An Uchiha becoming a Fuinjutsu Master
by burstenna
Summary: When you have a second chance at life, choose to be reborn in your original world. Can anyone consider this reincarnation? Being reborn into a world you watched? Not only that also belonging to one of the powerful clans in the particular world? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: EDITED CHAPTER 1. ****I removed and replaced some bits.**

 **Note: This is my first fanfic, please bear with my writing and please leave a review. Thank you for your time!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I remember seeing a post in one of the pages I had liked in facebook. Those pages? You'd probably guessed it; they were about anime or manga. I watched and read a lot of them, I did see a post about choosing which anime world you would want to end up in. It was all for fun after all, the anime that were listed were some that I have watched like, Naruto, One Piece, Fairytail, Bleach, Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on Titan and Sword Art Online.

I didn't really choose one, but it was an interesting post. I didn't think it would likely happen though, those were anime, stories made by great mangakas and living in one of those worlds could either be bliss or maybe a nightmare, well maybe if it were Attack on Titan it would be a nightmare. I would ask though, would anyone choose to be part of the Attack on Titan world? I wouldn't really want to die being eaten, then again, why am I telling you about a post I saw, on a website which I would never be able to open EVER again?

Well, knowing I did die, die of what? Hmmm, that's a different story. I do remember though closing my eyes and seeing my life flicker in my mind like watching a movie that's in black and white, like the old movies. After watching that movie the next thing I know I see light and the sound of a baby crying, well, I didn't even know it was me until I felt a slap on my butt and the sound, my crying got louder. Hello to my new world.

I had only been born so my vision was all blurry, it would be two months before I could see anything; I still wasn't able to see anything. But I can hear perfectly, even the conversation my mother was having, er, I mean our.

"Mikoto-san, you have two wonderful baby twins, they look like angels" a medic I think said as I felt being held, angels huh? I don't know about that. "What are their names?"

"Iruna and Itachi" So my name's Iruna, I remember an online game with that name, but then that isn't that important. Since it was more shocking to find out that I'm Itachis' twin sister, an Uchiha too and what do you know I'm in the Naruto world.

Let me ask you, would you also be rejoicing to find out that you're in one of the anime worlds? You don't have any add-on abilities, you are nothing special. Well, being an Uchiha maybe I can survive this, but I for one didn't know how to react.

Naruto isn't one of my favourite, nor do I dislike it, but I do know the ending and the Uchiha Massacre. No, how everything that would happen came to it. It's when Obito, one of our relatives, I think, died but was in fact brain washed by Uchiha Madara. Why didn't he just stay dead in his battle with Hashirama?

I wonder if I could meet Obito, but how would I be able to do that? I'm the same age as Itachi and I think it was around four or five years from now Obito would die in their mission to destroy the bridge, because Kakashi was a stick to the rules person. I have to think up of a plan, I have to stop Obito from becoming berserk of a perfect place, but I know can't do it by myself. Maybe, just maybe I can use a seal to alert their sensei about the danger they were in, but he was needed as back-up elsewhere.

I hate strategic planning, but if it's to save Obito and maybe even Itachi so be it. In my situation this is really a drag, in my first life, I was the younger sibling and sometimes I felt I was the older one, since at times I had to scold my older brother or he hid behind me from our father as kids. Yeah, wonderful, normal life times, now, what to do in my infancy?

Well, being a baby isn't that much we wake up, eat and sleep in that rotation those were the first three months of our lives. When I woke up one morning, my vision had become clear and I could see the railings of the crib we were in. Getting up to a sitting position, I looked towards my twin lying beside me.

Baby Itachi, huh? He's really cute, and innocent. I'm also innocent, but having a mind of someone around the ages of forty? Still think I'm innocent? I won't be troubled like Itachi about the upcoming war, but that doesn't mean I won't be frightened of my own death. I had already died once, now that I think about it looking at Itachi, he was always the one protecting Sasuke.

Now, it would be my turn to protect him and Sasuke. Whoever was born first between us didn't matter we were twins and to say we have to look after one another, yeah, I get that but I would have to focus on myself first before I can think of others. If I'm too weak then I won't be able to help or protect anyone, then I would be useless.

That's right, I'll protect my brother, I'll protect Itachi, and I am going to be a strong shinobi. Thinking about it, it made me smile, and when I did smile I heard a gasp nearby. I turned up to see our mother looking at me with a startled expression, blinking a few times, well; I have to act like a baby.

I was told in my old life by my dad that I always laughed as a baby, I could use that. Laughing as I saw our mother, I lifted my arms up indicating I wanted up. That must have calmed her down as her shock had been replaced by a warming smile, and she did lift me in her arms as she cooed at me.

Speaking of parents, the way I address them is different with my old life, I used dad and mom, and here it's mother and father. Our clan is more on the formal one so I would have to follow their rules, but not all of them. I wonder who the heir between me and Itachi is; is it the first born?

Living again and to belong to a clan in the Naruto world, being an heir seems to be a drag. I'd have to follow the elders, but why do the elders have a say in you being the heir, don't clans have a rule for it? Damn elders thinking they have power, I know their thinking for the clan, but they sure are selfish thinking our clan was the best of the best.

Elders have more experience than us, so they should be wise, but they seem to have a one way mind and selfish even, thinking that no other clan compares to ours. I hate our clan elders, were no better than anyone, we have the Sharingan so what?

We have a kekkei genkai that no one else has, but I'm not proud of it, it only copies other peoples' hard work. Anyone would get angry if someone had copied our own hard work. Then again, if I want to know anything about what's happening behind the scenes in our clan, I would have to listen and follow like a puppet. To be used, but then I would have to use them for my advantage.

Now, for the firsts, first time to talk and walk again, it's my second lifetime, so don't argue with me. First time to walk, it was months before our birthday. Our mother had left us in the living room, with pillows surrounding us. Itachi was sleeping and I was awake.

Mother had left us in the living room to spruce the garden. Looking around, I saw the table and crawled towards it. I pulled myself up using the edge of the table to stand, it was not that easy my arms didn't have that much strength, but I was still able to stand up. I had my hands up to balance myself as I slowly walked towards the shoji door which was open showing the backyard.

When I reached the door, I did that a lot of times going back and forth from the door and table. When I heard footsteps coming towards the living area, I went back to my spot. I didn't want them to know that I could already walk.

As for Itachi, it was when we were a year old when he started to walk, and me feigning to learn to walk too. Then again, I did slip up that time, while I was on my feet and Itachi was ahead of me by steps, he fell forward and well I shouted his name before I even stopped myself from doing so, I ran towards Itachi.

Both of our parents were even present then. I didn't see their exchange, and I could only guess. Mother would probably be worried for me, with me showing fast development and I'm not even a two year old yet! Whatever it's already done, maybe by doing this I can get closer to my father. I have always been a daddy's little girl, but manipulation is the key. I know it's wrong to manipulate others, but if it's for the better, then I have to over look the wrong I'm already doing. Except for seduction, that is one thing that is not my alley **AT ALL.**

Being a girl, mother dressed me with skirts and frilly clothes, which I took care by removing then wearing Itachis' clothes. A t-shirt and shorts, mother was frustrated with me, but eventually she stopped making me wear dresses. She also noticed that I didn't play with dolls, I played more with my brothers' toys like his toy kunai and shuriken, and they were all made of rubber.

When I started to talk, father insisted mother to start teaching me how to read and write. It seemed unfair for Itachi. I was supposed to start talking at the same time as him. Being twins, shouldn't we do things together as babies?

Seems like I ruined that, but I still played with Itachi and when I returned to our room to wake him up, he said "Iru-nee" so to him I'm older. Not that I didn't know, father and mother had mentioned I was the first to be born. Still I kind of hoped he wouldn't talk yet, it made me sad, and I didn't want him to start already like me.

I know he was a genius, but I didn't want him to loss his innocence yet. I was wrong though, we were in the time of the third shinobi world war, and in the following years would be the end of the war and the death of Obito.

By the age of two and a half, father took the time to start teaching us taijutsu and about chakra. Itachi had it easily than me, probably because of our difference of chakra reserves, thinking about it maybe my life force from my old one was added to this lifetime. I was so focused on becoming strong that after out training with father. I would use the remaining time before dinner to practice the katas father taught us.

Itachi had not yet been exposed to the violence of war yet, he stayed with me, but he only watched me. There was even a time I had trained so much until I lost consciousness because of exhaustion.

After that incident, mother often brought me and Itachi to the park to play with the other kids our age when father was out in the front lines. Itachi though being silent wasn't easily approachable, so I was the one who often dragged him to play with the other kids and Shisui helped drag him with us. Shisui would be Itachis' best friend when the time came, but it's not only Shisui he would have but me as well.

Father watched me closely I knew that, continuing to train after he had already dismissed us, and he often saw me with scrolls in my hands. I was taking his attention away from Itachi, I didn't want him to use Itachi, but by doing so was I also making Itachi like Sasuke someone who wished for their fathers' attention. It was during the night. Mother had already tucked us in and left us in our room.

"Itachi?" I said knowing he was still awake.

"Yes, Iruna-nee?" he answered

"Come on, stop the nee part, were twins." I answered a little irritated, ever since he said that as a baby it got stuck, being twins we both had onyx eyes and black hair only mine was shoulder length and I would always keep it that way. "Do you also wish for fathers' attention?"

"I..." he started "I don't know"

"Do you know why I'm training so hard?" I knew Itachi moved his head to look at my direction. I had my eyes on the ceiling.

"No"

"I want to be strong, strong enough to protect you, but before I can even do that I have to be strong enough to protect myself." I turned towards him to find a confused look on him."It's all right, if you don't get it." Pulling my hand out of the covers and holding my pinky out "Promise me though, that you won't keep any secrets from me no matter what. Even if we do become shadows and if you decide to dishonour your promise with me, the burden you think you're carrying will be mine."

Itachi at first stared at me still confused, but probably to mother or father or a shinobi, they would know my hidden meaning with my words, and he did as I hoped he held his pinky with mine and promised.

"Iruna that promise you made with Itachi." Mother said when I was about to follow after Itachi getting pulled by Shisui outside. "What did you mean by that?"

"I want to protect him."

"Who?"

"Itachi"

"Dear, you're too young, a child to make a promise."

"Mother if I asked you to promise me that Itachi wouldn't get caught in our clans' crazy plans in the future would you able to keep that promise?" I stared up at her and she had a shocked expression on her. I already knew her answer. She wouldn't be able to do that.

We stayed in an awkward silence before Shisui called telling me to hurry up. My mother got over her shock and gave a smile to our cousin unwary of the exchange between us. Ever since then mother had become wary of my intelligence, even though I was the noisy one between me and Itachi, and the silent ones are more intelligent.

At the age of three, that was when we would meet the unofficial team Minato. That was also when I would first meet Uzumaki Kushina.

When mother had been called by the Hokage, she left us with a team to watch us, I thought she was going to leave us with Shisuis' mother, but I guessed wrong. She must have told the Hokage we were a difficult pair to look after. It was a surprise to know it was Hatake Kakashi accompanied by his sensei, Namikaze Minato that was going to be our babysitters.

We were at the west gate to see mother off, she gave both of us a tight hug before telling us to be good, to be careful and not to tire our babysitters. She was going to be gone for a week.

Once mother left together with three other shinobis', Namikaze Minato talked to us.

"We haven't introduced ourselves have we?" He said smiling at us. "I'm Namikaze Minato, this kids' jonin-sensei." Then he pushed Kakashi a bit forward probably meaning for him to introduce himself, he had huffed at that.

"Hatake Kakashi, chuunin." Kakashi answered.

"Uchiha Iruna" I introduced myself smiling as wide as I can, then when my brother didn't say anything I added. "Me and Itachi are twins!"

"It seems so, now then, what do you want to do?"

We were in the training field where the memorial stone is, the three stumps, and a lake or pond. Itachi and I already knew how to suppress our chakra, and how to sense chakra. So far there was no other chakra aside from ours, and I know Minato-san didn't place any seals on us.

I'm pretty sure, he was getting used to his Hiraishin around this time. The two of us were trying to learn tree walking, since we had already graduated from the leaf concentration exercise and father had drilled into our heads the academy three and the hands seals that I can do with my eyes closed, and finish all twelve within thirty or so seconds.

Still needs improvement if you ask me, a second can save my life or even someone else's life. As for Itachi, I'm not sure, he's equally as fast as me, but I didn't know if he closed his eyes like I did.

Itachi was already half-way up the tree and my progress was a fourth of the tree. Were my reserves that large? I wasn't getting anywhere with running up without thinking how much chakra I should use.

Thinking more on it, placing my hand on the trunk of the tree I concentrated like in the leaf exercise releasing the amount of chakra I want. It was a process of trial and error, at first I used too much so my hand got pushed off the trunk, using too little my hand didn't even stick, when I finally got the right amount on my hand. I tried it on my feet and started to walk up the trunk slowly at first.

Itachi had noticed me walking up without faltering and while I was at the middle of the trunk he said "Iruna-nee, how'd you do that?" I was too caught up in my concentration that when he had talked I had slipped and fell to the ground. I must have worried him again since he shouted my name in panic before rushing towards me. "Are you okay?"

I laughed at myself for loosing concentration "I'm fine, I'm not hurt."

"But..."

"I guess I should be saying it hurts, right? But as the saying goes no pain, no gain." I said as I placed my hand on his head at the same time grinning to appease him "Don't worry Itachi, it's not that bad and it looks like we lose the game."

Minato-san jumped down from the tree he had perched his self on for twenty minutes followed by Kakashi. "You had me and Kakashi fooled for an hour, running after you, didn't think you knew bunshin though."

I grinned at him "Don't underestimate me, I mean us."

"Minato-sensei, are you really a jonin if you got tricked by two kids by a simple bunshin?"

"You're a kid too, and a chuunin. Second from a jonin" I said to Kakashi and he ignored me as he asked Minato-san to spar with him and they were wasting time babysitting us. I turned to my twin. "Itachi" Itachi turned to me "You know what to do." He nodded in return before he ran towards Kakashi tackling or glomping him, as Kakashi didn't fall to the ground.

"What's he doing?" Kakashi said looking at Itachi then back at me.

I had to hit my face with my palm at that, I didn't think of that through, still the mission was to get his pouch I walked towards them stood by their side 'making' Itachi let go. Itachi handed me Kakashis' pouch that I hid in my shorts pocket. Itachi released his hold on Kakashi, while he continued to ask Minato-san to train him. I wonder how Minato-san survived having Kakashi as his student even before Rin and Obito joined their team.

Itachi and I continued with our chakra training, running up and down the tree for five times. On the tree branches, I looked at Itachi and at the direction of the village. At the corner of my eyes I saw him nod, and before Kakashi and Minato noticed we made our way to the village.

We stayed there for a bit, and when it was already lunch, we went off towards the business district to get some food. I do have Kakashis' pouch, he must have some money in it. While walking though someone had bumped into me and I fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The person asked, and to see it was Uchiha Obito with his goggles on his forehead. I nodded in reply as I got up dusting the dirt off. Obito looked at the two of us and hummed to himself.

"I'm Uchiha Iruna and" pointing to Itachi "this is my twin brother Uchiha Itachi."

"You're mom is Mikoto-san, right?"

The both of us nodded.

"You know mother?" Itachi said

"I sometimes help her carry her grocery. She's told me about you two."

"And you are?" I asked

"I'm Uchiha Obito, what are you two doing out here? Where's your mom?"

"On a mission" I replied

"Shouldn't you be with your babysitters?" He asked confused.

"We left them"

Obito stared at me and Itachi before shouting "What!? You shouldn't do that!"

"But the stupid chuunin was too busy asking his sensei to teach him, he didn't care about taking care of us, even if it was a mission. He's a stuck up shinobi."

Obito shook his head. "Still, come on" he took our hands and pulled us with him, even I didn't know where we were headed.

We were at Ichiraku Ramen, one bowl for Itachi and I to share while Obito had his own bowl to eat.

"Are you also a shinobi?" I asked him while we were eating.

"No."

"Then, are you an academy student?"

"Yes."

"Is it fun being in the academy?"

"Maybe"

"Do you have someone you like?" When I had asked him that he choked on his food, and he had to drink from his glass of water.

"Maybe" he answered with a small flush on him.

After eating and it seemed like his afternoon classes were going to start, he didn't leave us and dragged us with him to the academy. Obito got scolded by his sensei, but I intervened by then.

"Sensei, please don't get mad at Obito-nii. He was only looking out for us because our babysitters aren't doing their job properly. We just gave them a slip since this morning and they couldn't find us, well, even now."

The sensei stared at me for a while, made me think if I had said something strange, turning to the class though they had a similar expression on them. Then suddenly, the girls in the class started begging their sensei to let us stay for a while, saying we weren't going to cause any trouble.

Their sensei allowed us to take the vacant seat at the back of the class, and gave us some paper along with writing materials to draw with. I wonder how Kakashi and Minato-san are faring, well, this is Kakashis' fault not taking his mission seriously even if it was just babysitting and staying in the academy was the best place to hide. At the end of their class, we went towards Obito.

"Obito-nii" I said getting his attention away from Nohara Rin.

"Are they your cousins?" Rin asked.

"No." Obito shook his head. "I guess were related, but not that close. I'm not really sure."

"Who are you?" I said although I already knew who she is, just from sight. How would I mistake the violet rectangular purple marking on either side of her cheeks?

"I'm Nohara Rin. It's nice to meet you two."

"Uchiha Iruna and this is Itachi, my twin. Nice to meet you!" I grinned. "What kind of shinobi are you going to be, Rin-san?"

"Oh, I plan to be a medic-nin, just like Tsunade-sama."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"She's one of the three Sannin." Rin answered "She's the best medic-nin around."

"What about you, Iruna-chan?"

"Fuinjutsu!" I replied excited "I want to learn that!"

"I see."

Someone said from behind us, and from his tone, there was some annoyance and glee at the same time. Minato-san grabbed us by the back of our shirts before we could even make a run for it.

"Thank you for looking after this two" Minato-san said to Obito and Rin before carrying us like sacks then leaving with a poof. When we came to, we weren't at home, but I noticed a person with fiery red hair cooking and a silver haired chuunin was seated on the couch reading a scroll. "I found them." Depositing us on the side of the couch Kakashi wasn't occupying.

"Where did they go?" Kakashi asked

"The academy"

"They must be smart kids to hide there." Minato-sans' girlfriend said with mirth in her voice "You wouldn't be able to tell their chakra apart from the ones in the academy."

"The good thing is I found them." Minato-san sighed, he must have looked everywhere in the village to find us.

"Let's play again!" I said to tease him.

"Why don't we play something else?" Minato-san suggested.

"Playing hide and seek with you two is tiring." Kakashi added

"You didn't say anything against us hiding in the whole village and" glaring at Kakashi "you are selfish."

"I am not" Kakashi argued.

"Yes, you are" I replied.

"I am not"

"Yes, you are"

"I am not"

"Yes, you are"

"I am not"

"Yes, you are and arguing with means you're just a kid like me! Ha!"

That got him to stop and glare at me, and as a kid myself I brought out my tongue at him.

"How long are you going to babysit them?" I heard Kushina-san say

"A week"

"Neh, Minato-ojisan"

"Ojisan?" Minato echoed. "I'm not that old, just Minato-san would do."

"Minato-san, do you know Fuinjutsu?"

"What about it?" Kushina-san wondered.

"I want to learn Fuinjutsu." I answered.

"Oh, why would you want to learn Fuinjutsu? It's not that flashy and it can be boring." Kushina-san said discouraging me or just stating a fact?

"It's not boring! It's awesome! If you can seal objects and chakra with it, and you can even make effects from it. Like making explosive tags, then my imagination is my only limit! Then I can make my own storage scroll, that way I won't have to buy one. If I can master it then maybe I can even use it during fights!"

"Don't you want to learn Ninjutsu instead?"

"Oh, I want to learn that too and Kenjutsu, but I want to learn Fuinjutsu too! I want to be strong."

"Why?" Kakashi asked me

"Eh?" I deadpanned, thinking wasn't my reason obvious probably not "If I'm strong then I can protect Itachi, and my family. But for me to do that, I have to be strong enough to protect myself first, if I'm weak then I'm useless. What about you Bakashi?"

"Bakashi?" Kakashi echoed while Minato-san and Kushina-san watched us in interest

"Oh, that came out wrong." I said thoughtful. "I meant Bakashi-nii" either, I'm being polite or being totally rude, who cares, he's selfish and pretty childish for a chuunin. "What's your reason for becoming a shinobi?"

Kakashi didn't answer me or rather he didn't want to because the way I see it he remembered the dishonour his father suffered for saving a comrade. I knew his reason. He solely chose to live by the shinobi code. For a person like me that wasn't a fan of Naruto I do know a lot about the characters, hey, knowing about the characters seemed to be a plus for me.

"Bakashi-nii! If you were on a mission and your teammate got kidnapped, are you going to abandon that person?" I asked

"Rule #04: A shinobi must always put the mission first." He answered automatically

"What if it was someone important to you?"

"Mission first"

"What if it was Minato-san?"

"Minato-sensei can handle himself"

"Your mission is to retrieve a certain document, and you were with Minato-san, he has suffered chakra exhaustion and he doesn't have any soldier pills nor do you and abandoning him would be a success to the mission. Will you still prioritize the mission?"

"I..." he trailed off probably thinking, Minato-san had already become one of his precious people can he really throw him away?

"If it were me I would forget about the mission, either it was someone precious to me or merely a team mate, I would save them. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't care for their comrades are much worst." As said by Obito during their mission "I mean, if I were to become team mates with someone who saved their comrades, and in exchange abandoned the mission. I can be sure that they have my back and they won't abandon me. Being abandoned by anyone is the worst a person can ever feel."

Kakashi stared at me and I stared at him not breaking eye contact, he was probably sizing me up, for a three year old to be wiser than him. Tired of our staring contest and I can see Itachi was looking at me then at Kakashi since he was sitting between us. I could even feel the stares of Minato-san and Kushina-san. I guess the atmosphere had become a little heavy.

I smiled at him, really smiled at him. "Don't worry Kaka-nii, if I would ever be your team mate I won't abandon you, I'll save you. I won't let you die. As a shinobi, shouldn't we look underneath the underneath?"

I heard Kakashi snort and said. "You're not even a genin yet." But I could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Hey!" I shouted "Not yet, but one day I will be and a strong one too!"

The first day of their babysitting went by like that. I must have knocked some sense into Kakashi from my words. We stayed at Minato-sans' house together with Kushina-san and Kakashi.

"Minato-san you haven't introduced your girlfriend to us." I said as we sat by the dining table eating dinner. I was beside Itachi and his chair was placed so close with mine, we could share the seats, Kakashi sat in front of him, Minato-san sat at the head and in front of me is Kushina-san.

Minato blushed as I mentioned the word girlfriend. "Right, Iruna-chan, Itachi-kun this is Uzumaki Kushina."

"You didn't say my girlfriend" I said smiling.

Kushina-san then laughed as I teased Minato-san. "So your Mikotos' kids?" she said

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Mikotos' friend, she told me about her two kids, twins that seemed to be tiring to take care of when they got older. You, Uchiha Iruna seem to be the ringleader than your brother here, managing to slip a jonin and a chuunin. Not bad."

I laughed embarrassed "It's their fault, underestimating us."

"Oh, but you seem to be the mastermind of it."

"Don't bully Iruna-nee." I heard Itachi say, did it look like that? He hasn't learned to remove the nee part.

Turning to Itachi it was the first time I see him pout and it was so cute, smiling at him I said "Kushina-san isn't bullying me, she's just, uhm, saying her, saying her thoughts. Besides it's a compliment, I think?" Turning to Kushina-san "Is it?"

Kushina-san smiled "It is. I'm sorry Itachi-kun. I didn't mean to bully your sister."

"Apology accepted" Itachi answered looking down at his already empty bowl. Still smiling I ruffled his hair and turned to continue eating.

Thinking about it, I wonder what they thought of me and Itachi, being the ringleader I seemed to make me look like the older sister, then again first born. Father hasn't even mentioned who the heir is between me and Itachi. We shared a bed in our stay at Minato-sans' place. Itachi lay near the wall while I took the other side. I turned to Itachi when Minato-san left us to sleep.

"Itachi?" I said.

"Yes, Iruna-nee?"

I laughed softly "Nothing, good night."

"Good night."

It was during the fourth day, when Kakashi had noticed his weapon pouch was missing. Took him long enough, but my lips are sealed. Minato-san glanced at me before suggesting that he must have left it at his house.

Kakashi went to check and of course he wouldn't find it, I had it with me. He thought of buying another weapon pouch, but remembered that his wallet was in his weapon pouch. Seriously, didn't he have a different pocket for that? Still watching a distraught Kakashi was something.

"Minato-san" I said "Can me and Itachi train in your backyard?"

"Sure, but what are you going to train?"

"Taijutsu, handseals and tree walking"

"Kakashi, go watch over them, I'll just finish this." He said while he washed the dishes.

When Minato-san decided to join us, he would see Itachi and I fighting against Kakashi. Kakashi was good, but he had some openings that we could exploit. Then again, were three years old, so he still had experience on his side. I was about to strike Kakashi while he had his back on me, and Itachi was about to kick him on his side. He grabbed Itachis' leg and using Itachis' momentum threw my brother at me, sending the both of us to the ground.

"Can you still fight Itachi?" I said as I pulled Itachi up, he nodded "Are you sure? I wouldn't want mother getting angry at us for training so much." I was answered with a yes "Again" I grinned at Kakashi.

He was already sweating from our fight two-three year olds against a chuunin. He didn't say stop though, guess he needed to spar at some point. We continued fighting until we finally got him down on his back.

"Yay!" I jumped up "Take that Kaka-nii, we win."

"That was a good fight." Minato-san said leaning against the only tree in the backyard, he was writing in a small notebook. "Want to get something to eat?"

"But we just ate a while ago" I said

"That was this morning, it's already past twelve. I wanted to stop the three of you, but you kept on fighting. You two are pretty resilient for three year olds to keep up with Kakashi, and he's even more winded than you two."

"Sensei, it was two against one!" Kakashi argued.

"Just means you need more training Kaka-nii." I said grinning at him

"Okay your training is done for the day. The three of you wash your face and hands before we go eat." Minato-san ordered

"Yes, Minato-san" Itachi and I chorused while Kakashi only grunted.

I was the first to finish wash up and I went to Minato-san who was still in the same position when he told us to wash up.

"Minato-san, what are you writing?" I asked curious to know what was in the notebook

He hummed before turning to me "I'm writing my ideas for seals, have any ideas for fuinjutsu? You did say you wanted to learn it."

"I do have some ideas" I answered pulling out a small notebook from my pocket and giving it to him. He went through it "You have some great ideas, but fuinjutsu is difficult and it's the most dangerous too if you're left unsupervised." I had hoped he would say he would teach me, but he didn't say that when he returned my notebook.

On the sixth day of our babysitting, Minato-san and Kakashi were called by the Hokage, and well they couldn't really just leave us unattended so they brought us with them. I looked at the shinobis' entering and leaving the tower, I wanted to see the Hokage too but we were left outside the office with the Hokages' secretary.

Minato-san and Kakashi had been inside the office for a while now, and I needed to go to the restroom. Asking the secretary for directions to the restroom, before I left I told Itachi where I would go so as not to worry him. The secretary had mentioned I would pass by a room labelled as records room, it was closed when I passed by, and when I was on my way back to where Itachi was waiting I noticed the door of the records room open a bit.

I know it was closed at first, and no one was supposed to be in there. I should go and get Minato-san or the secretaries' attention for this, but what if it was an intruder and they had already gone off with the information they needed?

I was frightened to encounter the intruder, but I guess my stupidity got the better of me. Swallowing and breathing in and out, I pulled out the kunai, the one Kakashi placed in his weapon pouch. Maybe an extra kunai, I had practiced using the kunai in my spars with father so I have some knowledge on wielding it.

Slowly pushing the door open, and keeping my senses on alert. The lights were off, there were a lot of shelves in the room, shelves that can help the intruder hide. I can feel sweat in my hand as I went around the place, but even if the intruder had very light feet. It was too quiet in the room for me to mistake something bumping into one of the shelves to my left as a harmless rodent.

Taking in a slow steady breath, I took some steps to round the shelves. Until I saw a silhouette crouched down riffling through the lower shelves. I was suppressing my chakra before I opened the door and went inside, I didn't know if I was undetected by him, but I was thinking if I should ambush the intruder, or I'm really an idiot to go in by myself.

I'm not even a shinobi yet! I cursed my idiocy. I can die! I am such an idiot. I could only pray to kami hoping this would go well. Kami must have answered my prayer because when I stepped out to rush the person, I threw the shuriken I had in hand catching him off guard. The intruder turned towards me, before he could reach me though which were four steps for him, I didn't think this through!

I used kawarimi with one of the books behind him and drove the kunai to his neck. It was dark in the room. I only felt the blood gush out from the wound I inflicted on him and I his body dropping onto the floor.

The lights came on then and I heard steps approaching me. I stared at the dead body in front of me. That was a fluke, right? How could I possibly have bested a trained shinobi? They were trained with sensing charka and I'm only a beginner, or they were too surprised that they weren't thinking properly?

I looked up from the dead body then to find Minato-san and Kakashis' shocked expressions. There was something I realized when I faced them, things seemed slower, or was it my brain messing with me?

Blinking I looked down at myself. Blood was on my hand, all over my clothes, and it was flowing out of the man's neck. I didn't vomit, watching a lot of morbid horror movies made me immune, but didn't they say feeling warm blood on your hands was different than the ones you see?

I had taken someone's life. I didn't know if it would haunt me or not. Was I in trouble? No one was allowed to enter the room, unless you were the secretary or the Hokage.

When mother would return from her mission, Itachi would be the only one she would see. I won't be there to greet her back. I was in the hospital, being checked for my mental stability. I was only three years old, and at this age killed someone. I'm still calling it a fluke it just doesn't seem to be possible, but it happened.

I know that I was fine even with the many questions they threw at me. I didn't have any nightmares when I went to sleep. It just made me think if I was emotionless to not feel anything on killing someone.

During my stay in the hospital, I continued with my training. I didn't want to waste time, warming up by stretching and running in place before I practice my kata, followed by hand seals, the academy three, and wall walking.

The medics that saw me would stop me, and forced me to read. I wasn't against reading. I could learn a thing or two when reading. Just one problem, I didn't like history that much especially if it's all dates.

So when there was a medic that would watch me, I would be reading the book. If left alone I would be training, that had been my schedule for two weeks until I was released stating that I was mentally stable. I expected to see Mother with Itachi to pick me up, but they weren't there. The persons I saw instead were three persons.

* * *

 **AN: And thank you for taking the time to read this. Tell me your thoughts of this edited version of the first chapter, I would love to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

****EDITED  
AN: Hello! This is to clear up on some things thanks to one of the reviewers. Thank you for all the reviews! Please review again! I would really love to know what you think.**

 **These are their ages in the previous chapter and in this one too.**

 **Itachi, Iruna - age: 3  
Kakashi - age: 6**  
 **Obito, Rin - age: 9**

 **When the Uchiha twins met Obito and Rin they were nearing the time for graduation and will soon join Team Minato.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I was finally released from the hospital and am I glad to be out of there. I hate the smell of antiseptic and I can see why most shinobi would want to get out of there as soon as they can, unless you're a lazy person or shinobi.

When in the hospital, don't underestimate medics. They're pretty observant and they know all of your tricks even before you could think of it. That though isn't the main concern here.

Kushina-san, Kakashi and Minato-san greeted me by the entrance of the hospital. All three of them were in or still in their shinobi gear.

"Nice to see you again, Iruna-chan." Minato-san said

"Wasn't expecting to see us right?" Kushina-san was smiling at me

"Kaka-nii, Kushina-san and Minato-san" I said. "Why are you here?"

"We came to pick you up, Iruna-chan." Kushina-san was the one to answer.

"Mother and Itachi, aren't they coming to pick me up?"

"You have a meeting to attend" she answered

"Meeting?" Now this was suspicious they didn't answer my question "But what about mother and Itachi?" I asked "Shouldn't mother know about this?"

"I'll tell her" she replied sadly smiling at me.

All I could think was the reason for this turn of event is about the shinobi in the records room or that I broke a rule. Am I going to meet the council? If so, then I'm going to be punished. My clan will even find out! I'm toast and I would have to result to plan B. Might I add, I didn't have one yet!

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, there's no reason to beat around the bush

A frown replaced Kushina-sans' sunny smile. "I don't think you will be."

"The effect would still be the same Kushina-san." Kakashi said "Only you're stalling."

"You" Kushina-san turned to Kakashi with her hands on her hips "do you even have feelings?"

I wasn't expecting her to ask that from Kakashi. "I do have feelings but as a shinobi we can't show it to anyone." Kakashi answered.

I was disappointed I thought my words had gotten through Kakashi. Kakashi though must have noticed my frown because he suddenly said. "But the shinobi code isn't everything."

When I heard that I looked up at him, I'll admit it I thought he would be smiling or eye smiling at least, but I guess reading from his eyes a small tinge of a smile was good enough. I also noticed the smiles on Kushina-san and Minato-san, judging from their smile they were happy that Kakashi won't be sticking to the rules anymore.

I stood in the middle of the office of the Hokage along with them. The Hokage was reading a document it was a few minutes or so when he finally decided to look away from the paper he was holding.

"Ah, you're finally here" the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen said "Uchiha Iruna"

"Yes?" I replied anxious

"Now, now, don't be frightened." He reassured me "I had them pick you up since we need to talk of the incident that happened with you."

"Er, entering the records room when I'm not allowed to?"

"No. Not that entirely."

"So, it's about the dead shinobi." I said.

The Sandaime nodded. "The shinobi you managed to kill was a Ne shinobi. A konoha shinobi. Iruna-chan, do you know of the law about assaults on a Konoha shinobi?"

Of course I don't, so I shook my head.

"A civilian, such as yourself even if you belong to a shinobi clan, cannot assault a Konoha shinobi unless the first to make a move was that Shinobi or else you will be charged with assaulting one. The same goes for us shinobi. The assaulter will be rightfully punished by either me or the civilian council. Do you remember meeting a man with platinum blond hair and blue pupil-less eyes at the hospital?"

"Yamanaka-san? He told me he was going to see what happened on that day in my mind."

"Yes. He had mentioned to me of the event. Iruna-chan, I cannot help you since you are a civilian. I do not hold any responsibility for your actions as you are not a shinobi. The civilian council will see through your punishment, and your clan will know of the charge."

That got my attention "No!" I shouted "They can't find out!" and I had acted on impulse.

"Oh?" the Hokage sounded "And why do you say so?"

Should I tell him everything? No, maybe half of it will do. "If they find out I can't be the heir, heiress!"

"You're the first born between you and Itachi." Kushina-san said

"Usually the heir is the first born, but you and Itachi are twins." The Hokage added "You seem to be in a difficult position Iruna-chan. Why not leave the heir to be Itachi?"

"No! It can't be Itachi." I was panicking.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Itachi will only be used!" Oh no, that got me stares from four pair of eyes, even invisible ones.

"Why do you want to be the heir?" Kakashi asked

"To protect my brother."

"You're only three." he argued.

I snapped "And you're only six!" I noticed his eyes widen "I will become a strong shinobi! I'll protect Itachi and my family!" That moment I wasn't even thinking on my words anymore. I was telling them what I wanted to do. I never imagined though that my declaration would save me.

After my outburst at Kakashi, I heard the hokage give a small laugh. "Iruna-chan, your sharingan."

I blinked as I looked at the hokage and yes, I activated my sharingan without knowing it, go figure, emotions are connected to chakra.

I felt myself blush a bit. I turned to Kakashi "Sorry for snapping at you" Kakashi nodded accepting my apology.

I turned back to the hokage and he continued "Iruna-chan, do you know why I called you here?"

I'm not sure why I was called, but I answered by what I could imagine is likely the reason.

"It was self-defense so that means I'm free?" I said.

"No."

"Then, since father trained me from an early age I can enter the academy by next term and you would say that father had already asked you to let me attend the academy earlier even though I am not yet of the correct age and that I am already your responsibility even if I am not yet a genin?" Ending it in a question, I did say I wasn't sure about it.

After answering the hokages' question he stared at me blinking his eyes a few times "That's…" he then turned his gaze at the others present. I could see at the edge of my eyes Minato-san shrugging at the hokages' look. "Not far from it only there's one detail missing"

"One detail?" So I was spot on, but I do want to know what I missed "What is it?" I asked earnestly.

"That would be a surprise" He replied amused with my excitement.

"Can I guess?"

"No" He answered, he didn't even think about it, maybe it's… "Iruna-chan, like you said by the next term you will be attending the academy and become a shinobi. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes" There's no going back now.

"Your parents will be informed about this and you three if you would escort Iruna-chan to her home."

"Hokage-sama?" I said before I left with them. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course" He nodded back to me. "Now, I'll see you another time, Iruna-chan."

When we were at the tower entrance, Kushina-san turned to the other two we were with.

"You two can leave" she said to them

"Why?" Kakashi asked

"I need to have a word with Iruna-chan."

"For what?"

"It's important"

"Why just now?" Kakashi wondered in pure curiosity

Minato-san though got Kushina-sans' message "Kakashi, why don't we go do some training?"

That got Kakashis' attention "What are we going to train about sensei?"

Kakashi must like to train if he's easily swayed just by the mention of it. If he acted more as a kid like me, I can imagine Kakashi jumping about excited to train maybe even having stars in his eyes, but he's not like that.

"I'll see you around Kaka-nii" I said smiling "Minato-san" before me and Kushina-san went towards the direction of my home.

We were walking on a steady pace, Kushina-san glanced at me and then turned back her eyes on the path "Iruna-chan, you do know that if you become a shinobi, you'll be exposed to the war."

"Yes"

"You'll be away from Itachi. You won't get to spend as much time as you want with him anymore." I didn't answer "Are you sure you want to enter the academy next term?"

"I…" No, I already agreed "Yes"

I heard her sigh "Do you have a dream?" I came at a blank. I didn't have an answer. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be strong."

"I meant for you, not for anyone." I had no idea what she meant. Kushina-san then placed her hand on my head and smiled at me warmly. "It's okay. You can decide that some other time."

Kushina-san didn't stay too long. She only exchanged some words with mother, but nothing of my meeting with the hokage or the reason for my stay at the hospital. Before she left she told me I would see her the following week. When I looked up at mother and met her eyes, I could see the worry in them.

"Iruna-nee?" I heard Itachis' voice coming from the kitchen

"I'm back!" I answered loud enough to reach the kitchen then he peeked out from the doorway.

When he saw me, his eyes widened maybe not believing his own eyes that moment. A smile came on his face, and he glomped me almost knocking me down. His hug was pretty tight even.

"Iruna-nee just disappeared that day, gone" his voice was starting to crack "I... worried. I thought... I thought you..." he sniffled "you got hurt" I could feel my right shoulder getting wet from his tears.

I hugged Itachi back "I'm sorry Itachi" I said rubbing his back to soothe him "I didn't mean to disappear like that"

"I missed you" he said "You were at the hospital, but mother said we... we... we couldn't see you" by then he had already started bawling just like any toddler would. I couldn't understand what he was saying anymore, but I could tell what he wanted to say just hearing the words 'wanted' and 'see' from him.

"Me too, Itachi. I wanted to see you. I'm really sorry I made you worry for me." I closed my eyes still hugging Itachi "Don't cry, Itachi, I'm here now."

Mother then had joined me and Itachi in our hug "I shouldn't have left" I heard her whisper.

Itachi had been by himself in the house with mother for two weeks, father had yet to return from the frontlines. Ever since I came back from the hospital, Itachi seemed to have talked himself to follow me where I go.

If I'm in the kitchen, he's also there, if I'm at the backyard practicing my kata, he's there with me, if I'm in the living room, you know it, Itachis' present. We were in the living room and I was reading a scroll about Ninjutsu and elemental chakra then suddenly Itachis' head dropped to my shoulder. I glanced at him, with his soft breathing he had fallen asleep, I wonder though what does he do when I'm reading? Chuckling softly, I placed the scroll on the table, and fixed his position so his neck won't hurt once he wakes up.

Three days were left before father returned and it was already late in the afternoon. Itachi was watching me practice my kata and when the sun was already setting he interrupted me.

"Iruna-nee, aren't you tired?"

"No."

"It's late."

"Just a few more minutes" I answered continuing with my stances

"You're done." he said and he even sounded upset

"Just a few more stances"

"No"

"It's not evening yet" I replied

"Stop" When I still continued to do my kata "Stop" he repeated louder this time and then Itachi tackled me to the ground.

I heard myself yelp as Itachi threw himself at me. That really hurt, Itachi was heavy even if he was the same size as me. He didn't have to tackle me to the ground to stop.

When I tried to get up "Itachi, let go" my brother wouldn't let go of his hold on me "let go" taking his hands that were on my back for a three year old he had a solid grip or he was using chakra to stick to me. It's probably the second.

The sun had already set, and I even said to myself that I was going to practice until the sun was down the horizon for that day. "Itachi" I said in a stern voice, I felt him wince. Telling him to let go for the third time he did and by coincidence mother appeared from the house calling us to come in for dinner.

While eating Itachi wouldn't look at me, he kept his eyes on his food or elsewhere. It was silent for the rest of the evening and during the night when we would go to sleep. I tried talking to Itachi but he had his back on me and I knew he wasn't asleep yet. Itachi was ignoring me. So in the next two or three days, the house was very quiet, and it was a day before fathers' return.

I was at our backyard practicing my aim with my kunai and shuriken. I had missed when I had thrown my last kunai and it went straight towards the wall. I heard a whistle behind me, making me turn to see Shisui.

"Shisui" I said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored at home. I didn't have anything to do. Where's Itachi?" He looked from left to right "I don't see him."

I sighed and turned away from him to retrieve my training weapons.

"No way" he said flabbergasted "Did you two fight?"

I didn't answer him as I continued to gather my weapons. It didn't seem like a fight to me. I just wanted to Itachi to let go of me.

"Neh, Iruna, aren't you trying too hard?" Shisui said "Every time I come here before we go to the park. You're on your taijutsu or chakra control or something else. I know you mentioned something about getting strong, but you should give yourself a break."

That day though before we were able to leave the house it had started raining, so the trip to the park was cancelled. Shisui and Itachi went off somewhere in the house. I didn't know where they were. I was in the dojo clobbering a practice post. It still continued to rain when I heard the dojo door open. I turned to mother holding a towel.

"Mother" I said when she started to rub the towel on my head and face. She hummed telling me she was listening. "What did I do? Did I do something wrong to upset Itachi?" I know it wasn't a fight, but when your brother or sibling ignores you or won't talk to you, either one of you have done something wrong "Itachi won't talk to me or look at me."

Mother sighed though it wasn't one laced with heaviness, it was a light one.

"After my mission and debriefing with Hokage-sama, I met Itachi together with Minato-san and his student at the tower entrance. You weren't there with them." She paused recalling that day. "Minato-san only mentioned you were at the hospital. He didn't tell me the reason, but said that Hokage-sama will tell us once your father returns."

Another pause, Mother was watching for me to react.

"When I came back here together with Itachi, he had been quiet the whole time, he did as he was told, but it seemed like he wasn't his usual self. He was more distant than when you were around."

Mother then dropped to her knees to meet my eyes.

"Iruna" she smiled at me holding my shoulders "I know you want to become strong. I didn't stop you from training. Did you know that when you lost consciousness after training yourself to exhaustion. Itachi didn't leave your side. He even told me 'Iruna-nee, doesn't need to be strong for anyone, she should just take care of herself.' I agree with Itachi." Mother pulled me into her arms. "Dear, take care of yourself. If something were to happen to you, what would your brother feel?"

Realization then hit me. What have I done? I was so focused on what was going to happen. I didn't even think of the consequences. I've already lost my innocence as a child in this life. I know Itachi is a prodigy I should have taken that into account. He's not some clueless kid!

Did I just? No! He still hasn't seen the horrors of war, but I am making him see the horrors of becoming a shinobi. My eyes widened on my own thoughts. I am really an idiot! I'm so stupid. I was so caught up in worrying for everything. I wasn't thinking for myself again!

In my old life, I destroyed myself for not thinking selfishly. Always caring for my friends, for others, I never noticed I was only being used by them. In my actions to help someone else I forgot. I forgot that before I can even do anything, if I couldn't even help myself then…

The reason for mothers' looks and Itachi getting distraught when I get hurt or if I just disappear from his sight. No wonder he kept tagging along with me. No wonder he had been upset when I refused to stop. I forgot. I forgot to look out for myself.

It was that night when father had returned, and from the look he gave me. A look of disbelief and am I wrong to say that I saw pride?

After eating dinner, I waited for father to tell me to meet him, but no such words left his mouth that night. He must have been tired. It was already night time and I was supposed to be asleep by now, but I couldn't get any sleep my mind was racing thinking of tomorrow.

I left our room and on my way down the hallway I could hear whispers coming from our parents' room. Their voices were soft it was difficult to tell what they were talking but I was able to catch the word sharingan and kill.

The hokage must have informed father during his debriefing. Instead of going back to our room I went to our back porch and sat there. It wasn't unexpected for father to know. Right now, I just didn't want to think of anything.

Letting my feet dangle along the edge as I looked up at the sky and the moon. I didn't have to look in the direction where I came from since I heard him follow me. Should I call my twin brother out? But before I could do that, he was the first to call me.

"Iruna-nee" he said leaving his hiding place.

I turned to him smiling "Hey, Itachi" then I looked back at the sky "You should be sleeping by now"

"You too" He said in an angry irritated tone.

Itachi being the silent type and hearing him show his emotions. He seldom showed his emotions to anyone, it's only me and Shisui that knows when he's mad. Looking at him, he had a pout on him. Motioning my hand for him to come closer and patting on my left side for him to sit down. He didn't move from his spot though, still smiling I looked up at the sky again.

"I was blind." Itachi didn't answer, but he did sit down beside me "I was so set on becoming stronger that I was ignoring myself. I'm sorry, Itachi. For how I acted that day, I didn't listen to you and kept on training. You were only concerned for me, and I got irritated. I don't think you should keep calling me Iruna-nee. I don't deserve to be an 'older' sister to you. I wanted to look out for you, but in the end you were the one looking out for me."

"We're twins, but to me you'll always be Iruna-nee. I won't change how I call you, but I'll also protect you like how you want to protect me. We're siblings isn't that what siblings do for each other?"

"Thanks, Itachi." I turned to him as I felt a tear form in my eye. "By the way, if I do find out that you aren't also looking for yourself, there will be consequences dear brother." Itachi stared at me "Oh, and I'm serious"

Itachi and I made up, but it would be after two days that I will break my mothers' heart. It was after lunch did father call me to the meeting room. Mother kept Itachi pre-occupied as I went to meet father.

It was a surprise though to see the elders present in the room. I could feel their eyes on me as I had opened the door. Father was seated in the middle of the room facing the elders. That moment I felt nervous but kept a stoic expression on me, what were they doing here? I thought father just wanted to talk. Entering the room and sitting beside father, one of the elders addressed father.

"Fugaku do you dare mock us?" That explains their presence here. I was offended though, is it bad to have an heiress instead of an heir?

"No, Arayi-sama" father answered

"Then, why did you choose your daughter?" Arayi as father called him said "Wouldn't it have been more of a better choice if you chose Itachi?" Oh, so they don't say my name, but they say Itachis' name, now that just riles me up.

"My daughter, Iruna, is a better choice and she is the first to be born. During training sessions she has shown potential and is zealous."

"Ha!" One of them scoffed at fathers' words for me "This little girl won't even be able to activate her sharingan."

Anger and irritation was all I could feel that moment. They're already ridiculing even before they knew what I can do. Oh, how I wish that moment that I knew one genjutsu, I will show this old bag what hell really is. I did hear a gasp from one of them, all eyes were on me and even father was glancing at me. I had activated my sharingan because of my irritation.

"Fugaku! When did she activate her sharingan?!" Arayi demanded, while the other elders were whispering with one another

"I was told it was two weeks ago." father answered

"Just because she has activated her sharingan doesn't mean she is good enough to lead the clan." the one that scoffed at my fathers' words said. These selfish bags are supposed to be the elders of the clan? Their more conceited than I imagined, they've been power in our clan way too long.

"Elder-sama" I interrupted before father could respond "If I would be allowed to speak."

"You may speak." Arayi said

Here goes nothing "How is being a female not good enough to lead the clan? How is an heir/heiress even told they are fit to lead the clan, when they are not in that position yet?" The elders remained silent "A person can only be fit, if there are no disputes in the clan. As you have lived longer than me, father has been leading the clan before I was even born and I am sure when he had been named as the heir there were no qualms. So may I ask, what is really the problem?"

Silence had fallen in the room, either they were surprised by my thoughtful question or they didn't know how to answer. Still it's sort of a victory for me, yeah! I had silenced them with my words. The elder, Arayi, then seemed to have gotten over his shock and I could see a smirk on him.

"Uchiha Iruna"

"Yes" I said equally answering in the same tone I had talked a while ago.

"You have impressed me, to lead a clan you would have to listen and keep your mind open. It is the clan heads' responsibility to see the welfare of the clan and should be able to comprehend the situation. You were able to see through our petty excuse and looked further. You kept your face blank but your activation of the sharingan was a show of emotions." So it was a test?

"Fugaku" Arayi addressed father "You have chosen well" and that was it the other elders agreed as well even the one I nicknamed as 'old bag' "She has a good brain in that head of hers" So, they like my brain? That's a little weird; they're not zombies are they? I want to eat your brain! Not that there are zombies here but there is Edo tensei, the reanimation jutsu.

After the meeting the elders left. Father and I were the only ones to remain in the room. I heard my father breathe in and out, before he laughed, well more of a chuckle. Fugaku, our father can laugh? Okay, I know he's human, but this is the first time I see him laugh. Maybe he only laughs when he's alone with mother.

"You were wonderful Iruna" Father said "But being the heiress you would have to prove yourself to the rest of the clan, not just the elders and to be more impassive. Like Arayi-sama mentioned, your show of emotion was when you have activated your sharingan. Our emotions are connected to our chakra, so be sure to not let your emotions rule over you too much."

"Yes, father."

The day though wasn't over yet, after the meeting, when we went towards the direction of the kitchen we could hear someone laughing. Father and I shared a look, we wondered who the guest was. Arriving at the kitchen, Kushina-san was there chatting with mother and to my surprise Kakashi was also there seated beside Kushina-san. Why is Kakashi here too?

"Hello, Fugaku-san" Kushina-san greeted father then she turned to me with a wide grin "and Iruna-chan."

Father only nodded in greeting as he took a seat beside mother and in front of Kushina-san, this is how he really acts with others.

"Hi, Kushina-san" and turning to look at Kakashi "though I wasn't expecting to see you too Kaka-nii." I said smiling

"Minato-sensei told me to come with Kushina-san." Kakashi answered

"Don't believe him, Kakashi here actually wanted to see you." Kushina-san said winking at me which only confused me. Why would Kakashi want to see me? Shrugging it off, I sat down on mothers' right. "Anyway, Mikoto, am I right to assume that Fugaku-san already told you of Iruna activating her sharingan and having her first kill?" Mother nodded. "There is a problem with her first kill."

Fathers' eyebrow went up "Problem?" he voiced

It was another retelling of the meeting I had with the hokage. I was half listening to the conversation. I let my eyes roam around the kitchen, and I met Kakashis' eyes. He was staring at me.

Had he been looking at me the whole time Kushina-san started talking about the problem that I caused? I stared back at him and tilted my head to him. He must have noticed that he had been staring at me too long and decided to listen to Kushina-san. I also listened in again.

Mother this time was talking "Iruna?" she said in disbelief "Needs to enter the academy next term?"

"Yes" Kushina nodded "If she is to avoid getting punished"

"I was here in the village." Mother was distraught "Why wasn't I called for this?"

No one answered. Only the hokage would be able to answer her question not anyone in the room.

"No. I won't—don't agree to this."

"Mikoto, I'm sorry, but" Kushina-san glanced at me "Iruna-chan had already agreed to enter the academy for the next term."

Mothers' eyes widened she turned to me holding my shoulders "Dear, you're too young. You're only three, but to become a…" killing machine "can't you attend the academy when you turn six?"

"I'm sorry, mother." I said, I know I can't let them know about my reason, the clan can't find out I was punished. The elders might strip me from being the heiress. I can't allow that, I know I have to think for myself, to take care of myself, but… "But I want to attend the academy next term."

"No!" Mother then covered her mouth with both hands; she excused herself and left before her tears fell from her eyes. I'm a terrible daughter. I caused mother to cry.

Father sighed "Is there anything left that we should know?"

"Not right now." Kushina-san answered

Father nodded getting up "Iruna, see them off."

"Yes, father" I answered blankly. I broke mothers' heart, I'm supposed to feel dread or something, but I only felt blank. Maybe it would be an after effect after it sunk in my mind. Once father left the kitchen, I turned to look at Kushina-san and Kakashi.

When I saw them off by the door, before they left, Kushina-san pulled out a scroll from her flak jacket and handed it to me. I looked at it with a confused face, but didn't move to take it. Kushina-san rolled her eyes at my hesitance. She took my hand and placed the scroll in it.

"It's a scroll about Fuinjutsu." She said smiling "You did mention you wanted to learn about it right?"

"Yes" I nodded

"Once you're done with it" she paused probably thinking how I will reach her "Do you know a stall called Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yes."

"Tell the old man there, Teuchi-san, you have a message for me that you finished reading the scroll. I'll come here or let Kakashi bring another for you."

"Why do I have to be the gofer?" Kakashi commented "Can't you just give all of it to her?"

"Brat" Kushina-san grabbed Kakashis' head "Fuinjutsu is precise, one wrong stroke and you can blow up your house. That reminds me" She turned back to me "Have you learned calligraphy?"

"Yes"

"How good is your calligraphy?"

"I'm not sure."

Kushina-san then hummed holding her chin "If it's like chicken scrawls, you better start improving it." I nodded

"Well, then we should get going. See you around, Iruna-chan."

"Thank you for the scroll."

I watched them leave and then looked at the scroll in my hands. I guess this can be considered a silver lining. I don't know if father will reconsider about me being the heiress, but I do know I want to learn Fuinjutsu.

I immediately started reading the scroll, but I had difficulty understanding some of the theories. I even had to go to Ichiraku Ramen to see if Kushina-san was there, and of course Itachi was with me, he won't let me leave his sight. At times I would be lucky to see Kushina-san there to ask about some of the theories another plus sometimes Minato-san would be with her and he would also tell me his own understanding.

ooo

We were at the park. Mother was seated on a nearby bench while I together with Itachi and Shisui were playing tag. Shisui was it and like he was the plague we ran away from him as fast as we could. Our cousin if he would try to tag me or even Itachi he would have a difficult time since we can out run him.

The last time we played this game, was when we were two years old before our training had even started. Itachi, Shisui and I played in the backyard of our house. Itachi had been declared it, and the first person he looked at was me. I knew the look he had on, he had set his target and joy it was me. Even though he had a blank face on him, I could see the smile in his eyes.

Itachi was trailing behind me, and Shisui was just a few paces ahead of me. If it was to avoid becoming it, then I'm sorry Shisui.

"Shisui!" I called to get his attention, good thing he had glanced my way "Look out"

Shisui was confused at my warning and as he turned his attention in front of him, there was really nothing he had to look out for but glancing at my back I saw Itachi jumped to tackle me, at the same time did I roll to the side to avoid him.

"Behind you." I finished laughing as Shisui fell forward with Itachi on his back.

"Iruna" Shisui said with a little hostility in his voice when he got to his feet. "You better run as fast as you can"

"Come on, Shisui, it's a game."

"Why don't we change the game then?"

"Uh" looking at his eyes I should just let him do what he wants "Sure?" unsure if agreeing was a good idea.

"It's called capture the intruder"

"Okay, so who's the intruder?" I said feeling I'm going to be the intruder

"Iruna-nee" my twin answered, my eyes widened Itachi had even suggested it was going to be me "It would be fun" he smiled "Your fast and just when I thought I caught you, I caught Shisui instead."

"How about a different game?" I suggested feeling myself sweat from their look

"Why?" Shisui wondered "I think it's a great game, me and Itachi, would be the capturer and you're the intruder. Come on, Itachi wants to play this game so much. Right, Itachi?" meeting Itachis' eyes as he grinned

I was a bit unnerved when I saw the glint in Shisuis' eyes, I would have to run as fast as I can and think on ways to avoid Shisui and as for Itachi his eyes were shining, shining like excited to start playing. It's too late though, I had already been captured even before the game started.

Mother called us then to eat the packed lunch she made for us. Before I could even finish half of my lunch, Shisui had just come back from washing his hands and face. He was removing his sandals in a hurry and I was even near him when he stumbled forward and knocked into me. My lunch was thrown out of my hands and fell over on the ground outside of the mat mother had set on the ground.

"My lunch!?" I shouted in dismay as I lost my food. I turned to our cousin with a glare, he had yelped as he looked at me, frightened.

"Iruna" mother said my name, when I turned to her she was smiling at me, but I could see sadness in it and I noticed I could see the smallest of movements around us.

I looked down at my lap. I must have activated my sharingan again. I have a long way with controlling my emotions. I guess it's frightening to meet someone's sharingan especially if the person was glaring at you before I could cut off the chakra from my eyes someone held their lunch to me. When I looked up, Itachi was giving me his lunch. He was even smiling at me.

"You can have half of mine, Iruna-nee." He said unafraid to look me in the eyes with my sharingan on.

This was something I would like to see often. Itachi smiling, cutting the chakra from my eyes, I smiled as I took Itachis' lunch. "Thanks, Itachi."

"Itachi, why do you call Iruna, Iruna-nee?" Shisui asked while I was happily finishing half of Itachis' lunch "You're twins."

Itachi shook his head disagreeing; he looked at me before answering "Iruna-nee is older than me"

"Yeah, by some minutes" Shisui stated "Just call Iruna, as Iruna, like I do" I looked at Itachi he was glaring at the mat and I can see a hint of a pout there. "Here" Shisui tilted Itachis' head up to look at me "Now, say Iruna."

I tilted my head wondering if he would really just say my name without the nee part.

"Iruna" Itachi had said we waited for some seconds then he continued "nee" I knew it was too good to be true, but then Itachi has his reasons.

Shisui groaned at Itachis' stubbornness with calling me Iruna-nee. "Just let Itachi call Iruna whatever he wants. His first words were Iru-nee, so I think it would difficult for you to break him off this habit."

"But doesn't Fugaku-san say anything about the way Itachi calls her?" Shisui asked

Mother chuckled probably remembering something they had talked about "I had asked him about that, it doesn't seem to bother him. Iruna had been born first." And the heiress.

In the previous months, Father still trained us but not with the same tenacity, must've been a request from mother. He had even taught me and Itachi the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, I was able to do it in my first try as for Itachi he was able to breathe a sizable fireball after three tries though it wasn't as large as mine. I don't mean to boast. I just say what I see.

Still with our success, we were allowed to don our clan symbol on our clothes. Father even allows us to go to the park to play. I didn't continue to practice after our training sessions, but I did practice my calligraphy and spent more time with Itachi and Shisui.

Rain had started falling just as mother tucked us into bed. The sound of the pelting rain on the roof is an old lullaby for me to get some sleep. In my previous life, the sound of rain at night was the best time to get some shut eye. Whenever it was the start of school, it sometimes rained the night before the start of the next day.

Why am I remembering my past life right before I would be lost in the depths of sleep? That was kind of poetic, depths of sleep? Right, I was a poetic person in my old life. Itachi won't be with me. I don't know about friends but I will be alone, being the youngest of everyone. Six months passed by too soon and tomorrow I will be attending the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

****EDITED**  
AN: For pairings I'm not sure yet, I'm still thinking about those. I would like to know who you think I would pair. So this is the next chapter. I did my best with this one. I even reached past my character limit for a chapter, so it's a little longer. Hope you like it! Happy Reading!**

 **Their ages:**  
 **Iruna and Itachi: 4**  
 **Kakashi: 7**  
 **Obito and Rin: 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: Itachi**

Iruna-nee won't be around at the house anymore. She told me before that she will be entering the academy. On her first day, Mother and I went with her. While I walked beside her I noticed she wasn't talking that much and she even had a blank look on her. Usually she's more talkative not this quiet and thoughtful.

Is she nervous? When we finally arrived at the academy there were a lot of students and most of them were older than us. I hope Iruna-nee would be alright. I wanted to join Iruna-nee so she won't be by herself but mother said she was entering earlier because of a special reason. Iruna-nee stood near us for a while before she took a deep breath in and out. She turned to us smiling.

"Do you have everything you need?" Mother asked

"Yes, mother" Iruna-nee nodded

"I'll be back later to pick you up."

"What time does your orientation end?"

"About mid day"

Mother nodded "I'll be here before in case it ends earlier."

Iruna-nee then turned to me "Don't worry Itachi, I'll be fine. Once I get back I'll tell you about my first day!"

"Good luck, Iruna-nee" I said to her

"Thanks! I'll see you later, Itachi" Iruna-nee said with a smile still plastered on her before she turned and entered the academy.

"She'll be okay" Mother said watching Iruna-nee

Since Iruna-nee was in the academy and father was mostly out on a mission or either at the military police. Shisui often came over at our house to play with me. But it's not much fun if Iruna-nee isn't with us. I miss her already. If I didn't have anything to do I go to sleep until mother would wake me up and let me help her with some household work.

"It's quiet don't you think so, Itachi?" mother said as she was hanging a white sheet. I hummed in agreement. "When Iruna's here it's not that quiet." I guess mother already misses Iruna-nee like I do.

Iruna-nee usually comes home with mother in the middle of the afternoon. It was during that time do we eat some snacks and she tells us about how the academy went. What they did for the day, there was one particular time she had mentioned about the jutsus' they can learn, the commonly known are ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, but there was also kenjutsu and fuinjutsu.

When she mentioned fuinjutsu she got excited and shrieked. Yes, my sister shrieked, which is something she rarely does or more of this is the first I see her like this. She had mentioned fuinjutsu before. That was when we were with mother, and Iruna-nee suddenly tells mother she wants to practice her calligraphy. Iruna-nees' reason was because she wanted to learn fuinjutsu and mentioned that her calligraphy has to be good for it.

It had been some months from when Iruna-nee started in the academy. I was with her at our backyard when she had brought a bottle ink, a brush and a scroll with her. Instead of doing calligraphy she was writing some lines that were arrayed circularly and the middle was blank. She had three shurikens on her side which she placed in the middle of the array she had made. She stared at it waiting for something to happen.

After some time still nothing happened, her eyebrows scrunched up and said "Why isn't it working?"

"What are you doing?" I asked curious

"I'm making a storage scroll" Iruna-nee answered glaring at the writings she made she was even mumbling to herself "I did the arrays right. They're all balanced, no extensive strokes."

"Chakra?" I said

My sister stared at me for a while "That's right! You're a genius, Itachi!" she placed her hand over the shuriken and applied some of her chakra into the scroll then with a poof the shuriken was gone and in the middle of the array is the kanji for shuriken. "I did it!" she jumped up and pulled me up to stand spinning around.

After some minutes though the scroll suddenly lit up on fire, Iruna-nees' eyes widened and pulled me with her running from the scroll then diving to the ground a few seconds passed before I heard something blow-up followed by a strong wind. When we got to our feet, Iruna-nee went towards a small crater on the ground. "I wonder what I did wrong."

Mother rushed out of the house and shouted "Itachi! Iruna!" When she saw Iruna-nee standing near the crater, her eyes widened in alarm. "What happened?!"

"I was making a storage scroll?" Iruna-nee gave a smile to mother

Mother stared at her before shouting "UCHIHA IRUNA!" at the same time her sharingan was spinning. Iruna-nee cringed at mothers' shout and the sight of her sharingan.

Mother seldom got angry and just as she was about to scold Iruna-nee the shinobi that was on patrol suddenly appeared at our backyard asking about an explosion. Mother turned to Iruna-nee, who gave a small laugh.

Mother made up an excuse that Iruna-nee had activated one of the explosive tags that she had taken from our fathers' weapon pouch. After that Iruna-nee was finally able to make a storage scroll after some trial and errors, there were no explosions this time.

Father heard of the report of the explosion and told Iruna-nee that he would talk to her after dinner. At fathers' words, I glanced at Iruna-nee her face had become blank is she thinking or is she nervous? After dinner Iruna-nee went to meet father, I would have listened in, but Iruna-nee had noticed me before she opened the door to the meeting room.

"Itachi" she didn't even look in my direction "You should be helping mother with the dishes." I stared at her for a while "I'm sure it's about the explosion I caused with the storage scroll." She stood in front of the door not moving "Go." She told me silently.

Iruna-nee didn't budge and if she remained standing there. It would only cause her fathers' anger, but I didn't want my sister to experience that so, I left and went to our room.

Mother had already tucked me in bed, but Iruna-nee still hasn't entered our room. I was worried. Did father get angry with her? I hope my thoughts are wrong. I drifted off to sleep like that thinking about my sister, when I had woken up her futon was empty and it appeared to be untouched.

I went to look for her around the house, to find her in the backyard training with father. The sun hasn't risen yet and they seemed to have been training for a while now. Watching them it was obvious Iruna-nee was at a disadvantage. She was getting beat up by father.

"Iruna-nee!" I shouted when she fell down.

"Itachi" father said coldly turning to me with his own sharingan active "If you wish to watch do not interrupt or else go back inside." He looked back at Iruna-nee "Stand up, Iruna." Iruna-nee didn't answer but did as she was told.

Before father taught us on a pace we could catch up with, but my sisters training now is different. 'Our' morning trainings stopped when Iruna-nee entered the academy, but now she was training with the use of her sharingan.

Early morning Iruna-nee would train with father before she went to the academy. By that time Iruna-nee was making explosive tags, since then shinobis' were often appearing at our house. Father didn't have any complaints with her making seals nor did he call her about the shinobis' coming to our house because of disturbances. That must have been the reason for her training.

When she had started making explosive tags I had asked her why the storage scroll she made the first time exploded. She told me that she had used the wrong seal formula. Iruna-nee should be careful with the seals she makes. She may end up exchanging the seal formulas and cause a different incident or may get hurt.

 **POV: Kushina**

I was on my way to meet up with Minato and his team when I heard an explosion and it was near Mikotos' house. Minato and his team were probably still training and it was still early so I decided to check on it.

I was standing on the roof of Mikotos' was a cloud of dust covering their backyard. When the cloud slowly dissipated I jumped down to find varying sizes of craters on the ground. I was shocked. Did Iruna-chan do this?

The last time I saw Iruna-chan was when she had shown me her calligraphy. I commented that it was passable and she needed to work on it, and that have been three months ago! She was already attending the academy by then, did she start making seals on her own?

"UCHIHA IRUNA!" I heard someone shout and from the voice it was Mikoto. "You can't test seals without a fuinjutsu expert!"

I didn't want to interrupt them but... "Mikoto?" I said getting their attention and Itachis', who was seated on their porch looking at his mother and sister "Is everything all right here?"

"Kushina! I'm so sorry! We're you on patrol?" Mikoto asked forgetting her anger.

I shook my head "No. I was passing by when I heard the explosion." I looked at Iruna-chan who took a step back. "Iruna-chan, didn't I tell you that making seals was dangerous? What if you make a wrong stroke?"

Mikoto sighed. "I think she's already done some wrong strokes with the explosions that come from our house."

"I didn't make any wrong strokes!" Iruna-chan complained

"I have been hearing from the others about explosions coming from the Uchiha area thinking they were attacks, but they were all false alarms." I looked at Iruna-chan again who was visibly paling. "Iruna-chan, I warned you didn't I?"

She swallowed "Yes" she replied meekly "I'm sorry, Kushina-san, mother. I... I just wanted to test out the seals I made."

"I'm sorry, Mikoto. This is my fault. I was the one who gave Iruna-chan fuinjutsu scrolls."

"It's okay. Iruna told me about that and I don't to blame you. She was the one that wanted to learn but it's dangerous. I've told her she had to have a fuinjutsu expert look at her seals and not test them out."

Iruna-chan frowned "But mother how will I know if it's working? There aren't a lot of fuinjutsu masters around and I'm fine. I'm not injured or anything."

"Iruna" Mikoto dropped to Iruna-chans' level "I told you before didn't I? You should take care of yourself. If you get injured you won't be able to do anything. You have to be careful last time your arm was cut by shrapnel. You were lucky that it was only a small cut."

Iruna-chan looked down at her feet "I'm sorry, mother."

"If it will help, I can look at the seals you make Iruna-chan." I said making her look up at me with hopeful eyes

"Really?"

"Yes, just don't cause your mother heart attacks anymore." I smiled at her "Fuinjutsu can cause you your life. Just like with the scrolls, just tell old man Teuchi that you have seals that you want to show me then he can pass the message to me or you can show it to Minato if you ever bump into him."

"Thank you!" Iruna-chan tackled me with a hug "Thank you so much, Kushina-san! Can you look at the ones I made now?"

"I can't." I said which made her frown "I have to meet with Minato and his team."

"Minato-san?" she said, then humming to herself "For?"

"Lunch" I answered the kid

"Ahhhhh" she grinned at me "Can I come too?"

"Maybe another day, Iruna" Mikoto said to her daughter while looking around "You still have to fix the backyard"

"But" Iruna started, but was interrupted by her mother

"No, buts fix the backyard" Mikoto said firmly

"Yes, mother" Irunas' shoulders drooped in defeat as she went off into their house with Itachi following her.

I chuckled at Iruna-chans' mishap "Mikoto, when did Iruna-chan start causing these explosions?" I asked

"She started off with a storage scroll that exploded at the start of this month, but after three weeks she was able to make a real one." Mikoto sighed "Following storage seals she shifted to making explosive tags."

It was a year ago when we had met the Uchiha twins. They appeared to be normal children, but I bet to differ. Iruna is a strange child. Most kids her age want to be a shinobi because they want to use 'cool' or 'awesome' jutsus, but Iruna she wanted to be a shinobi to protect her family.

Not only that but she threw Kakashi into a situation, where he had to abandon someone for a mission, even using his sensei, Minato to make a point. Why did she ask Kakashi that situation? It was like she was making Kakashi remember the choice his father had made.

She wouldn't have known about that she wasn't born yet, and she had only met Kakashi on that day. How was she even able to construct a dire situation that instantly with Kakashi and Minato in the mix? The fact she only knew was Minato is Kakashis' sensei, but did she know Minato had become precious to him?

She wasn't supposed to know about chakra exhaustion or soldier pills either. I'm sure Fugaku didn't even push his children to train to the point it would cause them their life. That time however felt like Iruna was an adult, her words 'Being abandoned is the worst a person can ever feel' it was like she knew what it felt like, to be abandoned.

How's that possible? How can she have a bout of wisdom in her? She's only four and she's already making seals.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone waved their hands in front of me. I looked around me, there was old man Teuchi behind the counter, a cold bowl of ramen in front of me, Minato giving me a worried look and his team staring at me like I had grown two heads.

"Kushina, are you okay?" Minato said

"I'm fine" I answered smiling "Why do you ask?"

"You haven't touched your ramen when Teuchi-san gave it to you."

"I guess I'm not that hungry" I shrugged "Listen, I have to go Minato, I just remembered I need to talk to the hokage." Standing on my feet I left bills for the ramen I didn't eat and said my goodbyes to his team before heading to the tower.

Entering the hokages' office, the first thing anyone would notice is the mountain of paperwork on the hokages' desk. I wonder if there was ever a day that the desk would be free of paperwork.

"Kushina" the hokage looked up at me "What brings you here?"

"About Uchiha Iruna"

The hokage hummed in wonder "What about Iruna-chan?"

"She seems to be different for a four year old child, even when I had met her for the first time."

"Ah, Uchiha Iruna, does seem to be a peculiar child, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but…"

"There is no need to worry about Iruna-chan. Who knows she may be a prodigy." Sarutobi Hiruzen then chuckled "The explosion she causes though makes almost every shinobi on alert. Is that all?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" I replied and just as I was about to leave

"Ah, Kushina, there's something I have to ask of you."

Not to worry, repeated in my mind as I left the office. Maybe the hokage is right, but why does it feels like there's something amiss? During dinner, Minato noticed I was distracted and ran on autopilot as I ate.

"Kushina?" Minato said worry evident in his voice "You've been quiet this day."

"Minato, when you first met Iruna-chan what did you think of her?"

Minato hummed knowing my question came from nowhere or he understood where I was coming from. "She seemed innocent enough" pausing a bit as if remembering "her aptitude with using chakra is something to be wary though, learning tree walking within a day even hours."

My eyes widened at that information, three years old!? Is she like Kakashi?

Minato continued "She's not like Kakashi" Did he just read my mind? "No, it's obvious from you face." Chuckling at my expense "When she asked Kakashi his reason for being a shinobi, Kakashi didn't answer but she suddenly changes that and asks a question that aimed at Kakashis' attitude about the shinobi code."

"Does it seem to you that she did that on purpose?"

"I'm not sure." Minato shook his head "Iruna-chan is still a child, but she seems to have wisdom not fit for someone her age, maybe it was only then. Is that what's troubling you?"

"Yes" I sighed "She's only four. She shouldn't be that perceptive." I frowned "At her age she should be running around and playing, not becoming a shinobi. Kakashi…"

"I understand, Kushina." Minato placed his hand on mine "But Iruna-chan already made her decision, we can't change that."

"There's something else about Iruna-chan." Minato said holding his chin

"Something else?"

"Fuinjutsu" he answered which only confused me. What about fuinjutsu? She only seemed to have a great interest in it.

 **POV: Kakashi**

I was on my way back to my house from team training and being subjected to D missions isn't something anyone would want to go back to. Yet I'm forced to take this kind of missions. Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin joined me and Minato-sensei after they had graduated.

Two months followed and one of the Uchiha twins started entering the academy. Besides being present when Iruna agreed, Obito became her escort when Mikoto-san and her daughter were on their way to the academy. Due to that and some other reasons he came to the training ground later than the usual record of one to two hours.

Shinobi are supposed to be on time, not late, that is something we as shinobi have to uphold being late would cost us something.

"Kaka-nii!" Someone shouted, and I only knew one person that called me that. Turning to the direction of the voice, Iruna-san? Iruna-chan? She stood in front of me.

"Do you need something?" I asked

"No. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine anything else?"

"Uh, no, but…" I didn't hear the rest of her words as I went on my way "Kaka-nii!" I did hear her shout before I met the ground. Note to self even if she's three years younger than me be wary of her.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice devoid of any irritation I was feeling that moment.

"If I know any better you're irritated right now." she said I'm sure I wasn't showing her any emotions. "You were narrowing your eyes, doesn't that mean something? What time do you and your team meet?"

I stared at her, maybe I need to work on that "Seven"

"Okay!" she nodded "Thanks, I'll see you around." And after that she left. That was strange.

The following day, when I reached the training ground it was a surprise to see Obito arriving right before our set time and he wasn't alone. The Uchiha twins were with him. Itachi was seated on the ground leaning against a tree. Iruna and Obito were running around the perimeter of the training ground. The first one to notice me…

"Morning, Kaka-nii!" she shouted while she continued to run alongside Obito.

I decided to join Itachi leaning against the tree. Eventually, Rin arrived and after some minutes Minato-sensei. He also noticed the twins were with us. Minato-sensei then called the attention of Obito and Iruna making them run towards us.

"You're early this day, Obito." Minato-sensei said smiling

Obito took a few gulps of air before answering "Well, yesterday, Mikoto-san came to my house asking if I could watch this two" placing his hands on their heads "It seemed to be urgent"

"Does your mother know this?" Sensei frowned if Mikoto-san found her children were gone there will be hell.

"Yes" Itachi answered "Mother had left on a mission last night. She told us Obito-san would watch us."

"It's nice to see you two again." Rin-san smiled at the twins

"Hello, Rin-san" the twins chorused in reply

"So you were staying at Obitos' house last night?" Rin asked and Itachi nodded "Why didn't your mother leave you with one of your aunts instead?"

Iruna laughed seemingly embarrassed "Well, uh, let's say we can cause some trouble unintentionally."

I lifted my eyebrow at that. Last time me and Minato-sensei were their babysitter, their game of hide and seek was more of a search and retrieve operation.

"You can underestimate us again if you want" Iruna was looking at me, but I can see the mirth in her eyes.

"Let's not go there" Minato-sensei said laughing wryly

"Minato-sensei, what are we going to do for today?" I asked

"Well, Iruna-chan and Itachi-kun are here so we can't really take a mission." Minato-sensei replied "Guess we'll do some exercises." He then turned his attention to the twins "Iruna-chan, Itachi-kun, can I ask for your help?" The twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay, team" Minato-sensei then called our attention "You three go over there and stand on the water"

We didn't have any complaints and stood on the water. We turned to Minato-sensei to hear further instructions. Instead of hearing though a rock went past us and fell into the water. Looking at Iruna and Itachi they both had a grin on them and their hands were filled with rocks, which means, they then started to throw it at us, one of them hitting Obito in the face.

"Obito!" Rins' mouth opened in shock, she was about to approach him but a rock was thrown between them made her stop.

"Now, then" Minato-sensei spoke as they threw the rock at us "We will be throwing objects at you. Question is can you handle them?"

I can handle this, Iruna and Itachi didn't have enough stamina to keep throwing for two hours, but Minato-sensei is an exception or so I thought. Looking at the position of our shadows, one hour already went by, and from rocks they were now throwing shuriken at us. I can understand if it's Minato-sensei, but this two, they're still throwing and Iruna was even enjoying herself.

Minato-sensei told the twins they can stop once the shuriken they were holding were gone. Itachi nodded and sat down on the ground where he stood. When Iruna used up all the shuriken Minato-sensei handed her she then pulled a scroll out of her pocket. Was that a storage scroll?

My eyes widened, if it was, dodging all of them won't be that easy. Iruna though sat down with Itachi and from the scroll were an ink bottle, brush and some small piece of papers. As I watched Iruna I felt an object hit me too hard in the chest causing me to fall into the water. Minato-sensei did say they were going to throw object at us, just because they were using shuriken didn't mean rocks were already out. I was soaked when I resurfaced and approached Minato-sensei along with my two team mates.

"You okay, Kakashi?" Minato-sensei asked

"I'm fine" I answered, that was embarrassing, I had the wrong assumption.

"The three of you did great avoiding but I didn't say that." Minato-sensei shook his head "Do you remember what I said?"

"We will be throwing objects at you. Question is can you handle them?" Itachi said

"Thank you, Itachi-kun." Sensei nodded "Tell me did any of you understand what I said?"

"They can use any means to deal with the objects thrown at them." Iruna said pausing with her work, what was she doing? "And… and they could have ended it earlier, just because they were on the lake didn't mean they couldn't come towards us."

"Correct. Did anyone else come to this conclusion?" I looked at my team mates and both their heads were down, while the twins seated on the ground had their hands up. "Except the two seated on the ground" Sensei had one eyebrow up looking at us. "The three of you ten laps around Konoha, after your laps come back here for lunch."

To be defeated by two toddlers and only one of them was in the academy! After our laps, when we got back to the training ground Kushina-san was there in her casual clothes together with the twins on a mat along with sensei. Iruna turned around beaming at us.

"You're back! Now, we can eat." She said then she pulled out a scroll and contained in it are three packed lunches. She took one of the lunches and offered it to Obito "Here, Obito-nii. Mother said the extra one is for you as thanks for watching me and Itachi."

"Oh" Obito blushed as he rubbed the back of his head "No problem"

While Iruna handed Obito his lunch, I heard Kushina-san give sigh of relief. Just like me, Rin and Minato-sensei we weren't expecting for the Uchiha twins to join us. After eating lunch, Minato-sensei gave us some time before we resumed our exercises. During that time, I watched Kushina-san looking at what Iruna was writing on the small piece of paper. Minato-sensei saw me and answered my silent question for me.

"She's making a seal"

"Seal?" I wondered "You mean fuinjutsu?"

Minato-sensei nodded "She showed me the seals she made. Like the sealing technique we learn at the academy and some of the explosive tags she made."

"And?" Obito asked, sensei and I turned to him, even Obito was curious "Uh, was it only between you two?"

Sensei laughed before answering "No. Well, the seals she made were passable. One of the tags she showed me though weren't quite the same as the seal on explosive tags. She may have done some tweaks on it."

"Isn't fuinjutsu hard?" Rin asked sensei but her eyes were on Iruna.

"Yes, yes, it is."

This time Minato-sensei not only asked the twins, but also Kushina-san for help, I was hoping Kushina-san would agree but she had declined. Minato-sensei was going to side with Itachi and Iruna.

A three-on-three fight. I stood in the middle of my two teammates facing Minato-sensei. Rin had Iruna in front of her and Obito with Itachi. It was a mismatch though. Iruna had her sharingan, so who's to say that she won't be using it?

I kept my eyes of Minato-sensei, I was excited. I wanted to fight with sensei. Hearing the words begin, I didn't hesitate to jump and aim for his head with my leg, it was blocked. Then I pushed myself back to avoid getting caught by my leg, I pulled out my tanto as sensei disappeared from sight.

Now, where is he? Behind me! My tanto clashed with senseis' kunai, we went at each other with weapons and taijutsu. We continued like that until I was caught off guard. I was thrown off my feet hitting a tree with my back. The wind got knocked out from me. I didn't have time to recover as Minato-sensei then was about punch me in the stomach which I had escaped using kawarimi.

Hiding in the branches of the trees in the training ground, I watched Minato-sensei as he placed his hand on the ground. Not good! Before I could make a move sensei was already behind me with a kunai to my neck.

"Kakashi" sensei said cheerfully "You should look out for your team mates. Look over there." He pointed over the three logs embedded vertically into the ground. Rin and Obito were each tied to one log. I wasn't fighting sensei too long.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted "You could have helped me and Rin a while ago. We got trampled by this two!" The said twins looked at each other smiling.

Kushina-san then approached us "Well, that was fun to watch. This two" pointing to the twins "have good teamwork. Right after Kakashi charged at Minato, Iruna-chan and Itachi-kun didn't make a move with the ones' they stood in front of, instead, they exchanged opponents.

Iruna-chan threw shurikens at Obito before charging him with a kunai in hand and Itachi-kun before Rin could make a move to stop Iruna-chan intercepted Rin. Rin and Itachi-kun had a taijutsu match with each other. Obito fought off Iruna-chan with their kunais' in hand. Itachi-kun was better than Rin, but Rin didn't let herself be overpowered and fought to the best of her abilities.

As for Obito and Iruna-chan, I don't know they were neck to neck just like when Kakashi and Obito would spar. The turning point though was when Obito and Rin were back to back with each other. Seems like the two had planned that, they were then weaving the hand seals for the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Rin and Obito then did kawarimi to avoid the jutsu, though after that they got trapped."

"Trapped?" sensei wondered

"With one of the seals I made!" Iruna grinned "A net trap! I stored a net into a tag and I made it so it will only activate if there was a nearby arrival of chakra within its area. It worked, but Rin-san and Obito-nii escaped using a kawarimi, but we expected that so we used a genjutsu to get them to sleep."

"By the time we woke up they already had us tied, they even took our weapon pouch and kunai holster!" Obito supplied

I stared at the twins, but I turned my attention to Iruna. Noticing me look at her she said "What?"

I answered "I want a rematch from last time."

"Rematch?" Obito echoed "Why? Did you lose to them before?"

"Last time?" Iruna wondered "Ah, you mean when me and Itachi beat you?"

"Yes" I gritted out noticing the smirk Obito had on him "I want to spar with you one-on-one, taijutsu only."

"I don't think I should." She shook her head

"Why not?" I asked

"I may just end up using my sharingan."

"And?"

"Well, I said to myself, I'll only use it in dire situations."

I glared at her "That's a stupid reason."

"What?" She was shocked "It's not!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"It is a stupid reason. You have a tool that can help you, but you refuse to use it because you're afraid."

We both glared at each other not saying any words, only our eyes were conveying our emotions.

"Why not reserve that for another time?" Minato-sensei said "I think we should end here for today."

I didn't bother answering as I turned on my heel and left the training ground.

 **POV: Itachi**

After our three day stay with Obito-san, during dinner father had called Iruna-nee to the meeting room again. When she came back to our room, I heard her fall to her futon with a thud and a sigh followed coming from her.

"Iruna-nee?" I said making her turn her head to me "Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes." She answered "Itachi, do you think because we have the sharingan does it make us better than everyone else?"

"No, it's only a plus to us."

"The…" she paused "Nah, forget it; let's get some sleep" she gave a yawn before closing her eyes and telling me "Night, 'Tachi."

"Good night."

During Iruna-nees' free time she teaches me some things she had learned from the academy, we often sparred together and sometimes we went to the library. In one of our spars though Iruna-nee was distracted, from then on she became tense.

I don't know when she became like this, but she often had a blank look on her. When we were at our backyard, before she would test her seal she would stare at one area for some time. I just thought of it as her thinking, but she often did that before resuming what she was doing.

I tried asking what it was only she said it was nothing. I wish I can read her mind. Maybe it was about the academy, but I wasn't really sure, that reminds me did my sister get along with her classmates? She never mentioned anything about a classmate or a friend when she told us about her day at the academy. Was my sister a loner?

"Iruna-nee" I said while we were in the kitchen and she was doing her homework.

"Yeah?" Iruna-nee kept her eyes on her work.

"Do you have any friends at the academy?" She froze at my question and mother who was washing the dishes stopped too.

"Friends? I guess there's my seatmate Gekko Hayate." Mother by then continued with the dishes "He's a year older than me, but he coughs a lot. I'm a little worried that he'd suddenly faint."

"Do you eat lunch together?" Iruna-nee by then stared at me.

"Sometimes"

"After eating what do you usually do?"

"Read?"

"What else?" I asked

"Itachi, your sisters' busy with her homework maybe you can ask her another time." Mother said drying her hands with the apron around her waist.

It would be three months before our birthday and today is the day Iruna-nee would take the genin exam. She had left the house in a hurry to get to the academy. Mother had tried to call after my twin, but she was already too far. I looked at mother wondering why she called after Iruna-nee.

"Your sister forgot her lunch." Mother said sighing

"I'll give it to her." I offered, wanting to see Iruna-nee how she does at the academy.

"I'm not sure, Itachi." Mother shook her head "Do you remember the way to get there?"

"Yes." I answered

Mother hesitated before saying "Okay, but I'll write you directions just in case you forgot. Understand?" I nodded.

I left the house together with father, since on the way was the Uchiha military police force.

"Itachi" Father said "After giving your sisters' lunch return to the house right away."

"Yes, father" I answered and father nodded in approval.

I was right on time when I arrived at the academy having gone a wrong turn for two times. They had just been dismissed for lunch. I had difficulty finding my sister though, since she wasn't in the grounds, I went around the first floor until one male student noticed me. He had short brown hair, dark-coloured eyes and dark markings under his eyes.

"Iruna-chan? Why are you in a henge of your twin?" he said then coughing into his hand "Didn't you say you were going to stay in the room?" I looked at him wondering who this person was, was this Iruna-nees' seatmate, Gekko Hayate? "Ah, that's right." He probably realized who I am "You must be her twin, Itachi, right?"

I nodded "Can you show me where Iruna-nee is?"

He stared at me. It was probably how I called my twin. Shisui had said people would ask me that 'why do you call your twin, as Iruna-nee?' "Sure." He smiled "Follow me."

When we entered the room, the room was large; the desks had levels, four levels so the sensei could see everybody, and were divided into three sections. Looking around the room, I saw my sister, seated on the second level near the window.

"Iruna-chan" Hayate-san said, Iruna-nee slowly turned her head towards us "Someone's here to see you."

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" I brought the lunch up for her to see it

"Oh" she blushed a bit scratching the side of her cheek "I forgot that" laughing at herself "Thanks, Itachi. Thanks for showing Itachi the way here, Hayate-kun. Wanna eat lunch now?"

"Sure" Hayate-san nodded "What about you Itachi-kun? Are you going home already?"

"Yes" I nodded remembering fathers' words to me.

Iruna-nee insisted "You're not leaving! You're eating with me and Hayate-kun."

Maybe I could stay until their lunch is over? But then Iruna-nee already decided that for me.

"You two really do look a lot like each other" Hayate-san said as he took a bite from his lunch.

"We are twins" Iruna-nee answered "The only difference is my hair is longer and I'm a girl."

Hayate-san then snickered "You're a girl but you don't go to your required kunoichi classes."

Iruna-nee rolled her eyes "Like I need those to be a shinobi. I said I'd be a shinobi, not a freaking kunoichi!"

"Tomboy" Hayate-san replied

"So?" Iruna-nee raised an eyebrow "I'd rather be a tomboy than be girly."

"Yes. Yes." Hayate-san nodded "I understand, you've mentioned that before. *cough* Itachi-kun did you know that your sister here henged into you to avoid going to kunoichi classes?"

"No" I shook my head

"It would have continued to work, if someone here didn't say I had a twin I could have escaped those dreaded classes."

"It slipped my mouth" Hayate-san laughed

I watched my sister and her seatmate interact together. Iruna-nee here is more animated than at home. She doesn't have to hide her emotions. Here she laughs and smiles more often. I didn't have to worry about her even if she only had one friend.

Lunch was over and my sister instead of going back to the room. She was headed towards the exhibition room as she had showed me around the academy. I followed her there along with some students, but they were older than me by five or four years.

I watched from the balcony of the room as each of them waited for their names to be called. Only two persons were left before it was Iruna-nees' turn when there was an explosion that shook the entire building. I didn't know what happened next, but I do remember someone hitting me on the neck before I gave in to darkness.

When I woke up, I felt my body was aching and as my vision cleared up, I was shocked with what my eyes are seeing that moment. A male jonin stood a few feet from me, opposite him I see Iruna-nee with her sharingan on and Hayate-san beside her with a tanto in his hands both of them were frustrated. Iruna-nee had bruises on her arm and blood went down her face. Hayate-san even looked worse for wear. His clothes had some cuts as well as my sister.

"You two sure are giving me a fight." The jonin said smirked "But then you two are only brats. Don't worry though, thanks to me you won't be setting foot on the battle field your death will be here."

I couldn't move, the jonin was intent on killing them and I could feel it as well. I was scared, scared for my life and for my sisters'. Is this what becoming a shinobi means? We have to kill people even those our own age? Then that means the academy is just a place where they teach us to be killers? Assassins?

I looked at Iruna-nees' eyes it held a coldness to them; it wasn't like the warmth she usually showed. This moment she wasn't the Iruna-nee I know that smiled and played with me, this was someone that could kill if needed.

Iruna-nees' movements were fast and Hayate-san was fast enough to aid her, but the jonin was better than them. They were near the jonin in a flash but before they could touch him. Hayate-san was kicked away and hit the wall, while Iruna-nee had been caught by her shirt and slammed to the floor making her spew out blood. The jonin then dropped to one knee and chuckled.

"Why don't I take your eyes as a prize little girl?" he said with glee.

No! The memory of Iruna-nee smiling at me with her sharingan on flashed in my mind. She can't lose her eyes! She can't! She can't die either! I closed my eyes as tears fell from them. I can't lose my sister. I don't want her to die! While I had my eyes closed I heard someone or a couple of persons shout her name.

After hearing their shouts the shock of everything made me give in to darkness again. When I woke up, I found myself lying on a bed in one of the many rooms in the hospital. At the edge of my eyes I see someone resting their head on the bed.

I didn't have to wonder who it is. I reached out my hand to wake her up but before I could she had grasped my wrist in a strong grip and her eyes opened. Her eyes were blank at first, but when she recognized me she jumped at me and hugged me in the process.

"Itachi!" She said "Thank kami! You're okay!"

"I should be the one saying that to you" I answered as she let go of me, looking at her she had a bandage wrapped around her head and her arms too.

"You're not hurt are you?" I stared at her; I only remember falling into unconsciousness then waking up to Iruna-nee almost…

"No, but you were the one that got hurt."

"It's okay. It was worth it. You got caught by one of the enemy shinobi that attacked the academy" She said gripping her hands on the bed sheet "Some of the senseis' fought the other shinobi, but they were busy that they didn't notice you. I saw you though and I was able to save you with the help of Hayate-kun."

Iruna-nee then stood up and went towards the window and opened it. The curtain fluttered because of the wind.

"We were able to save you, but we were just lucky that time. When we tried to fight the jonin, we got it in over our heads. We were no match. We didn't really have a chance." She shook her head as placed her hands on the window sill and placed most of her weigh on her arms. "It was scary to think he would take my eyes. I felt really helpless then. My body wouldn't move when I told it to move. I felt paralyzed. My mind was screaming that I would die that moment, but I, we were lucky father and Minato-san arrived and not a second too late or else I would be—"

Iruna-nee suddenly stopped as the door to the room burst open showing Nohara Rin, she looked around the room even by passing me.

"Where is she?" Rin-san said as she narrowed her eyes noticing my confused look at her "Your sister"

I turned to look at the open window, but Iruna-nee wasn't there anymore. No wonder she opened the window to my room, she probably sensed Rin-sans' chakra signature and left before Rin-san would get a hold of her.

Iruna-nee isn't afraid of saving me, but she is frightened of mother and scary medics, did Rin-san fall in that category now? I chuckled at the thought. Her two week stay here before must have made her hate the place. After Rin-san left, Minato-san this time entered the room.

"How are you feeling Itachi-kun?" he asked

"Fine"

"Do you remember what happened while you were at the academy?"

"I was watching Iruna-nee with the second part of the genin exam, when there was an explosion but I was knocked out. When I opened my eyes, Iruna-nee and Hayate-san were fighting a jonin." I felt tears forming in my eyes as I recalled the next part "They weren't able to do anything. Iruna-nee got slammed to the floor and blood came out from her mouth. The jonin then was about to take her eyes."

Minato-san grimaced "Then we arrived there just in time."

I was discharged from the hospital after two days. While Iruna-nee remained, mother told me she had a check-up she couldn't miss. While my sister stayed at the hospital, my mind kept going back to the attack at the academy.

Why is there even war? War only leads us to lose someone important to us. Like that attack, I almost lost my twin sister. A lot of people already lost someone precious to them because of war. The jonin that my sister and Hayate-san fought was amused with killing them.

Shinobis' are only killers. Does that also mean Iruna-nee is a killer as well? I remember the coldness in her eyes that time. Yet, I know she wouldn't kill someone without a reason. I shook my head to get the thought of my sister becoming a heartless killer out of my head. I hate violence. I hate war. I hate the idea of losing someone important to me.

 **POV: Obito**

I always thought that all, no, that's not it, and most of the people in our clan were arrogant just like the elders. I have met them once, saying things about our clan being powerful and important to Konoha and other things.

I don't hate our clan. Sure, our eyes are something once we activate the sharingan. When I had met Mikoto-san the clan heads wife she had a lot of groceries to carry and had some difficulty carrying some of the bags so I helped her. She's really kind and sees me no different even though I'm an orphan ever since grandma went and met my parents in the afterlife.

Mikoto-san mentioned about her children, the twins as I call them. I had even met them a year ago. They had run away from their babysitters that time. They were polar opposites of each other.

Iruna is outspoken and energetic and Itachi mostly keeps to himself, but the two are always together. The only time I found out they weren't together was Iruna entering the academy. I thought at first she would be with Itachi. I did notice though Mikoto-san always leaves the twins to me when she has missions.

I've become their official babysitter when I'm around the village. Still it was fun to have them around, Iruna-chan can a bit of a prankster sometimes using her seal traps on me and Itachi-kun is her sidekick, more of he's the bait. It was a shock though to know Iruna had already activated her sharingan.

Our missions for the day were done and I was beat. I hate capturing the cat of the daimyos' wife. Freaking cat mission is always there waiting for its next victim and we've even done the mission five times already. Still I can't wait to fall on my bed and get some well deserved rest. Well, it would have been nice to go walk home with Rin or Minato-sensei or maybe if I was alone, but no, I'm with Kakashi coincidentally he also passes the same path as me to get home. When we approached an intersection Iruna was standing in the middle with her back to us.

"Iruna-chan?" I said making her jump and turn to us, and she even had her sharingan on "Are you lost?"

"No" she shook her head "Obito-nii have you seen Itachi?"

I turned to Kakashi who shook his head understanding my look "We didn't see him. Why is he lost?"

"I don't know. I've been looking for him for a while now."

"How long have you been looking for him?"

"An hour" she answered her voice cracking

Oh no! She's not going to cry is she? Good thing Kakashi was with me being a follower of the shinobi code, but not strictly, only things like me being late and looking underneath the underneath, and even the not showing emotions part. He asked her where they went.

"I wanted to go to the library, and Itachi came with me. We were there for some hours reading. We left the place an hour ago, and passed by the market before we, I, reached the entrance to the compound Itachi wasn't with me anymore."

"Have you looked around the market?" I asked

"Yes"

"We should ask for Minato-senseis' help" Kakashi suggested

"Good idea, sensei, maybe more of a help" I nodded "Let's go"

"I'm going to keep looking" Iruna answered

"You can't go by yourself! What if you're the one that suddenly disappears?"

"I still have to look for him!" she shouted, this is the second time I see her upset first time was when she and Kakashi had an argument about her use of her sharingan. Me and Kakashi shared a look, Iruna wasn't going to listen to us, I knew that even though she listened to her elders once she makes a decision she goes by it.

"Then, we'll have to split up." I turned to my masked team mate "One of us has to get sensei and the other one has to go with Iruna-chan."

"I'll get sensei" we both said at the same time, I narrowed my eyes at him "You're the chuunin here Kakashi, you should go with Iruna-chan."

Kakashi huffed before he nodded "You better find sensei and tell him. Don't go around the village just to avoid a black cat."

"I get it" I rolled my eyes before making a run towards senseis' house leaving Iruna and Kakashi, wait, those two…

 **POV: Kakashi**

After Obito left us, I turned to Iruna, who was staring at me with her sharingan on.

"Do you know any place your twin brother would go to?"

"Not that I know off were always together except when I'm at the academy. He just usually stays at home with mother."

"Does he only spend time with you?"

"No" she glared at me, I didn't even mean anything about my question "Our cousin, Shisui, he often plays with me and Itachi. Besides Itachi isn't with Shisui, I just saw him enter our compound before I do."

I crossed my arms over my chest "You two are twins, shouldn't you know what his hobbies are?"

"We're only four" she said flabbergasted "And ever since I got separated from him a year ago he's always tagging along with me. Just for him to know that I'm fine."

I remember that she had been confined in the hospital. Before we met their mother then, Itachi had kept asking about Iruna asking where she was, if she's alright, if he would see her again.

She rolled her eyes as she continued "The hobbies he has are the same as mine except for fuinjutsu."

"Hasn't he mentioned anything to you about what he wants to do?"

"Itachi" she sighed as she walked pass me I followed after her walking in step with her "he doesn't really say much, he's more selfless than I am. He calls me 'Iruna-nee' but he's always looking out for me. Maybe this whole him suddenly disappearing is one of his way of looking out for me."

She didn't say anything else and we continued to walk around the village looking for her twin brother. Looking through the windows of store and even ending up at Ichiraku Ramen.

At some point we even ended up on the top of the Hokage Monument. She frightened me as she jumped down to the thirds' head and sat down. Looking at her then at the view of the village and the setting of the sun, it was breathtaking. The sun painted the village in a red orange glow.

"I always liked going up here." She said contentment in her voice "The view here is really beautiful."

We looked at the village for a while in serene silence, until she broke it.

"I said that I would only use my sharingan for dire situations right?" I remember that I was angry that she wouldn't take me seriously, she continued taking my silence as a yes. "I said that because I don't want to depend on it. Yeah, it's a plus, yes, it's useful, but I want to be strong with and without it. What if I lose my eyes?"

I knew about that, I overheard Minato-sensei talking about it with Kushina-san. She almost lost her eyes.

"And I was transplanted with another set of eyes and this one didn't have the sharingan."

"Sorry" I said "I thought you weren't taking me seriously."

She laughed "Our chakra is connected to our emotions. I unconsciously activate my sharingan mostly when I'm angry. I have to keep calm and not let my emotions get the better of me. I'm not a genin yet, but when I got this sharingan, I always have to wear one."

"Wear what?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow "You're wearing one, you always wear it." Oh, she meant a mask. "Mine though is invisible, unlike yours that is on you." Then she lowered her voice into a whisper "So, did you also notice them?"

"When we got here" I answered softly

Iruna then jumped to her feet and dusted her shorts of dust. She looked at me smiling, sharingan still on. "What do you think Kaka-nii?"

"Think about what?" I wondered

"Think about those three hiding in the trees. You guys can come out now."

Itachi, Obito and Minato-sensei came out of the shadow of the trees. Itachi had a blank face on him, Obito and Minato-sensei were both grinning.

"So, Itachi mind telling what the stunt you did was for?" Iruna looked at her twin with her hands on her hips.

"Let me explain" Sensei offered

"It's alright, Minato-san" Itachi said "You and Kakashi-san were still at war with each other and I wanted you two to be friends again."

Friends? I glanced at Iruna who looked shocked and at Minato-sensei and Obito. They had a smile on them. Maybe in some way Iruna and I are friends.

"You were right" I said getting confused looks from all of them.

"Who?" Obito asked

"Her"

"Right about what?" Itachi asked

I turned to Iruna, she was smiling at me, and she understood what I meant. I smiled back at her, well, more of my eye smiling. I heard a gasp come from her at my action. Her eyes were wide of shock and the others had the same expression as her. Is it that shocking that I can also smile? I blinked a few times and surprisingly Iruna had tackled me with a hug.

"You smiled!" she said cheerfully and her sharingan was still on "This is the first time I see you smile!"

When I had met those twins on that babysitting mission, to me they were only toddlers that we had to look after. Not only did they trick us, and run away from us two times, they even hid well for two kids younger than me.

Still Iruna, she, for a four year old she had a much better perspective than me. Rules are there to follow, but even rules have limits hence look underneath the underneath. Before I went to sleep, I can still hear the sound of Irunas' voice saying I smiled and that it was the first time I smiled.

Yes. It was the first time I smiled ever since my dad left. I guess me and Iruna have the same goal now, to become strong to protect those precious to us. I looked at the frame of my team on my night stand then at another frame beside it. In this picture Team Minato was present, Kushina-san in her casual attire, and the two tag alongs of Obito, Itachi and Iruna, who wore her hitaite around her head and she wore her ninja attire.

When this picture was taken, the three of us were in the same position like in our team picture only Iruna and Itachi stood in of the three of us, Kushina-san was to the right of Obito and Minato-sensei stood to my left. Just as the photographer had said cheese, their cousin, Uchiha Shisui came and ran tackling the two twins and causing a domino effect. The two twins had surprised looks on them, the same goes with Rin and Obito as they were caught in the twins falling towards them, Kushina-san was laughing, Minato-sensei smiled and as for me I guess that would be the second time I smiled. It was the day after Iruna-chan had graduated. We held a congratulations party for her. It was obvious, well maybe that the twins became an unofficial member of our team.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it. What do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review! Thank you so much for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

****EDITED*  
** **AN: So here's the next chapter. I decided to upload it instead of the following week, it took me a while to write it. Hope you like it and review if you can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Even though I graduated at the age of four more or less like Kakashi, the genin exam was before our birthday and it had even been rescheduled to a later date because of an attack. I wouldn't say I breezed through the academy so easily. In my previous life, I was not a genius, so even if I ended in this world there's no way I would be one here.

I'm more of a hard worker. I trained early in the morning for two hours with father to get used to my sharingan. Adding the fact that I was an academy student and like any student you can get bored and end up sleeping. At some point I couldn't understand our sensei and I would have to look it up in the academy and village library.

I also had to cheat, yeah, I used my sharingan. I use it when I read scrolls and books not during exams. Yes, I should use something that is under my disposal but I wasn't on an information gathering mission I was taking an exam! I can cheat. I just chose not to use my kekkei genkai for something as trivial as an exam. I passed without it and graduated ahead with a little help from my sharingan.

Don't even get me started with fuinjutsu either! When I had Kushina-san look at my calligraphy work, she told me it was passable and I still needed practice. Still I was able to make my first seal the most simple out there, storage seals. It could still use some tweaks here and there but it's not the only seal I was able to make, some are still in the experimental stages and I can't get the effect I want. I only just started, but it's pretty difficult to find out what you're missing or what needs to be removed. It's like java script that you have to find the error, either adding or removing one line just so it would work. I don't even know which one is more troublesome, but then I'd choose fuinjutsu.

Balancing training sessions with father, studying at the academy and learning fuinjutsu how's that for a former academy student and current genin of Konoha! I'm not the top of my class, not that I'm aiming to be the top, still it would have been rewarding. How was I supposed to know that twenty percent of my total grade was the activities done in our kunoichi classes that I often skipped? Then again I barely did any of the activities in those classes even though our sensei would rope me so I wouldn't skip. Who cares anyway? In the end my hard work paid off!

The day of my graduation was any normal day. I didn't expect anything to happen, no party, or feast. Why? Our parents aren't in Konoha. Itachi and I stayed at with Obito. Mother had become fond of him. He helps mother carry her grocery, he escorts me in the morning to the academy and his jovial personality. Which the elders have said is unlikely for an Uchiha. Sure, Obito-nii is different from the usual Uchiha yet he is shunned by the elders, even the other kids in our clan look at him differently. Those elders have no right to judge him or anyone in the clan or outside! They want the best for the clan, but they are pushing it. It's bad enough that almost every kid in our clan has the same haughty attitude. It's not so bad to have a more varied expression showing on an Uchiha.

I had tied my hitaite around my forehead after receiving it and just as stepped out of the academy, by the entrance Gekko Hayate was there along with a boy just around my age. The boy has brown hair tied into a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. The scar across his nose just confirmed who he is, Umino Iruka.

"Iruna-chan!" Hayate waved at me as I approached them "Congratulations on becoming a genin" he grinned at me

"Thanks!" I said smiling then turning to Iruka with a smile "And you are?"

Hayate turned looking at me then Iruka "This is Umino Iruka. *cough* Iruka this is Uchiha Iruna."

After that little introduction, I realized just now, our names are almost the same. He also probably realized it to as we stared at each other.

"We almost have the same name" Iruka said smiling

"Yeah" I answered

"Heading home?" Hayate asked. I shook my head as an answer.

"Did your parents know you were going to take the genin exam?" Iruka was the one to ask

"No" I answered "Our parents aren't here, they're both on a mission." I turned to Hayate "Besides no one is at home, and my twin brother is with Obito-nii."

"Then, where do you plan on going?"

I shrugged in response "Go read at the library?"

"Oh, no you don't! *cough*" Hayate said aloud making me cringe, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging Iruka with us.

Hayate stopped in his tracks when we stood in front of a dango shop, pulled us inside, deposited us on one of the unoccupied benches and ordered dango and tea.

"What are we doing here?" I asked keeping any emotion from leaking into my voice, I was irritated. Hayate stared at me then grabbed my cheeks near my mouth and stretched them. Once he lets go of my cheeks "What was that for?!" I growled and I deliberately activated my sharingan, which made Iruka squeak.

"That's better" Hayate smiled "You're with us not with your father."

I glared at him as I nursed my cheeks "You didn't have to pull my cheeks."

"You needed it *cough*. You just graduated from the academy; you should be celebrating, not reading."

Iruka then said "He's right! My parents are also shinobi so most of the time they're not with me, so I can understand your feelings."

"Thank you, Iruka-san" I said

Just as the treat Hayate ordered was placed on our table, a girl around our age that just entered and walked towards us took one stick of our dango.

"Dango! My favourite" she said as she took a bite of the sweet snack.

I stared at the girl that has violet hair tied into a fanning ponytail. I was snapped out of my daze as Iruka shouted at her.

"Hey! That's ours!"

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow "You're pretty late on your reaction" then she looked at me and noticed my hitaite "and this pipsqueak here is even a shinobi"

Pipsqueak? I glared at her "Sorry if I can't just attack a CIVILIAN" emphasizing the word civilian to her

"Huh" she smirked at me "big word for a shrimp"

Before I could even counter her, Hayate cut-in "What do you want Mitarashi-san?"

"Awww, why'd you have to spoil my fun?"

"You know her?" Me and Iruka said in unison

"I've met her here, she often takes my dango."

"Not like you can finish all three sticks you always order" Anko answered with a shrug "And this is the first time I see you bring you friends here."

"It's a special occasion" Hayate replied

"Oh yeah? That would be?"

"Not your business*cough*"

"It's my business if I'm asking it" she said grabbing Hayate by the front of his clothes "Now you're going to spill or not?"

Woah! I was shocked, was she this easy to irritate. I don't really know anything about her now that I think about it, only that her jonin-sensei was Orochimaru and she was the first to be branded with the cursed seal. I wonder if I can prevent that too.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Hayate glanced at us

"Nope" Anko answered looking at Iruka then staring at me longer than Iruka "Now that I look at you better. Weren't you with a shinobi that had goggles on his head a while ago?"

"That was my twin brother."

"Really?" she asked that got her attention as she drops releases her hold on Hayate and sits down with us.

I didn't expect to meet Iruka and Anko this day. I like them, Iruka is kind and easy to talk to, even Anko. She's brash, a little hyperactive and can be short tempered. The two though threw insults at each other. It was still fun spending some time with them.

After our little feast with dango and tea, the four of us went our separate ways. I didn't have to look up at the sky to see that the sun was setting. I thought of going back but there's one place I want to visit before going back to Obitos' apartment.

I stood on the Shodaime's head looking at the village. The whole village was painted in a red orange glow. I should have come up here while it was still afternoon. The best view of Konoha is either in the morning or early afternoon. I looked at the village with a blank mind. I didn't want to think, it was really a head ache to me, makes me worry for everything that will happen. A strong wind then blew towards me, with my weight I would have been thrown away but good thing I anchored myself with chakra. I didn't know how long I had been standing there when I heard clothes rustle behind me. I shouldn't have blanked my mind, who knows what can happen. When I turned around it was the Sandaime.

"Hello Iruna-chan" He said "Congratulations on your graduation."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." I said smiling.

"What brings you here?" he asked standing beside me.

"Just thought of some sightseeing" I answered looking back at the village. "What about you Hokage-sama, out of the office for some air?"

"You could say it like that. Minato was at my office a while ago looking for a little Uchiha."

"Did something happen to Itachi?" I asked frowning, did they lose Itachi again?

"No" he shook his head

"Was he looking for Shisui?" I wondered, but then Minato-san doesn't know him.

The Hokage was dumbfounded with me then he chuckles and pats me on the head. "Iruna-chan, would you like to accompany me for dinner? My treat"

"Sure" I nodded it's the Hokages' treat no way am I refusing his offer, and going back can wait. If I had gone back to Obitos' place when I saw Hayate I would just be making seals and reformulating some. Though to be honest, I wanted to relax. Even I have my days of laziness.

The place the Hokage brought me is Ichiraku Ramen. I didn't have any complaints eating ramen; I mean Old man Teuchi makes good ramen, no not just good but great. Just as we sat down, Teuchi-san noticed me and told me Kushina-san had been looking for me just like Minato-san.

While we waited for our orders, the Sandaime turned to me and asked "Did you have fun during your stay in the academy?"

"I guess" I answered smiling.

"You didn't like the academy?" he asked

"No, it was fun but it wasn't always fun. Just sometimes the lessons can be difficult to focus on." I replied remembering the time I had fallen asleep.

"It was reported there were explosions coming from the Uchiha compound and specifically your backyard, and that you were learning fuinjutsu."

"Oh, uh, yes" I blushed knowing he knew I was the one who made the explosions.

"Why fuinjutsu?"

"It's helpful" I mused "Like the storage scrolls. It was made using a storage seal."

"Ah, but not all seals are helpful."

I looked down at the counter in front of me. "I guess seals are helpful depending on who's using them. But I want to make seals that can help" and rescue others.

"You said before you wanted to become strong to protect those precious to you. Is that still your goal?"

"Yes" I answered smiling "Once I'm strong I can save people even my comrades in the battlefield or during missions."

"Using fuinjutsu only?"

"No." I shook my head "Fuinjutsu can't be used in the middle of a fight."

"I think it can be used during a fight." The Sandaime said mirth in his voice.

Does he mean Minato-sans' hiraishin? Maybe I can ask him about it once I see him use it. Maybe when Kakashi asks Minato-san for a spar? But will Minato-san even use the hiraishin? I would have to stick around during their training sessions. Maybe Obito knows?

"Here you go" Teuchi-san said as he placed our ramen in front of us "Enjoy."

While we ate the Sandaime asked me more about the academy, my fuinjutsu and progress in that field. Itachi doesn't really ask me about it, just the kind of seal I would make. I know he changed, when he would tag along with me to the library he would wander off to the history section of the place. I don't know the definite time he became a peace seeker or a pacifist, but I think it was because of the attack on the academy. Besides that, he changed how he called me, but at the same time didn't.

The Hokage had one of his anbu to escort me to Obitos' after finishing our ramen. I looked at the anbu walking beside me, this person was obviously a female, mid-length brown hair tied into a low ponytail, and her mask is a cat. She must have noticed me looking at her, since she glanced down at me.

"Anbu-san, can we travel on the roof instead?" I asked

The anbu looked at me for some seconds before nodding and carrying me on her back. While roof hopping I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I felt the cold wind hit my face and the rush blowing my hair from my face. As we landed in front of Obitos' door, I jumped down to the floor and thanked her before she disappeared. Before I could knock on the door though, the door burst open and I get tackled by a mop of red and black to the floor, making me yelp in surprise.

"Iruna-chan!" "Iruna-neesama!" were said by my two attackers.

I just go off with Hayate this afternoon, and join the Sandaime for dinner. This happens? I could even hear snickers coming from the doorway.

"Please get off me" I groaned out as I could feel their weight crushing me. They did get off me and Itachi helped me stand up, but Kushina-san had a stern look on her and Itachi stared at me. Before I could ask if I did something, a cough came from Minato-san.

"Why don't we all go inside first?" he said

Entering Obitos' apartment the first thing I looked for was the clock which showed it was past eight. I didn't even notice how long I was with the hokage. From the clock I turned my eyes to the food on the dining table. So, that's the reason they were looking for me.

"Where were you this afternoon, Runa-chan?" Obito asked placing his hand on my head

"I was with Hayate-kun and Iruka-san and Anko-san at a dango store."

"Were you suppressing your chakra?" asked Kakashi

"I always suppress my chakra" I replied which made everyone in the room except Itachi and Kakashi sigh.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Rin-san asked

"Yes" I answered placing a frown to Rin and Kushina-sans' faces. They were probably the ones' who made the food.

"We might as well eat dinner already" Obito said

"You sure there's no more space in your stomach?" Minato-san asked giving me a wry smile

"I'm sure" I answered smiling; the four of them went towards the table and started to eat. Itachi though still stared at me. "I'm fine Itachi. I didn't come back by myself. Sandaime-sama had one of his anbu escort me."

He looked away, that got me confused, and then I remembered dango and Itachi. Anko isn't the only one who likes dango my twin brother also likes dango.

I shook my head at his antics and said "Let's go to the dango store sometime Itachi."

He nodded with a barely noticeable smile; no one would be able to see it but me and Shisui. Itachi then approached me and hugged me. "Congratulations, Neesama." He whispered.

I returned his hug and smiled which the others saw "Thanks, Itachi." I said then pushing him back so I can look at him "Now" I heard his stomach grumble "go and eat dinner." I chuckled as I noticed a small tinge of red on his cheeks.

That's how my graduation day occurred, though it seems Kushina-san felt it wasn't any different from a normal day for me, well, she's not that off, and told me to show up at Minato-sans' house the following day. She even ordered Obito to bring me and Itachi there tomorrow. After Team Minato and Kushina-san left except Obito, he asked how my exam went.

It wasn't that different from the usual academy three, but since we were in times of war. We had one requirement to do that was to at least injure the chuunin that we had to face. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were allowed. Besides from thinking a tactic to injure the chuunin, the chuunin was taking us seriously though the blows he dealt weren't that heavy they still hurt.

When it had been my turn, I took on my taijutsu stance and had my sharingan on. The chuunin in front of me and the other sensei watching were both surprised with me. As the sensei said 'start', I was deciding on waiting it out or charge at the chuunin in front of me. Having a 'cute' height is in no way a help for me, besides having a short reach I mostly had to jump to make a hit and I had to make good use of my weapons. I charged at the chuunin intending to kick him on the side of his head which was easily blocked.

The chuunin was about to grab my leg, but I had already jumped away just in time, while in the air I pulled out a storage scroll from my pouch and opened it letting the kunais I stored in to fly towards him. Landing back on the floor, as he was distracted with the kunais I pumped chakra into my limbs and ran towards him. Engaging him in taijutsu, the guy focused on putting me at a distance so I won't get to hit him. Nice one, use your opponents stature to defeat them. With my height, I used it to avoid his punches and it was easy to see if he was going to go for a sweep or a kick. His hits were even heavier than mine.

Seriously, taijutsu against someone that was taller than me? That won't work in this situation. Taijutsu is obviously off the list, as I jumped away from the chuunin to get a good distance from him I started to weave the hand seals for the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. The time he realized I was going to use a jutsu, it was too late and I had breath out a huge fireball at him.

Good thing the other students that were taking the exam were far from us or they would have been roasted. As the fireball became smaller I had dropped my guard and sensed the chuunin was right behind me. Before the chuunin can catch me by the neck with his arm, I had jump up and did a somersault as he stumbled forward. I then pumped chakra into my feet and stomped both of my feet on his back, but I went through him. When I landed back on the floor, I could feel the cold metal of a kunai pressed to the back of my neck. Behind me was the chuunin and I even hear him say.

"Too bad kid, you lose."

"I don't think so" I replied and the genjutsu dissolved.

The chuunin then saw he was tied up with wire strings like a caterpillar on the floor and I was lying on his back. The chuunin was surprised and I turned to the sensei once I released the chuunin from the genjutsu.

"Do I still have to injure him?" I asked since there really was no reason to do that when the chuunin was already immobile.

The sensei had a smile on him as he shook his head and threw a hitaite towards me, which I caught. "Congratulations you are now a genin of Konohagakure."

"Thank you" I answered smirking.

That's how my genin exam went. Easy don't you think? I bet to differ. The whole planning how to do it was easy the getting the plan done part wasn't. It wasn't easy how to predict the enemies' movement, so apart from being creative with the plan you'd have to look for good openings as well. Lucky for me I was backed up with my sharingan, which I think I am being dependent on. I need to train more without it. The training I had with our father without the sharingan had been okay, he showed us the basics, but it wasn't enough. I would have to ask father to spar with me without the use of the sharingan. When we trained using the sharingan his blows were heavier and I always got the wind knocked out of me. I often get bruises from those morning trainings, and I had to cover them up with long sleeved shirts and bandages.

* * *

The next day, after my graduation I had some paperwork to get done. I also decided to start wearing my shinobi attire to get used to it. I wore elbow sleeved mesh armor beneath a sleeveless dark blue turtle neck shirt with our clan symbol on the back together with cream colored shorts that reached just above my knees. I strapped a weapon pouch around my waist. To compensate for having no kunai holster I had two inch wide light grey bands around my wrists with storage seals on it. These two bands each held a kunai. Contended with my look I tied my hitaite around my head and left the bathroom.

Going into the kitchen and living room, Obito and Itachi were done washing the dishes.

"Obito-nii, I have to leave." I said

Obito turned to me with wide eyes "What?! Where?" He must be frightened by Kushina-san if he didn't do what she wanted.

"Paperwork" I answered "You also did paperwork after graduation didn't you?"

"Yeah" He nodded "We'll go with you and after that we're going to senseis' house."

With paper work of course the only thing I need to do is get my picture taken then to the academy then the tower. I stared at the picture I had placed on my shinobi registration paper. It came out okay. Just like Itachi I have tear troughs but they're not as pronounced as my twin brother. My hair is already past my shoulders, I should probably get a haircut. Not like I don't like long hair, it will get in the way of training, not only that but brushing it too. I shook my head; I shouldn't be worrying about my hair. Hair can grow back, but time sure won't. Once I have been called by the Sandaimes' secretary, I knocked on the door and entered.

When I handed my papers the Sandaime asked "Did Team Minato and Kushina-chan throw you a party?"

"They did" I answered "They were waiting for me to come back so we can eat dinner together, but I came back a bit late, so I kind of ruined the whole surprise party." I shrugged

The Hokage chuckled "I assume Kushina-chan wanted a redo?"

"Yeah" I answered smiling remembering Kushina-san insisting on it. "After this were heading to Minato-sans' house."

He nodded a smile on his lips "Then I wouldn't want to hold you from your congratulatory party." When I bowed and turned to leave he added "Before you go, I need you to come back here tomorrow. For now, have a good time, Iruna-chan."

"I will!" I smiled back and bowed a second time before I left the office.

While the three of us were on our way to Minato-sans' house, I could feel the same presence following us. It had been a month after my start at the academy when I first sensed this person. I had brushed it off at first but as the days went by, this person was still there. I couldn't relax at home, at the library, it was only in the academy was I able to take a breather. I had no clue why this person wouldn't continue to watch me in the academy. It was strange. I stopped in my tracks, making Obito and Itachi to stop too.

"You guys go ahead of me. I forgot to tell the Hokage something." I said

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?" Obito frowned

"It won't take that long!" I replied as I made a run back to the tower.

While I was running I could feel the shinobi following me. Why was this shinobi even following me?! I didn't do anything significant to get attention, besides the explosions I made, but that had been months after this shinobi started following me. I gritted my teeth as I raced towards the tower, my heart was beating so fast, I didn't know why, but I felt dread inside of me. As I was nearing the tower, I could feel my heart becoming lighter but as I turned at the corner, I knocked into someone and fell to the ground.

"Iruna-chan" Shisui said as he offered his hand to help me stand "Wow! So it was true." He must have noticed my hitaite

"That I became a genin?" I asked

"Yeah, that, congrats!" he replied smiling

"Thanks" I answered returning a smile

"What's the hurry by the way? You were running just now."

"Right" I answered noticing this person had also stopped "I was heading back to the hokage tower, there was something I forgot to tell the hokage."

"Can I come?" he asked

"Sure" I nodded walking towards the tower with my cousin beside me "But aren't you doing any errands or something?"

"Nope" He shook his head "Mom told me to leave the house, since I wasn't helping with the chores I might as well get out of her sight."

I laughed "That seems to be legit"

Entering the office again without Shisui, he had to stay with the secretary, even though he insisted on going inside with me.

"Iruna-chan, is something wrong?" the Hokage asked surprised to see me again

"I have a shadow" I said hoping he would get my meaning.

He stared at me for a while before nodding "Yes, we all have one."

"In the academy they mentioned the Nara clan about their shadow jutsu."

"Ah, yes, when did your sensei mention that?"

"A month from when I entered the academy. I wish I can also do what the Nara can do, you know, manipulate shadows."

"Now, now, you already have the sharingan as an Uchiha, Iruna-chan."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be strong with and without it." I answered "Well, I better get going Hokage-sama, wouldn't want my cousin to wait for me too long and Kushina-san would blow if I didn't show up."

"Yes, that is true." He nodded "Say hello to them for me."

"So, where are we headed?" Shisui asked walking in step with me

"To Minato-sans' house"

"Who's that?"

"Oh, haven't I mentioned him to you before?"

"No" Shisui answered with his arms behind his head "Only Kakashi-san and Obito-san."

"Well, Minato-san is Obito-nii and Kaka-niis' sensei. Their team is throwing me a congratulatory party."

He nodded "What about Itachi?"

"He's already there."

"Itachi seems to spend most of his time at the library when you're not around."

"Did you go with him?" I asked curious, knowing Shisui he doesn't really like reading that much.

"I went with him one time, and lost sight of him and had to go around the library looking for him."

"Are you sure you weren't the one who got lost?" I asked teasing him

"Who would get lost in a library!?" He answered

"You?" I said sweetly earning a glare from him.

Knocking on Minato-sans' door, Kakashi was the one to open the door. When I stepped in followed by Shisui. The poppers that sounded made me jump a little and the words 'Congratulations' was said at the same time. I looked at the persons smiling at me, just like yesterday; Team Minato was there and Kushina-san. From behind me though the door suddenly opens and knocks me forward almost making me kiss the floor, I had my arms in front of me to push me back once I touch the floor, but that didn't happen. Kakashi had held me by the middle of my body to stop me from falling. Stupid person opening the door not even knocking, I turned in my heels to face the person shouting once Kakashi had let me go.

"Do you even know how to knock!?"

"I did knock" the person answered in a deadpan

Once I got a good look at who the person was, I felt my mouth hang open. Seriously, is there something important that's supposed to happen? The person I was facing had a large smile on him as he looked down at me.

"What's wrong kid? Never seen a great and handsome shinobi before?"

"Handsome? Huh, I think Minato-san is the one that falls in that category." I answered then I turned to look at Kushina-san with a smirk "Don't you think so too, Kushina-san?"

"Wha—what?" Kushina-san sputtered "Why are you asking me that?" but we can see her face becoming red like her hair.

"You don't think Minato-san is handsome?" I asked innocently, well, not really. It's just fun teasing Kushina-san.

"No!" Kushina-san answered out of embarrassment.

We all stared at her; even Minato-san was looking at her. Wonder what's in Minato-sans' mind? By then Jiraiya decided to break the silence and stares.

"Minato, who is this kid?" he said pointing at me

"Hey! It's rude to point!" I shouted at him "and I can clearly hear you! I'm Uchiha Iruna!"

"Ah, so you're the kid, sensei mentioned." I stared at him, so the Sandaime mentioned me to him "You do know who I am right?" Jiraya asked me.

I could only raise an eyebrow "You're Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin, toad sage and a PERVERT!" I shouted the last part, which was followed by a gasp, probably coming from Rin. Didn't they know about Jiraiya?

"Not just any pervert" Jiraiya gloated and posed "But a SUPER PERVERT!"

"Say that again" I heard Kushina-sans' voice, and from her tone it was threatening and it even sent chills down my spine

"Jiraiya-sensei, since when did you come back?" Minato-san asked smiling

"I just arrived a while ago." Jiraiya answered "So, what's the festivity for?"

"We're celebrating Irunas' graduation from the academy." Kakashi answered.

That was the first time I hear him say my name, he never said my name before. I stared at Kakashi, either he noticed my stare and was ignoring it or was oblivious to my look. I think it's more of the former. He always hides his emotions behind his mask, literal or not.

"This kid is a genin?" he asked surprised "She doesn't look older than five!"

"That's because she's only four years old" Kushina-san answered with crossed arms "and you ruined the surprise part of this party! She was supposed to thank us and then we start eating but yo—"

Oh please not another congratulatory party. I pleaded to the gods in this world, if there was any, I appreciate Kushina-sans' way of congratulating me, but there has to be a limit! I turned to look at Shisui who was standing beside me. He looked at me confused, having no clue what's happening. I smiled at him and motioned for us to go towards Itachi who was standing beside Obito leaving Kushina-san blaming Jiraiya.

"Shisui" Itachi said "How did you meet Iruna-neesama?"

"I bumped into him when I was going back to the tower." I answered

"Neh, Iruna-chan" Rin-san said "Introduce your friend to us."

"Wait!" Shisui said interrupting me before I can say another word "I'll introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Shisui, I'm their cousin."

Obito-nii smirked pointing at himself "I'm Uchiha Obito someday I'll be the hokage."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nohara Rin, the medic of my team." Rin-san said smiling at Shisui, a smile to which Shisui flushed from. Oho? He has a crush on Rin-san?

Then we all turned our attention to Kakashi, waiting for him to introduce himself "Hatake Kakashi, chuunin" he answered, figures he'd only say that.

The three adults in the room then were, uh, fighting? I don't think they were even fighting since Kushina-san was emitting a dark aura and close in attacking the toad sannin, if Minato-san wasn't holding his girlfriend or is it wife already, from doing so. The aura Kushina-san was emitting was really scary, scary enough to frighten the toad sannin as he stepped away from her. Whatever Jiraiya had said to her, if it was perverted, he deserves it.

"Does this normally happen?" I asked looking at the three adults.

"Sometimes" Obito and Rin answered in a deadpan.

"I'm hungry" Shisui said eyeing the food on the table then he turned to look at Rin "Can we eat?"

"Sure" Rin nodded "They could take a while."

"Let's eat then" Obito agreed.

Eventually, Kushina-san decided to let the toad sannin live. After eating and just talking about the missions they took, they mentioned the Tora cat mission being the most detestable of all D-missions. There was even a rumor that the cat was immortal and was alive since the time of the warring eras. It was farfetched, but who's to say it's not true? I think the daimyos' wife just likes the name Tora and kept on some kind of tradition to name their pet cat Tora.

After a while, Kushina-san then handed me a box.

"It's your graduation gift silly" Kushina-san said giggling at my blank face.

A gift? I thanked her as I opened it. I stared at the object in the box. I have no idea what to say, really, I have no idea what to say. Inside was a doll, if it were a plushy it would have been fine, but I was looking at a doll that looked like it had a soul. I hate its eyes; they were screaming 'I'm watching you'.

"Kushina-san?" I said swallowing, she was smiling at me expectantly, was she hoping I would like it? "What is it for?"

She wondered "What do you mean?" looking inside the box "It's a doll!" she said proudly then she blinked a few times "Why is it a doll!?" She shouted surprised herself.

"It's not supposed to be a doll?" I asked hoping in my mind it wasn't. What the hell am I supposed to do with a doll?! I would prefer to have been given a new kunai set or something useful.

"No" she pouted "There's no way you would like a doll. Your mom told me that when you were two you screamed at the sight of one and dropped it and started stomping on it or I think you flayed it at a tree trying to destroy it and ripping its head off." Then she held her chin "I think you even tried to burn it."

"She what?" Jiraiya said stunned then he looked at me like I was crazy. It wasn't just him who had a surprised look on him, but the others too, excluding Itachi, he saw the whole thing, well if he still remembers it.

"It was creepy!" I defended puffing my cheeks.

My action though earned me laughs from them. They had no idea how creepy dolls are, especially those that has person like features. After their laugh Rin-san approached me and gave me a medic kit.

"I'll teach you how to use it some other day" She said to me smiling

"Thanks!" I answered

Obito-nii then handed me a scroll, it was a storage scroll. "What's in it?" I asked.

"Open it." He only said

Doing so inside were fuinjutsu supplies and two scrolls about low level Katon jutsus.

"Thank you!" I jumped at Obito hugging him "Thank you so much!"

"It's not only me who thought of it. Itachi said to get the scrolls." Obito said ruffling and ruining my hair.

I turned to Itachi and hugged him in a death grip. I definitely have the best twin brother, biased or not, he's still the best.

"Thanks, Itachi" I said in a whisper

"You're welcome, Neesama." He answered

Then Minato-san followed and handed me an object wrapped in a cloth. At the feel of the object, I knew it was a kunai.

When I removed the cloth, my eyes widened, no way! He's giving me a Hiraishin kunai!

"Thank you" I said trying to placate the bubbling feeling inside. I have his Hiraishin kunai. I looked at it carefully and stared at the seal on it. "Minato-san, what's the seal on it? I don't recognize it from any of my readings."

"It's one of the seals I made, it's a space-time seal." Minato-san answered

"Do you have a scroll I can read on about it?" I asked excited, I really want to know about it.

Kushina-san I could see from the edge of my eye was smiling at me fondly. If it was about seals, I would always ask about it. I've been showing her the seals I made, and telling me what was wrong with some of the ones I made, and sometimes she lets me look for any errors or wrong formula, so I could fix any of my seals if something went wrong or tweak it at a last minutes notice.

"Sorry, Iruna-chan" he smiled sadly at me "but I don't have that particular scroll with me."

"Then where is it?" I asked "Is it in the library?"

"Uh, yes, but…"

"I'm going there right now" I said about to turn around

"But you have to be jonin to gain access to it." Minato-san finished

"Then can you tell me about it instead, and what your seal can do? Have you also made other seals?" I looked up at him, I think my eyes were shining when I asked; he was blinking at me.

Kushina-san then roared in laughter, probably amused with my insistent asking. Jiraiya even whistled.

"Woah, a kid was able to surprise Namikaze Minato." Jiraiya snickered

"Please! I want to know about it." I said already begging.

"Well, Minato?" Kushina-san asked smiling at him.

"I guess, I can tell you about space-time fuinjutsu." Minato-san answered

"What about this seal?" I said pointing to the one on the kunai.

"And about the seal" He said defeated but was smiling at me.

"Yay!" I jumped up and down. This is great! I'll be learning about space-time fuinjutsu, not only that Minato-san was going to tell me about his seal.

"But there's a condition" Minato-san added

"And that is?"

"You're not going to attempt making one not until you're a chuunin and me or Kushina or if possible Jiraiya-sensei is there to oversee it. Understand?"

"Yes" I nodded, I do plan to be chuunin when Obito-nii and Rin-san decide to take the chuunin exam.

"Here kid" Jiraiya handed me a book with a brown cover, and as I read the title: the tales of a gutsy ninja.

Sweet "Thank you." I said taking it with a smile.

At the sound of a knock, Jiraiya then announced he had a meeting with the Hokage and left through the window. Minato-san answered the door and called us to come out of the house. Shisui though had to go to the toilet and said he'll follow after.

Minato-san had called a photographer to as he said 'capture the moment', kind of sentimental, but its fine with me. I get to have a picture with them. When we were in position, I think there's someone we were forgetting? The photographer was already counting down and it was already at two when Shisui came running at us shouting "Wait". Right, they forgot our cousin, at the count of one he had jumped towards me and Itachi, at the same time the light flashed. Me and Itachi got knocked over by Shisui, and fell on Obito and Rin. I can hear laughter above us, obviously it was Kushina-san, Minato-san was smiling even Kakashi was smiling under his mask.

The day was over too fast. The picture was a nice thought on Kakashis' part. I had thought it was Minato-san who had thought of it since he was the one who said 'capture the moment', but I heard Minato-san whisper 'good idea' to Kakashi. Kakashi must have been embarrassed about his idea and instead said it to Minato-san, wonder if Kushina-san was also present when he had said that. Kushina-san was probably teasing him if she did hear his idea. I can imagine Kakashi blushing from Kushina-sans' banter.

The day that followed, Itachi went with me on my way to the Hokage tower, but he didn't come with me he went to the library probably to read more about history. On my way up the tower, I noticed the person following me wasn't around since this morning. I sat at the waiting area for the secretary to tell me to enter the Hokages' tower. He's usually free, guess someone just came back from a mission. When I was called by the secretary, the door opened to the office revealing Mother and Father still in their shinobi attire.

"Iruna!" Mother said as she saw me and went towards me hugging me tightly in the process "What are you doing here?" pushing me back for her to look at me "Why aren't you in the academy?"

"Iruna" Father addressed me; he must have noticed my hitaite. He smiled at me, but worry was in his eyes, he placed his hand on my head "I'm proud of you and congratulations."

"Thank you, Father" I answered smiling

"I don't…" Mother then stopped as she noticed the cloth wrapped around my head "Oh, you took the genin exam early" she said disappointment in her voice "That's…" she stopped their hesitant to continue. Father sensing Mothers' distress he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Mikoto. You can talk to Iruna when she comes home. We'll see you at the house with Itachi."

"Yes, father" I nodded before they left.

Entering the office, I bowed to the Hokage and greeted him. Before the Sandaime could speak though, someone entered the office without even a knock. Where's the whole knock before entering? Is because were shinobi knocking doesn't apply to us? I turned around to see those that entered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Present "...Iruna-nee"

Flashback _"...Iruna-nee"_

* * *

 **POV: Fugaku**

It was a surprise to see Iruna in the Hokage Tower. She was supposed to be in the academy at this time of the day, but when I saw the hitaiate around her head, it gave me my answer and that she had taken the genin exam. I am proud of her that she is already a genin at such a young age just like the Hatake genius, at the same time I am sad about this revelation. She is already a shinobi even though her rank is genin. She's already considered an adult.

When we entered the house everything was the same when we left. There was no dust even though Itachi and Iruna had stayed with Obito. I wouldn't have allowed him to be close with Iruna and Itachi if Mikoto wasn't fond of him.

"Mikoto" I said when I saw her headed to our room "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" she answered in a tired voice with her back to me "I'm exhausted. I don't want to talk about it."

I didn't pursue the conversation anymore. I know she is depressed about Irunas' state. Mikoto had told me about Iruna having a different glint in her eyes like she had intelligence not fit for her age. She was outgoing and energetic, but I have heard from her academy teacher that she kept to herself and read most of the time. She only had one friend in the academy. It was troubling to hear that she was like this. Yet, she was fine socializing with Shisui, Team Minato, and even Kushina-san.

By the time Itachi and Iruna came back to the house it was almost time for lunch. I stood in front of the main door to greet them, but I recalled we do not have any food in the house.

"Your mother is sleeping. Have you two eaten lunch yet?" I asked

"Not yet" Iruna answered and Itachi shook his head

I nodded to their answer and told them to follow me. I lead them out of the compound to the market area of the village. I stopped in front of a vegetable stall and looked at the two having confused looks on them. I told them how one would know if the vegetable or meat and fish were still fresh or good.

"Father will you be cooking for us?" She asked in a wondering voice

"Yes" I answered without hesitation. I didn't cook often like Mikoto did, but I had confidence in my cooking.

 **POV: Itachi**

Me and Iruna-neesama stayed in the kitchen with father as he prepared lunch and we were seated by the dining table. Neesama was busy with writing in her notebook of Fuinjutsu. So far the seals she had made were mostly seal traps. One of them was her storage trap; it wasn't trapping someone within a different dimension that would require a large amount of chakra and a different type of seal. Her storage trap, one could use whatever they wanted like a net, kunais, shurikens, senbon or anything that could fit it had its limitations though only light weight objects can be used. Another of her seal traps is the pit fall trap. She had been testing it after she had made a working storage seal and explosive tag. This was during her time in the academy. She made craters in our backyard which made Mother angry, as for Father, he didn't have any complaints except having to fix the backyard too often as Iruna-neesama would ask of it from Father in part of their agreement. When she finally got the effect she wanted, Father had been the unlikely person to test it for her. That time we have gone to an empty training field reserved for shinobi, just meant we weren't supposed to be there.

 _"_ _Iruna-nee, we shouldn't be here" I said as she set the seal on the ground and it melded into the background. She then stood back up and dusted her hands._

 _"_ _Now, we wait for someone to activate the seal." She said_

 _We walked further into the training ground and waited for someone to enter the training field. Iruna-nee was restless in waiting so to pass the time we decided to spar with each other. It was late in the afternoon and we were in another round of sparring when we both heard an explosion and a shout. Dust had covered the area the seal was placed and once it cleared there was a fairly large hole in ground, it was as large as the Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. When we approached the hole, my eyes widened, it was Father and he didn't look pleased. He had his arms crossed, his sharingan was on and he was covered in dust. I was surprised just like my twin, but she was paling compared to me._

Her seal did work that time thanks to Kushina-san telling her the changes she had to made with her seal, but Iruna-neesamas' liking to Fuinjutsu sometimes gets her into trouble with the person caught in her seal. To Iruna-neesama though it was worth the trouble and as long as no one was hurt in the process. Mostly the second one applied to me since I always tag along with her when she tests her seals.

From the pit fall trap, the shock trap followed then the water burst trap. The shock trap as the name implies the person caught in it would be shocked to unconsciousness and as for the water burst, water comes out like a geyser and sometimes directed towards the target. The activation was the same as the pit fall trap it activates when someone walks within the traps range either the person used chakra or not. It didn't work with animals though nor when someone throws an object in its range. She had made sure of that one. The one to get caught in the seal though was pitiful especially when the traps were still in the experimental stages.

Father though wasn't pitiful in this case. He was unlucky to be the first one to experience the effect of the trap Neesama made. When Father was caught in the shock trap it was night time, and Neesama was still in the backyard throwing rocks at the ground. Father had unknowingly walked into the range of Neesamas' trap and he had gone to sleep ahead of us. Mother had been hysterical when she found Father unconscious and Iruna-neesama was trying to carry him on her back. Neesama got an ear full for testing the trap on Father which she defended as an accident. Father had stayed in the hospital for two days because of the trap. The water burst followed, it was in the morning and Neesama had just finished her morning training with Father. Neesama had gone off to take a bath and I think she had forgotten this trap since it didn't activate. We only heard a gush of water and a shout in the backyard. All we found though was the ground was wet and Father as well as he stood on top of the wall around the house. Father seems to have an unlikely timing of walking into the range of Iruna-neesamas' faulty traps, that are now working properly.

 **POV: Fugaku**

Judging from Itachis' face he doesn't like the taste of the meal I made for lunch. I knew it would taste bitter, but the meal I made would be good for their health. They don't get to eat a balanced meal when me and Mikoto aren't in the village. I could see Iruna had heard what Itachi had muttered under his breath so I wouldn't hear, but it was easy to read his lips. Iruna then had a nostalgic look in her eyes as she ate the meal I made, and then a tear fell from her left eye.

"Does it taste too bitter?" I asked in a flat voice

"No" she answered a joyful tone in her voice "It taste just fine, Father."

I could only show a smirk at her answer. I stretched my hand to wipe the tear that had escaped her eye, but I stopped midway and opted to rest my hand on her head. Not once have I seen our daughter shed a tear or cry about anything. I was harsh with her training, but she didn't let her bruises stop her and she didn't complain about them. She is too mature for a child. There would be a day that she will explode. I know she is keeping her emotions in check, never really showing her true self within the compound. I am their Father; sometimes I would have some of our clansmen watch them discretely when we, their parents, weren't around or have Shisui do that for us since he often plays with them. I worry though about the promise Mikoto had mentioned before. The promise Iruna made with Itachi. Would she willingly take Itachis' burden for her own? If she would my only question is why? Could she not just help her twin by being there for him when he needed her instead of taking his burden away and making it hers? I fear that Itachi would be taking a heavy burden in the future if that was the case.

"Father" Iruna then said getting my attention "You're not eating."

"I'm not that hungry" I answered, but my stomach betrayed me as our children heard the sound of a growl.

It was silent for a few seconds before Iruna smiled and Itachi coughed into his hand hiding his laugh.

"Your stomach says otherwise, Father" Iruna said still in her giddy self.

The two then left the house in search of Obito, for what is their business as long as they are safe. I was then on my way to our bedroom to get some rest when I hear someone knock. Mikoto was still sleeping and though my fatigue was already catching up with me I answered the door to find Minato there.

"Fugaku, can I ask you a favor?" he said showing his teeth in a smile.

 **POV: Iruna**

It was near dinner time when we returned. We were only able to find Rin-san in the hospital. She often goes there to help out and learn about medical ninjutsu. We asked her of Obito-niis' location but she didn't know either since Minato-san had given them two days off.

Upon entering Father stood in the same position and pose he was in when we came back for lunch.

"We're you able to find him?" he asked

Him? He must mean Obito-nii. I haven't heard Father say Obito-niis' name. Does he also dislike him just like the elders?

"No" I answered "Is Mother still sleeping?"

"She was awake a while ago to make dinner."

"Okay" I thought Father was going to make dinner.

"Did you want me to make dinner?" Father asked. Was I easy to read?

"I assumed Mother was tired from travelling and you would make dinner as well." I answered

It's strange for Father to suddenly say that like he would volunteer to make dinner. Would Father really make dinner or lunch or even breakfast if we asked him? It's not likely to happen. Father wasn't one to show this side of his. The side were familiar is the Uchiha clan head. He often had a stern look on him and he uses a flat voice. He seldom laughs or smiles, only a smirk here and there.

It was after dinner and Father herded us to get ready to sleep. I had Itachi go ahead of me to our room, as I went back to the kitchen to find Father drinking tea.

"Iruna, did you need something?" Father said as he set the cup he held on the table.

"Father could you stop going easy on me during training?" I said

"Why?"

"I want to get stronger"

"And you will"

"So will you stop going easy on me?"

"No"

"But I'm already a genin"

"But you are only four Iruna"

"I know but if I'm placed with my team I can't be burden to them."

"That is the reason you are placed in a team"

"But they can't always help me."

"I do not think you will be able to handle the full force of my blows."

"I can avoid them."

"How?"

"With the help of the sharingan"

"But not fast enough and it is not wise to be dependent on our dojutsu too much."

"I know that" I said remembering how I almost lost my eyesight

"You have yet to master the sharingan."

"Then help me increase my speed!" I whined

"You don't have that much stamina and endurance yet"

"Isn't that what training is for?"

We stared at each other for a while. This is the first time, we were debating my training.

Father shook his head "Why are you in a hurry Iruna?"

"I am not" I answered

"Yes, you are" Father pressed

"I am not" I clenched my hands

"Uchiha Iruna, you may say you are not, but I can tell that you are." Father then took another sip of tea and continued "If you can give me a valid reason why I shouldn't hold back then I may consider it."

That ended my debate about my morning trainings' with Father. I lost. I couldn't think of a good reason right away. I know I'm already becoming dependent on the sharingan but I didn't want to be the weak link. I'm not strong yet.

 **POV: Obito**

And I'm not late! I arrived earlier than the rest of my teammates. Take that Kakashi! Now you won't be able to tell me off because I'm late. Rin and Minato-sensei will even be impressed because I'm here early for once! While I stood waiting for them to arrive, I caught sight of green pass by my eyesight then in its wake a cloud of dust followed. How fast could that person run that I couldn't even see him? I had to give the person some credit, I always see this person running around town a lot of times while I was on my way for team meetings.

After a while I then see Iruna jogging. Was she with the person running that passed by just now?

"Morning Iruna" I waved as she got closer

"Ah! Obito-nii!" she called and ran towards me "Where are the rest of your team mates?" she said looking around the area for them.

"I'm the first one to arrive" I answered smiling.

"Obito?" I heard someone say from my left, and it was Rin! She's early too! Maybe I can spend some time with her before Kakashi arrives.

"Your early for once" The person I wanted to goad at was already here. I had to internally groan there goes my time alone with Rin.

"Good morning, Rin-san, Kaka-nii." She answered smiling sweetly at them.

"What are you doing here Iruna-chan?" Rin asked.

"Just jogging around Konoha"

"How many rounds did you make?"

"Three"

"Shouldn't you be in the academy for Team assignment?" I asked, her graduation was the other day and you get two days off before going back for team assignment.

"I don't have one."

"You weren't assigned a team?" Rin said surprised "Why not?"

"It's not surprising that she doesn't have a team. The number of graduates was already accounted for and some of them would either have a team or placed in an already existing team. Some become spares in case one of the members of a three unit cell either die or get seriously injured." Kakashi explained making me want to hit him, did he really have to say that to Iruna-chan? He just said it like she's just an extra!

Rin then had a frown on her face; obviously she didn't like Kakashis' explanation. Iruna just like Kakashi had a stoic face on her. Was she sad because she didn't have a team like how we were formed? Then she wouldn't be able to experience the true genin test.

"Kakashi!" I shouted and pulled him by the front of his shirt "You didn't have to say that!"

"It's alright, Obito-nii." Iruna said taking me by surprise

"What?" I said confused and loosened my hold on Kakashi.

"What Kaka-nii said is true. I just had uncanny luck to graduate and not be placed in a team."

"But you won't be able to take on missions if you don't have a team!"

"I know" she answered smiling

"Iruna" a voice I knew too well said "Why aren't you in the academy for team placement?"

"I don't have a team." she answered the clan head in a flat voice "Are you on patrol Father?"

"No" he replied "I am to meet Minatos' Team."

Our Team? What did he want with us? Iruna glanced at us before she returned her attention to her Father.

"I will be taking my leave, Father." She said together with a small bow and was returned by Fugaku. She then turned to bow at us face void of any expression, an opposite of how she acted with us before her Father arrived.

I don't know about my team mates, but my eyes trailed after the brat as she continued with her jog. That had been the first time I saw her act as an Uchiha would. Is she also like that at their home or only if her Father is present?

"You are under Namikaze Minato, correct?" Fugaku said making me turn my attention to him.

"Yes" the three of us answered in unison.

"Your sensei has been given a week long mission the other day and won't be around to watch over you."

"Eh?!" I shouted earning three disapproving looks "but if we don't get missions. I won't have money for my food!"

I then hear Kakashi huff "Do you even try to save money for emergency purposes?"

"Hey! Unlike you I have two kids often staying at my place. Why don't you try volunteering to babysit them, huh?"

"You are already doing great with babysitting them. YOU are better suited for that job."

"Why you!" I growled and was about to pounce at Kakashi but Rin stopped me.

"Stop it!" She glared at us hands on her hips.

"Are you two done with your bickering?" A deep voice said making me remember that the clan head was with us.

I have to wonder though what the Uchiha clan head was doing here. Sensei could have just told us that he was given a mission before leaving.

 **POV: Iruna**

And here I am again to meet the Hokage as instructed by the sensei at team placements and as the Sandaime had told me. The other day I was here it made me wonder if there was something major that happened. Jiraiya shows up then those two coming into the office.

 _Two characters, I mean, two persons I detested in this world if I didn't count Madara; Orochimaru and Shimura Danzo. What are they doing here and why is Danzo not in jail?! Did the Sandaime pardon him? Was this mummy still a member of the council? Did he already have sharingan eyes underneath those bandages on his arms? Was he the one who had someone watch me? As for Orochimaru was he already doing those inhuman experiments? I know the Sandaime cares for this snake and mummy, but how can he look away when their doing something terrible!_

 _The Hokage then called my attention as he noticed I was staring at them. I had hoped that Danzo had been taken care of when I had killed the rookie Ne shinobi a year or two years ago._

 _"_ _Iruna, I'm sorry since you just came in. Can you come back another day?"_

 _"_ _When would you want me to come back?"_

 _"_ _A day after tomorrow"_

 _"_ _Of course, Hokage-sama" I answered mimicking how Father talked._

 _When I had turned to leave I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. I could only speculate what that mummy and snake are thinking. If Ne is still around and hiding then I can only assume the one following me is one of Danzos' cronies, probably to make me become a part of Ne or to take the power that our cursed eyes can give._

I hope there won't be any more interruptions or I would think that fate is somehow messing with me. Better get this over with; having no team I do wonder if I'll be placed in a team after a couple of years. I don't mind that. I could just train under Father. I still need a reason, so he won't go easy on me.

Entering the office I smelled smoke in the air and find the Sandaime relaxing as he smoked his pipe.

"Ah, Iruna-chan! Glad to see you after the interruption the other day." He greeted

"Did you need me for something?"

"That isn't what you want to ask me is it young Iruna?"

I shrugged and said "Why do I not have a team?"

He smiled at my inquiry "Because I have already planed your career as a shinobi."

What?! I stared at him, he already made a plan for my, MY shinobi career? Don't I get a say in this!?

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" I asked controlling my voice so as not to disrespect him, only he frowned at my reaction, he must have wanted me to shout my protest.

"Now, now, Iruna-chan, I know you are angry to hear that I already planned out your career, but it is in my best interest for one such as yourself to specialize in this particular field."

"You want me to become a Tokubetsu Jonin?" I said indignantly. I did want to attain the rank Jonin, but not as a Tokubetsu Jonin!

"No" he replied only confusing me.

I was about to ask the field he wanted me to specialize in, but someone then threw the door open behind me.

"This is taking too long" Kushina-san loudly announced

The Hokage sighed before he said "Kushina, wait a bit longer."

"I do not want to wait anymore." Kushina-san replied "Time's a wasting, dattebane!"

There! There! Her verbal tick, she finally said it! This is the first time I hear her say it.

"First, let me explain it to her."

"Your only dilly dallying" Kushina-san countered

Another sigh escaped the Hokage "Fine, you explain it to Iruna."

"Oh, yeah!" She pumped her hand up in the air in her excitement then she looked at me with a glint in her eyes.

Before I could even say anything, she grabbed me by the wrist, pulled me out of the office and dragged me to a nearby training ground.

"Kushina-san, what are we doing here?" I asked and looked at her. She was in her shinobi gear the only thing missing is her vest and hitaite.

"That's sensei to you Iruna-chan" she said with a wide smile on her "Let's start."

"Start, what?" I said,

Taking a step back and at a blink Kushina-san had punched me in the gut and sent me flying back a few feet away. I got on all fours as I tried to get my bearings and before I could get back on my feet. A shadow cast over me and got bigger as I stared at it dumbly, before it registered in my mind. I rolled away from my position to see Kushina-san bring her sword down into the ground. What is this, an assessment?! I would have gotten impaled if I hadn't moved away. I was then on my feet as Kushina-san rose from her kneeling position and pulled out her sword from the ground. She turned to me and had a sadistic smile on her; I shivered at the sight of her smile and decided to activate my sharingan. I inwardly groaned as I recalled her nickname in the bingo book, this is going to be hell.

 **POV: Obito**

Our team was given a C-rank mission, we had to deliver food and weapon supplies to those patrolling the border. Me, Rin and Kakashi were present the only one missing is our sensei. He had a substitute take his place as team leader. I, for one was not happy with this arrangement, to think that we would have Fugaku as our jonin leader for this mission! Minato-sensei can be serious when needed, but Fugaku-san is always serious.

Our journey was uneventful. When we arrived at the border and Fugaku-san handed the supplies to the shinobi stationed there. They offered for us to stay for the night as it was closing to night time, but Fugaku-san had declined and opted to go back seeing as there was still light. As the night settled in, he had us stop and set-up camp while he surveyed the area we were in.

We ate dinner in silence, either because we were all tired or because Fugaku-san was the one with us and not Minato-sensei. The atmosphere felt a little tense.

"Obito" I heard the Uchiha clan head say "Have you awaken your sharingan?"

I glanced at my two team mates as they also looked at me "No, Fugaku-san." I answered unnerved that he was asking me this.

He nodded to my answer "Once you awaken your sharingan you are to tell me." I looked at him with wide eyes as he continued "if I am not available then tell my wife, Mikoto or to our children, Iruna or Itachi."

"What for?" came from my mouth

"In repayment for watching over our children I will train you how to use the sharingan."

I was shocked. I had always been the outcast of the clan. This was the first time I was acknowledged, not just anyone but the clan head. I felt tears start to form at the edge of my eyes, but with the clan head present I blinked the tears away and swallowed.

When it came for us to get some rest, I had volunteered to take first watch. I looked up at the area above us showing the night sky. I can't wait to get my sharingan.

 **POV: Iruna**

When I came to, I thought I would see the white ceiling of a hospital room but was instead looking at a wooden ceiling. The ceiling we had in our bedroom. When I turned my head to my right Father was there and he was in his shinobi gear with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Father" I said getting his attention, looking at me I saw his eyes soften. "Why am I in our room?"

"You passed out during your training session with your sensei."

"Ah" I nodded remembering how that went…

 _I met up with Kushina-san, er, sensei for our first training session. The time she indirectly told me I was to be her apprentice; she was gauging my strengths and weaknesses by forcing me to defend myself from her. She had me take off my wrist bands so she could add another seal on it. It only took her seconds before she handed them back to me, she only told me it wouldn't disrupt the storage seal and she didn't tell me the effects of the seal she placed. She made me do the tiger, snake and ox hand seal in that order and say water. I had no clue what she made me do, then we started off with taijutsu. I noticed when I was about to avoid an incoming punch to my face that I had difficulty moving. My sight wasn't affected even my muscles, there wasn't even anything too heavy on me to slow me down like this. Once my senseis' punch came in contact with my face, I saw stars in my eyes as a stepped back from the force of the punch. I could only block the punches and kicks she made wondering why I felt slow. When my eyes landed on my wrist bands, the seals she placed on my wrist band! And with that thought I was sent flying not to meet the ground but water. As I swam up to the surface, I noticed my speed as I swam is the same while I was getting beat up a while ago._

 _Breaking the surface and standing on top of the water. I saw Kushina-san, -sensei was smiling at me, an all too wide smile._

 _"_ _Ready to get your butt kicked?" she asked taunting me_

 _"_ _The seals you placed on my wrist bands, what do you call them?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"_

 _"_ _Kushina-sensei" I said and she hummed, making me roll my eyes "What do you call the seals you placed on my wrist bands?"_

 _"_ _Doesn't have one" she answered "Have you figured out what it can do?"_

 _"_ _Somehow, but how does it make me feel like I'm swimming in water?"_

 _"_ _Can you make a guess?" she said smiling_

 _"_ _It's making an underwater environment around my body, like some kind of layer."_

 _"_ _Close but far my dear Uchiha apprentice. You are correct with the underwater environment, but the layer you mentioned can you think of what it could be?"_

 _"_ _Chakra?" She nodded to my answer "Water chakra?"_

 _"_ _No" her eyes sparkled "You don't have an affinity for that chakra. You can learn it but it would take you a while."_

 _"_ _Does the seal convert the chakra?"_

 _"_ _No, but you're getting somewhere" she smirked at me "Come on, let's continue your training."_

 _My speed had been lowered so there was no use in avoiding, the only choice I had was to block and parry her strikes. Before I got knocked out and fell to the ground I caught sight of the sky and clouds. I think I found out what the chakra is._

"Iruna, you are not hurt anywhere?" Father asked

"No, but I do feel sore all over." I said laughing a bit, but Father held a stoic face making me stop.

"I'm going to speak to the Hokage about this."

"Wait, what?" I said alarm bells ringing in my head "Why?"

"I'm not letting you get hurt because of your training with your sensei." He said standing and was about to leave the room.

"No!" I shouted jumping up to my feet "Father, why are you doing this? I can understand if it's Mother because she opposed in me entering the academy early. How can I get stronger if I don't get hurt?"

"You're only a child" Father answered

"But I am a shinobi of Konohagakure!" I bit out

"A genin" he said coldly

"Yes, a mere genin for now" I answered with defiance

"Enough! I will talk to the Hokage and that is final!" Father shouted

Once I couldn't feel Fathers' chakra in the house, I went to my closet and pulled out an extra pair of my sandals, jumped out of the window and headed for the Hokage tower.

 **POV: Fugaku**

I had to massage my temples after shouting at Iruna. The memory of her unconscious form during the attack resurfaced when I saw her in the Uzumakis' arms. She did not have any lethal injuries that time, but it made me realize that I could lose her when she becomes a shinobi and that may be closer now that she is a genin.

When I entered the Hokages' office it wasn't a surprise to see Iruna there.

"Iruna go home" I said

"No. I will not go back until you, Father, listen to what I have to say."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"Why won't you listen to me?!" she shrieked and stomped on her foot. "Why Father? You go easy on me ever since the attack, you don't increase my training, and now, you want to stop my apprenticeship with Kushina-san!"

Stop her apprenticeship?! That's not… I looked at Iruna, our child that I chose to be the heir and a daughter I love. She had her head down and she clenched her hands at her sides.

"I thought you were proud of me?" I heard her say quietly.

I could feel all eyes were on me, visible and not. Before I could say anything, Iruna jumped out of the window and ran off into the village. I was then about to follow suit, but the Hokage stopped me.

"Let her be for now." The Sandaime said "She is a child, Fugaku, but do you know why she wanted to be shinobi?"

"She wants to become stronger."

"And why would she want to become stronger?"

I stared at him and remembered the promise she made "She wants to protect her brother."

He nodded at my answer and added "Not only Itachi, but she wants to protect everything she holds dear, her parents included."

"But…" I started but stopped as he had his hand raised

"She knew that before she could protect someone else, she first had to protect herself and become stronger. How can someone protect someone else if they do not have the strength to help themselves?"

I agree with the Sandaime, but I am her Father. As a parent, I am worried for her and fear that that pesky shadow would make a move, the only question in my mind is when. I have to protect my family.

 **POV: Kakashi**

It was late in the afternoon and judging from the sun it would be about two hours before it would set. I left my house to head to the market to buy my food supply for the week. On my way there though I noticed two chuunins, from the vest they wore, in an alley. Ignoring them I passed by but not without hearing one of them spat,

"It must be humiliating to have a genin as a father."

"Didn't even pass the chuunin exams he entered."

I stopped in my steps and turned to head into the alley, but someone had shouted above us,

"His father is better than the two of you!" and jumped down beside me.

* * *

 **AN: and Review! Thank you very much for your time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry for the very late update. Been busy with school and other things, my brain must have fried from solving problems and reading those technical books. I do wonder if anyone reads the authors notes. I hope someone does. Here it is! The sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Not that long I guess, but it's to move the story along. ENJOY MY DEAR READERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the series, but I do own Iruna-chan.**

* * *

 **POV: Kakashi**

"Brat! You should leave if you know what's good for you." One of the chuunins shouted

A cold laugh came from her "Thank you for worrying for me, but there is no need to."

One of them laughed hysterically "Little girl, just because you're a shinobi doesn't mean you can handle two chuunins. Notice the difference in rank? You're only a genin now scram if you don't want to become a lump of meat."

Before they could turn away, Iruna had made her move and idiotically used only taijutsu. She did focus on hitting vital areas, but they weren't fighting to kill anyone. Reluctantly I helped her stop them and made them run away with their tails between their legs.

I turned to Iruna and saw she had a cut on her cheek but no blood. She had her eyes on the person lying on the ground beaten up like a pulp; this guy had a bowl cut hairstyle, a brown scarf wrapped around his neck and wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers.

"Kakashi, I leave him in your care." She said before running up on one of the wall and left the alley.

"Right" I said to no one, when I heard a groan coming from him.

 **POV: Iruna**

I had thought on heading to my senseis' house but after that encounter with Maito Guy and Kakashi, I didn't feel like going anymore. I stood on the roofs near the center of the village. I looked down at the civilians and shinobi walking in the streets either to get some shopping done or some other plans. Night was already nearing, I didn't want to go home yet, but it seemed like I was going to be forced to until I saw Nohara Rin come out of the bookstore. I followed her on the rooftops and once she had paused. I jumped down in front of her and startled her.

"Good evening, Rin-san." I said smiling

"Iruna-chan!" she said almost dropping the bag she held in her hands "Don't do that!"

"Sorry" I said "Are you headed home?"

"Yes" she nodded and walked by me.

I followed her and walked in step with her. I didn't say anything but I did notice her giving me glances every now and then. Probably in wonder of why I'm walking with her.

"Did you need something from me?"

"Nothing, really" I answered

"Is something troubling you?" I didn't answer her query "You're not going back to your home?"

"I don't want to be there right now"

She hummed in answer and when she stopped in front of an apartment complex she said,

"This is where I live."

"I guess, I should get going then" I say to her, but that wasn't what I wanted to say.

"Where will you go?"

"No where?" I shrugged and was about to turn away but she caught my wrist.

"Come on. You can stay with me for a while" she said "but you have to go home before eight, understand?"

"Yes" I answer.

Entering her apartment, she went further inside maybe to her room. It looked like a two room apartment; the kitchen is in the same area as the living area and just before the room she entered was two doors, one of them must be the bathroom and the other is second room. I looked at the photos hanging above the couch. I saw their team photo, the photo of my congratulatory party and a photo of a younger Rin-san with a man that has the same features as her. Is this her dad? When I heard her come out of her room I said,

"Is this your dad?"

"No" she said smiling sadly

"Then who is it?"

"That's my uncle."

"You have an uncle!?" I shouted I honestly had no clue and thought she was an orphan. "Uh, sorry. I didn't know you had a relative."

"It's okay" she answered chuckling at my reaction "His name was Katazu."

"Was?"

"He died during a B-rank mission."

"Oh, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry about it, so what do you want to eat? We can have curry. I just bought some ingredients for it a while ago."

"Curry!" I say excited "Can I help too?"

"This is so good!" I say happily eating.

"Slow down, Iruna-chan. You might choke on your food. Somehow you're just like Obito."

"Does he come here too?"

"Sometimes" she smiles "He comes here once a week to eat with me, before when my uncle was still alive he comes here every day to eat my uncles' cooking."

"Your uncle must be really good at cooking." I say nodding "How long have you know Obito-nii?"

"Since I was five"

After that silence fell upon us and it was driving me nuts!

"I…"

"So…"

We both start and stop before she smiles at me "Go ahead"

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while."

She nodded "Where did you get that cut?"

"Cut?"

"Yes, the one on your left cheek."

"Uh…" It must have been a while ago "Some kid broke a window where I was walking by and some of the glass that flew towards me must have cut my cheek."

"You should be careful where you go" Rin-san said as she placed her hand on my left cheek and it glowed green. She withdrew her hand and smiled at me "There now it's gone. You should take care of yourself Iruna. You shouldn't get that many scars or no one might like you."

"Do you like someone right now, Rin-san?" My question made her froze then stare at me.

Her eyes didn't meet mine as she looked away, she did try to hide the red tint of her face. "I'm not sure."

It was time for me to leave when I saw her wall clock read quarter to eight. I took off to the roofs to get home and find Father standing at the compound entrance. Like usual he had a stoic look on him.

"Where did you go?" he asked me

"I was at my friends' house" I answer.

He didn't say anything else and turned to head inside and I followed a step behind him. Once we were inside the house, I was about to pass Father when he said,

"Did you have dinner already?"

"Yes" I replied and continued to head to my room.

 **POV: Kakashi**

The whole week Minato-sensei wasn't around we had Fugaku-san act as out temporary team leader. It didn't sit well for Obito, he had been early once. Now, he's back to his habit of being tardy, a habit Fugaku-san has scrutinized of him. I don't even know if he is even telling the truth with the excuses he says or he just makes it up. He still earns a glare from Fugaku-san. If only he can get into the habit of being early than me and Rin. Obito is competent, but he is clumsy.

We met up at our usual training ground hoping to see sensei, but that is an understatement. Instead of sensei, Kushina-san, Fugaku-san and Iruna came.

"Team Seven" Fugaku-san addressed us "Your sensei, Namikaze Minato has yet to return for another week."

"Did something happen during his mission?" Obito asked frowning

"Nothing to worry about" Kushina-san answered chuckling "His partner just gets sidetracked and is giving him delays in coming back."

"Then, what are we supposed to do for now?" Obito stated, didn't he have anything to do? I take back that I thought he is competent. I was wrong.

"Your sensei didn't mention anything in his letter; you can do what you want." Fugaku-san said

"Or you can spar with my apprentice" Kushina-san suggested with a smirk.

I looked over at Iruna and she appeared to be a little disheveled.

Obito had been the first one to spar with Iruna. I expected her to get the upper hand on my team mate.

At the start of their spar, Iruna didn't activate her sharingan and was more on defense. She made some hits, but her movements were slower than normal and she could barely avoid Obitos' strikes. That ended with her losing. Rin then followed, again, Iruna did make some hits and contact, but Rin seemed to get more hits than her. When it was my turn,

"Don't hold back on me" I said to her as I got into stance

"I ain't holding back, but there are reasons for why I'm losing" She bit out "Don't expect too much, I've been bumped to level zero."

"What are you saying?"

"Hey! No talking!" Kushina-san shouted

And just as she said 'don't expect too much', I didn't. She would have been able to defend herself properly if she wasn't slow. Her speed is her problem, but I knew she wasn't this slow before. The spar ended with the three of us winning against her. Our sparring sessions with Iruna continued for a week without Minato-sensei. Ever since I helped Guy to the hospital he had been trying to get on friendlier terms with me. Iruna should be the one Guy was becoming friends with not me!

During a short break, I approached Iruna.

"Hey, the guy you helped from those chuunins."

"Yeah?"

"Tell him it was you who helped him."

"Nah, I don't want to." She huffed in annoyance

"Why not?"

"Because she already knows him." Kushina-san said cheerfully standing beside Iruna.

"How?"

"That would be my senseis' fault" and she earned a raised eyebrow at her words and she immediately took her words back "I mean with my senseis' help. She had me run around Konoha at seven in the morning until ten after my morning training with my Father. I've been doing that for two weeks already."

"So?"

"She had a run in with Guys' Father, Duy-san, one morning and he introduced his son to her. Now, she meets up with them every morning for endurance training." Rin added giggling at the end. How did she know that?

"Must be tough, huh?" Obito smirked at Iruna.

"You should join her Obito" Kushina-san stated "You too Rin!"

"Maybe some other time?" Obito said warily

"I'm not sure." Rin said

"You both need it!" Kushina-san snapped at them and then smiled "They meet up at seven in the morning at the main gates of Konoha and don't worry you won't be late on my watch."

"What about Kakashi?!" Obito complained "You didn't mention him joining us."

Rin agreed nodding her head fervently.

"He has his own training regimen" Iruna piped "Right, Kaka-nii?"

"I do, but..."

"Does that mean you want to join us?" she asked enthusiastically and her eyes I think even had stars in them "You get to see Guy-san a lot!"

"Uh, thanks, but I think I'll skip on your training."

"If you say so" Iruna shrugged then she turned to my team mates "Isn't this great Obito-nii, Rin-san?! You get to meet Guy-san and Duy-san!"

My two team mates glanced at each other. They had just been roped into endurance training in the morning.

When Minato-sensei finally returned to the village, my team mates told him about their morning runs with Iruna, Guy and his father, Duy-san, he was glad that they were doing some self-training while he was away. Not even knowing that Kushina-san had been the one to suggest it. Though I think even if he did know that his girlfriend suggested it, he would still agree. Our spars too continued against Iruna, though not as often as when Minato-sensei was away. She was steadily becoming faster after a month or two, and then she would become slow again. What kind of training was she under with Kushina-san?

 **POV: Obito**

I was surprised, when I had knocked on Rins' door, instead of Rin answering the door it was Iruna-chan. I stared at her for while before I got my bearings back.

"Hey, Obito-nii!" she greeted and opened the door further to let me enter. "I wondered when we would be able to see you here."

"Eh?" Left my mouth, I'm confused, why is Iruna here and what did she mean by that?

"Obito-kun!" I heard Rin standing by the stove "You came!"

"Of course, I came, I did say I would." I said noticing two persons seated by the dining table, Itachi and Shisui. Why are they here?!

Iruna chuckled as she stood beside me "Did we disturb your visiting day?"

"What?"

"Rin-san mentioned you sometimes come here to eat with her."

"Yeah"

"Is it alright if we join you?" the now genin asked

"You were here before me, so why would I throw you guys out? This is Rins' house; she has more authority to do that than me."

When we started to eat, I stared at the Shisui, sitting on Rins' lap. I looked at the seat beside her, it was vacant and the brat is already old enough to occupy the chair.

"Uh, Shisui-kun?" I said and he looked at me "Don't you want to sit on the chair beside Rin?"

"No."

"I think she's having difficulty eating with you there."

The brat, I mean, Shisui turned his small head towards Rin and I think asked with his eyes.

"You're not troubling me Shisui" Rin answered which made me open my mouth in shock, what?!

"Are you sure, Rin?" I asked just to be sure she wasn't just being kind to the kid

"Yes" She answered with a smile.

I looked at the kid, and he was smirking at me! It wasn't a smile it was a freaking smirk! I decided to leave the kid alone, he was only a kid. He must have a childish crush with Rin.

After that meeting, the twins' birthday came, and to say I was irritated by their cousin is an understatement. I was beyond that, I was definitely ticked off with the brat. He kept sticking to Rin, he held her hand, and even had her feed him during the party. Sometimes I would see a smirk on the brat and he even had his tongue sticking out at me. If he wasn't younger than me, he was definitely going to get it. Once the party was over, and we were leaving, Iruna-chan had me drop on my knees to let her whisper into my ear.

"Sorry about Shisui. I'm sure he's no competition." My ears felt warm as she giggled then hugged me "Don't worry Obito-nii. I'll be rooting for you and Rin-san."

I blinked a few times as Iruna-chan withdrew from me with a wide smile. Something I noticed she had taken from Kushina-san. Minato-sensei's girlfriend must be rubbing off on her.

 **POV: Iruna**

One morning I was in the middle of my run and if I remember correctly Guy would be coming back with his team mates. When Obito-nii and Rin-san heard Guy mention he wouldn't be around for a month they were more than happy, since that meant a cut on our meeting time. From the usual seven in the morning, they would meet me by the gate at eight thirty, like now. I can see them at the main gates waiting for me. As I approach them I see Guy-san along with his team mates and sensei by the gate watchers signing in from a mission. I stopped in my tracks to look at them, I noticed they were all grimacing and beat up.

When Guy-san turned in my direction I tried to smile, but when I saw the hollow look in his eyes I just knew something happened. Their group went off in the direction of the Hokage tower after signing in with the watchers.

I wonder what happened. Guy usually had a loud persona and would shout greetings once he sees you. All of them came back alive, did they fail their mission?

Once I met up with Kushina-sensei that afternoon, did I find out why Guy-sans' group look grim.

"Maito Duy is dead" she said to me

I blinked and stared at my sensei. I felt my heart squeeze and weigh heavier than usual. Could I have done something to save Guy-san's father?

"The funeral will be in two days."

"How… how did he die? What happened?" I asked

"Guy and his team had the worst of chances to encounter one of the seven mist swordsmen. Their sensei had requested back-up; Duy apparently had overheard of it and rushed off without a thought. He left the village to rescue his son."

I looked down at the ground, like any parent would they would protect their child. Like Minato-san and Kushina-sensei would do for Naruto.

"Iruna?" I heard Kushina-sense's worried voice.

I shook my head to get rid of those heavy thoughts and told myself that saving everyone wasn't possible, but I would definitely save Obito-nii and maybe even Minato-san and Kushina-sensei, if I… no, Obito-nii won't be manipulated by Madara.

The funeral of genin Maito Duy came and went. Right after the funeral, late in the afternoon I see Maito Guy making laps around Konoha. How did I know that? I followed him while I was on the rooftops and fences. I couldn't help but smile, just like what I know of him watching this show, now my reality, ever the optimist and never giving up. I turned to leave, Guy to do his laps maybe in a way this is his way to release his sadness and frustration of his loss, but he'll back up, that's who Maito Guy is, but I was amused to find a head of gray when I was about to head home.

Giggling, I dropped down beside the owner of the head of gray, Kakashi.

"He's pretty optimistic, isn't he?" I said

"Who?" Kakashi said

I shook my head on his outright display of ignorance, as if he didn't know who I meant, and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you around, Kaka-nii. Don't we have better things to do than worry?"

I made my way back to the Uchiha compound in thought of how I can save Obito-nii and Kaka-nii from getting flattened by a huge boulder. I know seals are my answer, but what kind exactly?

 **POV: Obito**

It had been seven months since Kushina-san had become Iruna-chan's sensei. I don't get the kid, she's already mastering her sharingan with Fugaku, she's a genin and apprenticed to the known Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. The runt is still alive from all that training! Training aside she even makes seal traps! She's monster!? In a good way. I even heard from Itachi that Iruna would faint sometimes when coming back from training and sometimes come back with a bandage around her arm. She doesn't even complain about the load of it. I know she wants to become strong but this is just insane. She's pushing herself too much.

Iruna-chan took a leap when she defeated me and Rin in just seconds. She didn't even pull out any weapons she had hidden in one of her wristbands. It was a shock really in the past months we've been having this spars but she was either too slow to get any good hits on us. When it was her against Kakashi, they were neck to neck. Iruna was even using her sharingan and the two of them had their kunais out.

"Okay, that's enough." said Minato-sensei who was leaning against one of the tree stumps nearby.

Iruna-chan and Kakashi jumped away from each other and hid their weapons.

"That was good Iruna-chan!" said Kushina-san as she jumped down from the top of the stump. "You had a few stances wrong, but overall it was good enough. Now, reactivate your seals."

Iruna-chan visibly frowned on the last part and formed half of the tiger hand seal. I didn't notice anything changing about her, but she now had her arms crossed and she was clearly irritated.

"Front and center now!" Kushina-san ordered and Iruna-chan was then standing before her sensei. "I just didn't mean her, Rin and Obito, you too."

"Err... Minato-sensei?" I looked at our blond sensei, who merely shrugged towards me.

"Just do what she says"

Rin and me stood beside Iruna-chan in front of Kushina-san. Kushina-san then pulled out three pieces of paper and were handing it at us. Iruna-chan took one and we took a piece as well.

"Really?!" shouted Iruna-chan.

I haven't even looked at the paper yet, then Rin gasped.

I also looked at the piece of paper, is sensei serious? Kushina-san even gave one to Iruna-chan and she was excited about it. I looked at the two beside me, Iruna-chan was too thrilled about this progress and she had just become genin months ago and Rin wasn't so sure. I can understand what Rin felt, anxiety.

"The three of you are good enough to enter the upcoming Chuunin exams, since Kakashi is already a Chuunin and is working to be a Jonin, he won't be joining you, instead Iruna-chan will be taking his place." said Minato-sensei "The exam will be two weeks from now, I want all of you to think hard on it and go to the room stated on the paper. All of you are dismissed."

Our team left the clearing, but Iruna-chan remained there to speak with her sensei.

* * *

 **AN: What do you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter, if not then I hope you like the next one! Please don't tell me that I mixing all the events up and that this should happen before or should be happening after. Please don't ask the time or year, because there is no year in their world, if there is I haven't seen it in any of my researchers. So it can be confusing, but the time for the bridge mission is nearing and I can't wait for that one! I'm as excited as you guys are. Thank you very very much for the review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating until now. I had to review for the board exams and that meant keeping away from this site in order to pass the exam. Sad to say I didn't pass the exams on this month of May. I cry. Then again one can still take it a second time, right? For now here is the next chapter. It's a bit long, I guess? Please review. Do tell me if I have any mix ups or what not. I wrote it for an approximate of five days.**

* * *

 **POV: Itachi**

Ever since Iruna-neesama came back from her sparring session with Minato-san's team, she's been… anxious and worried. That had been a week and days ago. She doesn't leave the house, only to go to her sensei and show her the seals she makes. She has her attention on her seals most of the time and kept indoors. She still did her daily routine of going on her morning runs, target practice and katas. It wasn't just me who had noticed, but Mother and Father as well.

While we were eating dinner and Neesama was the first to finish again and just as she was to stand up to get back to her seals, Mother spoke up.

"Iruna, is something the matter?"

Iruna-neesama looked at Mother with a confused look on her.

"No, nothing's the matter. I just want to finish my seal right away."

"Can't you—" Father by then had held Mother's shoulder.

"You can go, Iruna. Be careful with your seals."

"I will." Iruna-neesama answered smiling before she left the room.

"Mikoto, Iruna has already expressed what she wanted to do. You cannot stop someone as determined as her."

Mother looked at the doorway neesama went through. Our parent's couldn't get through her. She hid what she knew and what she felt from our parent's. I couldn't help but think that she was starting to keep things from me as well.

Breakfast was over and Iruna-neesama came back from our room wearing her gear.

"Where are you going Iruna?" Mother asked just as she was starting to wash the dishes.

"To Kushina-sensei's house" she answered.

"Come back home before it becomes dark."

"I will." Neesama answered.

"Can I come?" I asked. I didn't want to stay at home that day. I would end up sleeping again.

"Mother?" Iruna-neesama turned to Mother.

"You can go, but be careful." Mother answered.

That day the academy had been attacked must still be fresh in her mind. That had happened a year ago.

"Alright, come on Itachi." Neesama said to me grinning. "You get to see how Kushina-sensei tests my seals."

On our way to Kushina-san's place, we came across Gekko-san.

"Iruna-chan!" Gekko-san called. "How's the youngest genin doing?"

"Good." neesama answered "Don't get too many missions outside; all of them are inside the village. The last I want to take as a mission is of that cat."

"You mean Tora? You know I recall my parent's mentioning a cat before during their genin days."

"The cat's probably an immortal." Neesama shrugged.

"When are you graduating?" I asked him.

"Didn't you know? I'm already a genin. I graduated two months ago." he answered. "What about you Itachi-kun? When do *cough* you plan to follow Iruna-chan here?"

"When were seven" Iruna-neesama answered.

Gekko-san stared at Iruna-neesama. "Isn't that a bit too long?"

"Given that I did enter the academy too early, and the incident in the academy. Our parent's most likely won't let him enter early and they'll have him enter the same time as Shisui."

"You know, Itachi-kun, sometimes I think your sister is five years older than your ages."

"That is a reason why I call her neesama." I answered.

Neesama and Gekko-san stared at me openly then, Gekko-san gave a hearty laugh then.

"Well, I better get *cough* going I'm already late as it is. See you around, Uchiha twins."

"Hey! Don't call us that!" Neesama shouted after Gekko-san.

By the time we arrived at Kushina-san's home, Kakashi-san, Obito-san and Rin-san were also there as well as Minato-san.

"Ah, Iruna-chan!" Kushina greeted "and you also brought Itachi-kun. How's your mother doing?"

"Fine." I answered

"Can we test my seals?" Iruna-neesama asked right away.

"Aren't you eager to test them?" Kakashi-san spoke up.

"It wasn't me who thought up of how to test my seals." Neesama answered.

"Yes. It wasn't." Kakashi-san answered before turning to look at his own sensei.

"We're in the same boat here, Kakashi." Minato-san answered.

Now, I was curious. How did they test seals if their backyard wasn't that large?

"Do I need to use my medical ninjutsu again?" Rin-san asked.

"Not to worry, Rin." Kushina-san grinned. "Not one of us will get hurt."

"Yes, but…"

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kushina-san said excited even much more than neesama.

I walked in step with neesama towards one of the nearest training grounds. Neesama and Kushina-san went off to set the seals. While Kakashi-san and Minato-san made hand seals boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram before they placed their hands on the ground. A puff of smoke came out from the seals that appeared underneath their hands and as the smoke cleared a small toad and a small bulldog was there.

"What are they?" I asked Obito-san next to me.

"Contract summons." Obito-san answered then. "Minato-sensei with toads and Kakashi with dogs."

"A pack!" Kakashi shouted from where they stood.

"Right, pack." Obito-san said as he shook his head.

"Why did they call their summons?"

"You'll see." he answered.

I looked back as Kushina-san and Neesama had left the center of the grounds. One of the two summon, the toad, approached the area of the seal, nothing seemed to be happening at first, but after a while the summon fell down. Kushina-san slapped Neesama on the back congratulating her. Neesama then cancelled the seal, but the toad remained on the ground. Minato-san had to go and carry the toad away from the area. Neesama then placed another seal, and it was the dogs' turn. It took seconds before the dog started to walk in a zigzag path. Just what seals did Neesama make this time?

"Did they always use summons to use for testing Neesama's seals?"

"No. Minato-sensei was the usual, erhm, you know the one who checks to see if they do work." Obito-san answered.

"Is that why Rin-san asked if she needed to use her medic jutsu?"

"Yes." Rin-san answered. "Minato-sensei got shocked by Iruna-chan's powered lightning trap; the person gets doused with water first before getting electrocuted. She also made a trap using water and genjutsu together, I can't remember the effects correctly though."

"I recall her calling it water douse nightmare." Obito-san answered.

"Water douse nightmare?" I wondered. I never heard that from Neesama before.

"Ah! I remember now. We don't really know what happens when it's used. Only that when activated water comes out from the seal and drenches you and you end up falling asleep. The time Minato-sensei was unconscious was three hours long. Kushina-san and Iruna-chan couldn't cancel the effects of the seal. Minato-sensei, during those three hours, he kept sweating and lashing out. Kushina-san was really worried for him. She didn't move when she held him in her arms. When sensei woke up, she gripped Kushina-san into a tight hug." Rin-san replied while looking at Iruna-neesama. "Iruna-chan, where does she get her ideas? Some of the seals she makes they're kind of scary."

I looked over at Neesama as she stood next to Kushina-san. Neesama did say she wanted to learn fuinjutsu, she said she wanted to use fuinjutsu to protect others.

 **POV: Iruna**

"Neesama?" Itachi spoke up jolting me out of my focus.

"What is it, 'Tachi?" I asked.

"What seal are you working on?"

"A seal that can make a hole on a boulder" she answered

"Why? Can't you just blow the boulder up using an explosive tag?"

"Explosive tags have a delay time before it can destroy the boulder, besides that it would create shrapnel that could hurt your team mates within range. I'm trying to make one that doesn't have such destructive power, one you can use inside a small space."

"Why not reinforce a sword or tanto with chakra so you could cut the boulder up into pieces?"

"I'm still not good with using a sword nor a tanto, Itachi and I can't make use of that method yet. Where did you learn that anyway?"

He stared at me when he didn't answer and I decided to just leave it.

"All I have for now in my arsenal are seals, kunais, and shurikens. I have to be really fast if I want to cut up a boulder three times larger than our house."

"Why do you need to make a hole on a boulder?"

"To fit a person, so they won't get crushed, but just by placing it and activating it is nearly impossible. I wouldn't have the speed to accomplish that feat, maybe after years of training." I answered sighing.

I wasn't getting anywhere near on how to save Kakashi or Obito, wait, those two from getting injured or anything else.

"I don't understand when or where that can happen neesama."

"It's just a thought I have. You know in case someone gets close to getting buried alive."

Itachi nodded and returned to reading the book he held. Two days are left before the chuunin exams, I'm already done making the seals I would need for the exams. I know we would be facing Guy and the others. I have yet to see them and it would be at this upcoming chuunin exam. I'm running out of time. It would be next year, months away, but I can't help but feel anxious. It feels so close. I should be worried for the chuunin exams, but I'm not even thinking of the exams but what can happen once the Kannabi bridge mission happens. Will I even be there when it happens?

It was the day of the chuunin exams, and Itachi asked Mother something during breakfast.

"Mother, what's the chuunin exams?"

I had just grabbed the bowl of rice, when he asked that from Mother.

"Chuunin exams?" Mother said looking at Itachi. "It's an exam so you can move up the ranks. From genin you move on to becoming a chuunin and after that there's the jonin's exam. Why do you ask?"

My heart pumped faster than usual. Mother will never let me leave the house if Itachi mentions that I have a permission form to enter the chuunin exams. She'll likely lock me up in our room until the time for the start of the exams. I can't let that happen.

"Obito-san and Rin-san are entering." Itachi answered.

"Just them?" Mother asked.

"There's also Maito-san."

Mother gave a sad smile at the mention of Guy. "At least he's not letting his father's death get the better of him. Didn't you mention he was optimistic, Iruna?"

"Yes. The day after his father died, he went running around Konoha."

"I wonder if I can handle that losing my family." Mother said wistfully.

Me and Itachi stared at Mother then, why would she say that?

"You won't lose us, Mother." Itachi answered and it was even convincing.

"'Tachi's right. You won't lose us." I added.

"Of course, I won't." Mother said smiling at me.

Just when I thought I had slipped through, her eyes opened and I met her sharingan.

"I'm sorry, Iruna. I don't want to lose you. It would destroy me."

I was caught off guard. I never got to cancel her genjutsu as my eyes closed against my will.

 **POV:** **Obito**

Where is she?! Its ten minutes to eleven! If we don't enter before the appointed time… well I don't really know what can happen, but just from Kakashi's yapping about the shinobi code and my usual late streak a shinobi shouldn't be late. Fugaku-san gave me a cold look whenever I was late in arriving when he had been acting as our team leader.

"Your tardy streak must have rubbed on her." Kakashi said to me.

"Say that again!" I growled at him.

"Your tardy streak must have rubbed—"

"Oh, shut up." I snapped at him. "Tardiness doesn't rub off on anyone, and the reason I've been tardy most of the time is—"

"Because you came across a black cat and you had to go around." Kakashi ended for me.

"No!"

"Then, it's because you had to help someone carry their groceries."

"Not that either!"

"Then, you needed to—"

"Will you to stop?!" Rin-chan exploded. "You two fighting isn't helping. Iruna-chan—"

We then heard glass break down the hallway. We find Iruna just getting up to stand and went towards us.

"Come on, we can't waste another minute." She said to us before entering the examination room.

"You heard your kohai, you two should go inside. We'll see you after the exams." Minato-sensei said to us. "Good luck."

We entered the room just in time as the proctor showed up at the front. The proctor arranged us by the number on our forms. Iruna-chan sat at the very front, Rin-chan on the third row near the windows and I sat at the very back of the room. As I listened to the proctors instructions, I knew then and there I was doomed. I thought I was done with written exams when I graduated from the academy. Curse you written exams! Once we received our papers and were told to start, I swallowed hard before flipping it. I bit my lip as I read one question to the next until I reached the last one. I couldn't answer even one! We didn't even cover this stuff in the academy! I tried to answer the questions on my own, but really what can I squeeze out of my brain? I'm not Rin!

I looked at the others in the room they were all bowing down concentrating on their papers. How can they possibly know the answers to these questions?! You'd have to copy off someone else! I looked over at Rin-chan, she was answering the questions with no problem, and given that she was one of the top in our class I wouldn't pass it off that she could answer them. As for Iruna-chan, my mouth dropped open in shock she has her head resting on the table!? She does plan to pass the first part right? Why is she sleeping the exam off?!

 **POV: Iruna**

I read the questions on the paper, and the answers easily came to mind. I did read books during my stay in the academy, and some of the answers were examples from those books. If you were even studious enough you'd be able to answer them with no problem at all. Then again I did use our kinjutsu while reading; it lessened the whole having to memorize the lot of it. After writing the answers on the paper, I decided to get a bit of a nap. When I woke up it was because of a yelp from the person next to me. A shuriken was on his test paper, and he was told to leave as well as his team mates. So, it's the same exam as when Naruto took the exam, go figure that they didn't bother changing the examination. If that was the case then after this we would be in the forest of death.

Two hours passed and the proctor came to the final question. I was glad that Obito-nii didn't raise his hand nor did Rin-san. The proctor by then left the room and the one to enter was a Yamanaka, judging from the pale blond hair color and irisless blue eyes. He had us follow him out of the academy, well; I had a bit of problem with that. Mother was outside the academy with her sharingan spinning as she saw me walking with the rest of the examinees. She said my name aloud coldly.

"Uchiha Iruna, you will not proceed to the next venue. You will come home this minute."

I swallowed. She was scary that moment, but I needed to finish the exam. I have to become a chuunin. I have to save Obito-nii and Kakashi-nii even Itachi. I don't want him to live just for our family and be a sacrifice. I want him to live and be happy, not be a tool for someone.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I cannot go home with you." I answered as I approached her standing next to the Yamanaka who was about to speak to our mother. "I have to see this through. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. I knew you would stop me if I mentioned it. Mother, to me this is something I have to do."

"Why? Why is it important that you have to enter the exam this early? You haven't been a genin that long."

"I know." I answered meeting her eyes with my own sharingan. She gasped then, to which I have no clue why she did. "I know I lack experience. I know that I'm also the youngest, but I said to myself that I would take the exams and become a chuunin."

"Did your father tell you to take the exams earlier?"

"No, he has no idea. This is solely my decision and I will stick to it. I won't back out from this." I won't back out from

saving Itachi, Kakashi and Obito and possibly even the whole clan of Uchiha from massacre.

Mother seemed to resign as she cancelled her sharingan.

"Just come back alive and whole, Iruna-chan." She said to me before leaving.

I closed my own eyes to cancel my sharingan before turning to the proctor and other examinees. They were all giving me stares. They weren't penetrating. They were all in wonder. I turned to the proctor then.

"So, where is the next venue?" I asked.

He shook his head before he turned around and continued to walk. During our walk towards the forest of death, Guy-san walked in step with me.

"You are very keen on becoming a chuunin, Iruna-san." He told me. "Whatever is the reason for it?"

"I want to become stronger." I answered.

"Why?"

"The circle I held was small at first Guy-san, but as time passed it grew."

"This circle?"

"I need to protect it. I cannot let it become smaller."

"Why do you need to protect it?" I heard from my left, it was Sarutobi Asuma.

"Because if it disappears then I have no reason to live"

"You're three years younger than us. You still have a long way to go before you say those things." Asuma replied.

I couldn't help but chuckle then. It was ironic actually, I wasn't young. My body is. My mind isn't.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Age doesn't matter for us. We chose to be shinobi and we chose to be placed on the battlefield." I answered before I walked ahead and in step with Obito-nii and Rin-san.

It was still the same; we would either receive a heaven or earth scroll before entering the forest of death. We would have to take another team's scroll to proceed to the tower in the middle of the training ground.

"Erhm, Iruna-chan, you weren't late because you were escaping from your Mother were you?" Rin-san asked me.

"I was late because I was sneaking out of my room. It was twenty minutes before eleven when I was able to get out of the genjutsu she placed on me so I couldn't come. Turns out she had some traps set-up in case I would wake up and still come here. She also had a group from our clan to guard the perimeter so I won't leave the compound."

"So you managed to escape them?" Obito-nii asked.

"Yes, using some of the seals I made."

"Which seals?" Rin-san asked.

"Just a simple sleeping seal."

"Iruna-chan! You do know that it would take a day before they would wake up!"

"I know." I shrugged. "I lost one copy of my seal because of them."

"You're worried about losing one seal? You could have hurt them!"

"I can't possibly think of their safety when they were trying to capture me."

"Iruna-chan, they're your family. You can't harm them. You even left them on the… the streets or the top of the roofs?"

"Someone will help them eventually." I answered trying not to tell her off. I hate being nagged at. "I didn't even harm them. They only fell asleep."

"Even so, some of your seals are strong and causes effects that can't be cancelled so easily even by just disturbing their chakra. Not even my medic jutsu could help. You have to tone down your seals, Iruna-chan. You can hurt someone."

"I know."

"You can't just make seals because you had an idea. You have to think how powerful it could be. You have to be careful Iruna-chan. Your seals are great, but they're scary at the same time. What if it falls to someone who has an evil purpose?"

"Erhm, Rin-chan?" Obito-nii spoke-up.

"Not now, Obito-kun, I'm speaking to Iruna-chan. Do you even know what can happen? Do you even think about the people that can get hurt?"

"I know!" I shouted. "I know! I have Kushina-sensei, Minato-san and my Mother telling me that! I don't need you to tell me those things as well! You don't know what I have in mind. You don't know anything!"

By then we heard a loud bang, the signal to enter the forest of death. I stared at Rin-san blankly before I turned away from her and looked in the direction of the entrance of the training ground.

"Let's go." I said before I made a rush into the grounds.

We couldn't see the sky because of the large trees. There was still some light, but your eyes need to adjust to the shade. We continued jumping from one tree to another, until Obito-nii said that we should stop as it got darker. I was hoping we would find a source of water. Most likely the other teams will be looking for water as well.

"So, uh… who's going to set-up camp?" Obito-nii asked.

I know the atmosphere was still tense between me and Rin-san. It didn't matter though.

"I'll check the perimeter and place some traps."

"Iruna-chan" Rin-san spoke up as I was about to leave them. "Don't use any seals that can be permanently damaging to the others. We're all from the same village."

I didn't answer as I left them. I didn't want to talk. If I did I might just say something that can hurt as well.

Our position was up in the trees, I would have to place a seal that would alert the one on look out if anyone had approached us within a ten meter radius. That included below and above us. It wouldn't be easy to set them up. The seals work only together not alone, you would need a lot of chakra to power one seal to act as an alert mechanism for just a five meter radius area. Removing them was easy, just a simple hand seal and a code it would burn up.

When I got back to our camp, which really was only a small fire.

"I placed the seals and traps. I'll take first watch." I said.

"Here" Obito-nii handed me a bundle of cloth.

"What is it?"

"Berries and nuts." he answered. "You need food to have strength."

I nodded. I ate the berries and nuts. Due to my escapade from our house I had to leave my scroll of provisions at least I had my water sack inside my wristband storage.

"You two should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. We'll have to find another team and take their scroll, then head to the tower. Not to mention we only have three days to accomplish this."

Obito-nii and Rin-san shared a look.

"Shouldn't we plan what to do when we come across a team?" Obito-nii asked.

"I'm the one who's been working alone. You two should tell me what I should do. You two are more used to working together than me." I answered. "Besides that you two already know what I'm good at."

They shared another look before Rin-san spoke up.

"Okay. So, erhm, Obito-kun you'll handle close range attacks to mid-range. Iruna-chan…" she looked at me "…you'll handle mid-range to long range attacks and you'll support Obito-kun using your genjutsu. As for me I'll handle long range and support."

While my two team mates for now are asleep, I couldn't help but think on my words earlier. It's true they have worked together and knows more about each other's movements. I haven't been with them for a mission. All my missions have been solo missions, most had something to do with seals. Besides that they know each other longer than me and I know some things. It's difficult enough to keep this to myself. To carry the burden of knowing what will happen if I fail on my self-imposed mission.

Morning came soon enough, and no one approached us within the area I placed the seal traps. Although I can't be too sure, there were two Hyuugas that had passed the first test and some from my clan. The one's I needed to watch out for though are Guy-san and the others in their generation. I've been here for years already and I still can't place myself with their generation.

"Iruna-chan" Obito-nii said as I stood up.

Early birds aren't they? It was difficult to tell the time in the forest. We couldn't see the sun and we don't have watches.

"When?" I asked.

"Minutes"

"Rock, paper or scissors?"

"Scissors" Obito-nii and Rin-san both answered.

I nodded and with the boar hand seal I cancelled the seals. We stood there for a while then did three persons showed their selves. Just great too, it was Guy-san and his two team mates, one I didn't know and one I think is Morino Ibiki. One day that will be a great torturer in the future.

"Pleasant morning, Iruna-san!" Guy-san greeted me.

If they had said Rock, we would have fought with them head on.

"Morning, Guy-san. Which scroll do you have the heavens or of the earth? It would be a waste fighting and getting the same scroll."

"Tell us what scroll you have, first." Morino-san said.

"Earth" I answered.

"We have Earth as well, Iruna-san!" Guy-san shouted. "I had wished to engage with you in battle. To see if rumors say that you are quick in taijutsu."

Glad to know, we have earth. I did not want to fight with their team right now.

"Maybe another time Guy-san" I answered.

"Come on, Guy." I heard come from Morino before they left us.

"We should get going ourselves." Obito-nii told us.

We had been going around the forest searching for another team. We even came up on two teams fighting each other. It was Sarutobi Asumas' team. We didn't stay to watch, it was a waste on our part but if we had we would have known what they were good at. Our main priority though was finding a heaven scroll. We were regrouping by the river when a kunai landed near me. I activated my sharingan before I turned to face the other team, lucky me, one in their team was from the Uchiha clan, one from the Aburame and the Inuzaka clan.

"Hello, Iruna-san." The other Uchiha greeted me with his own sharingan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met." I answered glancing at my team mates and his.

"We haven't. I'm Uchiha Yakumi. I heard about you from our sensei and my parent's." He looked at me from head to toe. "A prodigy aren't you? Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san must be proud of you. Just like my parent's their proud of you, but not me."

"That's not my problem."

"Yes. It isn't." He answered. "But it's your fault my parent's tell me to be like you. You? A prodigy? A brat."

"I don't care about what you say." I answered. "We're here to become chuunin. Tell that to your parent's that you're not me."

"They'll be proud of me once I tell them that I took your scroll during the second test."

"That's if you can really take it. You should keep your attention on your team mates not only on me. Open."

I released the seals Kushina-sensei placed on my wristbands and footwear. In the morning I have to activate it during my runs, missions, and practice sessions. It's only in the night that I don't have them activated. She told me I could release the seals when I would need my real speed, there's a downfall with not using or training with your real speed.

"Iruna-chan! Watch out!" I heard from Rin-san.

I had just jumped out of all three strikes from Yakumi, Inuzuka and her ninken. I was fast, but my speed was no help if that got Rin-san in danger. Yakumi had jumped up at me engaging me with taijutsu. I wasn't used to my speed and got ahead on my defenses and strikes. That gave him an advantage and most of the time I was blocking. I was useless that moment. I couldn't get the upper hand. I was blocking. I could have used a seal, but that required me to use my hands or even pull out the seal from my pocket. I lost my focus when I saw Rin-san fall onto the ground. No! It was my job to protect her. It was stupid of me to look away from my opponent. I was punched in the gut and send towards a tree with my back hitting it.

When I looked up and at Rin-san, I still had my sharingan activated to tell that she was under a genjutsu. I looked about from Rin-san over to Obito-nii, he was fending off the Aburame, but Yakumi had told the Inuzuka that I was his target and she go over to help their team mate. I had to do something. I can't fail. I have to pass.

I pulled out a seal from my pocket; I didn't even look what it was before I activated it. My eyes were blinded by light and then the earth shook. When I opened my eyes, Yakumi was in a pitfall with his head above the ground.

"What the?!" Yakumi shouted and he tried to get out of the pitfall, but he was stuck.

I chopped him behind the neck before I rushed towards Obito-nii to help him.

"They have a heaven scroll." I said after going through the other team's weapon pouches and storage scrolls.

Obito-nii though didn't hear me as he dispelled the genjutsu placed on Rin-san.

"Are you okay, Rin?" he asked her.

I wasn't looking at them as I tied up the other team together and also the ninken of the Inuzuka.

"I'm fine, but you aren't Obito-kun. You have scratches on your face and you're sleeves been ripped! I'll use my—"

"Don't" I spoke up then "He's not heavily injured for you to waste you're chakra."

"What?" Rin-san said and by her tone I could tell she was going to argue with me. "I'm a medic-nin! I have to check he's injuries and heal them."

"They're only scratches." I answered before turning to her. "We can't stay here for too long. They'll wake up eventually. We have to get to the tower."

"But you're both injured." Rin-san voiced out, but staying in the forest other teams will have a chance to take our scrolls.

"We can't waste time staying in one place. If we don't want to come across another team we may as well head to the tower."

We managed to get to the tower before nightfall. There we saw the writing of heaven and earth. It wasn't a problem for me to know what to do with the scrolls. Hurray for having knowledge of this exam, or not, it takes the surprise away. It's not exciting if you already know what's going to happen.

 **POV: Obito**

We arrived at the tower without meeting another team. Iruna-chan once we entered the tower handed the two scrolls to me and Rin-chan. She told us to open them and stepped back.

"On three?" I said.

Rin-chan nodded to me before she counted from one to three. We threw the scroll open and we dropped them as smoke came out. Once the smoke cleared we were greeted by Minato-sensei.

"Congratulations the three of you for passing the second test." He said to us smiling.

At the same time did Iruna-chan say "That's it!" in glee

"What's it?" Minato-sensei turned to Iruna-chan, whose cheeks and ears turned red.

"Erhm, a seal idea." she answered

"Another one?" Rin-chan spoke-up. "You always have your head on seals Iruna-chan. Minato-sensei was just congratulating us and you have your head on fuinjutsu again? Can't you focus on what's happening in front of you?"

"I can't help it if I just get an idea." Iruna-chan answered.

"Then, you can just jot it down your notes and listen." Rin-chan said irritated.

Iruna-chan glared at Rin-chan before she pulled out her notebook from her weapon pouch and wrote on it.

"You can continue, Minato-san." Iruna-chan said blankly.

Minato-san looked at me before he continued.

"Right, you three will have to stay here until the other teams arrive. Once they arrive, you three will be informed on the next test. For now, you three can go rest; there are rooms you can use down that hallway. A jonin will come to call you for the next part of the exam."

"What about food sensei?" I asked, since we didn't get to eat. We rushed all the way here without stopping.

"I can show you where they're serving food." Sensei answered.

"Alright!"

"Which way sensei?" Rin-chan asked, even she was hungry.

When we got to the cafeteria, we grabbed a tray of food for us to eat from the shinobi in charge of the room. Just as we sat down Minato-sensei spoke up.

"Where's Iruna-chan?" he asked.

"She didn't come with us?" I said looking around.

We weren't the first team to arrive, but the room was empty except for us and the shinobi that gave us food.

"She's probably tired, Obito-kun." Rin-chan said as she also looked around.

"You're probably right. She did use her sharingan the whole time we were headed here."

"How long was that?" Minato-sensei asked us.

"Since we came across another team, she didn't cancel it even after we got the scroll only when we got here." Rin-chan answered.

Minato-sensei held his chin for a while before he stood up.

"You two fill your stomachs and get some sleep after. I'm going to check on Iruna-chan."

We both nodded as Minato-sensei left the room.

 **POV: Iruna**

I walked in the direction of the rooms as Minato-san said, on the way though I could feel my head throbbing almost like I have a migraine. That can't be right. I can't have a migraine. I wasn't even thinking too much.

I was relieved to see a door; maybe a bit of sleep will remove this head ache. I knocked on the door to be sure that no one was inside. When there was no answer I opened the door and turned on the lights. The room had three beds, a room for a team.

I was about to head inside, but someone came up behind me then. I turned on my sharingan before I turned to the person with a kunai in hand.

"Woah, there, it's only me." Minato-san said with his hands raised in front of him. "You can cancel your sharingan and lower your kunai."

I nodded and cancelled my sharingan, as I did that, I felt a splitting pain in my head. I felt myself lose balance and lean on the doorway.

"Iruna-chan?!"

"I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep." I answered as I got myself up right.

"Are you sure? Maybe you need to see a medic-nin."

"No. I'm really fine." I answered smiling a bit, but I think I only made him worry.

Minato-san nodded. "You don't need any help?"

I shook my head slowly in answer.

"Alright. Good night, Iruna-chan."

"Good night, Minato-san." I replied before I closed the door and the lights before I dropped on the nearest bed to me.

It was easy to close my eyes. I was tired and my head throbbed in pain. All I needed was sleep; tomorrow I'll be good as new.

I woke up without my head aching but I felt tired. I was by myself in the room, Obito-nii and Rin-san must have used another room. I got up and searched for the dining room in the tower. We still had to wait for a day before we were told what would be the next test. I entered the dining room to find Obito-nii and Rin-san eating together with Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai at one table. I grabbed a tray of food from the shinobi by the counter and sat by myself. I didn't want to join the two couples at the table.

"Iruna-san!" I heard a loud voice from the door, and it was from one person alone, Guy-san. "Why are you not ea—"

I jammed a piece of egg roll into his mouth before he could even finish his words. He almost choked, but he recovered right away.

"Keep it down." I told him as I rubbed the side of my head. My head still hurt from yesterday.

"You don't look good kid." I heard from Morino Ibiki, he didn't have a bandana covering his head. It's a surprise that he has brown hair.

"Better than being dead" I answered which only serve to add tension in the room, which Guy-san was easily able to turn around.

"Iruna-san let me introduce my two team mates. This is Morino Ibiki and this" I turned to look at his other team mate that had sunglasses on and a bandana on his head like Ibikis "is Ebisu."

I felt my mouth drop open for a bit. The way he dresses from now and then doesn't change. Maybe its better this way, it would have been more difficult to tell who he is if he had changed his appearance. I can't even imagine what his eyes look like.

"Nice to meet you Ebisu-san and Morino-san" I nodded to them. "I'm Uchiha Iruna."

"The youngest to enter the chuunin exam" Ebisu said as he together with Guy-san joined me at the table.

"Aren't you afraid brat?" Morino-san asked me.

"I wouldn't be here if I was." I replied.

"Why did you enter the exam?" Ebisu asked

"To become a chuunin and have Minato-san teach me."

"Don't you already have Kushina-san as a sensei?" Guy-san said "Why would you need Minato-san to teach you as well?"

"It's about fuinjutsu." I answered. "He has a different way of using it than how Kushina-sensei does. You can't be stuck with what you just know. You have to keep learning if you want to improve."

"Are you really four?" Ebisu asked "The way you speak it's as if you are older than your age."

"Leave it alone, Ebisu. She is a prodigy. Why wouldn't she speak as if she was older than her real age?" Morino-san said.

"Iruna-chan?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Kushina-sensei there.

"Sensei?" I was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" She said smiling and ruffling my hair. "I only came by to see how my student is doing. I heard Mikoto came to the academy to fetch you. I told you to tell her didn't I?"

"It slipped my mind."

Kushina-sensei though only raised an eyebrow at my answer.

"If you three will excuse me, I need to have a word with my student." Kushina-sensei said before she dragged me out of the dining room and into a room with a medic-nin inside.

 **POV: Obito**

"Obito-kun, isn't that Kushina-san?" I heard from Rin-chan.

I looked over the door to find Iruna-chan being dragged away from the room. You can even hear her protest that she wasn't done eating yet.

"Huh, she must have come here to see how Iruna-chan is." I said.

"So, Uchiha Iruna is really Kushina-san's student." Kurenai said.

"Almost like Kakashi, wasn't he Minato-san's student for a while before you two came along?" Asuma asked.

"He was. He's also stuck up. He keeps mentioning the shinobi code every time I do something that's against it."

"Like being late?" Rin said giggling.

"Come on, Rin. There was a time you were also late because you helped me carry the old lady's bag for her!"

"Yes. That's kind of you Obito-kun, but we both got chewed by Kakashi because we, both of his team mates were late."

"Kakashi?" Asuma was amused. "Not Minato-san?"

"Yes." Me and Rin answered.

"When we don't have missions only training he doesn't tell me off when I'm late. Now that I think about it, before Iruna-chan became a genin, she and Itachi often came with me during training. He doesn't tell me to be early or about the shinobi code. Iruna-chan even manages to make him smile."

"What?" Asuma stared at me shocked. "Kakashi can smile?"

"He's not a robot, Asuma. Of course, even he can smile, for someone who's often spouting about the shinobi code. Still, when I heard him mention the code and number, I thought he was one of those shinobi that doesn't have any bit of emotions in them." Kurenai answered. "Glad to know he's changed a bit, my father mentioned how pitiful Kakashi was."

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"You two don't know?" Asuma looked at me then Rin.

"Know what?" Rin asked.

Asuma and Kurenai shared a look before they looked back at us.

"You'll have to find that out from Kakashi himself, if he's even willing to tell you two." Asuma answered.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"You two don't know Kakashi as you thought you did." Kurenai answered. "The same goes for Uchiha Iruna. You may have known her because of you had to babysit her and her twin, and you've spent an amount of time with her, but that's only the front not the contents."

"How are you even sure?" I asked her.

"It's almost like genjutsu, Obito. Genjutsu are illusions they are layers and layers of them to trick the opponent, but once you've gotten the trick and passed those layers you'll be able to find what's real."

"I don't understand." Rin answered.

"Yeah, you lost me on the layers to trick the opponent." Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Hey! If you just said it straight I would have understood."

"You two are shinobi. You should be able to figure it out." Asuma smirked.

The day passed with us just chatting with our friends during our time in the academy. All of our teams have endured the mission with Tora the cat. Not the most pleasant mission you can have, and there were the usual babysitting, cleaning up the streets, walking other people's dog, delivery and bringing supplies to the outposts.

"Obito-kun, didn't you bring the Uchiha twins to our class before in the academy?" Rin asked me.

"I recall bumping into them before during lunch. They mentioned running away from their babysitters."

"My dad remembers that, I told him about twins staying in our class that day. He chuckled when I mentioned them, said that their babysitters must have had their hands full finding them."

"Did you ask him who the Uchiha twins babysitters were?" Kurenai asked.

"He mentioned that they were a pair. A jonin and a chuunin."

Minato-sensei and Kakashi introduced themselves that way, a jonin and a chuunin. I couldn't help but chuckle then.

"Want to bet it was Minato-sensei and Kakashi?" I suggested.

"It can't be them." Rin shook her head. "Minato-sensei is good at finding people and Kakashi can use his summon."

"We can ask the little Uchiha." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, about Iruna-chan, where is she?"

I looked around the dining room. We've been in here since morning and it's almost close to dinner time.

"Maybe she's sleeping?" Asuma suggested. "She is… what, four or five? She's still younger than us."

"I think I'll go look for her." I said. "Want to come with Rin?"

"You go, Obito-kun. I'll stay here." Rin smiled at me wryly.

I left the dining room and headed to where the rooms were. I was about to round the corner, when I heard Kushina-san and Minato-sensei speaking.

"How is she Kushina?" I heard Minato-sensei ask.

"The medic-nin said she suffered from chakra exhaustion, but aside from that I remember Mikoto saying using one's sharingan for a prolonged time can take a toll on your body and mind especially when you're young. She won't be able to enter the next round."

She was the most excited out of the three of us. She even helped me when I was stuck with the Inuzuka and the Aburame we faced in the forest. She devised those signals we could use so others won't be able to understand what we were planning. She deserves to be a chuunin more than me or Rin.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given her that permission form to enter the chuunin exam." Kushina-san said guilt and worry in her voice. "She's turning five next year. No wonder Mikoto was worried for her, being a genin is already difficult what if she makes chuunin? It will be more difficult on her part."

"Kushina, listen, you gave her that form because you believed she could pass the exams. I can't argue that she's too young. She's really good at fuinjutsu. She understood your explanations about seals so easily unlike when you were teaching me. Don't fault yourself for this. You believe in her, the same way I believe in my students. You just didn't account that she's—"

I didn't listen to them anymore as I went back in the direction of the dining room. Will Iruna-chan still be able to fight on the next test?

"Did you find her?" Rin asked me.

"Yeah, I did." I answered. "She was asleep. Kushina-san told me not to wake her up, said that she was exhausted from getting here."

The other team finally arrived and the start of the third test would start. Minato-sensei was there, even Kakashi, but there was no sign of Iruna-chan.

"Where's Iruna?" Kakashi asked us.

"We don't know." Rin shook her head. "We saw her the other day, but that was when Kushina-san came to check on her."

"You don't think she'll forfeit, right?" I asked. "She deserves to be a chuunin."

"Maybe, Obito-kun, but there are some things that have to be taken into account" Minato-sensei spoke up.

It only meant one thing; Iruna-chan won't be able to take the third test.

 **POV: Iruna**

When I woke up it was to a white ceiling and the smell of antiseptics.

"Iruna-chan?" I heard from my right.

I slowly turned my head to see Kushina-san there seated on a chair. I tried to get up to a sitting position, but I felt like my body didn't have strength to do that.

"Just lie down, Iruna-chan, you're not in your best condition."

I lay there for a while thinking how I ended up here. I recalled being dragged by Kushina-san into a room with a medic-nin, the medic-nin asked me to activate my sharingan and that was all I can remember.

"What happened to me sensei?" I asked

"You suffered from chakra exhaustion. You used your sharingan too long, Iruna-chan, didn't your father tell you how long you can use your sharingan?"

"He mentioned to only use it for a maximum of two hours." I answered then did I remember I was in the middle of the chuunin exams.

I got up from the bed, only to have Kushina-san stop me by holding my shoulder.

"The chuunin exams are over, Iruna-chan."

"It can't be over." I shook my head. It can't.

"I'm sorry, Iruna-chan. You had to forfeit the last test. You were in no condition to continue, much less use your chakra. You only activated your sharingan when you were being examined by a medic-nin before you fainted."

"But…" I stared at Kushina-sensei before I looked down at the floor.

I failed to pass the chuunin exams. I can't join them on the Kannabi bridge mission. I won't be able to save Obito-nii.

"Iruna-chan?" I heard from Kushina-sensei.

"Where am I?" I asked instead.

"In the hospital" She answered.

I nodded before I lay down again, but with my back to my sensei. When I didn't say anything to her, Kushina-sensei left the room. Once she was gone, I curled up on the bed and only one thought was in my mind. I failed to become a chuunin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hurray! It's another chapter, although a short one. Hope it makes up for the last chapter if I disappointed you guys and if not then there' s always the next one! I would like to thank RadioPoisoning, lizy2000, and rachnis for reviewing on the last chapter. It gave me a boost in the right direction! Just thank you! Now on to the story!**

* * *

 **POV: Mikoto**

I was glad when I found out Iruna didn't make chuunin, but when we went to the hospital to see her. I felt terrible for even wishing she didn't pass this year's chuunin exam. How can I bring my baby back to her old self?

A week has already passed since the chuunin exams. Iruna had already been discharged from the hospital and from what she told me. She had two weeks off from training with Kushina to recuperate. She still continued with her morning routine, but once she was done and ate breakfast she would go to their room and sleep. For a week, I didn't see her making seals or even writing anything in her fuinjutsu notebook. Her scrolls, brush and table were left untouched during that time. She seldom spoke up during meals too. It was like she moved on automatic. When I would speak to her she would still answer, but her voice was lifeless and her eyes were glazed and empty.

"Iruna?" I spoke to her while we were eating breakfast.

"Yes, mother?" She answered lifelessly as she looked at me.

"You haven't been making any seals for a while."

She looked down at her bowl of rice. "I don't feel like making any."

"Iruna-neesama should come with us." Itachi spoke up.

Thank you, Itachi, always the one to look out for your sister.

"Oh, that's right, why don't you go out with your brother? He and Shisui are going to the park. It's been a while since you spent time with your twin and cousin."

"I guess I can go." She answered.

I smiled at Irunas' answer. I was glad enough that she decided to go out of the house. I didn't like the idea of her hiding inside her room because she failed the chuunin exams. The chuunin exam had really meant a lot to her. I just hope she can get over this. She had failed in making seals on her first try, but she didn't give up on making a simple storage scroll or an explosive seal and yet she improved and caused me problems. I somehow miss her constant shouts when she has an idea or when she finishes her seal.

 **POV: Obito**

Me and Rin were able to pass the chuunin exams, but we haven't seen Iruna-chan since then. Even though we did visit her in the hospital, she would be asleep. Either we had bad timing or Iruna-chan was doing it on purpose. I would also feel sad for not passing the exams, but it seemed to weigh a lot on Iruna-chan that she failed. We were worried for her that we even went to their house to visit her, but she would asleep too.

"Hello! Obito-san, were you able to see Iruna-san today?" Guy asked me as I bumped into him in the business district.

"No. I didn't go to their house yet. We had a team meeting earlier. Have you gone to their house, Guy?"

"I am headed there right now."

"I'll come with you."

I walked with Guy towards the Uchiha compound. I was the one to knock on the door, and Mikoto-san opened the door after some seconds. She smiled as she saw me.

"Obito-kun and Guy-san, are you here to visit Iruna?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san." Guy answered.

"She's not here. She went with Itachi and Shisui to the park."

"The park? We must go right away, Obito-san." Guy said bowing his head "Thank you, Uchiha-san for telling us."

Guy took off right away without waiting for me. I stayed to ask Mikoto-san if Iruna-chan was okay.

"Is she..." I started, but Mikoto-san shook her head.

"Watch her for me, Obito-kun. I don't know how I'll help her. She doesn't talk and just sleeps. She hasn't even touched her seals nor made one since the chuunin exams." Mikoto-san said before she closed the door.

I followed after Guy to the park and I found him playing with Itachi and Shisui. How did he end up playing with them? I thought he was going to speak with Iruna-chan? I looked around the park in search of Iruna, it wasn't that difficult to find her. She was seated on one of the bench's.

I sat down next to Iruna-chan. She glanced at me before she returned her attention to her twin and cousin playing with Guy. I didn't know what to say to her, what do you even say to someone who was depressed? I just tried though.

"Been a while since I saw you Iruna-chan"

"It's only been days."

"A week actually" I answered. Silence fell and I continued to talk. "We never got to throw you a getting out of the hospital party." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shouldn't it have been a congratulatory party for you and Rin-san?" She answered blankly which only made me frown.

"Kushina-san, she just made dinner for me and Rin." When we got our vests

"Oh, I almost forgot congratulations for becoming chuunin." She turned to me smiling, but her eyes were sad as she said that. "Tell Rin-san congratulations too."

"Sure." I smiled back. I didn't want to bring up the exam to her. Bringing it up seems to just hurt her now.

She turned her attention back to the kids playing. I did the same, but I would glance at her to find her eyes were blank of anything. It was like she lost her purpose.

"There's always next year." I said to her.

She got to her feet then and walked away.

"Iruna-chan?" I said aloud. I know she could hear me, but she didn't turn around and just continued to walk.

"Obito-san?" I heard from my right.

I turned my head to find Itachi there.

"What is it, Itachi?"

"It's difficult to speak to Iruna-neesama right now. She doesn't speak like she used to. She's often sleeping, and sometimes when it's night when she thinks I'm asleep she would go up to the roof and just hug her knees. She just keeps quiet. I miss Neesamas' smile, it's gloomy at our house."

"Have you tried to make her laugh?" I asked.

Itachi nodded. "We did, but her smiles never reach her eyes. Do you have any ideas how to make her be her old self again?"

"I don't know Itachi, but I do want the loud Iruna back." I answered.

That was the first I saw and spoke to her, she sounded downright gloomy and lifeless. It was unnerving to see her like that it was like all her strength had been sucked out of her.

We had another team meeting that week, and Kushina-san was present as well. That got me wondering why she was there.

"Alright" Kushina-san spoke up as I approached them "Now, we're all present, we're going to start with operation get Iruna-chan to smile again!"

"Erhm, shouldn't we just leave her alone for a while?" Rin said. "When I saw her the other day she really was out of it."

"NO!" Kushina-san shouted and pointed at Rin. "If you leave an Uchiha like that who knows what can happen, do you even know that the Uchihas', sorry Obito, are the most emotional of all people?!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Where did she come up with that conclusion?

"I'm leaving." Kakashi spoke up. "There's no way we can help her, it has to be her that gets up. We can try to comfort her all we can, make her smile, but it would be her that decides whether to just go about her days lifelessly or get back up."

"Kakashi! You're just going to leave Iruna-chan alone?"

"Yes." He answered with his back to me. "She has to resolve this on her own. There will come a time that no one will be there to comfort her." and Kakashi continued to walk away.

"Kakashi!" I shouted, but he had already left the training ground.

Minato-sensei by then had placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let him go, Obito. He also wants Iruna-chan back, but he thinks all he can do is wait, let's not force him."

"I don't understand him." I muttered.

Minato-sensei laughed as he ruffled my hair. "One day you will. For now let's just do what we believe that can help, Iruna-chan."

We listened to Kushina-san as she told us her ideas of getting Iruna-chan to be herself again, not the Iruna-chan that's been lifeless and lost. Listening to her ideas were a bit drastic, but if it's to have that brat smile again then I have no qualms in helping.

 **POV: Iruna**

My two weeks off training were over and I was supposed to meet Kushina-sensei at the Hokage tower. I was feet away from the tower when I saw my red headed sensei waving at me. I didn't rush to her like I usually did.

"Good Morning, Iruna-chan!" She greeted me with a wide smile.

"Good Morning, Kushina-sensei." I bowed my head to her.

"Hey! It's early in the morning and you sound like you're already tired!" She slapped me on the back. "The day just started, you have to smile and show this world you're ready for anything! Dattebane!"

I smiled although somehow I think it just came out as a grimace.

"I guess that's good enough." Kushina-sensei shook her head. "Come on let's go get you a mission. You've been out for three weeks you need to exercise your mind and body."

Kushina-sensei, I think is devil incarnate. Of all the missions she had to choose it was the mangy cat retrieval mission and not only that she left me alone to find the cat. If I had the shadow clone jutsu I don't think I would have any troubles with finding the cat, but no I was stuck looking for it alone. Usually, Kushina-sensei helped me look for the cat. How I wish I had my own summon like Kakashi or Minato-san.

I know the business district was the less likely place the cat would be in. After, ten times of taking this mission you get used to the area where you would usually find her. Tora preferred to stay in the residential area, a lot of houses, alleys for her to hide in and sometimes in plain sight.

I was on one of the rooftops in the residential area trying to deduce where the cat is, when something hit me from behind. If I wasn't used to placing chakra on my feet, I would have fallen down the roof already. I turned around to find a toad on the roof. I picked up the toad with both of my hands; it looked like one of Minato-san's summons. I wasn't so sure though, so I activated my sharingan to find a trace of chakra on its belly alone. I smoothed out my hands on its stomach to find there were traces of a layer. It was a seal with a genjutsu placed on it so no one would notice the seal. I cancelled the illusion and then removed the seal on the toad or rather Tora. Why did Tora have a seal on it? I looked around the searching for anyone who would play a prank or sabotage my mission. Probably some academy students did this. With the unconscious Tora in my hands, I quickly made my way to the Hokage tower.

Kushina-sensei was still there and when she saw me holding Tora she was surprised. I ignored her surprised look and proceeded to report about my mission as well as hand over Tora. After that I was given another mission this time walking dogs. I was reading who the client was when sensei spoke up.

"That was fast, Iruna-chan, how did you find Tora?"

That was strange it was how not where. Still I told her how I was able to find Tora, and after telling her she seemed she irritated then when I left her to head to the client, one of the Inuzuka's.

I had two dogs walking ahead of me, one leash in each hand. I allowed the dogs to walk ahead of me as I planned to walk around Konoha and then the park. It was close to mid day when I saw someone in a green suit some feet away. I was sure it was Guy until I got a better view of the person it was Obito-nii wearing Guys' green suit. I had to stop then and there as I openly stared wide-eyed at him.

"Obito-nii, why are you wearing Guy-san's suit?"

Obito-nii was red from my question, and it seemed he wasn't the only one wearing Guys' suit, even Minato-san wore it and he was just behind Obito-nii. I would have laughed, but the weirdness of this overcame whatever humor this is supposed to be.

"This is... well just..." Obito-nii wasn't looking at me but at the ground.

"We thought we should try wearing Guys' suit for a day." Minato-san said. "It's part of training. In case we have to go undercover and didn't want to be too suspicious. How's it going so far?"

"Erhm, well, you guys aren't suspicious, but..." should I even say that they just look weird wearing the same clothing? Then again a lot of jonins wear the same type of clothes. A longsleeved blue turtle neck then their jonin vest matched with blue pants, should I even mention the blue slippers?

"But?" Minato-san urged me to continue.

"but you guys look better in your own erhm clothes, and green doesn't suit you two."

"Guy always wears this." Obito-nii said.

"Yes, but he can carry it well." I pursed my lips. "I should go. I have to get Shibo and Shiro back to the Inuzuka's."

I walked away from them pulling along the two dogs with me in the direction of the Inuzuka's vet clinic. After leaving the Inuzuka's and receiving a scroll. I was walking by the park when I saw a play of sorts, it wasn't surprising to see Rin-san there wearing a wolf suit and growling as best as she can. The kids were enthralled with the play, I merely thought she had a mission and it was to act as wolf in a play. I didn't stay too long and went back to the Hokage tower to report.

For the rest of the day I just did mission-chores, missions that were really just chores. Sometimes I would come across Obito-nii then Rin-san then Minato-san. It was strange having to see them for four times or was it five times in a day? Did all of them have a mission like me inside the village? I don't see why Minato-san would take a mission in the village when he was a jonin and most jonins take higher ranked missions than genins like me.

I met up with Kushina-sensei by Ichiraku's to tell her I was going home for the day. She tried to persuade me to eat with her together with her boyfriend and his students, but I didn't want to stay there. I just wanted to be alone and going up to the monument helped.

I sat down on the Shodaime's head as I looked onto the village painted with the color of red and orange. It was still breath taking as when I was last here. I don't even remember when that was. I was busy with training and making seals, and now that I... I don't know what am I doing really? I failed the chuunin exams because of what... because this body was young. It didn't have enough stamina to withstand using the sharingan for a long duration of time. It had a limit. Everything had a limit. It was just coincidence that my body was the limit for me. I lost my chance to save—

"When are you going to stop moping?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Kakashi there.

"What?"

"When are you going to stop pitying yourself?"

"I'm not pitying myself." I retorted.

"You are." He insisted. "You have been for the past weeks. You didn't speak to us when we visit you in the hospital feigning to be asleep. You just sleep after your morning routines. When you do manage to go out of your home, you go off to find a secluded place to what? Whine?"

"I don't whine!" I got to my feet angry that he would say that I whine. "What's the use of whining or even complaining when I have no control of what happened!?"

"You're not voicing it but you're actions speak louder. You just failed once."

"What about you? You haven't failed so you don't know what I feel."

"You're right I don't know, but I wouldn't want to place myself in your shoes."

"You wouldn't want to be in my position even if you know." I stated. "You don't even know why I took the chuunin exams."

"Isn't it always the same reason?"

"Same reason?" I shook my head then. "I don't know what you're saying."

He scoffed "Huh, forget it then, there's no hope for you. Just hand over your hitaite to the Hokage, you're not fit to be a shinobi."

"What do you mean I'm not fit to be a shinobi?" I didn't waste my time getting pummelled by our father to just give up!

"A shinobi must never show any weakness." He answered.

"What are you saying?" I gritted out through my teeth.

"You're weakness are your emotions."

"It is not!"

"It is. You let your emotions get the better of you. There's one line you kept repeating in your mind, right? I failed to pass. I failed. You're weak. You don't even know how to get back up. Everyone is trying to help you, trying to cheer you up, but all of their efforts are in vain because you're too self-absorbed, caught in that one moment."

"Sure, you're right." I said bowing my head. "I can only think of that truth that I failed the chuunin exams. Everyone keeps saying there's always next year. I don't have next year!" I looked up at him. "I could care less about the exams! That exam was my—" my chance.

I clamped my mouth shut. No one can find out. This is what's difficult in being this world. I have to keep secrets from them. I have to carry this by myself. I made my choice, and fate seems to bring me towards the difficult path. No one ever said changing things would be easy.

I've wasted enough time sulking. It's thanks to him that I finally came to my senses. Turns out the person I planned to saved, saved me from my own misery. Oh the irony, I couldn't help but smile at the idea. I looked back at Kakashi before turning back to the view of the village.

"You won't lose everyone." I muttered.

I went back to our house and straight to my table where I make seals. I pulled out my notebook from the and started to write. I would need to make some research concerning the seal that I would be making. I have to find out it's level of difficulty, not to mention all I've been making were based on simple seals. I suppose it's back to the basics, a strong foundation— I had yelped in surprise as our mother pulled me and hugged me tightly.

"Mother?" I spoke glancing at her to see her face which was difficult unless I can twist my neck fully.

She didn't say anything to my silent query of why she was hugging me.

It was after dinner, Mother and Father were in the dining room having tea while I was in the same room I was in before Mother had to forcefully pull me out of the room. Itachi was with me as well, he was reading a book with him leaning on my back which was a distracting since he was heavy.

"Itachi, you're heavy don't lean on me." I said.

Itachi though persisted and slouched further, Mother would scold him if she saw him in that position.

"'Tachi, did you miss me?" I asked.

"You were gone for too long." He answered.

"I'm sorry. I was lost myself."

"As long as Neesama is back."

I shook my head. I'm beginning to think that Itachi is becoming the Uchiha he is meant to be in the main timeline, but I hope not entirely. I wouldn't want to lose my twin because of one power hungry old coot.

Not to mention I shouldn't get caught in my emotions too much. Kakashi was right in a sense. My emotions got the better of me, but in one way it somehow made me relax. I didn't feel the presence of someone following me anymore, or that person got better in covering his chakra. I shouldn't be distracted by emotions. I have to reign on them.

 **POV: Kakashi**

After speaking to Iruna, I went back to my apartment and made myself dinner. I'm sure my team mates and sensei would be at Ichiraku's as well as his girlfriend. He did like the shop as well as Kushina-san I do wonder how their plan went. I was too busy with my training the whole day to watch what silly plan they had in mind. I'll probably find out tomorrow when we meet for team training. We are still considered a unit under Minato-sensei's supervision.

I had just entered the training ground to find my two team mates were in an animal costume. Obito was a sheep and Rin was a goose. Minato-sensei was there and Kushina-san as well.

"Are you two impersonating as animals?" I asked.

Obito looked irritated by my question. "Sensei! Are we the only ones who have to wear these costumes?!"

"Of course, not, Kakashi has to wear one as well. How about it Kakashi? A cow or a pig?"

"None?"

"Sorry, Kakashi" Minato-sensei smiled at me "But you have to choose one"

I sighed maybe I should have come later and used one of Obito's excuses? It would have save me from wearing a ridiculous costume. I'm going to regret this.

"A cow" I answered. Obito was glad enough to have me wear one as well, why didn't he ask sensei to wear one as well?

We were told to make three rounds around Konoha wearing the costumes. It was still around seven and it was around this time Iruna was making her rounds. Obito and Rin seemed to be pumped up for the day since they were jogging ahead of me. I was lagging behind them when, I heard someone greet me.

"Good Morning, Kaka-nii" Iruna said grinning as she looked at me from head to toe "Nice cow costume, did my sensei put you up to this?"

"I have no idea." I answered her.

"It would seem like one of her ideas to make me smile." She stated.

Did she know from the start?

"Did you know that Obito-nii and Minato-san wore a green suit just like Guys yesterday? I'm going over to greet Obito-nii and Rin-san. Later, Kaka-nii." Iruna hastened her steps a bit and was now jogging in step with them. "Good Morning, Obito-nii and Rin-san!" she said cheerfully "Nice costumes! This one looks better on you Obito-nii than the green suit you wore yesterday. Did my sensei get a picture of you wearing it?"

Obito stared at Iruna and he had lost his balance causing him to trip onto the ground. That's for not looking in front of him.

"I'll see you guys later. I still have my rounds to finish." She said aloud as she continued ahead of us.

"Wha—"

"She seems to be fine now." Rin said as she pulled Obito up to his feet. Obito had trouble getting up due to the costume he wore.

"How?" Obito said

I just shrugged and continued with our runs. It would be better to finish, so I can remove this embarrassing costume. I wonder if Kushina-san had a picture of Obito wearing Guys suit, it would be a great laugh to see it. 

* * *

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read! Thank you as well for the reviews! I owe you guys a great big Thank you! Until the next chapter and we're moving on to the Bridge mission!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So sorry for the long er...update my muse tends to jumps from one to the next too many ideas in my head and I just had to write my other stories. I don't just make fanfic, I do have some originals. On with the next chapter then.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: Obito**

Iruna-chan isn't normal just like how Kakashi isn't. How can a six year old balance their time on training, making seals, and spending time with her twin? I've seen the dark shades under her eyes, even Kushina-san noticed, which leads to the scene in front of us.

"How many hours did you sleep?" Kushina-san demanded.

Iruna-chan swallowed fear showing on her face. "Uhm, I don't—I'm not sure. I only noticed it was brighter in the room from when I started working."

Kushina-sans' eyes flashed in anger. "UCHIHA IRUNA! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! YOU ARE STILL GROWING! IF YOU DO NOT SLEEP AT THE RIGHT TIME I WILL TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

Iruna-chan paled at the mention of her mother. Wow, so she fears her mother and Kushina-san. I can admit to fearing Kushina-san, but I can't imagine how Mikoto-san gets angry at her children.

"No not my mother. She'll take my sealing equipment!" Iruna-chan pleaded.

"If you don't want anything confiscated you do well to listen to me Uchiha Iruna." Kushina-san had a hard look in her eyes.

"Yes, Kushina-sensei." Iruna-chan answered dejected.

"Now, you will march on to your house and sleep."

"But—"

"That's an order from your sensei, Iruna." Kushina-sans' voice was as hard as steel. "You will not touch your sealing items or I will find out."

"Yes, sensei."

"Obito" I was surprised as Kushina-san called me. "You will go with Iruna and make sure to tell her mother that her daughters' mission is to sleep for the day."

I nodded and left the training grounds in step with Iruna-chan. I glanced at the six year old next to me. She lost her childhood too early, at that age I was still playing, why was she—

"You've been having missions outside the town lately." Iruna-chan said.

"Oh, yeah, we've been gathering information on the situation nearby."

"We're in the midst of a war." She said softly.

"Yeah." Being a chuunin means more danger for us. "Don't worry" I smiled reassuring her "we'll come back after every mission, alive and…well."

Iruna-chan nodded. After a while of silence I added.

"Er, Iruna-chan, be sure to think of your health. Our body is the most important for us shinobi. You won't be of much help if you're not."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just I want to finish my seal when I do I can test it out and remove any kinks in it."

I smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure you'll finish it in time."

We entered their house with Iruna-chan calling out she's back. Itachi-kun ran out to meet his sister with a hug their mother following moments later.

"Welcome back, Iruna. Oh, Obito-kun, what brings you here?" Mikoto-san said.

"Kushina-san told me to tell you that Iruna-chans' mission is to sleep for the day."

"What a strange mission. Well, head on up to your room Iruna. Itachi, make sure your sister does sleep and keep her away from her seal corner."

"Yes, mother." Itachi-kun answered as he held his sisters hand and pulling her with him.

"Gah! Itachi! I know where—"

I smiled watching them as they disappeared to the upper floor. Mikoto-san had a fond smile on her.

"Anything else I should know?" Mikoto-san asked me.

"Nothing" I answered shaking my head. "I better get back." I bowed a bit before jumping onto the roofs to get back faster.

 **POV: Kushina**

Iruna-chan has been working hard ever since she got over her depression on failing the chuunin exam. I was worried for her like Mikoto. She's almost like my own daughter. I also failed on one aspect of being her sensei, I didn't think about her chakra reserves if it was enough to get her through the exams and her body as well. I'm going to help her become stronger and make sure she's used to her speed with and without the seals on her wrists and shoes. She had been making a seal inspired from the chuunin exams. She told me about the seal she wanted to make and have a sort of safety feature on it. The base seal would be easy. She wanted to add where when the scroll is handed to the shinobi their chakras' would be read by it and would keep track of the holders' health and even the surroundings of the holder for a good of four meters away.

"That can take a while to make Iruna." I told her.

"How long do you think it would take me?" She asked.

"Years" I answered "Minato took years to make the hiraishin and he's just used it just a couple of years ago. That was only a time-space seal. Yours is quite complex. The seal you're saying Iruna also need to be tested a lot of times."

After I told her that she seemed to have deflated, and she looked close to tears.

"I can't give up on this seal, if I do, then—"

"Then what Iruna?" I asked her concerned.

She shook her head. "I guess I'll have to make that one a project I'll finish after I learned more about chakras. I'll still work on it, but I'll have to think of something else to add to the summoning seal."

I nodded, but couldn't help wonder what she wanted to say earlier. It seemed important.

"Alright, now, then remove your restraining seals. You're getting too used to them, and not your real speed. We'll have you used to your real speed and your normal one, the normal is with the seals."

"When will I even remove these seals?" She asked me.

"When I tell you to" I replied.

"What if you're not around to tell me?" That one surprised me, her voice was a bit softer when she said that.

"I won't just kick the bucket. I'll go down fighting before that happens." I said to make her smile.

She did but her eyes were a bit sad before she shook her head and a steel resolve in her eyes. I wonder what she was thinking when I said that. It seems like I won't have to worry about her just giving up. She almost gave up after failing the chuunin exams, and was I close to losing her. Thank kami that she was okay, I don't know who or how, I was just glad to have my eager apprentice back.

After two months, we were sent out of the village for a reconnaissance mission by rice country. We were to pose as a mother and daughter fleeing from the war, rice country had to be affected, but passing through it would bring us close to the borders of the land of fire. On the day we were about to leave was also the start of the jonin exams. Iruna-chan was angry. She didn't want to miss seeing Kakashi-kun before his exam. Still we had to leave the village before daybreak.

"Keep safe Kushina. Look after Iruna-chan." Minato said as he hugged me and looked at me at arm's length. He was worried that I can tell.

"Don't look at me like that" I shook my head "We'll come back. I swear it on my clan. I'll keep Iruna-chan safe. She's almost like a daughter to me."

"Only a year and she's already grown on you." Minato laughed.

"Not like she hasn't grown on you too." I said raising an eyebrow at him. "Kakashi adores her, as Rin and Obito do."

"Don't let him hear you say that, he'll scowl."

"I won't." The said boy with his arms folded as he stood next to us.

"Kaka-nii!" I heard Iruna-chan shout and jump at Kakashi crushing him in a hug. "You came! You came! I thought you weren't!" She said grinning widely at the grey haired boy.

"I had to. It will be your first time leaving the village and you won't be around to spar with." Kakashi said.

Mikoto by then approached me while Iruna-chan spoke to Kakashi.

"Kushina, I know you'll keep my daughter safe as her master." Mikoto said smiling sadly and tears were just near the edge of her eyes. "It's hard enough that their father isn't here and she'll be leaving as well."

"You can bet on that Mikoto." I told her before turning to the pair of kids with us.

"I don't have to wish you luck, Kaka-nii." Iruna-chan said. "I know you'll be a jonin once the exams are over!"

"Yeah, thanks." Kakashi-kun had a hint of a blush on him.

"Just don't let your big head get in the way." She added causing Kakashi-kun to scowl at her.

I had to laugh at that. The two turned to me then. "Come on, Iruna, time to go." I said smiling.

She nodded hugging Kakashi-kun again as well as her mother. Before we left I kissed Minato by the cheek before we left heading out the gate and in the direction of the small town nearby. There we'll be changing to our proper attires and in our disguises.

"We dyed our hair! Why do I have to wear contacts?!" Iruna-chan whined. "I do not want to wear those! They'll irritate my eyes!"

"Iruna-chan, you're an Uchiha, if your eyes suddenly turn red we'll be trailed after."

"I can control my sharingan perfectly." She replied.

"It's a precaution." I answered. "We are outside our village Iruna. Out here we're targets even if we don't see enemy shinobis. I am your master and the leader here you will do as I say, Iruna." She pouted at that and I just knew I won.

 **POV: Rin**

Me and Obito together with Minato-sensei had been doing some exercises with only the three of us. Kakashi was in the middle of his Jonin exams, he's the youngest that will be taking the exams and we have no idea how he's doing. Minato-sensei won't tell us how his exams went, saying it was to be kept a secret.

Iruna-chan hasn't returned with Kushina-san from their mission. It's already a month, and I had gotten used to have Iruna-chan with us. She's become a sunny person, almost like Kushina-san or Kushina-san had rubbed off on her apprentice.

"Rin-san!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Shisui-kun running towards me with Itachi-kun following at a more leisure pace.

"Hello, Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun" I greeted them "Where are you two headed?"

"To the park!" Shisui answered "Itachis' been sulking in their house, he needs to get out more."

Itachi looked at his cousin frowning or it's just his usual expression? I would have thought he's Iruna if he smiled more.

"How are you doing, Itachi-kun?" I asked him.

"I am well, Rin-san." He answered almost in a monotone.

"Where are you headed to Rin-san?" Shisui-kun asked.

"I was just headed to the hospital." I replied that seemed to make the boy wonder.

"You're not sick! Why are you going there?"

"Oh, I go there to help around. I'm learning to be a medic-nin like Tsunade-sama."

"What are medic-nins?" Shisui asked.

"We heal our comrades during battle." I answered. "Would you like to see what medic-nins do?"

"Yes!" Shisui answered eagerly. I giggled, wondering if he knew what he was getting himself into.

 **POV: Itachi**

After visiting the hospital with Shisui and Rin-san, it made me remember the times my sister had to go there. While I knew hospitals helped people recover, I didn't like it there. It would have been fine if my sister was like Rin-san a medic-nin she has a reason to go there. The only other reason you would go there is because you're injured or visiting someone. I hope I don't have to go there when Iruna-neesama returns from her mission.

I came across Obito-san on the way home from the library and he had greeted me.

"Hi, Itachi" He said. "On your way home?"

I nodded.

"I'll walk you to your house then."

"There is no need." I shook my head.

"I'm okay with it just think of when you and Iruna-chan stayed over at my place." He replied. I accepted his offer and walked in step with him. "How are you and your mother?"

"We are doing well." I answered. "Mother sometimes sings me to sleep."

"Nightmare?"

"I haven't been sleeping well since Neesama left."

"Oh, she'll come back."

"I know."

Obito-san joined me and mother for dinner that night. It was nice having someone else with us for dinner. Obito-san had told us about his day and shared stories about his missions before becoming a genin. Mother had joined and also told him that he had to be earlier.

"Obito-kun, you're a kind soul, but as a shinobi you also have to be aware of the time." Mother scolded him.

And Obito-san had mentioned the first time we met him.

"Itachi and Iruna left their caretakers?" Mother stared at Obito-san in surprise.

"Yes, I bumped into them and they told me they left their caretakers somewhere in the village. Iruna-chan said they weren't watching them properly."

Obito-san stayed at the house until half to nine before he left bidding me and mother a good night. Mother by then had turned to me with her sharingan on.

"Uchiha Itachi, what did I tell you and your sister about behaving?" She said her voice flat. "Don't tell me when I leave you and your sister with Obito-kun you have been giving him trouble?"

"No." I shook my head insistently. "We only left our caretakers once. We didn't trouble Obito-san."

"I couldn't leave you two with your aunt, you two are—"

Neesama is lucky she isn't here right now, or she would have been scolded by mother for leaving our caretakers in the dust.

 **POV: Obito**

I'm late. I'm late. I'm late again! Argh! Why did my alarm have to die out on me?! I rushed off to our meeting place. Minato-sensei, Rin-san, and Kakashi were already there when I arrived.

"Let's hear it, what's your reason for being late?" Kakashi said.

"My alarms' battery died on me." I answered, and he shook his head. I want to punch him right now!

"Okay, team" Minato-sensei said patting Kakashi on the shoulder "Kakashi, here has just passed his Jonin exam. He's officially a jonin. Here you go."

Minato-sensei handed Kakashi one of his hiraishin kunai. Rin-chan handed him a medic kit and he turned to me with his hand held up. I stared at it in a confused stupor.

Rin-chan whispered into my ear. "I told you we were going to hand him gifts, it's also his birthday."

I completely forgot! I wailed inside. I stared at Kakashi as he expectantly waited for me to hand my gift.

"I'll hand it to you after we come back." I told him.

"You forgot" Kakashi said without inflection and like he didn't care if I did have a gift for him or not!

"No, I didn't. I just haven't found the right gift for you."

"Alright, team, you have a mission. You're mission will be to destroy Kannabi Bridge."

 **POV: Iruna**

Me and Kushina-san went over to the gate guards to have our identification checked while we were there I had to ask if Team Minato had left the village.

"They just left an hour ago."

No! No! No! This can't be happening! I should have handed them the seals before I left with Kushina-san. Kakashi was right there before we left! I should have given it to him! Argh! I'm an idiot! If only we came back faster to Konoha. I turned in my heel to try and catch up to them. I have to give them the scrolls! But Kushina-sensei stopped me, pulling me by the back of my clothes.

"Where do you think are you going?" Kushina-sensei asked me her eyebrows scrunched up.

"I have to catch up to Kaka-nii and the others! I haven't given them the scrolls!" I struggled to get my clothes free.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Please, sensei, we have to catch up to them! Please!" I pleaded. I made the effort of making those scrolls, if I don't catch them, then it's all for nothing! Obito! Kakashi!

"You have to tell me why!"

"Team Minato will lose a team member." I answered softly it was a gamble to tell her, but it was a risk I had to take.

"Do you have those scrolls with you?" She asked.

"Huh?" I looked at my sensei.

"Do you have them with you?"

"Yes. I have them in a storage scroll." I replied confused as she lowered me onto the ground.

"Do you know where Minato and his team went?" Kushina-sensei asked the guards.

"Team Kakashi is to destroy Kannabi Bridge while Minato-san will back-up the front lines."

Kushina-san nodded before she turned to me a hard look in her eyes. "You will explain about this later on. Remove your restraining seals."

I nodded, and with that we left running with the boost of our chakra. I heard someone shout my name as we turned and left. I didn't look back to see it who was, we had to hurry. Oh, kami, please, please, let us get there on time!

 **POV: Obito**

After Minato-sensei told me about Kakashis' father, the White Fang, I think I can understand Kakashi for a bit. Kakashis' father only did what he thinks is right, I don't think the White Fang was wrong. If it had been me, I would have chosen my comrade. We're only human aren't we? We may have chakra, but before we even unlocked our chakra we were normal.

"Alright, this is where we split up. Kakashi will be your team leader." Minato-sensei told us. "I will meet with you after you accomplish your mission."

* * *

"We'll continue with the mission." Kakashi said right as I was about to chase after the two Iwa-nins.

"How can you say that?!" I turned and shouted at Kakashi. Didn't anything Iruna-chan say get into his thick skull?! "Rin's our team mate!"

"Our mission is more important." Kakashi answered. "They'll try to find out our aim."

"Are you saying Rin isn't important?"

"Rin comes after we accomplish our mission. Rin is a medic-nin, they won't just kill her off they would have done it with along with the two of us."

"Rescuing Rin is more important than the mission, now!"

"A shinobi must always put the mission first. If the war goes on, there will be more lives lost."

"If it wasn't for Rin we'd long be dead, Kakashi! When we got injured she was there to make sure we were fine!"

"That's what a medic-nin does."

I punched Kakashi there on the cheek. "Do you hear yourself, Kakashi!? Rin wanted to be a medic-nin, it's not just her duty it's her purpose in life. She wants to save people and help them. She cares for all of us, damn it! Did anything Iruna-chan tell you even get through your head? Isn't it because of her you changed even for a bit?"

"I'm the captain, Obito, what I say goes. We're shinobi we shouldn't let our emotions get the better of us. Emotions are useless when it comes to missions."

"Fine, YOU can finish the mission yourself, I'll go save Rin!" I said turning to the direction the two shinobis took Rin. "The White Fang was a true hero. Shinobi that break the rules maybe called trash, but those who leave their friends are worst than trash."

 **POV: Kakashi**

While I stared at Obitos' back as he walked away, there were echoes of what Iruna told me before I had teammates.

 _"_ _If it were me I would forget about the mission, either it was someone precious to me or merely a team mate, I would save them. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't care for their comrades are much worst. I mean, if I were to become team mates with someone who saved their comrades, and in exchange abandoned the mission. Then I can be sure that they have my back and they won't abandon me. Being abandoned by anyone is the worst a person can ever feel. Don't worry Kaka-nii, if I would ever be your team mate I won't abandon you, I'll save you. I won't let you die. As a shinobi, shouldn't we look underneath the underneath?"_

The reason I acknowledge Irunas' words then, it wasn't because of her belief, but she wouldn't abandon anyone. 'I won't abandon you', those words rang in my head for days as I thought of my father. My father killed himself of humiliation and didn't even think of me. That time Iruna was depressed after failing in the chuunin exams got me angry, why couldn't she get up herself like I did before? I didn't have anyone to help me when my father left me. He abandoned me. But I had enough of Iruna sulking around and I told her to just give up if just a simple failure will get her down, she didn't have the strength to uphold her beliefs. I didn't know why I did that, I left her alone to come to terms herself, but I didn't. I didn't abandon her. I care for Iruna and I care for my team mates as well. Turning now and leaving Obito to save Rin alone is the same as father did to me, he may have saved his comrade, but he left me.

The mission can come later.

 **POV: Iruna**

I recognized the large bamboos we were by and on the river there were traces of burnt bamboo floating above the river.

"Sensei, which way would take us to the bridge?" I said as we stood on top of the water.

"That way" She said pointing northeast "Didn't you say we should hurry?"

"Yes, but, something must have happened on their way to the bridge. There is burnt bamboo here."

"Sensei, can't you detect any nearby chakras like how Minato-san does? We can catch up to them before anything else happens."

Kushina-sensei merely closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. I don't know what she's doing, but I do hope it would help us get to them faster.

"This way" she said rushing off towards the right, and I followed suit.

Please! Kami-sama let us save them in time. Don't let all of this be for nothing!

My heart was racing as we heard fighting nearby, and I glanced at Kushina-sensei to see her do the same. I nodded in understanding, and made sure to be alert as I followed behind her. We just arrived just as Obito and Kakashi were fighting against three jonin shinobis. Kushina-sensei impaled the other two shinobi with her katana and cutting them by the neck (not chopping the head off). I went over to Kakashi and Obito covering their mouths, they almost shouted senseis' name. I was surprised to see Obitos' sharingan and Kakashi sustained an injury to his eye.

"Don't, we've already alerted the ones inside with the fights you two made and the bodies dropping to the ground." I told them.

Kakashi bandaged up his eye and I turned to Obito as he looked around us.

"I'll be sure to tell father you have your sharingan, Obito-nii." I said as I pulled out the scroll where I placed the seals I made and gave them three.

"What are these for?" Obito-nii asked.

"Keep them on your person, and give the extra one to Rin-san." I replied. "I'll stay here. Kushina-sensei will go with you."

"No, we can't leave you out here." Kakashi said looking at me straight in the eyes. "There might be other jonins nearby."

"Sensei, what will I do?" I stared right back. I know Kakashi has learned his lesson, but I can't allow my emotions to rein right now. I know that my life could be at risk even using the seal is a risk. I'm scared for them and for myself, but someone has to do this.

"The seals they need to have another point, don't they?" Kushina-sensei said.

"Yes." I replied.

"There's no arguement then. Stay hidden Iruna." I nodded, she believes in my skills. I won't let her down. "I expect for you to know what to do."

"You can't—" Kakashi started but my sensei gave him a hard look.

"Iruna is under my command, Kakashi while Obito and Rin are under yours." Kakashi froze at her words. "It was due to your lack of awareness are you even in this situation. Come on, best get this over with."

Kushina-sensei nodded to me and with a hand sign, I made sure to be around but out of sight.

 **POV: Obito**

We entered the cave with Kushina-san leading. Kushina-san rushed at the jonin inside, just like earlier she impaled the iwa-nin in the stomach as fast as possible, but it had been decoy. It crumbled away to the ground.

"What are two standing there for!?" Kushina-san shouted at us.

Me and Kakashi released Rin from the genjutsu she was under. There was a shout outside, and we all heard Iruna-chan shout in pain. Kushina-san met Kakashis' eyes, before she went outside. We were about to follow but the iwa-nin appeared in the middle of the cave.

"Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi" The iwa-nin slammed his hand onto the ground before he disappeared.

Stones from the ceiling started to fall as we rushed towards the exit. I was running as fast as I could towards the exit. I just got my sharingan! There's no way I'm dying here!

"Kakashi!" I heard Rin shout. I stopped and turned around to help him up it was almost in a slow motion when I saw the large rock falling down on us. We wouldn't be able to avoid it. I threw Kakashi away as strong as I could and...

 **POV: Kakashi**

I groaned as I opened my remaining eye. I could see the canopy of the leaves above me, as everything rushed back. Obito! I sat up right away looking around the clearing Rin was tending to Iruna, who was lying on her back unconscious. Kushina-san was right next to them a grave look on her. I didn't see Obito.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" I heard Minato-senseis' voice, I looked to my right to find sensei leaning against the tree.

"Yes, where's Obito?" I asked swallowing, oh kami please don't let the idiot be dead.

"Obito" Minato looked above us "is up there."

* * *

 **AN: Please don't kill me! I have a very good reason to do that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh, you guys are good at guessing! I should really work on my cliffhangers better. Here's a short one for you! Mwah! I love you guys for reading this fanfic of mine. It just warms my heart. Someday I'm going to have my own story out there in the bookstores, but of course none of you will be sure if it's me. ;) Here's to dreaming that life! I love you dear readers!**

 **Disclaimer: All of you know I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: Rin**

I looked down at Iruna-chans' face as she slept. She was unconscious due to chakra exhaustion and the injury she sustained. She saved the three of us from getting buried alive, and she's just a six year old. She's too young to be out here and saving those older than her.

"She won't be awake for a while." I told Kushina-san.

"Not with how much chakra she used." Kushina-san replied. "It was better that she didn't pass the chuunin exams."

It was wrong to be glad about it, but maybe it was better. If she had been promoted to a chuunin then…who knows what could have happened. Would she be dead before now? Iruna-chans' eyes were losing their light when I pressed my hands on her injury earlier. I don't think I would handle seeing her die because I wasn't good enough of a medic-nin to heal her internal injury. I wouldn't want anyone I care for die, no not just that, I wouldn't want anyone to die because I couldn't do anything to help them.

After two and a half day of travel we were back in Konoha, we went straight to the hospital to have Iruna-chan and Kakashi-kun checked. When we were about to leave we came across Shisui-kun and Itachi-kun outside the entrance.

"Rin-san!" Shisui-kun called grinning widely. Itachi-kun meanwhile had his attention on Kushina-san.

"Where's Neesama?" Itachi-kun asked.

A heavy silence fell on us, and Itachi-kuns' eyes widened a bit. Without any of us answering, he must have come to a conclusion of where his twin sister is.

"I'll bring you to her." Kushina-san said a moment later turning around and re-entering the hospital with Itachi-kun.

 **POV: Itachi**

After visiting Neesama in the hospital and seeing her unconscious form, I wish she never became a shinobi. Why is she even one?! She… she's had a lot of close calls already. She faints because she pushes herself to train, she was close to losing her eyes because of me, and she was close to dying. I was in the sitting room, and on the side were her sealing equipments. It's because of fuinjutsu. She's always been interested in it. She always had her attention on it. Even before she met Minato-san, she already had ideas and kept it in her seal notebook. Maybe, she'll quit being a shinobi if….

 **POV: Iruna**

I woke up to the sight of the white hospital ceiling. I groaned out, I hate ending up here. How did I…oh, yeah, I was setting up to summon them out of the cave right away, but a jonin came up from behind me and impaled me with a tanto. I heard myself scream, it was dead on painful. Kushina-san by then had come out and at the same time there was rumbling inside the cave. I had to summon them by then, I didn't expect to faint right as I saw puffs of smoke and the three of them appearing within the array I made.

The seal I handed them was close to the seal they used for the chuunin exams for the scrolls, but I needed a bit of their chakra in the seal to summon them. I had to use something else, a receptive seal that would connect them to the seal I had outside. It worked in the end.

I closed my eyes for a bit before I turned my head to the side onto a bedside table to find a vase with flowers in it. Was it mother that brought it or maybe Rin-san or Kushina-sensei? Ha, they would have my skin for attempting something like that. I nearly used up every chakra in my body. I looked to the other side, to find it was early in the morning. The sun was already out, but it was still early. I'm still tired. I closed my eyes again, it was probably seconds when I heard the door, but sleep was better right now.

 **POV: Rin**

I came earlier to the hospital that day and check up on Iruna-chan. When I entered Itachi-kun was already there, seated on the chair next to his twins' bed. I looked over Iruna-chan, she was fine, just sleeping and her breathing was slow and rhythmic as it should.

"You're early as always, Itachi-kun." I said to him.

"Neesamas' eyes fluttered earlier when I came in." He answered softly. "She was awake earlier."

I smiled, even if it was merely a flutter, it meant Iruna-chan was getting better. Itachi-kun has been coming here, right on the dot of the start of visiting hours. Mikoto-san would arrive later on in the day. It's already been a week since we came back we have time off from shinobi duty. I haven't seen Kakashi or Obito in that week.

"Why are you a shinobi, Rin-san?" Itachi-kun asked me.

"I wanted to be like my uncle, he had been a shinobi."

"You're also a medic-nin."

"That's because I want to be like Tsunade-sama. She's the greatest medic-nin, and I want to be like her someday. I also want to save others. She had saved a lot of her comrades."

"But not everyone" Itachi-kun added.

"Yeah" I replied sadly.

That was the sad part of it. It was the truth you couldn't save everyone, some just slips away. Iruna-chan was close, she almost slipped away.

 **POV: Kakashi**

I groaned as I opened my remaining eye. I stared at the ceiling of my, wait no, this isn't my apartment. I could smell the scent of garlic and onions, ever since we came back, Minato-sensei and Kushina-san had forced me to live with them. They said it was to have me under watch while I was getting used to having one eye. While I had to retrain and get used to it, I'm handicapped, but I'm still a shinobi. Obito was my sparring partner, so I could get used to taijutsu and sometimes it was Guy. When Minato-sensei left the village, Kushina-san would substitute for him.

Rin hadn't been around since we came back. She spent her days in the hospital helping the medics. Me, Obito and Guy sometimes went there to visit Iruna. Itachi would always be there keeping his sleeping Neesama company.

It was in the middle of the day when Kushina-san called us to stop and have lunch. Sometimes she would have boxed lunches in a storage scroll for us, or we would stop by Ichiraku Ramen to eat there or in one of the Akimichi restaurants.

"Cyclops" I heard from Obito, it had become his nickname from me with the way I keep my other eye covered with my hitaite. "Want to visit Iruna-chan at the hospital?"

"Kakashi! Obito!" I heard Kurenai and Asuma approached us.

"You really have one eye left" Asuma whistled, and Kurenai had nudged him with her elbow.

"We heard about Iruna-san." Kurenai said.

"Dad said her seal saved you guys, he didn't mention the details but she's impressive. Accomplishing a feat like that." Asuma said.

Me and Obito knew the story well, Minato-sensei had been the one to tell us what happened. She had been fatally injured and she still managed to use her seal using every bit of chakra she had in her. Why she and Kushina-san was even there, I don't know. We were lucky or else, Obito would have died and it was because of me.

"Yeah" Obito smiled sadly "She's impressive and reckless, she can be a bit of a nightmare."

Asuma and Kurenai took that one as a joke, chuckling, but I don't think Obito was joking. Iruna wasn't a bit of a nightmare but is, in the sense that you'd fear for her instead of her fearing for herself. She's younger than all of us, and she manages to pull the rug underneath all of us by saving us.

 **POV: Iruna**

I woke up again, this time it was already night time. I pushed myself up to a sitting position, and looked around the empty white room. I wondered what time the medics come and check up on the patients. I sat there for a while looking out the window. For how long, I didn't know eventually the door opened, there was a gasp and I turned to the medic with brown hair and eyes.

"You're awake!" He said smiling as he went over to check the clipboard at the end of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy" I said my voice raspy, he went over and poured me a glass of water to drink. I swallowed it in one go. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A week and four days" He answered. "Are you hungry?"

I didn't have to reply, my stomach got ahead of me with the rumbling he heard. He laughed.

"Alright, I'll be sure to send you a tray of food, a late dinner."

After eating hospital food, I felt sleepy right away, I wondered if there was any sleeping concoction in the food I just ate. When I woke up again, Itachi was there staring at me. I pushed myself up to sit up.

"Hi Itachi" I said smiling, but he didn't smile back and scowled at me.

"Do you like ending up here Neesama?" He asked.

"Of course not this place is dreadful and boring. I have nothing to do." I replied.

"You wouldn't have ended up here if you didn't leave when you already returned." He answered sullen.

So it was Itachi who called me then, but if I didn't leave Obito would be dead.

"Are Obito-nii and Kaka-nii, alright?"

"They're fine. Kakashi-san lost his eye." He replied not meeting my eyes.

"That's good they're alive." I said.

"Why aren't you more worried about yourself?"

"I don't understand what you mean by that Itachi."

"How can you worry for others right now instead of yourself? They're not the ones in the hospital and have been unconscious."

"They could have lost their lives." I replied.

"What about yours?"

"I'm alive aren't I? It all ends up okay."

"It doesn't." Itachi said heatedly.

"Wha—"

"NEESAMA SHOULD JUST QUIT BEING A SHINOBI!" He shouted before he ran out of the room.

What? "Itachi!"

I threw the sheets off me to chase him only to be successful in planting my face on the floor. I groaned pushing myself to my feet. I stayed in bed too long I feel like my legs were made of jelly. I got myself to stand for a while before I sat on the bed.

I stared at the floor for a while before the door opened and Kushina-sensei came in wearing her casual clothes. She had a wry smile on her face as she approached me and sat down on the chair vacated by Itachi.

"Good to see you awake, Iruna-chan." She said smiling.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Everyone's doing fine." Sensei said "Rin-chan has been checking up on you. Obito-kun has been helping Kakashi-kun with his little handicap. Those two sometimes visit you as well as Guy. He said 'Iruna-san must join me again once she has recovered'." Kushina-sensei chuckled at the end and there was a bit of sadness on her face.

Silence fell on us and it was a bit tense.

"Sensei?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She exploded on me. "I told you to hide!"

"I…"

I tried to explain myself, but the look on her face made me trail off and I felt guilty. There was worry and anger in her eyes, they were shiny from the unshed tears she had. I was hidden by genjutsu, but it didn't hide the other end of the seal that would pull them out of the cave. That gave my position away. It was a risk I had to take.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." I whispered lowering my head.

"Did you even think?"

Did I? I don't know, that's for sure, I was close to losing consciousness all I could think was activating the seal even when I felt the cold blade pulled out from me.

"We'll be meeting the Hokage once you're discharged from the Hospital." She said before standing and leaving the room.

It felt like a cold bucket of water was poured all over me.

"No, please sensei. Let me tell you before the Hokage." I begged.

ooo

Itachi hasn't come by ever since he shouted for me to quit being a shinobi and ran off. Mother came everyday in the afternoon, but there was always a concerned and sad look on her. Guy came together with Obito-nii and Kaka-nii.

"Iruna-san! How is your recovery going?" Guy said in his ever loud and energetic self.

I learned that Obito-nii started to call Kaka-nii 'Cyclops' I chuckled and Kaka-nii narrowed his only eye at me then. Guy and Kaka-nii left the room, and Obito-nii stayed a bit longer.

"Thanks, Iruna-chan. If it weren't for you, I would be under a large rock and dead." Obito-nii said. "Oh, and I already told your mother I activated my sharingan. Your mother offered to teach me in the afternoon but I have to help Kakashi with his handicap. I'm still working it out on what days I can come over at your house."

"Maybe when I'm out I can spar with Kaka-nii, then you can work on your sharingan." I smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back then he looked serious then. "Iruna-chan, don't save us to leave yourself to die. I would hate myself if you died to save me. You shouldn't be throwing away your life like it's nothing. You still have a lot ahead of you."

I wasn't throwing away my life like it was nothing.

"I should go. Bye, Iruna-chan." Obito-nii left the room, and I felt worst than when Kushina-sensei looked ready to cry.

I did that to save them, how come it feels like I'm in the wrong?

 **POV: Obito**

Iruna-chan was finally out of the hospital, and I was at their house with Mikoto-san teaching me how to use my sharingan. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and I smelled traces of smoke somewhere nearby. We stopped for a while to investigate where it came from, it was very close. It turned out Itachi was burning something in their backyard. I wondered what it was looking at the ashes there.

"Itachi, what are you burning?" Mikoto-san asked.

"Junk" Itachi-kun answered.

Mikoto-san looked confused, and decided to brush it off. She told Itachi-kun to clean it up before we went back to their dojo. Later that evening, Mikoto-san invited me to stay for dinner. Iruna-chan had arrived while I was helping their mother with dinner. She had gone off somewhere in their house, then she went back into the kitchen.

"Mother, where's my sealing equipment?" She asked.

"In the sitting room where you left it" Mikoto-san answered. "We didn't touch it."

"It wasn't there."

"Are you sure?" Mikoto-san turned to Iruna-chan. "Itachi had been in the sitting room earlier, why don't you ask him?"

Iruna-chan left and went off in search of Itachi-kun it was seconds later did we hear a shout.

"YOU WHAT?!"

We rushed off to where Iruna-chan and Itachi were. Iruna-chan had her sharingan on and she gripped her hands into fist as she glared at Itachi, his face blank of any emotion.

"Iruna!" Mikoto-san said. "What are you shouting about and cancel your sharingan."

"Itachi burned my sealing tools!" Iruna-chan shouted in outrage her sharingan eyes on us.

It clicked what Itachi was burning earlier had been her sealing tools. Why did Itachi do that?! He knows his sister loves to work on seals!

Mikoto-san gasped. "Itachi! Why did you do that?"

"Neesama should quit being a shinobi."

"That's not your decision to make." Iruna-chan said glaring at Itachi.

"That doesn't explain why you burned her sealing tools, Itachi." Mikoto-san said.

"It's because of fuinjutsu that she's even one." Itachi answered blankly.

"So you burned everything?" Iruna-chan said bowing her head.

"Yes."

"Even if you burned my sealing tools I'll still be a shinobi." She whispered. "I thought you knew what I got myself into. I thought you understood. I thought you supported me, Itachi." She looked up at Itachi, angry tears in her eyes. "Mother and Father are somehow against me being a shinobi. You were the only one who seemed to back me up, Itachi. I thought…I thought you were there for me, am I wrong?"

Itachi didn't answer, but he looked away. Irunas' face fell before she turned away from us, hiding her face.

"I'm staying with Kushina-sensei, Mother." She said before she left.

She was already gone when Itachi said her name.

 **POV: Kakashi**

I was helping Kushina-san set the table when there was a knock on the door. I turned to Kushina-san and she did the same, Minato-sensei wouldn't knock, this was their house.

"Kakashi, could you get that?" Kushina-san said.

I went towards the door and opened it, and had an armful of Iruna. She sobbed on me and I tried to push her at arm's length, but she clutched onto the front of my clothes. I looked over my shoulder and at Kushina-san. Asking for help, I didn't know how to comfort someone.

She left the pot she was holding on the counter and went towards us dropping onto her knees.

"Iruna" Kushina-san said her name in a soft gentle voice touching the Uchihas' arm.

It was instantaneous; she turned away from me and fell into the waiting arms of her sensei. She cried louder, Kushina-san hushed her and rubbed her back soothing her.

Iruna fell asleep crying and she slept in the guest room I had been using as my room. I was left to the couch they had. I didn't mind, camping was rougher than sleeping on the couch. I stared at the ceiling above me as Kushina-san had gone to bed. The way Iruna cried squeezed my insides, it wasn't the cries I hear from children who didn't get what they wanted, but a cry of anguish.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for now. Wouldn't you also cry if you're work was burned even though you can recreate them again, but it was burned by none other than your sibling. I feel like I'm hurting Iruna too much, oh well, she'll get better as all do (if they want to that is).**

 **A great big thank for reading! And a review every now and then would be nice, I need it, it's like my boost or energy pill to get even more motivated! So once again THANK YOU! I await your creative feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: It brings joyous tears to my eyes when I read your review for my work,** **XxNoblesse12. I read part of it on my email on my phone, but when I read the entire review on my laptop on this site. Tears just poured, and I can say it is one of the best and wonderful reviews I have read so far. Even to  Rose Thorn Catli, when I read your review my heart was warmed. I won't give up on this one, that I'm sure of. Thank you for the reviews, and thank you to the readers that I know read this but aren't part of the site.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Iruna.**

* * *

 **POV: Itachi**

The following day there was no sign of Neesama in the house that morning, Obito-san came to train and Shisui came to drag me with him to the Hospital to see Rin-san once more. We were on one of the main road to the Hospital.

"ITACHI!" I heard from behind us. I recognized Neesamas' voice anywhere. I turned around to see her rushing towards me, and from the look on her face she was furious. Shisui tried to block Neesama, but he had stepped out of the way when Neesama activated her sharingan and her eyes widened.

"Out of the way Shisui." Neesama growled at him.

Shisui nodded and stepped out of the way. He gave me an apologetic look, not that I blame him for moving out of the way. Neesama can be intimidating. Neesama by then grabbed me by the front of my clothes.

"Did you use the Great Fireball jutsu to burn my sealing tools?" She asked me evenly.

I wondered why she would be asking me that but I nodded in answer.

"What?!" Shisui I heard yell out near us.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU BURNED MY SEALING TOOLS AND ALONG WITH IT ALL OF THE SEALS I MADE!"

"So he burned your seals, what's the deal?" Shisui asked. A bit insensitive of him, he does know Neesama works on seals.

"What's the deal?" Neesama turned her cold angry gaze to Shisui. "What's the deal? Numbskull, seals are activated by chakra."

My eyes widened in realization of her words. I burned her seals with—

"Yes Itachi! You burned all of my chakra activated seals, and didn't get blown to bits for doing so!" She growled and shook me. "We're you even thinking?! Do you realize what could have happened to you? Damn it, Itachi! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK WOULD I AND MOTHER FEEL IF ALL OF MY SEALS WERE TRIGGERED?! YOU WERE NEAR IT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!"

There was a loud crack and with it my cheek was burning. Neesama kept her sharingan activated eyes on me and there were tears.

"Don't burn my seals again. Better yet don't touch them, Itachi. I swear to kami I will make sure you regret touching any of my sealing tools or my seals." She said before she pulled me into a hug. "I could have lost you yesterday." She whispered the last bit, and only I heard it.

 **POV: Obito**

Two weeks passed from when Itachi had burned away his sisters' sealing equipment. Iruna had told me she had bought a new set and had it stored in storage scrolls, and that she and Itachi had different rooms. While I was at their house, Shisui often came to the house to drag Itachi with him to the hospital. That brat has been going to the hospital to see Rin, and giving me cheeky grins from then on.

I asked Rin before about Kakashis' eyes if she could heal it, she shook her head then.

"His eye has to be replaced. I've asked Iruna-chan about combining fuinjutsu with medical ninjutsu to restore his eye, she said it's impossible. Healing has always been a volatile subject when it comes to seals. The healing chakra needs to be directed and used right away. There are certain seals used to practice some medical ninjutsu, but those seals are for aiding beginners to direct their chakra to the subject."

"Isn't there any donor for these kinds of thing?" I asked her.

Rin shook her head. "I don't think it's that easy. The Hokage would have to draft such a law, but no one would be willing to do that. Maybe, if the person's dead, but just taking their eye without permission..."

I understood what Rin is trying to say to do that means you'd be desecrating their body, and even the dead also deserve respect.

"Has Iruna-chan mentioned Itachi burning her sealing tools?" I asked Rin.

"Oh, that" Rin said indifferently. "Shisui-kun told me two weeks ago when they came to visit. He said Iruna-chan had been furious."

"I would be if I were in her shoes."

"I asked Iruna-chan about it when she came for her check-up. She had been furious the night before that Itachi-kun destroyed her seals, and then she recalled she left some of her seals which were chakra activated with her sealing tools even some of her explosive tags. She had been furious with Itachi-kun for being careless. Itachi-kun would have died then."

"But Iruna-chan has her own room now."

"She asked that from their mother so Itachi doesn't repeat the same mistake. She's even made sure to place seals on her room so that she could only enter her room. I think she mentioned adding some traps or that was Kushina-san."

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Oh, Iruna-chan sometimes comes over at my place." Rin replied smiling. "She's been having cuts every now and then from her training she comes to me to get them healed."

 **POV: Itachi**

Iruna-neesama has been going out a lot lately. It's her usual routine, go out to make her morning runs and then meet her sensei for her training either it was kenjutsu or fuinjutsu. Sometimes she would join in helping Obito-san get used to his sharingan. She would come back after dinner and tell mother she already ate either with Kushina-san or with Rin-san. Shisui had been coming a lot of times at the house to drag me with him to the Hospital in search of Rin-san.

"Ah, Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun" Rin-san smiled as she saw us approach her in the hallway. "What do you guys want to learn this time?"

Ever since Shisui had been dragging me to the Hospital just so he could stay there with Rin-san, he thought to give an interest to medical ninjutsu. Being dragged with him, I've learned to apply first-aid or what to do under some situations. She had even taught us what a medic-nin learns first like the human body where the internal organs are and their function. I realized how much knowing about the body can help in dealing with a wound or making a lethal blow. I wonder if Shisui is even learning anything from what Rin-san tells us. He always seemed lost when he stares at Rin-san.

After another visit to the Hospital, I went back home and Obito-san was still there and helping mother cook. He had been staying until dinner after a day of training his sharingan, by the time he would leave that's when Neesama would return.

Neesama is too enthusiastic about seals, after I burned them she came up with an idea on making her seals. She told me it was because of me that she thought of it. She was working on seals that didn't activate with elemental chakra, like the Great Fireball jutsu. The sole trigger would be raw chakra, meaning one had to push their chakra into the seal. Then there's the seal activated with elemental chakra.

"You're a great inspiration to me Itachi!" Neesama said as she gave me a crushing hug then. "I'm going to call it R-triggered and the other will be E-triggered."

I don't understand how Neesama managed to find something good from what I did. It was wrong of me to burn her seals and sealing tools, but she had blown over that and forgave me. Neesama is too forgiving, but I love her for that. I thought she would hate me for what I did, but she didn't.

Shisui and I were by the business district on a chore then to buy ingredients for dinner at home. It had been a clear day and it was peaceful even with the war going on. That day had caused a bit of a ruckus and a shock to everyone or a sort of warning to everyone. Three uprooted bushes dropped from the sky onto the wide road of the district, the main road.

"Raining bushes?" Shisui said, as one of the shoppers was outraged with the suddenly appearing bush.

It had been ignored though as a prank, and in that week from bushes, nuts appeared, pebbles, large rocks, tree stumps, and at the end of the week two trees dropped close by the North gate as Father mentioned when he returned.

I only heard it from Father, but after the trees fell from the sky Neesama and Kushina-san followed then dropping from the sky and landing near the trees. Almost like Shunshin, but this one was done with a seal note not hand signs. They had been testing a seal Neesama was working on and thus the raining objects from nowhere. That bit had traveled around the village, that she had been the cause of the raining objects.

The Uchiha Police Force received complaints about it, with Father hearing it directly because he had been at the station. Neesama and Kushina-san were forced to transfer their tests away from the village center and near the uninhabited parts of the village. While they had complained that the seals were dangerous. I thought Neesama was getting somewhere. It would help with the delivery of some items to designated places. Neesama just has to learn how to make it that it's on the ground and not in the air.

 **POV: Iruna**

Time passed swiftly. During that time I remade my old seals and made a different set of them as well. An improvised version of them, and there was the seal I had been working on. It was the opposite of the summoning seal I made to save Team Seven. Kakashi asked me before if it was the same like Minato-sans. It isn't. Kushina-sensei showed it to Minato-san and he said it himself that it wasn't. While he based his from the Niidaimes' technique, mine was born from a mistake from making the summoning seal. It had been two extra strokes and a difference happened.

Kakashi got used to using one eye, as Obito got used to his sharingan. Obitos' sharingan only had one tomoe, and I wonder how he'll achieve three. During our spars there were times I had to go against Obito and Kakashi together. They had been working on some sort of tag-team technique. Their teamwork was getting better and most of the time I had to remove a level of restriction to avoid any hits. Rin-san had two assistants, one is my heart eyed filled cousin when it comes to Rin-san and there's my dear twin brother dragged along by our cousin. Itachi doesn't mind though he goes anyway, he's told me he's learning interesting information from her.

I was able to recreate almost all of my seals by then, and had them categorized also placed in different storage scrolls before me and sensei had to go somewhere with Jiraiya, the Toad sannin. I didn't know where we were going and Kushina-sensei was tight lipped as well. The last I saw the Toad sannin, was after I told Kushina-sensei everything I know and then the Hokage along with Jiraiya and Minato-san. I had to mention to them about knowing about the tailed beasts and Kushina-sensei being a jinchuriki. Even about the Kyuubi or rather Kurama getting pulled out of Kushina-sensei, but I didn't tell them all the details as I didn't know what can happen in the near future.

 **POV: Itachi**

"What do you want to do today, Itachi?" Shisui asked me when he arrived at the house.

It was already in the afternoon, and around this time we would have been headed to the Hospital. That stopped because Rin-san had left the village for a mission. Rin-san didn't mention any details of where their mission would be. Obito-sana and Kakashi-san would be going with her, and that left Shisui with nothing to do.

"I'm going to the library." I answered. It was the only place I go to with or without Neesama around.

"Again?!" Shisui complained.

"I'm not telling you to come with me."

"It's boring in there!"

"Then don't come with me."

Even when Shisui said it was boring in the library, he would come with me. After listening to Rin-san explaining and teaching us some things about being a medic, I found myself interested in it. Being a medic requires knowing a lot about the body and how it works or what organ does. With Rin-san out on a mission I decided to go to the library to read medical books. Shisui blanched at what I was reading and would go to a different aisle in search of a more interesting read.

It was becoming colder and Neesama had yet to return from her mission along with Team Minato. Shisui had been keeping an eye out for Rin-sans' presence at the hospital. We would go to the hospital on a weekly basis in question of Rin-san—for Shisui, for me I made some inquiries about the jutsus they used as a medic-nin. I've noticed that mother has getting tired easily, has headaches, and dizzy spells. Father wasn't in the village and was sent out again. It was left to me to watch over mother, and so I asked one of the medic-nins about my observations.

"Maybe you should bring her here? Not that I don't trust what you saw Itachi-kun, just to make sure." The female medic-nin said.

 **POV: Kushina**

Jiraiya-sama and I were looking at the large scroll and the locked trunk we found in my home village hidden in the cavern by the cliff behind complex seals and blood seals. It was nostalgic to be back, and it panged my heart that my home village fell to war and greed.

Jiraiya-sama was trying to pick the lock of the trunk when Iruna-chan popped in using shunshin.

"Sensei!" Iruna-chan called. "Team Minato—"

Hearing the name of the team, I turned to Jiraiya-sama and nodded to him leaving to him the scroll and the trunk while I went with my apprentice to see the three. I followed Iruna-chan as we rushed in the direction of the old port of the town and towards the beach behind the village. On the sand facing upwards were Obito, Kakashi and Rin. All three of them had their eyes closed, but I noticed Rin was covered with a cloth. I glanced at Iruna-chan she was staring blankly at Rins' body. I checked Obito and Kakashi for their pulse and found they were just unconscious, while Rin I found no pulse. Being a shinobi I've long seen a lot of dead bodies, and Rin was the same. I lifted the cloth covering her chest to find a hole in the middle. I placed it back and gritted my teeth. Obito would be devastated and Minato would mourn the loss of one of his students.

I looked at Iruna-chan by then as I got to my feet. "You know what to do Iruna-chan." I told her.

Iruna-chan had been the first to see them, and she was the first to see Rin dead. It's good that she was able to stomach seeing someone she knew dead. I'm frightened of what's really in her thoughts. She told me as much as she can and what she thinks we should know. She knows more, but she won't tell us anything else. She's had a troubled look on her since she told me that she knew I'm the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. When I heard that from her, I doubted her and that she thought of me as a monster, but by our interactions she didn't.

 _"_ _We should be grateful to you that you're keeping 'him' inside of you. If he wasn't then Konoha would have been long destroyed. It's a sacrifice chosen for you, not by you. You deserve thanks, sensei, not judgement. You didn't choose to contain him. The nine-tailed fox is the same he would have preferred to live peacefully and away from humans, but as a being of chakra he's used as a weapon. Even if he's considered as such he has feelings. The other jinchurikis' manage to utilize their bijuus power. They don't control them. I think they consider their bijuus their partners and not as something they hate. They cooperate with each other."_

How Iruna-chan came to such a conclusion still confuses me. She has a different perspective than I do. She was anguished when Itachi destroyed her seals and didn't support her when she asked him, but then her concern for her twin overpowered what she felt. I don't know whether to be glad or worried that she was forgiving.

 **POV: Obito**

I woke up in a jolt to find myself in a tent, with the sound of crackling outside. I eased my breathing telling myself that it was only a nightmare. Rin is fine. She's fine. I just have to go outside and I'll see Rin with Kakashi by the fire. The pep talk I told myself didn't work as I came out, the faces of Iruna-chan, Kushina-san, Jiraiya-san and Kakashi turned to me. I looked at all of them and didn't see Rin. Dread came up to me, and thought that maybe she went to gather some herbs nearby. Yet, the thought of Rin leaving without even a companion in a time of war offset that thought.

I swallowed. "Where's Rin?" I asked.

Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi, and Iruna-chan looked away a grim look on them. Kushina-sans' gaze remained on me a sad look in her eyes.

* * *

We just returned from the Hokage tower to report from our mission. Iruna-chan, Kushina-san and Jiraiya-sama remained while Kakashi and I left. On our way out and to the hospital we came across Shisui and Itachi.

"You're back! Where's Rin-san?" Shisui asked us.

I glanced at Kakashi.

"She—" I started.

"Dead" Kakashi answered flatly.

"What?" Shisui stared at us with wide eyes. "No!" He glared at us. "That's a lie! She can't be dead! You're lying!"

"I'm sorry, Shisui." I told him grimacing myself.

I cried manly tears when Kushina-san told me that Rin is dead. The person that was kind to me and cared for me is dead. The person on our team who wanted to be like Tsunade-sama is gone. She won't be healing any of our injuries anymore. She won't be nagging at me for overdoing it. She won't be there to act as the peacemaker between me and Kakashi. She won't hear it when I tell her I love her. I won't be able to see her smiles anymore. I won't be able to hear her voice or her laugh. The person I love is gone. She's gone. No force, forbidden jutsu or anything will bring her back to the living.

Three days later was Rins' burial. Iruna-chan was there together with her cousin—who was crying a river and her twin brother. Like all of us we were all wearing mourning clothes even Gai for all his love for his green jumpsuit he managed to change out of them to a more appropritate attire. Minato-sensei wasn't present and had a mission it was only Kakashi and I from Team Minato who were present. Kushina-san had been there for us. She had one hand each on our shoulders. The burial was solemn. I cried for the lost of a team mate and a loved one. Kakashi, I don't know, he was silent the entire time. He just stared ahead.

Right after the burial, Kakashi went off who knows where. I stayed there with Kushina-san, and Iruna-chan. Itachi left with Shisui.

"Rin-san really captured Shisuis' heart." Iruna-chan said staring at the ground where Rin-sans' body was buried.

He's not the only one. I thought to myself.

An anbu by then appeared and whispered something to Kushina-san, after a nod from Kushina-san the anbu left.

"I have a summons, Iruna. I'll see you tomorrow, same time and place." Kushina-san said before she disappeared as well.

I walked out of the graveyard with Iruna-chan in a sedate pace. There was no rush. We didn't have anything to do that day. We were free from shinobi duty for a week.

"Do you think Shisui is going to be fine?" I asked her. I don't like the brat, but he became attached to Rin like all of us did.

"I hope so. He's been sad for the past days. His mother went by our house the other day to ask about Shisui. She said he's been gloomy for the past days, doesn't even make that much noise." She replied. "He really liked Rin-san. Itachi told me they went to the hospital everyday when Rin-san was on duty. They also went there every week to see if Rin-san returned."

We were entered Kushina-san and Minato-senseis' house to find it was empty.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at Iruna-chan looking around the place.

"Kaka-nii isn't here." She told me.

"Why?"

"Obito-nii is an idiot." She said whirling towards me glaring. "Kaka-nii thinks of his team as his family. You guys are the most important to him now. He doesn't have any other family. His chidori went through Rin-san. Who do you think blames himself for her death?"

How does she know that? I haven't told her what happened and I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't have told her too.

"He won't kill himself!" I said incredulously shaking off the earlier thought. Bakashi isn't one to kill himself off!

"I'm not saying that!" She shouted at me. "We can't leave him to his thoughts. He can be more of an Uchiha than I am!"

"Eh? What are you saying?" I asked her confused.

"I don't like to admit it, but Uchihas can be brooders when they're in a mood. Don't you get into those kinds of moods?"

"I don't recall brooding before." I replied.

She stared at me for a while, and it was a bit creepy. "Right." She said.

We left Kushina-san and Minato-senseis' house and went around the village in search of Kakashi. We have yet to find the one-eyed cyclops until it was late in the afternoon. For a chuunin and a genin it took us a while to search for a jonin. We didn't know where the places Kakashi haunts were so that was one reason, but we did find him up on the Shodaimes head watching the sunset.

"Kaka-nii!" Iruna-chan shouted as she jumped Kakashi on the back surprising him. He had lost his footing and both of them fell onto the ground.

Kakashi glowered at Iruna-chan next to him as he sat on the ground.

"Don't blame yourself!" Iruna-chan told him. "It wasn't your fault Rin-san died! I know you know that, even Obito-nii does!"

I did. I was the one who saw everything in slow motion. Just as I shouted at Kakashi to throw his chidori at the incoming shinobi Rin jumped in Kakashis' way and the chidori went through her. How we even got away was a blur to me then. It was all just chaos now. I remember everything going bright before I recall rushing away. I don't even recall if it was Kakashi who carried Rins' body or me.

"It was the jutsu I made that killed her!" Kakashi growled. "It was my hand that went through her! Her blood is on my hands. It was my fault. I was the leader for the mission and I let her get kidnapped again."

"If you let her get kidnapped, then the same goes for me." I said to him coldly. "The both of us were supposed to look out for her. It was also my fault that I couldn't protect her."

"It's my fault, and you know it Obito!" Kakashi shouted. "You were under my command and as the leader. The responsibility of someone's death under my command is mine. Not yours."

"Don't take every responsibility as yours. You may have been the one in command, but the responsibility of having each others back lies on all of us. That's why we're a team. We cover each others weaknesses."

"It's still my fault. I couldn't use my chidori without your help. If you weren't helping me then you would have had kept your attention on Rin, and she would still be with us. This is because of my eye."

"OH, WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Iruna-chan shrieked. She had a hard look in her eyes as she glared at me then Kakashi. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR FAULT, YOU IMBECILES!" Ouch. I never heard Iruna-chan insult anyone, but how does she know that word? "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED! YOU WERE OUTNUMBERED. YOU TWO BETTER APOLOGIZE TO RIN-SAN FOR YOUR SELF-PITY!" Tears were coming up her eyes by then, and looking at her. It looked like she was more in pain than us, her team mates. "She wouldn't want you two to blame yourself or each other for her death. You two better work on your team work and get stronger if you don't want anyone else on your team to die. Idiots!" She finished before she disappered upon stepping back away from us.

At her disappearance, Kakashi and I shared a look.

 **POV: Iruna**

Hmph, listening to those two blaming each other was idiotic. 'It was my fault', 'no, it was my fault'. It was a pain to hear it. It sounded like they were whining! If I hear them like that again, I'm sending them to the Forest of Death or to the middle of the largest lake in Konoha or better yet in the middle of the ladies hot springs.

They didn't know that Rin-san would die. I wasn't even sure if she would die. I thought she would live with Kakashi and Obito with her, but I was wrong. Even with the two of them there, Rin-san was still nabbed.

I returned home just in time for dinner. Father was present for dinner, he had returned late in the afternoon almost the same time we were on the Shodaimes' bust. Right after dinner, I was about to leave but father said there was an important announcement. I wondered what it was. Father met Itachis' gaze and nodded to him. Okay, so it involved Itachi.

"I'm going to be a medic-nin and I want to enter the academy the coming term."

Right, so were already seven turning eight this year, just the right year to enter the academy. Then again, Itachi is a genius. Did he already activate his sharingan? Father would have told us if Itachi did. I have no problem with Itachi being a medic-nin. I wonder what that would mean for his career as a shinobi though. Medic-nins have rules to follow.

"Are you fine with this Father, Mother?" I asked them.

Both of them nodded.

"The both of you will be turning eight the coming year. It would be the right time to enter." Father said. "Iruna, Itachi, you two realize that with your choices you are also taking in new resposibility. Itachi with your entering the academy, I hope to see great results from you." I didn't have top grades in the academy while I was there. I was there so I can be a shinobi. "Iruna you failed the chuunin exams on your first try for the promotion exam. I am not saying it was because of your imcompetence, but because of your body. I do not want you to push yourself so much that it would cripple you. There are far worse things to consider than failing, rememeber that."

Okay, so I'm getting told to be more responsible for my health, but why the topic on it?

"Iruna, as the heiress, you carry a much heavier burden than your brother. Even with that, you still look out for Itachi and the same goes for you Itachi. I hope you two will look out for your younger sibling the same way you look out for each other." Father finished.

My heart stopped for a second when I heard the words 'younger sibling'. You have to be kidding me?! What about the war? Was it over? I haven't heard about the war ending yet. There's also Minato-san becoming the Hokage and that's under a year he became Hokage. Will Kurama even be controlled again?

"You two will act as good models to your younger sibling." Father said sternly and eyed me. "That means no causing problems to the Uchiha Police Force."

I just knew he meant me, especially with my seals. After the announcement of Itachi attending the academy and wanting to be a medic-nin and that Mother is pregnant. I can't help but dread what would happen next year, not only will I be retaking the chuunin exams it would also be the year that Kurama will be pulled out from Kushina-sensei. I'm not even sure what will happen, but isn't there another way to seal Kurama away without Naruto losing both or at best one of his parents?

I've told them about Kurama getting pulled out of Kushina-sensei, but I didn't tell them how that happens and who would do it. Does it have to be the Shiki Fuujin, does it have to be that seal so they can seal Kurama into Naruto easier? I only have a year to what exactly? To make a seal? To suggest an alternative for the Shiki Fuujin? It seems impossible to do. Is there even a more powerful sealing technique than Shiki Fuujin?

* * *

 **AN: And that's it for now! Any thoughts? Tell me! I would like to know. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR WAITING AND READING. Until the next chapter! ~burst-enna  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: Obito**

Minato-sensei had missed Rins' funeral and had not returned to Konoha. We only received news a month later that Minato-sensei had turned the tide around for the village it was due to his Hiraishin did things start to settle down. On Minato-senseis' return news of a truce between the other hidden villages came about. He received a hero's welcome from the military force of the village.

When I had gone to the Uchiha twins' home for training, Mikoto-san shared wonderful news that she's pregnant meaning Iruna and Itachi will be an older sister and brother. I had congratulated the two of them. Itachi had smiled at my congratulations, and as for Iruna she looked happy but troubled. I wondered if she was conflicted about having a younger sibling to look out for to which I found out isn't.

"Oh" She shook her head. "I'm not in any way conflicted about having a baby brother. I'm glad to have a baby brother aside from Itachi." I didn't realize she saw Itachi as a baby brother instead of just a sibling. "I was just thinking about a seal. I have my head filled with seals. I just get ideas every now and then." Was her reply, but I don't think that was the only thing in her mind.

With Mikoto-san pregnant, she wouldn't be able to help me train, but her medic that served as Itachis' teacher on medical ninjutsu helped with me learning about my sharingan. Iruna-chan was there to assist me, even Shisui. I was surprised the little munchkin had activated his sharingan. It was from that munchkin though that I found out that he and Itachi will be entering the academy on the start of term. Itachi was following in Rins' steps to be a medic-nin, and it wasn't a noble reason as Rin wanting to save as much lives as she wanted.

"I'm going to be a medic-nin to make sure that Neesama is always in shape and healthy. She is often injured upon returning from a mission outside of the village or when she's testing her seals. If possible I would try to be on the same team as her to be her support."

It seems like Iruna-chan will be having her own personal medic-nin looking out for her. Like Rin-chan was for everyone in Team Minato extending to the Uchiha twins and Kushina-san.

 **POV: Iruna**

Every day after the announcement of Itachi becoming a medic-nin and entering the academy, that also included Shisui later on in that week the two had started to join me in my morning runs. Guy had been more pumped up to know that my twin would be joining us from then on.

"I will add fifty more laps to my runs!" Guy had shouted then and ran ahead of us to finish his laps around the village.

"Is he always like that?" Shisui had asked me as Guy disappeared leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Yes. He's always energetic." I replied amused.

Upon returning to our houses though and eating breakfast, our paths would diverge from there. I would head out to meet with Kushina-sensei and the two remaining members of Team Minato for sparring sessions or for missions that's only with my sensei alone. I don't know what Obito-nii or Kaka-nii do these days. Minato-san is busy being elected as one of the candidates to be the fourth Hokage. Itachi together with Shisui would head to the library, and when the academy starts they would start going there from now on.

As for the upcoming events of Kurama if it were even to happen which I am not completely sure of. I had looked in the library on information of the Shiki Fuujin already. Stupid seal, it's under the list of forbidden jutsus. It was under restricted information only reserved for the Hokage or Fuinjutsu masters. The only Fuinjutsu masters I know are Jiraiya-san, Minato-san and Kushina-sensei. At a point I thought on borrowing it for a while, but the chances that I would get caught is quite high.

I should focus on passing the chuunin exam for now. Hmmm… maybe, I can make use of the agreement I have with Minato-san teaching me about his seal. I already have a seal that's almost like his. I wonder if he would agree on changing what we agreed on, if he can even remember it. There is also that chance on confronting Minato-san when he becomes Hokage. The Shiki Fuujin is a double—

"I did it!" I heard from outside the window of my room.

My new room was near the garden and the window faced in the direction of it where our pond can be found with koi fishes in it. I opened the window and looked out to see Itachi smiling widely. That's a first. I've never seen Itachi that happy before. Even for a genius like him, learning medical ninjutsu is difficult. He had been working on the mystic palm technique for weeks already, and that's with supervision from the Uchiha working at the hospital as a medic.

"Congratulations, Itachi-san." The medic named Uchiha Sen said to Itachi smiling politely. "That is just the beginning, from here—"

Uchiha Sen is the one who Mother goes to at the hospital for her check-ups and served as Itachis' instructor for medical ninjutsu.

I watched as Itachi continued with practicing the mystic palm technique with the fish placed on top of a scroll with a designation seal written across the scroll. The designation scroll from what I know, Rin-san mentioned that they use that scroll to help in directing the healing chakra to a specific area of the body. Thinking about it, the seal helped in directing the healing chakra. I stared down at them from my window thinking within seconds I left the house and went to my senseis house.

 **POV: Kakashi**

"Sensei!" Iruna said shouted as she appeared in Minato-sensei and Kushina-sans' house without disturbing the seals they placed that allowed on specified persons into the house. She rushed towards her sensei by the stove. "The seal they use in learning the mystic palm technique, what does it really do and are there other seals like it?" The way she spoke was rushed and her eyes were glinting. "Also can you teach me how Minato-san can make seals without using a brush and—"

Iruna was muffled by her sensei as she covered her mouth with her hand. Kushina-san looked amused with her student, but there was also a certain glint in Kushina-sans' eyes.

"Iruna-chan, how did you get in here?" Kushina-san asked. "I did mention about the seals we have here didn't I?"

When Kushina-san removed her hand from covering her students' mouth, Iruna gave her sensei a sheepish smile.

"Remember the seal I mistakenly made?" She started, and Kushina-san had folded her arms as she listened. "I, well, I placed one of the receptive seals here."

I stayed by the sofa as I watched Iruna swallow from the blank face Kushina-san had.

"Anything else you should mention right now?" Kushina-san asked.

"Erhm, the receptive seals can only be used once and has to be replaced."

It was almost like Minato-senseis' hiraishin. It doesn't go both ways, but only one way. While it had been made because of a mistake, something like that doesn't happen often.

"And you mention this only now, why?"

"Ah, I just made the modification weeks ago."

"You didn't have it tested with me."

"I tried it three times, it worked fine."

Kushina-san stared at Iruna before she left the room moments later she returned and had her unsheathed katana with her. The one she used on missions, and the look on her face made me recall her nickname, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

"I'm giving you half a minu—" Kushina-san didn't even finish as Iruna disappeared, then did she turn to me. "Kakashi, you continue cooking for me, don't mess it up." She said sharply. "If Minato comes back tell him I'm in the middle of teaching. You can eat without me."

I nodded in reply before Kushina-san left. I envied Iruna before for having Kushina-san as her sensei, as she's on the same level as Minato-sensei, but right now I don't. Kushina-san had warned Iruna before about testing her seals without her sensei and adding another feature to the seal. There were a number of times that Iruna had gone against her senseis' warning, but it never went to the point that Kushina-san chased her student down.

Kushina-san returned later in the evening around quarter to ten. Kushina-san looked winded, but over-all looked fine.

"How did it go?" Sensei asked from the sofa opposite to the one I occupied.

"That brat used her banishment seal on me when I thought I had her. She sent me right in the middle of the Forest of Death first." Kushina-san said as she sat on the sofa. "I used Shunshin to get back to the village proper, and had to look for her. When I did she was waiting for me at one of the training grounds, she had her seals set-up. I recalled her E-trigger and R-trigger seals, I forgot about her using genjutsu. She cloaked her seals with genjutsu and made them look like the other seal. She even placed beacon seals."

"Beacon seals?" I said.

"It's a seal she made for those who are sensitive to chakras. It serves as a distraction for those using their chakra to track someone while those trackers need to be in range to find them. The beacon seal gives off chakra noticeable chakra to throw them off. She's used them during one of our reconnaissance mission. It worked spectacularly but she placed a time limit to it and an explosive nature at the expiration of the seal. It's a useful seal she made along with her banishment seal. She used them to distract me, but as her sensei I know most of her seals. She didn't use any of her destructive seals, but she seems to like the banishment seal she modified. She keeps sending me to the far side of the village."

Minato-sensei must have noticed my confused face because he chuckled and explained the banishment seal Iruna made.

"Her banishment seal is almost like the summoning seal, only it's the opposite, when an item or person is within the area of the seal they are sent to the designated point the user had made. Where Iruna places the receptive seals are her designated points. It's almost like Hiraishin, but I made the Hiraishin in tune to my chakra, while hers can be used by anyone."

"She said it can only be used once."

"Did she?" Minato-sensei held his chin as he looked thoughtful. "A good idea if she plans to share it with everyone else, but the chakra input to the seal…" Sensei turned to Kushina-san "How much chakra does she use for the seal?"

"She's banished three trees before, and those were thrice her size. Comparing it to the Great Fireball jutsu, her maximum usage for that jutsu is five times. She banished me of almost ten or so times but those were her successful attempts. She's used the seal more than just ten, and she didn't show any signs of chakra fatigue earlier."

"Even shunshin has its limits when you use it, sometimes a shorter distance would be preferred for it." Minato-sensei said a pensive look on him. "Does her seal make use of other chakra?"

"Other chakra?" Kushina-san said her brows meeting. "Like elemental chakra?"

"What about Nature chakra?" Minato-sensei said.

"Nature chakra to activate a seal? Nature chakra is the most volatile of all chakra, Minato. Using it for seals is far advance, and is a lost technique. I remember my ancestors' maybe utilizing that but it's not done anymore. Her seal would be more difficult for usage if that was the case."

"It's possible that her seal is a combination of using nature and raw chakra."

"How is that even possible?" Kushina-san frowned. "She made the seal by mistake."

"Maybe, Kushina, but her seal might be far better than the one I created basing it from the Niidaimes. The chakra usage for mine is minimal, but like shunshin the challenge of it is distance. How far can her banishment seal go?"

"I wouldn't know." Kushina-san shook her head. "Testing it for distance especially if it can send someone miles away from you is time consuming Minato."

"Not if we make use of summons." Minato-sensei suggested. "We can ask Jiraiya-sensei for help. He's asked about Iruna-chan before."

I don't know whether to think Iruna is a genius in making seals or has great luck.

"Why did you go after Iruna-chan?" Minato-sensei asked.

"She placed one of her receptive seals in our house."

"And what happened?"

"I taught her a lesson."

"And?"

"She's fine. After knocking her out, I dropped her off at their house."

"You didn't hurt her too much did you? I heard Mikoto-san is pregnant."

"Just some scrapes and small cuts, but nothing serious. Don't worry Itachi is learning medical ninjutsu. He'll heal her." Kushina-san said stretching her arms upward, like hurting her student is normal. I can guess that it is, but Iruna I wonder if she's fine.

 **POV: Itachi**

Before Shisui and I started at the academy the next Hokage was chosen, and Minato-san had been chosen to be the fourth Hokage. Iruna-neesama along with her sensei and the rest of Team Minato were thrilled for him.

The first day at the academy was merely an overview of what we were going to learn. We only spent half the day there, before being sent home. Neesama had walked with us to the academy that morning, and it was a surprise to see her outside as well. She had done that for two days, and for the next days she wasn't there. I understood that Neesama had training and missions to accomplish. It was just like when she went to meet her sensei or leave the village for a mission. In those times I spent my time at home, in the library or with Shisui.

Shisui had been my constant companion, and we ate together during breaks even with Shisui getting along with those in his class. I was the opposite of him. He got along with his classmates, while I had my attention on reading medical books and scrolls. That didn't mean I didn't know my classmates, I knew them by name and face. I just didn't try to get to know them beyond being acquaintances.

"Are you entering the chuunin exams?" I asked Neesama.

I heard that the chuunin exams would be starting two weeks from one of the patrolling shinobi. I was busy with my assignments, readings and training. I don't recall when the last I spoke to Neesama was.

"I am." Neesama nodded. "Mother knows, she's agreed to my entry. I'm teaming up with Guy-san, and Hyuuga Haru-san."

The former name she said a bit with disdain.

"Do you not like Hyuuga Haru-san?" I asked.

"He's a stuck up Hyuuga is what he is. He said that it's because of my small and young stature that I didn't become a chuunin last time!"

"But Neesama—"

"Sure, he's right, but does he have to shove it in my face?" Neesama huffed. "I know that more than anyone else. I hope he's the one I get to pummel on the third part, it would be my pleasure to ki—"

"Neesama!" I said aloud to stop her ranting. She was surprised of my sudden outburst, but I did get her attention. "Neesama should make sure that she isn't depleted of chakra, and is in good condition to show Hyuuga Haru-san that you are good enough to be a chuunin."

A wide smile came on Neesamas' face then and she had tackled me crushing me in a hug.

"Thanks, Itachi." She whispered.

I returned her hug then. I'm not going to stop Neesama anymore from being a shinobi. I decided that when I said I would be a medic-nin. I disappointed Neesama before, not anymore. She made the choice to be a shinobi, to protect what's important to her. I'm doing the same. I'm going to be a shinobi to protect Neesama, our younger sibling and our family. I won't be just any medic-nin. I am going to be the medic-nin in Neesamas' team. I am going to find a way to break the rules of a medic-nin.

 **POV: Minato**

Iruna-chans' team progressed quickly during the chuunin exams. They were the first to arrive at the tower on the second part. She had won against Might Guy without a scratch on her against him who uses only taijutsu. She had used her sharingan infused genjutsu for the match, and made Guy fall into a deep slumber. It took a day before Guy woke up, even with the medics cancelling the genjutsu. Her actions were enough to show me that she deserves to be a chuunin even in her young age. While Guy didn't win against Iruna-chan on the third part, their progress during the second match showed the efficiency of handling their enemy and taking the needed item. Iruna-chan had been the brain of the entire team, even with the reluctant Hyuuga with them.

The chuunin exam had been a week ago. Now, she stood in my office requesting to change our agreement on me teaching her about the seal I made.

"And what would you prefer from me? Kushina has more knowledge of seals than I do."

"That is a given, Hokage-sama." She said addressing me by my position. "Yet I know that asking of this would worry sensei, and that would only stress her. That is not good for someone carrying a child."

I stared at Iruna-chan, Kushinas' beloved student. How the girl in front of me knows that worries me. What else does she truly know?

"Can you explain to me about the Shiki Fuujin?"

"I don't thi—"

"It is the knowledge I asked in place of learning about your Hiraishin seal, Minato-san. I am not asking how to use the technique, as I need only the explanation of it."

"Why would you ask for information on that particular seal, Iruna?" I asked meeting her blank gaze.

She flinched, but she quickly covered it up.

"To see if a theory I have is plausible." She replied.

"What is this theory?"

"Knowledge in exchange for knowledge."

"If I disagree to give that knowledge?"

"It will still be a theory even without it."

"I'm sorry Iruna, but I cannot give what you ask."

Iruna-chan nodded. "Then, your offer to teach me—"

"Still remains, Iruna-chan, I have agreed to teach you."

"Then, I shall request of it when I have decided what I wish to learn." She said before she bowed. "Thank you for allowing me your time, Minato-san."

Iruna-chan made to leave the room, when I recalled something I meant to tell her alone.

"Iruna, wait for a moment. I have news to tell you."

 **POV: Itachi**

It was around lunch was Father called in by Sen-san into the delivery room, while Neesama and I remained outside.

"Congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby brother." She said before she left. "You won't be able to see your mother and baby brother for now. How about some lunch? You two must be hungry from waiting."

We nodded and went to a nearby restaurant. I have heard from the staff at the hospital that they preferred outside of the hospital, as it had more flavor than the cafeteria inside. While we were eating, Gekko Hayate-san entered the restaurant with a hitaite on his head and was with two other persons his age and a jonin.

"Ah, Hayate!" Iruna-neesama waved at their group.

Hayate-sans' features lit when he saw neesama and approached our table.

"Iruna-chan! Good to see you." Hayate-san grinned He turned to me. "You too Itachi, how are you two?"

"Great!" Neesama smiled smugly. "I'm finally a chuunin."

"Just like Kakashi from what I heard." He said. "I'm going to catch up with you soon enough, and you Itachi?"

"I'm attending the academy." I replied.

"And he's training to be a medic-nin." Neesama added smiling back.

"That's *cough* great, Itachi." Hayate-san smiled. "It's difficult to be a medic-nin. Don't follow your *cough* twin here with her study habits. She had good grades *cough* in the academy, but didn't bother getting perfect scores."

"Scores don't dictate how well you'll do in the long run. Those are just numbers." Neesama said. I agreed with her as I nodded.

"You're twin is your fan." Hayate-san said shaking his head. "I bet he'll agree to everything you say."

Even if I didn't agree with Neesama like how I didn't agree with her being a shinobi, even though I burned her sealing tools she was still a shinobi. I couldn't stop Neesama, so I decided to be a medic-nin instead. A medic-nin serves mostly as support for the team, and I'll support Neesama no matter what.

ooo

After eating lunch we returned to the Hospital and were lead to a room, where Mother had our baby brother in her arms and Father was on the chair next to the bed.

Mother smiled as we entered and beckoned us over so we could meet Sasuke. We climbed onto the bed to see Sasuke better. Our baby brother was asleep in Mothers arms. Neesama held out her hand and poked Sasukes' pudgy cheeks. Sasuke continued sleeping undisturbed. Looking at him, he was so small. Neesama and I were like Sasuke before, but now that were older. We have a responsibility to watch over him and protect him as older siblings.

I glanced at Neesama to see her eyes were bright with glee and resolution as she looked at Sasuke. I too shared the same feelings in regards to the birth of Sasuke. While we had new responsibilities placed on our shoulders, it was a joyous moment to have a new addition to the family. Father and Mother mirrored the emotions in Neesamas' eyes, and there was no doubt that it was the same with me.

After an hour in the room Neesama mentioned about reporting to the Hokage. I watched as Neesama left. I thought I saw her glance warily at father before she was out of sight. Maybe I was just imagining it? Neesama has no reason to be cautious of father.

Ever since Sasuke had been born, the house has been a bit more noisy, but in a good way. Neesama had been returning to the house earlier, Shisui comes with me to the house with me to play with our baby brother, and there was also Obito-san. While Obito-san resumed training with Father, he stayed at the house longer to help Mother with chores or watch Sasuke while Father would go to the Police station. There were times I, and even Neesama with the thuds I hear from her room next to mine, would wake up from his cries late in the night or early in the morning. His cries didn't last long as Mother or Father would calm him down.

Hoping for Neesama to return early everyday was a short lived wish. On the last week of September Neesama had been returning late in the night, past nine in the evening. When I would leave the house with her in the mornings to go to the academy Neesama seemed to always be in a stormy mood. It was worrying, what is Neesama thinking?

It was late in the evening, and Sasukes' cries woke me up again. After moments of waiting, his cries subsided and a knock came on my door. I opened the door to find Neesama there. I stepped out of the way and she entered as she closed the door behind her. She activated the seals she placed on the walls of my room, when she did that I had no idea. I didn't question it as I recognized the seal. Those were her silencing seals, seals to contain the sounds within a room.

"Itachi" She said staring at me directly in the eyes. "Protect Sasuke and Mother. Trust no one except Mother. Trust your instincts."

She didn't have to tell me that, like her I promised to protect our family. I stared at Neesama, and my stomach twisted, there was turmoil in her eyes. I didn't like it, but I didn't tell her that.

"I will."

She nodded cancelling the seals and it melted back onto the walls disappearing from view. I stood there as she left my room and listened to the sound of her door closing.

The following day when I walked with Neesama out of the house, there was tension in the air, and I felt queasy the entire day. Shisui wasn't, he acted the same, like it was any other day. It was seven in the evening. Father had yet to return. At nine, there was a knock on the door. I had been with Sasuke then. Mother told me to watch the house and Sasuke as she had something important to do. I had been outside at the back patio with Sasuke in my arms. I looked at the full moon in the sky before I returned my gaze to Sasuke. Sasuke then started to cry and a cradled him in my arms to calm him down.

"Don't cry, Sasuke. Oniisan is here. I'll protect you." I said.

I thought of Neesama then and wondered where she is. It was very late in the night. I felt nervous for her, and Sasuke started to cry again. I hushed him to sleep. The night passed, and morning came. Shisui came to the house.

"Where's your mom?" He had asked. "Isn't she already cooking around this time?"

"She had to leave the house last night." I replied.

"My father had to leave too." Shisui replied. "Mother said when I woke up that the academy is closed. We don't have class today. Want to come to my house for breakfast?"

"Thanks, but I have to stay Mother may return. She'll be worried if she doesn't find me and Sasuke."

"Alright." Shisui nodded. "I'll come back in a bit. I'll ask my mom to pack some of our breakfast to give you guys."

Shisui stayed at the house with me watching over Sasuke. It was late in the afternoon did Mother return and she asked Shisui to return to his house. There was grim look on Mother as she had me in the kitchen with her.

"You're Father is dead, Itachi."

I stared at mother. Dead? Did something happen? Was it last night? Mother had been called. Then there was Neesama, she didn't return that night. Were all shinobis called by the Hokage? What about Neesama?

"You're sister. She's been hospitalized—"

I stood up right then when she mentioned Neesama was in the hospital and made to leave, but Mother grabbed my wrist and there was hard look in her red eyes.

"I have to see Neesama." I said. I have to see the extent of her injury.

"No." Mother said holding my wrist in an iron grip. "You will not go to see your sister. We are not allowed to see her as said by the Hokage. She is under watch by the anbu."

A chill went down my spine and settled in my stomach. The anxiety I felt returned from yesterday. I sat back down in surprise. Why is Neesama under watch? She—She didn't do anything! Was that the reason Mother had been called, but Shisuis' father had also been called. Father is dead. How did this happen?

"Why is Neesama under the watch of the anbu?" I asked.

"Last night the village center was destroyed by a monster it was announced earlier that your sister was the reason the monster appeared."

"What?" I stared in disbelief. There's no— "No. Neesama—she—it can't. How can she possibly make that monster suddenly appear? It mu—" I stopped dead recalling mothers' words. "Announced?" I asked dread crept into me.

Mother nodded with a grimace. "Everyone in the village knows."

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter finished and uploaded! I hope you like this one, if not there's the next. Not much action, I know, but there's always the next chapter. As usual THANK YOU for waiting and reading this one! I love you my dear readers! ;) ~burst-enna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: Kakashi**

We, meaning by we, the younger shinobi were helping with repairing the damage the Kyuubi had done to the village last night. While removing the debris, I was put out. I should have been allowed to help. So, we stood at the sidelines only waiting and dreading for what would happen.

It was later in the afternoon were we called for an important announcement. Why couldn't they just make a sign board at the tower for that? We have better things to do than waste time listening. As I got to the tower, I see Guy and Obito there.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival!" Guy said as soon as he noticed me.

"What do you mean eternal rival?" Obito argued "I'm Kakashis' rival!"

"Ah" Guy nodded with his arms folded in understanding. "I see, so the three of us are rivals, I accept!" he answered.

I never agreed to be anyone's' rival, they could be rivals with each other for all I care. I stared at them as they continued to argue, but it wasn't about who were rivals anymore, they were arguing which one was a better shinobi. Then that shifted to them playing janken. I rolled my eyes at their antics. We're this two really chuunins?

"Hey, Kakashi" Asuma said as he approached us with Kurenai. I nodded at them in acknowledgement "Have any idea what they're going to announce?"

I may be thought as a genius, but I don't have all the answers. I'm still irritated about not being allowed to help. It was then that the other shinobi around us suddenly became quiet even the two who was playing janken.

On the top the tower stood the two elders, Jiraiya-sama and Danzo-san. I glanced at Asuma to see a confused expression on him.

"Last night, our village was attacked by the Kyuubi. Was it not for the Sandaime and the Yondaime, our village would not be standing." Jiraiya-sama started in a loud voice.

I smirked behind my mask at that sensei is a really strong shinobi. He can't be the Hokage if he wasn't the strongest in the village.

"But that didn't come with a prize. We have lost not only fellow shinobis and citizens, the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, died in helping defeat the Kyuubi and saved our village. "

What of Minato-sensei? What happened to him?

 **POV: Obito**

"Late in the evening, the patrol shinobis' saw one other shinobi standing by the village center with a scroll in hand. The scroll was used to call the Kyuubi to Konoha."

What!? Who the hell is the shinobi? Are they a spy for another hidden village?

The Toad Sannin paused a bit and looked at us from the top of the tower. Everyone then started talking about this shinobi and saying it was this persons fault, the cause of the destruction and death. This never would have happened if the shinobi didn't call on the Kyuubi. Who was that shinobi anyway? Will they say who it was? I don't think saying who did it would change anything. The person though would only feel oppressed.

"The shinobi who called on the Kyuubi..."

Everyone stilled and silence fell on the crowd. This person just called on the Kyuubi, why? The peace treaty has been signed. Why would any of the hidden villages attack Konoha?

"…is chuunin, Uchiha Iruna."

What?! My eyes widened in surprise. Did I hear that right? Iruna-chan? That brat called the Kyuubi? She loves Konoha! She wouldn't want to destroy her village! She has no reason to do that!

I looked over at Kakashi. He was just as surprised as I was. I looked at the faces of those in the crowd to see the furious looks they had and the bewilderment on the other shinobi present. Was Iruna-chan also here? If she was sneers would be directed at her. She was going to be blamed. No, she's already being blamed from what they were saying a while ago.

There were those belonging to our clan present. News would reach the rest of the clan about this, even the elders. Oh no. I felt a coldness creep down my back as I thought, the elders! Those old bags are so proud of the clan, they won't over look this. She would be punished or she would—I don't even dare to think of the other one.

"Iruna-san?" Guy said breathlessly. "No." He shook his head. "That's impossible!" He started to shout aloud getting everyone's attention "Iruna-san would—"

Asuma had been quick and covered Guys' mouth. Scathing glares and cold gazes were on us then. It would not be a good idea to protest. Not after what happened with the Kyuubi. I could feel everyone's anger radiating from them. I swallowed. It felt like malice directed at us.

After some announcements about restoring the village and casualties, all of us slowly dispersed headed to our own houses if there were still standing. I along with everyone else followed, through the crowd I saw Mikoto-san next to her I recognized looked almost like Shisui only older.

Mikoto-sans' face was void of any emotion, but without seeing it I know out of everyone she was the most devastated. Iruna-chan her daughter caused the Kyuubi to appear. I saw an anbu by then appear and speak to Mikoto-san. I didn't know what it was, but Mikoto-sans' eyes widened.

Most of us helped in removing the debris on the roads and destroy parts of the houses that were no longer usable. There was no news or any appearances of Minato-sensei, but Jiraiya-san reassured us that Minato-sensei was alive and needed to recuperate. That left the elders and Jiraiya-san making the decisions for now.

It was three weeks later did Jiraiya-san collect me and Kakashi. We went to the hospital with him, and outside by the doors were two anbus' waiting outside.

"They're with me." Jiraiya-san said to the two anbus', receiving only acknowledging nods from them.

Inside we saw Minato-sensei on the bed with plasters on his face, and wearing white hospital clothes. He had his eyebrows scrunched as he read the paper in his hands.

"Minato-sensei!" I shouted getting his attention, not knowing anything about Minato-senseis' was worrying. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I stood next to his bed.

"Good." Sensei replied smiling before it faded.

"Where's Kushina-san?" I asked looking around. If Minato-sensei would be hurt, Kushina-san would have been in the room watching him.

"Kushina was one of the many that died that night."

I felt my stomach drop. Damn.

"It's alright, Obito." Minato-senseis' said smiling sadly. "She was doing her duty."

A sad smile was on Minato-senseis' face, but there was a pain of loss in his eyes. The same one I saw in my eyes when my grandmother died, or when Rin died. Minato-sensei lost someone precious to him.

"When will you be out of the hospital sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"After a week or a few days, they want to be sure I'm fine." A silence then fell on us. "Jiraiya-sensei informed me of the decisions of the elders."

"Yeah, it was said that Iruna-chan caused the Kyuubi to appear." I said glaring at the white sheets. "I don't think she did that. She's being accused—"

"There were witnesses' Obito." Minato-sensei said grimly. "Two from the Uchiha Police Force, one jonin and a civilian, we can't overlook that. It's true. Iruna-chan brought the Kyuubi to Konoha, and the elders decided that everyone should know."

"But—she has no reason to do that! It doesn't make sense, even Guy says so. What's going to happen to Iruna-chan?"

"I have no idea yet. She's in a coma. She needs to be questioned. Danzo-san almost had the elders and the shinobi families agree to have Iruna-chan be interrogated while she's in a coma by the I&T."

"What?!" I shouted. I couldn't believe it. She's in a coma and they want to get inside her head.

"Isn't that dangerous sensei? They would be endangering the life of the one to be interrogated." Kakashi said.

"Not only that, but they would force her mind to wake up without recovering from the influx of chakra that day. She would end up being brain dead if they allowed it." Minato-sensei said grimacing. "They were close if the Nara clan had not decided against it."

"What about the Uchiha clan?" I asked curious on what the elders of our clan decided on.

"They agreed."

 **POV: Mikoto**

With Iruna remaining in a coma, the elders have yet to tell me or anyone their decision for her. I know they will punish her for it, I can imagine that they would remove Iruna from being the heiress. What else will they even do to Iruna?

Itachi like me is worried for Iruna. He has always been worried for her. We only know from the Hokage, and Obito-kun that Iruna is in a coma but is otherwise fine. Reckless, or rather her nerve had been the profound trait about Iruna, but because of it she had made a lot of seals also because of her tests. It had brought her a number of times to the hospital. I can guess that that is Itachis' reason for wishing to be a medic-nin. She's in the hospital once more and has yet to wake up from her coma. A month had already passed and there was still no news about her. Will she—no, she will wake up, the question is when.

I stared at the sleeping face of Sasuke. Sasuke would grow up without his father, and—I'm getting ahead of myself. Iruna is only asleep, and Itachi is here. I looked to the backyard where Obito-kun and Itachi are sparring.

Obito-kun the same goes with Shisui doesn't believe that Iruna would want to destroy Konoha. It's not only them, but there are others, only a handful though. Everyone else in Konoha hates Iruna because she had brought the Kyuubi upon the village. Even the elders feel the same as she brought shame to the clan. I want Iruna to wake up, but sometimes I wish she remains asleep because when she wakes up she has to face the consequences of her...actions.

 **POV: Iruna**

 _It was dark. I couldn't see anything. No shapes or outlines. It was complete darkness. I reached out walking about trying to see if I would come across an object or anything, but there was nothing. I tried using the Great Fireball jutsu, but the flame I was waiting for didn't come from my mouth. I channelled my chakra, and I could feel it swirling in me. Yet I couldn't use it. I stopped trying to search for anything or even produce light, and dropped to the floor._

 _I sat there in the silent darkness. It wasn't eerie. It wasn't comforting either. There was just nothing. It was seconds, actually I have no clue, wherever I am, was time even present? I heard a great howl, and at a distance I saw a light from a distance. I stood right away and ran towards it as fast as I could. As a shinobi I should have been wary of it or of everything as I had no clue where I was._

 _Reaching the light, it was an orange crystal floating in mid-air, and was the size of a head. I reached out to touch it, but then I pulled away at the last second. Is it wise to touch it? I have no idea what will happen, but nothing will happen in this darkness either. I reached out and as my finger touched the crystal, the crystal broke towards me and orange chakra came out wrapping itself around me. I screamed as the chakra wrapped around my body. It was scalding. It felt like I was being burned._

I could feel the wind, and hear the sound of feet meeting wood. It was probably a minute before I realized that someone was carrying me.

 **POV: Kakashi**

What really happened that night? The night the Kyuubi appeared? Everyone was fine to know that it was Iruna who brought the Kyuubi to Konoha. Nothing else was mentioned about the Kyuubi by then, only that the Sandaime was able to kill it with Minato-sensei helping. Was it really just called by Iruna, or it came from somewhere else?

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. That is restricted information only a chosen few, like the team leaders' in anbu are allowed information privileges only if the Hokage sees fit that they also know." Minato-sensei said behind his desk.

"Can I join anbu?" I asked.

"You're a capable jonin Kakashi, a genius as the others says, but I don't think you're ready to be one yet."

"I became jonin. I can be an anbu."

"Without using your chidori? You're chidori is a high level jutsu Kakashi, but to be able to hit your target with it you would need Obitos' help."

I was reluctant to agree, but sensei was right. I needed Obitos' help to hit my target, but he can't always be there to tell me. A shinobi can't always rely on others. Not all missions are team missions there are solo missions the Hokage hands out. The chidori is the only strongest jutsu I have right now.

"Kakashi!" I heard coming out of my thoughts before the wind got knocked out of me and my back hitting the trunk of the tree.

I groaned out before Obito came towards me and with an annoyed look on him.

"What's wrong with you?!" He glared at me his sharingan was on. "You weren't paying attention!"

If I had a sharingan, I could use the chidori.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted again pulling me up by the front of my clothes. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I heard you." I replied removing his hands on my clothes.

"Alright, what's bothering you? Even at the beginning, you're head is off somewhere."

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said before I left the training grounds we were using.

"Kakashi!" I heard him shout after, but I ignored it and walked away.

ooo

Minato-sensei summoned me to his office with information that someone was willing to donate their eye to me.

"Who would do that?" Why would anyone do that?

"That is confidential, Kakashi. They prefer to keep it a secret. Do you accept the offer?"

"I'm already used to using one eye, sensei."

"The eye being donated is a sharingan eye."

A sharingan?! Only the Uchi—

"No." I said gripping my hands. I can't take that eye. Obito is probably the one that offered to give me his eye.

"Don't worry about the donor they already have a replacement eye to use if you accept the offer."

"What?" I stared at sensei.

"Do you accept or not, Kakashi?"

ooo

It had been four months since I accepted the sharingan that was donated, and trained with Obito using it for a month before I joined anbu. I guessed right that it had been Obito who gave me his eye. After undergoing the operation, the next I saw Obito his from two black eyes ( **AN: Not a black eye you get from getting punched)** he had a brown and black eye.

"I did forget to give you a gift on your jonin promotion." He said.

I kept the sharingan hidden with my hitaite, knowing it would cause Obito problems with his clan if anyone were to know that he was the one who gave me his eye. The anbus' on my team knew, but they had kept it to themselves. Information regarding each other's skills was to be kept only with team mates and within anbu.

We arrived at Konoha from a mission and entered the Hokages' office when an anbu appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama, Iruna-san is missing."

"Report!" Minato-senseis' eyes flashed.

"We were to relieve the guards for the rotation. We found the anbus' were all unconscious, and Iruna-san missing from the room."

"How long?"

"The anbus' has been out for almost an hour."

"Inform all of the guardsmen we are on lock down, and have every available chuunin and jonin out in search for her right now in the village by sector." Minato-sensei instructed as the anbu left, he turned to us. "You're report can wait, assist in the retrieval operation for Iruna-san."

I didn't wait and using shunshin I left the office. I entered the hospital and asked the directions to Irunas' room. I entered the room with a nod from the present anbu. I summoned Pakkun to help with the search.

 **POV: Iruna**

With that realization, I tried to stay still, but my captor knew I was awake.

"You're awake." The man said above my head.

I was faced down, and even if I tried to look up I wouldn't be able to see the man's face. I squirmed about in his arm trying to dislodge myself, but his arm tightened around me keeping my arms locked, but it brought me closer to his side.

"That was a weak kick." He said after I gave him a kick.

Even I could tell it wasn't as strong as it should have been or enough to disrupt him. I repeatedly kicked him until I was panting from my action. What was wrong with me? I don't get this tired so easily! I only did less than ten kicks, and I'm already out of breath.

"Where are you taking me?!" I shouted.

I didn't know where I was only that we were still in the land of fire with the trees we were traversing through. He didn't answer, but I knew we weren't in Konoha anymore. I started to squirm again in his hold. Where ever he was taking me there was no way I'm going willingly! I have to know what happened. I am going to return to Konoha.

"Stop it." He ordered, but I have no reason to follow do I?

"No! Let go of me! I am not going with you!" I shouted wriggling.

"You have no choice." He said gruffly.

No choice? I **always** have a choice. With a renewed resolve, I tapped into my chakra to find that I can access it. The man didn't have the time to seal them. I activated my sharingan.

"You're sharingan won't help you."

I huffed, even if he could tell that I activated my sharingan he didn't know what I had in mind. The thought came up to me by then. I know I have good chakra control, but there would be repercussions if I attempted to do that, but it was the only idea I have.

I sent a good amount of chakra onto my feet, before I kicked him on his back. I heard a grunt come from him but he continued to jump through the branches. I repeated the action with a bit more chakra, and it was enough to have his hold on me loosen to allow my arms a bit of freedom. I made another kick, and this time he had released me.

I was then free falling, but lucky enough I caught onto the end of a branch before I swung myself up with my bare feet meeting wood. I weaved the hand signs for the Great Fireball jutsu as I turned to the person sending the jutsu at him before I jumped away and onto another branch. I ducked in the nick of time as I felt the air above me disturbed his hand passed over me before I tried to kick his feet under him. I made for another Great Fireball jutsu then to make him back away. Engaging the man in taijutsu would not go well for me, especially with my size. I had jumped away to distance myself, but I had been caught by the ankle then slammed onto the nearest tree.

ooo

I didn't know how long before the man will realize that he was up with a dummy. It was a slim chance to even accomplish what I did, it was only seconds, and I don't even know where I am in the fire country! I was on the ground under a thicket of bushes and hiding my chakra as well as I could.

I heard movement and the rustle of leaves from nearby, I froze. Frightened to even move if it was the man I escaped from earlier, but when I saw a hare come out. I expelled the breath I was holding. I counted to three hundred in my head before I heard movement again this time it was above me. I saw their feet, and it was dangerously close to where I was hiding. It was seconds later I stared wide eyed at the katana that was a pinky away from my right hand. It was so close, I don't even know if the man earlier had a katana with him.

"Well?" I heard another person speak.

"Nothing" The owner, I think, of the katana said as he pulled it from the ground.

I heard a grunt before the leaves of the bushes I was in started to rustle. I activated one of the beacon seals I placed on a rock I had thrown as far as I could earlier.

"Come on!" I heard as I saw their feet disappear.

I remained there hidden counting to six hundred before I decided to move. I couldn't go the other way the man was going in, it would be the first direction he would go in. I looked about me before I decided to head northwest before leaving another beacon time activated seal. It would activate after an hour, but disappear after five minutes.

 **POV: Kakashi**

I followed Pakkun as he jumped through the trees following Irunas' scent, and I could feel chakra in the direction Pakkun was leading me. We landed onto the ground and looked about. Pakkun went over to a nearby bush where I could feel the chakra, but found nothing but an indentation made by a katana. There had been shinobi here, but why did I sense chakra—a beacon seal! Iruna must have had them on her or made them on the spot. She must have been here.

"Pakkun which way did Iruna go?" I asked.

Pakkun went around before he looked in one direction, without any words we rushed off in that direction. I don't know how long we've been going through the trees, but in the direction we were headed I could detect chakra ahead of us. As we got closer, there had been the sound of bark breaking and the smell of fire. When we were close enough I was shocked to see Iruna glaring at a masked man on one of the branches.

"Konoha will not welcome you." The masked man said.

"I don't care." Iruna snarled. "I'm going to remain in Konoha. Only the Hokage can throw me out."

The masked man was quick in a blink he was in front of Iruna kicking her in the middle of her body. She was thrown off the branch before the man jumped and brought down his leg on her sending her, or a large rock towards the ground. Iruna appeared behind the man, but the man had turned and kicked her on her side sending her towards the tree. She dropped to a nearby branch and was painfully pushing herself up. I made to jump towards the branch she was on to help her, but then the masked man appeared in front of me punching me right in the gut before taking my arm slamming my body onto the branch.

"Kakashi!" I heard Iruna shout.

I was faced down and tried to push myself up, when I heard a growl and I heard Pakkun whine before a poof sounded meaning he was gone. It was only a few seconds, but it was enough to allow me get away from him. I raised my hitaite, and raised my closed eye to reveal the sharingan under it. I weaved through the hand signs for the chidori, and the man stayed on the branch his attention on me. I jumped towards him throwing my hand with the chidori towards him, but he had avoided it grabbing my arm.

"What will the Uchiha clan do if they found out? What will they do if they find out who gave it to you in the first place?" He said before he forced my hand with the chidori towards the branch, with my hand going through. "You'll have to train better with that. Just using your jutsu and rushing the enemy? That's a shame for a genius like you. What's the use of that eye?"

I pulled my hand from the branch, but I was slammed back down a foot keeping me pinned down. It didn't take long before I felt a cold blade go through my shoulder and into the wood under me. I screamed out as he tried to twist the blade.

"Kakashi!" I heard Iruna shriek.

"Not much of a fight, are you? You're pathetic, and you're even an anbu. You got yourself stuck under my foot and pinned down with a sword. Know why because you lost your focus. You let your guard down because of her. You're just as weak as your other team mate. The one who's blood is in your hands, that one person that wasn't your foe. That weakling, you remember her—"

The weigh on my back was gone, when I heard the sound of the bark breaking. I felt a malevolent chakra, the same chakra I felt that night the Kyuubi appeared. The blade was pulled out of me as swift as it had gone through me. I pushed myself up holding my shoulder just as Iruna had left the branch with the katana with her chasing after the masked man. I stared after her, I didn't know if I was seeing things. It didn't take long before Iruna returned at a closer look she had cuts on her face, by her arms and bruises. She didn't have the katana with her anymore.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" She asked worry on her face.

"I will be." I replied. I tried to move my arm to try and summon one of my pack but small movements brought up pain into my arm.

We were back in Konoha after three hours, the guardsmen saw us and the anbu was called. They immediately rounded on Iruna.

"Iruna-san you are to come with us." One of them said.

A frown adorned on her face, and confusion. She started to open her mouth maybe to ask a question, but thought better of it. She gave me a wry smile before she went with them without a fuss.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the late upload. I was struck with the colds, but it turns out I have sinusitis. It's annoying especially with the headaches. It's like getting hit on the back of the head a lot of times. Anyway, I hope this clears up some things. I wasn't going to kill of Minato you know, but you can't save both and there had to be replacements too. Until the next, Thank you for reading this fic of mine. :) Happy Holidays you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here is the last chapter for this year! Enjoy guys! Thank you for all the support guys! I love you. Cheers to the good of this year and for the next! I wish a hopeful and fruitful year of 2017 to you guys! Until the next update! ~burst-enna**

* * *

 **POV: Iruna**

We didn't take to the roofs when the four anbu on both of my sides and behind me lead me back to the hospital. We came across three from the Uchiha Police Force, the look of disdain on me as they caught sight of me. It didn't make sense why their glares had been filled with malice. What happened? Did I do something to earn their anger? I don't even know what I could have done wrong.

When I entered the hospital, there were two or three civilians by the waiting area. I couldn't hear them, but there were whispers coming from them as I walked away and lead to my room. I was told to stay there and not to ask questions. I sat on the bed looking around the room, just white blank walls with only one window where an anbu stood by, another door maybe leading to the bathroom, and a bedside table next to the bed.

It didn't take long before the doors of the room by then opened and Sen-san, Itachis' instructor for medical ninjutsu entered. I met her eyes. There was relief in her eyes, but there was also sadness in them. I didn't understand where the sadness came from. I wanted to ask her about Itachi, Sasuke and Mother, but the anbu told me not to ask questions. I sat there obediently following Sen-sans' instructions as she healed me and placed bandages on my arms.

"There done. Don't worry about them, just worry about yourself." Sen-san said after she was done giving my shoulder a squeeze before she left.

I was left there with the company of an anbu standing guard by the door, the window, one hidden and one other outside the door. There was nothing I can do just sit on the bed with nothing to do, there wasn't even a clock to tell me the time, but there was the window. It was a slow wait, or was it really?

I was roused out of my dreamless sleep then I didn't realize I fell asleep. A female medic checked on me, just the usual medical procedures. I was told to eat the food of tray on the bedside table before leaving. The food didn't taste great like Mothers' cooking, but I couldn't really complain can I?

The second time the door opened that day Minato-san entered wearing his Hokage cloak. I was hoping to see Kushina-sensei following behind him, but he was the only one who entered and the door remained closed.

"Hello, Iruna-chan" Minato-san greeted me as he took the seat near my bed.

"Mi—Hokage-sama" I said. I didn't know why I was in a hospital room with four anbu guarding me, but I know there's a reason for it.

"Iruna-chan, do you know why you're here in the hospital?"

"I..." I swallowed. I tried to think on the why, but… "The redirection seal?" I asked.

"No. It's not about the seal." He said smiling sadly.

"Then, why am I here?" I asked frowning. I couldn't think of the reason I was in the hospital or even have the anbu on me.

"Iruna-chan can you tell me what happened before you blacked out then?"

"I remember Kushina-sensei holding down the Kyuubi with the chains that kept the Kyuubi sealed in her, but the Sandaime was there he…he used the Shiki Fuujin. I was there to…"

 _I woke up with a start as I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes to see Minato-san above me. I slowly pushed myself up to a sitting position to find we were in the outskirts of the village. What surprised me though was the Kyuubi was right there a distance away held down by the chains coming from Kushina-senseis' back. The Sandaime was even there._

 _"_ _Minato-san?" I was lost. How did that happen? Was it today that the Kyuubi escapes from Kushina-sensei who did Madara even manage to manipulate?_

 _"_ _Iruna-chan, I need your help when to activate the seal."_

 _"_ _But…what—" I looked around and saw Father on the ground facing towards me his eyes were closed. What? Why is Father here? Why—is he dead?_

 _"_ _Iruna, we don't have time." Minato-san told me and I forced my eyes away from Father. "Kushina…" He looked away with a painful look on him._

 _I turned to Kushina-sensei, she wasn't looking in our direction but her eyes were at an altar. On top of it was a bundle, Naruto. So, this was it. I wanted to know what happened, everything, but it wasn't the right time to ask. It was more important to seal away Kurama._

 _I got up to my feet as the Sandaime I saw started the handseals for the Shiki Fuujin. When he was done and glanced over his back I knew then that the Shinigami was there. I activated my sharingan, and some feet away from me stood Minato-san._

 _After a nod, we started weaving the hand signs for the redirection seal me, Kushina-sensei and Minato-san created. Black ink webbed out from beneath our hands and it formed the seal._

 _Achieving chuunin rank, I asked Minato-san about the Shiki Fuujin, but was not allowed information of the forbidden jutsu. Then I saw Itachi working on a medic-nin technique. I remembered Rin explaining to me about the scroll they used for practicing those techniques. I asked Kushina-sensei about them and to be taught about those seals in detail. The idea of redirecting chakra came to mind._

 _From there I worked on a seal to try and redirect chakra elsewhere, I had in mind the Shiki Fuujin still in my head. It was a powerful sealing technique, and you'd be going against the shinigami for what the user was trying to seal away with him into the Shinigami. I had doubts with it. Would it even work? It was still something. I had to work on it._

 _I withheld it at first, but there was doubt. I wasn't proficient in the field of fuinjutsu yet, and really the shinigami was able to seal Minato-san and the Yang Kurama inside it. Still I had to try, and I needed help. I told Kushina-sensei and Minato-san about the seal I was making. I also revealed to them more of that day or night, but not on who would be the user of the Shiki Fuujin._

 _It was a gamble, but Minato-san agreed with my idea and Kushina-sensei although she was reluctant, agreed to help me. Why wouldn't she? We would be going against or playing tug of war with the Shinigami. It would scare you._

 _Yet, when we finished the seal, Kushina-sensei had pulled me to a corner._

 _"_ _Iruna-chan, why did you think of the redirection seal?"_

 _"_ _I can't tell you." I replied._

 _She didn't force me to tell her._

 _"_ _Alright, but I am telling you these. For someone I had taken in for only a couple or so years. You're a great apprentice. You've made seals that just surprise me. This idea you have is one that surprises me the most, but the reason for it. It's the same with the seal you made to save Minatos' team right?"_

 _"_ _Yes." I said flushing lowering my head._

 _She lifted my chin up then. "Come on, don't be embarrassed. That has always been your reason for making seals. So you can use them to protect others." She pulled me into a hug by then. "I'm glad that I have you as my apprentice." Then she pushed me away from her a wide smile on her. "When Naruto comes out I'm introducing you as his godmother and Kakashi will be his godfather."_

 _With a heavy heart I pushed myself to stand. I looked over to where Kushina-sensei was on the ground her eyes were no longer at Naruto but on me. It was only a second but something flashed in her eyes before a determined look was on her. I then turned my attention to Minato-san, in the background Kurama was roaring when I met his gaze I nodded then. Minato-san by then turned to the Sandaime._

 _The Yang part of Kurama was pulled out. I activated the seal by then, no, there was no need for my chakra for this. The seal was already reinforced with Kushina-senseis' and Minato-sans' chakra, my work was to direct the chakra to Minatos' point. The troubling part is if the Shinigami will allow for its prey to be pulled elsewhere._

 _I focused on sending the raw chakra of half of Kurama to Minato-san, but even I felt it was futile. I was playing a tug of war with the Shinigami, was it a wise choice to seal it into Minato-sensei instead of someone else? The Shinigamis' pull was stronger, I'm only an eight year old, and to out power this being is useless. I felt my hold failing, and my chakra was being drained. I was seeing black spots in my vision then when there was a sudden burst of chakra from where I knew Kushina-sensei is before I heard a shout followed by surging chakra before I fell to darkness._

"Before that?"

"Before?" I thought on it. "I was with Kaka-nii and Obito-nii, we were out late sparring and Obito-nii decided that we should cook something for dinner. I went with them, and left the house a bit later than I thought. On the way back to the house, I caught up with father. We were headed back to the house…" It came to me then that night.

 _It was late in the evening, and I saw Father just feet away from me. I jogged after Father so we can enter the compound together._

 _"_ _Why aren't you at the house yet?" Father asked me._

 _"_ _I was with Obito-nii and Kaka-nii. We decided to make dinner together and eat it at Obito-niis' house."_

 _"_ _They didn't walk you back?"_

 _"_ _No. Father, I'm a chuunin already. I can handle myself."_

 _"_ _Iruna, I need you to hold onto something for me."_

 _"_ _At home?"_

 _"_ _No, now." Father said stopping in his step and I followed. I turned to him as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch and handed it to me._

 _"_ _What is it?" I asked meeting Fathers' red gaze before everything turned black._

A grimace was on Minato-san then, and I didn't like it. I had my suspicions on Father about being controlled by Zetsu, but after Minato-san told me that Father had reported to him before coming to the hospital or that from watching Father there was nothing off.

"Minato-san, do you know what the scroll Father gave me?"

There was a hard look on Minato-san as he spoke up. "No, but I can tell you what its purpose was. Iruna, there were witnesses that saw you that night at the middle of the village. They saw you holding the scroll and activating it. You brought the Kyuubi into the village."

I gasped and stared at Minato-san, I brought the Kyuubi into the village. I—red—sharingan—Father used the sharingan on me! There was a genjutsu like that? To control me like a puppet? This is my fault. I let my guard down. I had been suspicious of Father and I dropped it when nothing was different about him. It was to deceive me. Father or Zetsu must have realized it.

"Everyone in the village knows."

I looked down at the white sheets, his words ringing in my head. Everyone knows. They know. Mother knows. Itachi knows. The whole of Konoha, the civilians, the shinobi, the shinobi clans and the Uchiha clan too. It felt like a cold bucket of ice filled water was poured on me.

"What does that mean for me as a shinobi, Minato-san?" I asked my voice was almost a whisper.

"You're still a shinobi with me as the Hokage."

"What about the Uchiha clan?

"I'm sorry to tell you this Iruna, but you're not the heiress anymore. Itachi has been announced the heir last week while you were still in a coma also—"

So, Itachi replaced me, but… Itachi is just starting the academy and he's—is he still going to continue being a medic-nin? The elders might force him to take a different path. I wouldn't want that for Itachi, forced by someone of their wish, and doing it all the same because of having no choice. I'm failing in protecting Itachi from our own clan and there's Sasuke to consider—

"—they've ex-communicated you from the Uchiha clan."

"What?" I snapped my head up to meet Minato-sans' gaze.

"You're no longer an Uchiha, Iruna."

I felt paralyzed. "They—they can do that?" I asked breathlessly.

"It was within your clan, Iruna even I can't do anything about it."

What does that mean? I won't be allowed to speak to Itachi or Sasuke or even Mother or generally any Uchiha? Do I have to sneak about or have someone act as a messenger for me? If they kicked me out of the clan, I won't be able to wear our clan symbol, not that that matters, but—

"Are they—would they—take my eyes?" I asked.

"I managed to convince them not to do so, that is if you still remain as a shinobi."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Two months, after the Kyuubi was taken care off. I was unconscious for a week. Jiraiya-sensei took over for me for a while, but he couldn't stop the elders from making him announce that you were the one who brought the Kyuubi on Konoha."

"Father?"

"Fugaku is dead."

"Did you kill him Minato-san?"

Minato-san didn't reply to my question. "A lot has died that day, Iruna, even your sensei."

Your love and wife. I thought staring at him.

"Get some rest, Iruna." He said rising to his feet and leaving the room, and to my thoughts.

I managed to save Minato-san, that's something, right? But I lost my sensei. I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was becoming harder to keep the tears at bay as I thought of Kushina-sensei. Two years, I've spent under her, two years of scolding, seal testing, training and going on missions. She was strict, I knew that, but she also looked out for me.

 _"_ _You're not going to push your body over the limit! You're still growing! You are going to march back to your house and sleep! I will damn know if you did sleep or not!" Kushina-sensei shouted at me a promise on her face._

I often stayed up late doing seals, and that irked her the most. She looked ready to knock me out then just so I would sleep and that was the first that I was forced to sleep. Mother didn't force me, only Kushina-sensei.

Kushina-sensei showed me the ropes of Fuinjutsu. I tested seals with Kushina-sensei, and every success was a thrill. We celebrated the success of my seals at Ichiraku ramen or sometimes we would head to the market and she would cook a small feast at their place.

I recalled the congratulatory party for graduating from the academy. She insisted on redoing the party and had Obito-nii bring me to their place to celebrate. It was one of the happiest memories I have. I didn't expect to celebrate with Mother and Father out of the village. Somewhere inside me though I wanted to celebrate, and it seemed like Kushina-sensei wanted it for me. Maybe it was because there was no one with her to celebrate her graduation.

Kushina-senseis' cooking rivaled the cooking of Mother. Kushina-senseis' laugh sometimes made me want to laugh myself. Kushina-sensei had been there when I couldn't face Itachi or my own Mother.

 _Tears were already falling when I left the house. I went to senseis' house, and knocked. When the door opened I launched myself at the person that opened it. I felt betrayed. While I cried I felt a hand touch my arm, and I heard the soft gentle voice of my sensei. I never heard her voice that way, but it was so warm and understanding. I jumped right away to Kushina-sensei holding onto her like a lifeline._

Like then, tears fell from my eyes, at the edge of my eyes I could see the anbus' looking away or avoiding looking in my direction. They're supposed to watch me. It wasn't a time for them to sympathize.

Sympathize? Yeah, right, they didn't know what I was crying for. They probably think I'm crying for Father or that I was ousted by my—my former clan. If they could read minds, they would know that I wasn't. I feel bad that Father is dead and it was horrible that he was manipulated, but….

I was under Kushina-sensei for a short time, I knew that. Still there were times that I felt warm inside with her around more than I did with Mother or Father. There was still a distance when it came to Mother and Father, with Kushina-sensei, there were the boundaries as apprentice and sensei, but at times it didn't feel like it was there.

Kushina-sensei was bright and warm like the sun. She was loud, hot blooded, yet she was kind and cheery. I love and respect her. She showed me the ropes of sealing. She helped me even before I was under her. She showed her love by beatings and scoldings. A bit unorthodox really, but she's the lovely woman Minato-san fell in love with and married.

The red headed sensei that was easy to pick out from the crowd in the streets. The only one who had red hair in Konoha. Red like the thread that brought her and Minato-san together. That was theirs though her red hair being her red string of fate. My chance at meeting Minato-san then Kushina-sensei, I don't know the probability of it, but however it would have happened. I may have still gone and searched for a sensei and even if I have gone to Minato-san to teach me he may have pushed me towards Kushina-sensei.

ooo

I stayed in the room with nothing to do when I'm awake aside from going to the bathroom to do my business. My hair grew and was past my shoulder close to my elbow, and looking at it in the mirror some of the strands was brownish. I wanted to ask the medic-nins about it but I wasn't allowed to speak to them.

I knew if it was morning or night because of the window, and the time the medic-nins came to my room to check on me or hand me my meals. I really miss Mother's cooking or just good old home cooking. Hospital food tasted bland. I wish they at least gave me an apple or any freaking fruit.

A bit ridiculous to be complaining about fruit when I should be complaining about not being allowed to let out of the room, what was I a prisoner? Maybe I am one. After Minato-san came to my room, five days already passed and I found myself often turning towards the window wistfully. I wanted to feel the warmth of the sun, the blow of the wind and the grass under my feet at the training grounds. I feel caged. I didn't even have anyone to speak to. The anbus were to keep quiet and watch.

Sen-san didn't enter my room after that first visit, and the only ones to enter were other medic-nins that were pleasant enough. For all I know they may be one of the few to lose a loved one because of the Kyuubi, to which they blame me for. It had to be done didn't it? I should have asked something after they announced that piece of information to the village or that who was my captor.

I stayed in the four walled white room bored only the anbus as company. They were the only ones present maybe it would be fine to try to entertain myself with them. I stared directly into the eye slits of their masks, some kept their eyes ahead avoiding my gaze, and there were those who returned my stare. I didn't know anyone behind those masks.

That though became boring too. I just did stretching exercises in the room or did my taijutsu stances along or kenjutsu to pass the time. Fuinjutsu was out of the question obviously, everyone knew I was under Kushina-sensei.

Every time I would go to sleep I would always have the same dream, that dream I had being in darkness and a crystal of orange chakra. The orange chakra was wild raw chakra, and seemed impossible to tame. It always burned me in the dream. Of course, I had no one to tell that to, the anbu were eternally silent. They were just there to watch me and nothing more. I can understand them being there because it was me who brought Kurama on the village, but was there more to it?

A week passed from when Minato-san came to visit me, I was in the middle of doing my stances for kenjutsu, even if I didn't have a sword with me. Practice makes perfect after all, not always applicable but it makes sense. There was a commotion outside, and I could hear them clearly.

"Let us in!" I heard the voice was Shisuis'.

"You are not authorized to enter."

"She's my cousin, and his sister! Why aren't we allowed to see her?!"

Itachi was right outside the door. I walked towards the door, but one of the anbu clasped their hand on my shoulder. I looked at the anbu, he squeezed my shoulder a bit strongly, and I got the picture. I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone or see anyone.

"Why are you even keeping her locked in the room?" Shisui growled from the other side of the door. "She—you're not even sure what really happened that night! She wouldn't do what all of you have been accusing her off!"

I'm glad that Shisui thinks that, but barking like that won't change the others thought of me. It was unfair that I was controlled, and that it may just be kept under wraps. I'm the scapegoat. At least it would keep their attention away from Naruto. I'm at least of some use while I was in a coma.

"Iruna!" He shouted.

Obito must have told them, was mother still teaching him about his sharingan?

"You better be awake for this!"

I am Shisui.

"You were kicked out of the clan. My dad was telling me that I wasn't allowed to speak to you anymore unless it was needed."

Yeah, I know. I don't need a reminder.

"I'm not going to listen to him. Those old geezers kicked you out, but you won't stop being an Uchiha because they did that. You're still my cousin. You're still Itachis' neesama and Sasukes' too. They say you're a monster—"

Monster? Why would they think that?

"—but your still the same Iruna we know. Itachi you say something too."

There was a pause, and I wondered what he would even say.

"Neesama"

I wonder if there will be a day you'll stop calling me that, Itachi. It won't be a surprise if Sasuke called me that too.

"I promise to look after Sasuke and Mother. I still plan to be a medic-nin, nothing will change that. You get injured too much. I would think you live here in the hospital."

Is Itachi, is he—

"No way! Itachi are you joking?!" I heard come from Shisui.

I swallowed as a tear escaped my eyes. Itachi joking? I wish I could see that, I can imagine that Shisui wouldn't believe it because Itachi was never one to joke. Is the world coming to an end?

"I'll do my best, Neesama." Itachi said.

"Itachi!" I shouted. I don't care if I'm not allowed to speak to anyone. I have to tell him. "Tell Mother, I'm sorry! I'm holding you to that promise, but please look after yourself too. I'm going to give you a good beating if you don't! What use are you if you're not taking care of yourself?!"

"I could say the same to you Neesama."

After that nothing followed, but silence. When the anbu released my shoulder, I took that as a sign that they left. I went back to my bed and lay down staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. I'm not an Uchiha anymore, but that doesn't really define me. I had been worried for Itachi and Sasuke, but I can't worry for them now can I? When I have no idea what will happen to me.

Whatever happens to me, my goal remains the same. I'll protect those I care for, and fuinjutsu will be my trump not my sharingan. I'll use it, but I won't rely on it. Now, if only Minato-san returns and tells me my sentence. I'm really coming to hate white walls.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: Iruna**

The first that I leave my hospital room, wearing at least a plain shirt and shorts, I was brought into a windowless room the only light coming from the light bulb on the ceiling. It didn't have a table and two chairs on opposite sides, but something else. There was a half-dome metal structure in the middle of the room with seal patterns on it. There was one person inside, and he hid his emotions well. His eyes were blank, but his features tell me he's a Yamanaka.

I grimaced. I was only told to go with the anbu guarding me. They could have asked me if I'll willingly undergo interrogation, but with my situation they would need evidence. Either innocent or not, this would be the fastest way for them to know. The only worry I have is the person learning of what I know of what's to come.

I was ordered by the attending interrogator or torturer to step towards the half-dome. I had no choice and did as I was told. I yelped when the metal structure enclosed my body with only my head out. I shivered as I felt water meet my skin. The interrogator placed his hand on my head and met my eyes. What followed was just darkness.

 _"_ _You will always be under watch. If you come with me you would be free." The masked man said from the branch after I threw his katana back at him, and missed by a foot._

 _"_ _Whatever you say won't make me go with you. I'm not leaving my home village." I shouted at him. "You're only telling me lies!"_

When I came to I was back in the Hospital Room, the ever present anbu still there. There was at least something different, on the bedside table was a book. I grabbed it right away to read the title 'Tale of a Gusty Shinobi', why is it only now they decide to give me something to read? I've been bored out of my mind from being kept in the room with nothing to do except exercise and work on my stances and katas alone! That didn't mean I wouldn't read it.

I closed the book once I was done and I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the best book I've ever read, but it was good in its own way. I hope Naruto still keeps his loud and energetic streak. I wonder how Minato-san will bring up Naruto. I sighed then when will—

"You didn't like it?" A voice came from the right side of the bed surprising me.

I snapped my head to face Minato-san there smiling.

"Minato-san, I didn't hear, er, see you come in." I said flushing. I'm a shinobi. I should be alert at all times.

"You were engrossed with reading. I've heard that you've been exercising or practicing your stances. You must have been bored in here." He said. "I had them leave you a book to read."

"Oh, thank you."

"What do you think of it?"

"It's a nice story, not the best, but I like it." I replied. "The protagonist doesn't know when to quit."

"How are you doing so far?"

"Good, but I want to go outside." I replied.

"Soon, for now you have to stay here."

"Am I still under suspicion?"

"The elders and the other shinobi clans are still deliberating if you are innocent or not. I'm sorry that you weren't told that you were going to be brought to T & I, Iruna-chan. They needed evidence, and by word doesn't really have enough weigh on it by only one. Even though I believe you, I'm not that powerful to make every decision."

I nodded. I understood that so I was to remain in the room as a prisoner still.

"It was necessary." I replied looking at the front of the book on my lap.

"Is there something you want to ask or pass along or a favor?"

"I…" I want to visit Kushina-senseis' grave site and Fathers' was what I thought, but I wasn't allowed to leave yet. I wouldn't want to remind Minato-san of his late wife either. "How are Obito and Kakashi?"

I listened as Minato-san told me that Kakashi entered anbu a month from the Kyuubis' attack and was working on becoming squadron leader. Then there's Obito, still a chuunin, and has been coming and leaving the village. He's shared a camaraderie rivalship with Guy. I can bet that they already have a number of silly competitions done while I was asleep.

"Minato-san, why was I in a coma?" I asked him.

I've been wondering about that one and the dream about the orange chakra. It doesn't make any sense.

"Maybe when your better Iruna-chan."

"I am better." I replied. "Not that I can take missions, but that I'm awake instead of in a coma."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I asked meeting his blue eyes that were a shade darker than a Yamanakas'. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'll come again when they've made a decision." Minato-san said rising. "Don't work yourself too much. I'll be sure to send another book since you're done with that."

I was left alone (sans the anbu) in the white room I hate. My room wasn't white…my room…do I still have a room? I was ex-communicated, what does that mean entirely? I can guess that I'm not welcome to the Uchiha compound anymore.

Ha, not only am I kicked out of the clan. I'm also kicked out from our house. Great. I have some of my seal tags at home. Mother can't hand those to me like clothes I have my sealing tools sealed with my blood and chakra. I would have to look for an apartment to move-in, if the landlord or lady doesn't hate me. I can live in the forest…from a house to the forest. Ha, the life of a shinobi, or my life right now.

Minato-san kept his word and after reading the 'Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi' again that day, it was replaced with another book this time it was a romance novel. I tried to read it, but after the first three chapters. I got bored with the story, and I left it on the side table. I went with exercises and katas for most of the day and pestering the anbus as much as I can. I tired myself out that day, and slept earlier leaving the romance novel there. If that's one of the books Minato-san read—I'll just think that Kushina-sensei owns the book.

Two days after reading 'The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi' did Yamanaka enter my room.

"Hello, Iruna-san. I am Yamanaka Inori." She said smiling.

"Hello, are you going to look through my memories?" I asked right off. I'm not going to play this game of fishing for answers.

She was taken aback from her eyes widening.

"No. I'm not here to look through your memories."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Iruna-san, you must be in a state of shock."

"What?" I don't understand what she means. Shocked, maybe I was, days ago but not anymore.

"Iruna-san, I understand that the Hokage has told you some unfortunate news."

"Ah, you mean that I'm kicked out from my own clan and that I'm currently the number one most disliked by the village?" I said indifferently.

I'm still a shinobi. Everyone is doing fine. The only problem is what they would decide about me.

"Yes, but you also lost your father."

"I lost my sensei too." I added.

"Yes. You did."

"The villagers also lost someone important to them."

"Yes, but were not here to talk about them."

Ah, I get it. She's here to see how I'm thinking or feeling.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked her.

"Do you believe it isn't? No one was there to soothe your feelings. You may be a chuunin, but you're only a child. It must have been devastating to know that you lost your father, and you were kicked out of your own clan."

I would have snorted really. My mind is of not a child's. Only my body is. Also, I wasn't devastated to be kicked out. I'm more worried of what those old geezers would force on my family, and especially Itachi.

"Of course there wasn't, the anbu was present but they're here to watch me not to feel sorry for a child like me." I said evenly. I don't even believe that she's here to help me with my feelings. "I'm a prisoner."

"Do you really think you're a prisoner?"

"With the anbu watching? Yes, I do believe I am one. The anbu just doesn't watch anyone unless they were ordered by the Hokage or anyone that is authorized to order them to do so. They don't allow me any visitors or to speak to anyone. I'm a child, but I am not an idiot not to know that. I am a shinobi still."

"Will you help protect Konoha if there was an invasion?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked her. It seemed to confuse the Yamanaka with me thought. "Why wouldn't I protect Konoha? It's my home village."

"Between Konoha and your family who would you protect first?"

So they want to know where my allegiances lie. Damn them for making me choose between the place I love and the persons I love.

"I'll still protect Konoha. I know my family will be fine."

"And if it were your brother who is attacking Konoha?"

I stared at her. "What are you trying to say?" I asked gritting my teeth.

I am not going to let that happen. That isn't going to happen. I swore to protect Itachi and Sasuke, too.

"It is only a question, Iruna-san." She replied.

"I'm going to stop them." I replied meeting her eyes, which widened a bit, but I won't let anyone kill them.

"Do you trust anyone?"

"I trust the Hokage, and a number of persons."

Yamanaka Inori left after a few more question, none of them were really to alleviate any feelings I have. I think the goal was to irritate me further.

Four days after the Yamanaka came to visit me, the door to my room opened again.

"Iruna-chan!" Obito-nii said as he entered.

"Iruna-san!" Guy said right behind him.

I blinked at them. I wondered if I was dreaming or not.

"Hi" I said a bit loss for words. I looked at the two anbu in the room. They remained in position and weren't budging. "Should you be in here?"

"Iruna-san! With the Hokages' orders we are to escort you to his office." Guy said with the same energy as I can remember. "It says right here in this scroll." He added opening the scroll with the mission written inside.

"Erhm, I don't have any clothes." I said.

"Oh, here" Obito-nii pulled out a scroll from his utility bag and handed it to me. "We dropped by your house and your mother handed this to me."

"Thanks." I said taking it and heading inside the bathroom to get changed.

I unsealed the contents of the scroll, and I couldn't help notice the lack of the Uchiha clan symbol on them. Iruna, the ex-Uchiha, I wonder if that's what they call me outside of these walls.

I came out of the bathroom wearing the shirt and the shorts with it, my hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm ready to go." I said finding Guy doing push-ups, and Obito-nii was reading the book left to me yesterday.

"Yes! Let us depart!" Guy said getting to his feet.

Obito-nii closed the book and left it on the bed as we left the room. I walked in between Guy and Obito-nii as we walked down the hallway. We came across two medics on the way out, and by the waiting area were five civilians. I wouldn't be surprised if they glared or gave me scathing looks, but with Obito-nii and Guy next to me they blocked any sights of me from the civilians.

We reached the Hokages' office without any troubles, but there were some glares directed at me from the other shinobi we passed by. Minato-san sat behind his desk reading, and he only looked up when the door closed behind us.

"Ah, Iruna-chan" Minato-san smiled at me. "Obito, Guy, you can wait for Iruna-chan outside."

Obito-nii gave me a pat on the shoulder, while Guy gave me a thumbs-up before they disappeared behind the door.

"Glad to see you outside of the hospital room."

"Glad to be finally out of there." I replied smiling or trying to. I don't have a place to go return to anymore. "So, why did you have Obito-nii and Guy bring me here?"

"Why don't you sit down for a while?" He said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I wonder if there's a seal that brings that chair out when the Hokage mentions it or he releases minimal chakra to bring it out.

I took the seat and turned to him.

"I had them bring you here because I couldn't leave my office." Minato-san replied, and I don't doubt him with the mountain paperwork on his desk. I suppose all the kages' have the same problem of paperwork. "Yesterday it was decided that you are innocent from accusations of the destruction of Konoha."

I nodded. That's great if I had been guilty…I'd rather not think of that.

"While your status as chuunin is returned, you are under probation."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Three months"

It's not bad, I still have to retrain. It was only months of being in a coma and my body became weak.

"What are my restrictions in regards with my former clan?"

"They left me with a scroll to hand to you in lieu with your ex-communication from the clan."

I snorted. They couldn't even bring it to my face. Without me being an Uchiha, I won't be sullying their name. Probably the reason they kicked me out of the clan they couldn't stand to have an Uchiha named as the one to bring destruction to Konoha. Throwing me out was the easiest to do, to save the clans face. What's next they're going to blame the heir for the clans ruin?

Minato-san pulled the scroll out from his drawer and handed it to me. When I touched the scroll, I felt chakra come alive.

"Minato-san the window!" I said holding the scroll.

He didn't ask for questions when he threw the window door open behind him. I got to the floor and with all the strength I could muster I threw the scroll out of the window just as it exploded in the air. Killing me off would be the likely option. The door behind me flung open with Obito-nii and Guy entering.

"What happened?!" Obito-nii asked.

The explosion was loud enough for everyone within range and in the tower to wonder what happened.

"Nothing to worry about." Minato-san said smiling. "Just a faulty explosion tag."

Obito-nii and Guy left without question.

"So…is Kurama with Naruto?" I said sitting back down like nothing happened. I'm no longer an Uchiha why bother kill me off? They washed their hands off me.

Minato-san blinked at me before he shook his head. "Yes, he is."

"The seals worked?"

"Not all of them"

"Which one?"

"The redirection seal"

"Then, is the Yang Kurama in the belly of the Shinigami with the Sandaime?"

"No."

I was confused, how can the Yang Kurama not be in the Shinigami when the redirection seal didn't work.

"The redirection seal didn't work and like the Yang Kurama your chakra was also being pulled by the Shinigami. You could have died then."

Oh. "But I'm alive"

Minato-san nodded. "Yes, you are. It's because of Kushina. She used some of her chakra to reinforce the redirection seal to help you send the Yang Kurama to me, but because of the surge of chakra along with the redirection seal and the tug with the Shinigami instead Yang Kurama was destroyed and his chakra dispersed. Some has entered your chakra channel."

"What?" I snapped my attention to him. How's is that possible?

"Iruna-chan, haven't you been dreaming of orange chakra?"

"Is that what they found out in T & I?" I asked.

"It's true isn't it? You've been dreaming of orange chakra."

"I have, but what does that mean?"

"You should have noticed that you're chakra control has lessened and that there are changes with you physically."

That's true. There were times my control was a bit shoddy, like I couldn't control the chakra I placed onto my feet. Then there's my brownish hair.

"Iruna-chan, have you looked in a mirror with your sharingan on?"

I shook my head. Minato-san handed me a hand-mirror and told me to activate my sharingan. I did and I gasped looking at my reflection. My sharingan while it had two tomoes that wasn't what surprised me. My sharingan were like…how is that possible?

"The time you were in a coma." Minato-san spoke up. "My theory is that while you had been in a coma and Kuramas' chakra was passing through your chakra channel it passed along some Kuramas' features while your body was adapting to the foreign chakra."

I still stared at my reflection, and while I didn't have whiskers or whisker like features. My sharingan showed a lot of him inside me while it might be small it brought about some changes with my features. Maybe that's why Yamanaka Inoris' eyes widened, my sharingan came out. Forget, three months, I need four or five months.

"I won't be able to take missions even after my probation." I said.

"You can still take missions, but lower ranked ones. You can use those to train yourself, like the Tora mission."

I gave Minato-san a withering look. While that was true, I didn't fancy chasing that stupid runaway cat.

"Can I even take missions? A lot of the villagers would know about me and they wouldn't want to give me missions."

"I'll be sure to hand you missions from the Shinobi clans, sans the Uchiha clan. The Tora mission is always open for you to take."

I sighed in defeat, no use complaining. "What about my stuff at my house?"

"I'm sure Obito-kun can get them for you."

"Not everything, I have my sealing tools sealed with my blood and chakra. I need to be there to get them."

"You can always disguise yourself the way you and Kushina do in your reconnaissance missions."

"I suppose." I replied recalling our missions which consisted of wearing contact lenses, and dyeing my hair with a different color. "Can I go around the village?"

"Obito-kun and Guy will go with you. Be sure to return before it gets dark."

"Yes, Mo—ahh, Minato-san." I said bowing to him then leaving the room.

When I closed the door, I think I saw Minato-san frown, maybe because of my slip up? I replied as if I was talking to Mother. I guess I won't be hearing those words from Mother anymore. I won't live under the same roof as her, Itachi and Sasuke. How will Sasuke learn to call me Neesama? While the thought was supposed to be amusing, somehow it was a wistful one.

Obito-nii and Guy were willing to go with me around the village. The first place I said I wanted to go to was the cemetery, but not without buying some flowers. I wanted to be the one to buy them, of course with Obito-niis' money, and even though I suggested buying from the shop run by the Yamanakas' Obito-nii insisted that he buy the flowers and we wait by the entrance to the cemetery.

"Guy" I said staring ahead of me.

"Yes, Iruna-san?"

"You and Obito-nii should know that I would find out that the villagers hate me when you two aren't around and I'm by myself. I'm not going to disguise myself that would just be running away. I understand why they hate me. They just want someone to direct their hatred at. If it's a way to help them, then I don't mind."

I heard a sniffle next to me then. I turned to find Guy with his arm over his eyes, and I can see that there were tears falling down his chin.

"Iruna-san!" He faced me, tears and snot. "I commend you for your honorable choice! To face such hatred onwards, you are truly a remarkable person! I, Maito Guy, support you and will help you with your training!"

With my training? "Ah, that's not—"

"I will help you Iruna-san! With me helping you, you will be back in shape in no time!"

"Guy, you don't have—"

He grabbed both of my hands and held onto them pumping it up and down. "I will be sure to be at your doorstep by four in the morning Iruna-san!"

"I don't—"

"I'm here!" Obito-nii said holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah, Obito! I leave Iruna-san to you! I must prepare for tomorrow!" With that Guy left with a trail of dust right behind him.

I groaned out. I don't even know where I'll be staying! How is he supposed to show up tomorrow?

"What did I miss?" Obito-nii asked.

"Nothing much, just Guy being Guy."

We entered the cemetery and the first we went to is Fathers' grave. It was there surrounded by the grave of the other Uchihas'. I took three flowers from the bouquet and placed them on top of the grave. I'm grateful to Father that he taught me and Itachi our family taijutsu and the Great Fireball jutsu. While it was once that he cooked for us, it even tasted bitter. It was one of the occasional moments that he was our Father and not the clan head.

"Hi, Father. Sorry it took me a while to visit. I was in a coma for a couple or so months. You must be disappointed in me. I've been replaced. Itachi is the current heir not me. Also, I'm no longer an Uchiha. I just go by Iruna now. You don't have to worry about Mother and Sasuke, Itachi promised to look after them. I'll do the same when I get stronger. I hope your okay there on the other plane."

After visiting Fathers' grave, I went to the memorial stone and searched for senseis'name. A lot of people died that day, and I was an instrument for that destruction. I placed the bouquet ontop of the name plaque. I stared at the name 'Uzumaki Kushina'.

"Hello, Kushina-sensei. I…I'm okay. I've been in a coma for a while, I'm awake now. It was a long sleep. Something you wanted for me to sleep early and longer, so I won't stunt my growth. I'll be sure to sleep longer while I'm retraining myself and I'll eat properly." I swallowed and cleared my throat. "I…I'll still work on my seals. I'll get better with fuinjutsu theories and with the kenjutsu stances you showed me. The Uzumaki style you mentioned has missing stances, but you completed them and by then you had the name 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero'. It just means not every movement will be the same for a person. I will be sure to master it and make my own style. I had a wish actually. A wish I know wouldn't really happen. You told me that once I've finished my apprenticeship with you in kenjutsu that you'll present me my own katana. It's just one of my wishes that won't come true anymore." I choked a laugh and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "Kushina-sensei, thank you for accepting me as your apprentice, the times I spent with you weren't all the best, but—but it's something I would cherish dearly. You opened the path of fuinjutsu to me and helped me. I'll get stronger and I'll protect those I love. I'll also look out for your son. He's going to be in the same age group as my little brother."

I bowed down up to my waist, my tears falling down onto the dry ground.

"Goodbye, sensei. Thank you for everything." I said with my crackling voice.

ooo

After visiting the cemetery, Obito-nii brought me to a dango shop and we ate inside. We had two sticks of dango to finish and tea. I was on my second stick when the owner of the shop approached us.

"Are you Uchiha Iruna?" The man asked his eyes were hard and cold.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! So, I have some news. I'll be updating every two weeks from now on. Reasons? One, I'm still sick, but I'm on the way to recovery. Drink ginger guys! It has a lot of health benefits! Two, I need to make time to study so I won't have everyone telling me 'not to give up' and so I can show it to them that I can freaking pass that exam! It's annoying really their persistent nagging for me to start studying. For the record I'm not giving up! KORA! Just because I haven't started studying means I gave up on my life! No way am I giving up on my life! Sorry for the rant, but I can't rant in fb or other social media anymore, because my aunt and father will see my status. They'll start giving me advice again. While I love them and undestand where their coming from. I have to make them stop with action. Until the next update! Thank you for reading!~burst-enna**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

After we were roughly forced out of the dango shop after Obito-nii got into a verbal disagreement with the owner, we went around the village. It was like time slowed down when we passed by the streets and soft murmurs would follow. The glances and glares were there, especially those coming from my former clan.

We stopped by the academy or what it should be in the future. The place was half-finished. It was probably one of the places they made to prioritize. There were some carpenters working on the place hammering away. But in a way, the place was quiet and…there hidden in the trees nearby were two anbus. It was probably to keep an eye on me. Either I may decide to go rogue or cause trouble or that I may get killed. The last bit wasn't far off. There was the exploding scroll from the Uchiha elders. There are the glares from the civilians and shinobi alike.

Bad case scenario is that a civilian would try to kill me, and being a shinobi…a shinobi cannot harm any civilians, but can defend one's self. I could use taijutsu and my reflexes to protect myself. Worst case scenario a shinobi will try to kill me and I'm under probation restricting large usage of chakra. The point of the anbus.

"Are you still training with Mother, Obito-nii?" I asked after a while of walking.

"I am. I go there during the mornings and have a little spar with Itachi at times." Obito-nii replied. "Itachi is half-way buried with medical scrolls and texts, but he still manages to have time to play with Sasuke. Shisui often comes by."

"Itachi did say he's going to be a medic-nin." I replied smiling at the thought and it was because of me he's even thought of that route. That doesn't mean he won't turn like me, and Mother…she couldn't stop me when she wanted to with my seal making, what of Itachi? He's more stubborn than he looks. Shisui is with him though. I'm sure he'll look out for Itachi.

Our last stop was by the Hokages' monument looking over Konoha. I stood there to see the damage and repair done on the village. While there wasn't any debris anymore, I could see an area where there should have been houses standing. The village was being repaired, but the damage done was because of me bringing Kurama here.

"It's not your fault." Obito-nii said next to me. "Minato-san told us that you were under a genjutsu."

It was late in the afternoon when we went returned to the Hokages' office, and find Minato-san still behind his desk where we left him. He raised his eyes as we stood in front of his desk.

"Any problems?" Minato-san asked.

Obito-nii opened his mouth, maybe to tell him about getting kicked out of the dango shop. The anbu can tell Minato-san that, I don't want more eyes on me than necessary.

"No problem." I responded. "Just glances and silent glares."

Minato-san frowned.

"What are my restrictions?"

"You can't use ninjutsu, or genjutsu. You're allowed only with kenjutsu and taijutsu."

"Am I allowed to work with my chakra?"

"As long as you don't use it for the two I just mentioned."

"What about fuinjutsu?"

"You can make seals, but you're not allowed to test it without my presence or Jiraiya-sans' or Nara Shikas'."

Why Nara Shika? He's not a fuinjutsu expert or master.

"Any training fields I'm not allowed on?"

"No." Minato-san shook his head.

"Am I allowed access as a chuunin in the library?"

"You are."

"Okay." I nodded. "What about my weapon pouch?"

"Your pouch will be returned to you after probation."

"Where will I stay?" I asked. "With the scroll they gave me, I would think I'm not allowed on clan premises."

"You can stay at my place for a while. Minato-sensei will work out something, won't you sensei?" Obito-nii turned to Minato-san.

"I'll see what I can do." Minato-san said. "Iruna-chan, if there's any problem you can come to me."

I was left to wait for Obito-nii in his apartment to return from my house to get me some clothes and personal essentials. While I was there I went about his kitchen to see what food he had. He had one pack of instant noodles, some green vegetables, two onions and orange juice which was expired.

I went to the sofa and sat down then I decided to lie down. I stared up at the ceiling and eventually I fell asleep. I only know I fell asleep because Obito-nii shook me awake so we could eat dinner together. He made curry and it felt like I haven't eaten any food in a while.

Obito-nii had the futon set up next to his bed in his room it was like when we would have a sleepover at his place. Only Itachi isn't there.

"Good night, Iruna-chan." Obito-nii said from his bed.

"Good night, Obito-nii." I replied closing my eyes and letting darkness take hold.

The following day, Guy didn't show up in front of Obito-niis' doorstep. I thought he would, but maybe something came up. After eating breakfast, I told Obito-nii I was going to the Hokages' office. He came with me to the tower. When we entered Maito Guy and Yuuhi Kurenai were inside.

"Obito, I was just about to send someone off to get you, but good timing." Minato-san said. "You have a mission together with Guy and Kurenai."

"Now?" Obito-nii asked.

"Yes."

"But" Obito-nii glanced at me then at Minato-san, and the Hokage got what he meant, but it wasn't just him. I was annoyed though, I'm not someone who needs to be babysat. I'm not that handicapped.

"Kurenai you can brief Obito on your mission." Minato-san said, and that meant they were dismissed.

"Iruna-san! We will have to reschedule for another time." Guy said to me before he followed after his two teammates for the mission leave the office.

"Iruna-chan, before you were apprenticed to Kushina you were already good at making explosive tags and storage scrolls. I believe you even made Obito his storage scrolls."

"Yes." I said confused.

"You've been cut-off your clan, but your Mother won't hesitate to help you when you ask her."

"I'm not an Uchiha anymore. She doesn't have to worry about me."

"You're still her daughter."

"I know, but she has Itachi and Sasuke to worry about too. I'm a shinobi and becoming one meant I was becoming an adult earlier than I should have. My life is my responsibility now, not hers."

"Iruna-chan, you know that some things come with a price."

No kidding I thought, but I nodded in answer.

"You're on probation. Obito won't be there all the time. He like now would be sent out on missions and you would be left by yourself. I understand that you plan to retrain yourself with the two months of being in a coma caused a setback for you."

"Yes."

"I said that if you have a problem just come to me."

I nodded. I only came to his office to ask for camping equipment, and I was planning on asking permission to the forest of death. What is Minato-san getting at?

"I'm restating what I said you can come to me when you need something. That is if I have it on me or I can allow it for you."

"But when I'm going to ask for something like clothes or some scrolls or other things I would need, I would need to do something in return to get them, or have money to pay for them. The favor your doing for me is acquiring them for me to avoid contact with the villagers for a while more seeing as I'm not fit enough to protect myself and being on probation is already bad on my part. Mentioning about explosive tags and storage scrolls, you want me to make those two for me to have a source of income. Only you would be holding onto the money seeing as I would be asking you those items for the three months of my probation."

"Yes." Minato-san nodded smiling. "The shop owner will pay you the same price with his previous supplier, but he wants to see a sample of your tags and scrolls first. He wants to see their quality."

"I can do them now." I said a bit excited. I miss making seals. "I just need two blank scrolls, two blank tags, a brush and ink. Do you have those on you, Hokage-sama?"

I made two storage scrolls and explosive tags right there on the floor of Minato-sans' office. We had to wait though for the ink to dry and that was always the tricky part to leave them to dry especially wet seals.

Wet seals were made using paper, ink and a brush. Dry seals are made using chakra. Chakra can be used to make a marking and with enough control can be used to form the seals. Combining them you would be making a complex seal. I've made those two already, but in combination I haven't on my own. The redirection seal was a creation made with Kushina-sensei and Minato-san.

When the seals were dry then, I handed one of the scrolls and both of the tags to Minato-san.

"I'll be keeping the other storage scroll, if you don't mind? I would need it later on." I said when he raised an eyebrow at me.

He nodded in return, and made his own inspection of the tags and the scroll. He didn't have any comments, but he did order one of the anbus to show this to the shop owner. Ah, the perks of being Hokage.

"Can I borrow your camping equipment, Minato-san?"

"Sure. Come back by one in the afternoon. I'll have it with me then."

"Thank you, sir."

"Minato-san will do Iruna-chan. I'm the Hokage when you're reporting to me, when you need something it will be Minato-san."

I nodded to him and left the office. Now where to go for the mean time?

* * *

I dreaded being kicked out of the library, but after speaking to the librarian. It seemed like there were persons that cared more about the history and knowledge that can be lost, than the lost lives.

 _"What?" The librarian snapped at me then. I had been reluctant to ask where I could find books to help me train._

 _"Er, I—"_

 _"Spit it out, I'm not going to wait all day for you to get your bearings right."_

 _"Is there a section on shinobi training here?"_

 _"Second floor, left side next to the taijutsu section. Anything else?"_

 _"Erhm, aren't you—I…"_

 _"Ah, the former Uchiha Iruna, now just Iruna. You know the drill in my library. You do not damage the reading materials in here, nor do you go to the areas you are not allowed into. Any breaking of the rules here you are kicked out. Damage anything in here and you are banned. Now, I've answered you question, get going."_

I suppose a death is merely a death, and it happens eventually to everyone. No one is just sure when their time will come.

While the section on Shinobi Training was one aisle, I detoured to another section: Kenjutsu. I scanned some of them. They mentioned about the different stances that other countries held also passed down. There was even the mention of the Samurai and how learned kenjutsu and mastered it. While that was interesting to read, I wondered how I'll be able to master the rest of the stances for the Uzumaki style when Kushina-sensei had yet to show me the rest. I only know three stances, and Kushina-sensei had been strict that I had those main three imprinted into my head even while I'm asleep. Maybe they had a scroll or recording here of the style.

"No there is no scroll of that style." The librarian said to me before turning back to their work.

Well, that was a bummer, and so I went back to the second floor this time I did go the Shinobi training section.

I went back to the Hokages' tower, and came across four or five civilians on the way earning sneers and wary glances. Their disdain for me was getting tiring and it was just the second day I've been out of the hospital.

"Ah, Iruna-chan just on time." Minato-san said. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Now that he mentioned it, I was famished.

"No."

"I was just about to go out for lunch. Want to come with me, Iruna-chan?"

He was offering. I didn't see the point in refusing his offer. We went to one of the restaurants managed by the Akimichis'. The owner Akimichi Choza was present and seemed to be taking the orders. I followed after Minato-san to a table Akimichi-san lead us to, and there were eyes on us.

"What would you like Iruna-chan?" Minato-san asked me a pleasant smile on him ignoring the attention we had.

I glanced at Akimichi Choza, he gave me a polite smile. He suggested to me some on their menu and I went with Tonkatsu and miso soup. After Minato-san made his order and an awkward silence fell on us, he spoke up.

"You haven't met Naruto yet."

I looked up then. "Who's watching him?"

"Kakashi" Minato-san replied smiling.

"Oh" I giggled at the thought that Kaka-nii was watching Naruto. "I thought he's on a mission."

"He is. It's quite a grave mission to look after him."

"I can imagine how he looked when he read the details of his mission." I said. I bet his eye was twitching. "Does he report everyday about it?"

"He does, and he tells me his missions in great detail."

Thinking about Naruto, I thought about Itachi and Sasuke. I shook my head though, they're fine. I'm sure of it. I have to worry about myself first.

After eating lunch with Minato-san we returned to the tower, and he handed me the storage scroll containing his camping equipment. He also told me the shop owner agreed to buy my explosive tags and storage scrolls there was already an order of a fifty explosive tags and thirty storage scrolls by the end of seven days. Minato-san was kind enough to give me the supplies I would need to make those and handed me the brush and ink I used earlier.

I left the office and went to Obito-niis' apartment, while I didn't have his keys it was easy to unlock the window. I am a shinobi, and unlocking a door or lock is easy. I might have to place a locking seal onto the door and windows later on, but the tags and scrolls were first.

I started off with the storage scrolls making ten of them and after making them I made a mistake on leaving them around the floor. I had to tip toe around them to avoid having to redo them or smudging the ink. I looked up at the clock though finding it was six, and with Obito-nii on a mission it was just me. His cabinet at least was stocked, but most of them were instant ramen. Ha, beggars can't be choosers.

I made myself ramen and there was at least some leafy greens I could add to the ramen in the vegetable compartment. There was even some milk in his fridge and orange juice. I don't recall Obito-niis' fridge having them earlier. Must be Minato-sans' work, but he's already helping me enough.

After eating, washing the bowl and glass I used, brushing my teeth and changing into my sleeping attire. I grabbed the scroll where I stored the book I borrowed from the library to read for a while.

I woke up by four in the morning with the help of Obito-niis' alarm clock the following day to start off with my runs. I circled around the perimeter of Konoha twice before I was drenched with sweat after that I went to one of the nearby training grounds to do my katas and grabbed a broken branch from the floor for my kenjutsu stances. The broken branch wasn't such a good idea for practice my hands were a bit raw from the rough surface. I should ask Minato-san for items I can use for my training.

I went back to Obito-niis' apartment by half to eight then, I washed my hands and made sure to place bandages over them before I made myself breakfast a vegetable omelet and drank a glass of milk then showered, changed into fresh clothes and the bandages.

I checked on the scrolls making sure that the ink and seal dried properly before rolling them up and stacking them on the table. Huh, I can store the storage scrolls in another scroll, but the tags are a problem. I don't want to risk activating them by accident, and I'm a little apprehensive on my chakra control. I'm going to need a box to place the tags in.

I made fifteen of the storage scrolls seeing as I've filled up most of the living area and the top of the dining table, there was no more space for the other five. I'll do those later before I eat dinner. I left then and made my way to the Hokages' tower after I made a list of items I would need to train.

"Minato-san" I said opening the door after knocking.

"Iruna-chan, done with the order already?" Minato-san asked surprised.

"No." I shook my head. "I do have a list of things I would need." I said handing him the list.

Minato-san read the list and I could see his eyebrows rising and meeting.

"A bokken, Iruna-chan?" Minato-san said.

"I need to practice my kenjutsu stances." I replied.

"Fuinjutsu equipment?"

"My fuinjutsu equipment is at our house. Only I can access it though."

Minato-san raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Itachi burned my previous fuinjutsu equipment and seals."

"Ah" Minato-san nodded. "Are you free now?"

"I was going to head to the training ground for my chakra control" Minato-san had a frown on him then "but I can push it for later, I guess."

"Great! Have lunch with me." He said smiling just then did an anbu appear carrying two bentos with him. I wonder if the two boxes were deliberate. "Thank you." He told the anbu before he disappeared with a poof.

We left the tower and went to the Hokage monument. We sat on one of the benches there and ate facing the village in silence.

"How is it?" Minato-san asked suddenly.

"It's okay." I said looking at the bento. "It's almost like—" I cut myself off then, I didn't want to mention Kushina-sensei to Minato-san. He maybe the Hokage, but losing someone you love isn't easy.

"You can say her name with me." Minato-san said quietly. "I don't mind."

I glanced at him. "You're only human Minato-san." I said. "We hurt, fall down and eventually get back to our feet stronger. You miss her don't you, Minato-san?"

A soft chuckle came from Minato-san. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I miss her." I told him facing the village. It was the truth. "I wish she was alive to see when I surpass her."

"I'll be here to see it for her." Minato-san said.

The same way he'll watch over Naruto for her too. I grabbed a leaf before we returned to his office, and using my chakra I had it sticking on the back of my hand. Inside his office, he left the bento boxes on a table on the side of the room before taking his seat behind his desk.

"The list you gave me. I'll be sure to have the anbu hand it to you as soon as possible." He said then. "What will you be doing now?"

"Chakra control" I said holding up my hand and at the same time the leaf fell off swaying onto the floor. I stared at it. Huh, I may need to use a good deal of my time with chakra control.

"Why don't you try meditation and get the feel of your chakra? From there do the leaf exercise." He suggested.

I made my way back to the Hokage monument then. There weren't a lot of people that go there, and the trees there are a good cover from any civilians wanting to look over the village. With the cover of the trees, I did as Minato-san suggested.

While I felt my chakra, it was more turbulent like a storm because of Kuramas' chakra that entered my chakra channels. I wondered if my chakra element changed. I started with the leaf exercise placing a leaf on my forehead and concentrating the chakra there so the leaf would stick. It would stick, but not too long. I think it would take minutes before it would fall off.

I returned to Obito-niis' apartment by five, and checked the scrolls I left to dry. They were all good, and I rolled them up stacking them in the corner of the living area. I made myself dinner first before I made the other five scrolls, then ten of the explosive tags. I didn't realize how tired I was until I dropped onto the futon that evening. It was easy to fall asleep.

I woke up by four to do my runs, then katas and as for the stances maybe when I have a bokken. I returned to Obito-niis' apartment, making breakfast and some onigiri because there was some rice with vegetables as a center, fifteen of the tags then leaving to do my chakra control at the Hokage monument.

I didn't know how long I was there with my eyes closed concentrating my chakra. When I opened my eyes I found Minato-san leaning on the tree across from me smiling.

"Lunch?" He held up the bento boxes wrapped in a cloth.

I didn't ask why he was there, but I would guess he was lonely. He could just go to where Kakashi is with Naru—oh, he's worried about me. Minato-san doesn't need to worry about me, but I did accept his offer of food.

After eating and a bit of rest I continued with the leaf exercise. Minato-san had left by then and I stayed there until the middle of the afternoon before heading back to the apartment. I did fifteen of the tags before making dinner, do some reading then sleep.

It was another lunch with Minato-san the following day, and I had to say it then.

"I'm fine, Minato-san. You don't have to come or ask me to eat lunch. I can make my own lunch too."

"I know, but being Hokage there are privileges like having them get me lunch. I may as well include you." He responded.

"Don't you go visit Kakashi and Naruto during lunch?" I asked.

"Kushina, she didn't say it when she was still with us, but she thought of you like her own daughter."

"That's Kushina-sensei, not you Minato-san. You don't see me as a daughter only as her apprentice. You don't have to look out for me like she did. You have Konoha and you have to be a father at the same time. That isn't easy and you didn't answer my question."

He chuckled then. "I know it isn't easy being the Hokage and to be a father at the same time, but there are times that I want a sense of normalcy."

"Then, why not visit Naruto? That has to be more normal than be here and eat lunch with me."

"Blunt aren't you?"

"I have those moments." Silence fell then and I said. "You've done enough for me Minato-san as the Hokage and Kushina-senseis' other half. Thank you, but like you said I'll come to you when I need something. I'm a shinobi and responsibility with my life just fell into my hands earlier than expected."

A sad smile came on Minato-san then.

Two days later I received the items I asked. I decided to alternate between katas and kenjutsu stances from then on. I was done with the storage scrolls and explosive tags in five days. I gave Minato-san the box with the tags and a storage scroll containing twenty nine of the storage scrolls.

"I'll be sure to tell you what the next order will be." Minato-san said then.

* * *

 **AN: I know not much, right? Still it's a stepping stone.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just my OC.**

* * *

 **POV: IRUNA**

Obito-nii was gone for more than a week, and while I stayed in his apartment I placed the locking seals I told myself to place on his window and door. Of course the seal would meld onto the surface it's placed on.

I made some visits to the library to hand back the book I borrowed to help with my training then I borrowed a book about diets for shinobi. It was even written by the slug sannin, Tsunade. It was actually a great surprise. I didn't think her expertise went further from medical ninjutsu. I suppose there was the idea of helping her fellow shinobi.

I fell into a routine and followed the diet mentioned in the book written by Tsunade. I did the leaf exercise almost all the time sticking leafs on my arm or hidden in the sleeve of my clothes except when I made the explosive tags. I didn't want to wreck Obito-niis' apartment. I did remember to do laundry after a week of my stay there. I almost forgot that, I got used to having Mother around to do laundry.

Obito-nii returned after three weeks, and I was at the Hokage Monument running up and down a tree to practice sending chakra to my feet. I was on my feet when an anbu showed up.

"Iruna-san, the Hokage wants you in his office." The anbu said before disappearing.

I was jealous of the anbu. I could have used shunshin to get there right away, but restrictions. I made my way to the tower and entered the same time Hayates' team was leaving. I stopped in my steps when I saw Hayate. He was surprised like I was, but there was uncertainty in his eyes seconds later. I shouldn't be surprised about that, but I was.

I blinked and looked ahead of me ignoring that he was there. The only friend I made in the academy.

"—my keys!" Obito-niis' voice came from inside when I opened the door and stepped in. "I even asked the landlady to open the door, but her key—her **master key** didn't work!"

"Have you tried the windows?" Minato-san asked.

"I did! It wouldn't budge either!" Obito-nii looked ready to pull his hair out.

"You called Hokage-sama?" I said getting their attention.

"I did. Obito was just telling me he can't get in his apartment."

"Oh, well, he wouldn't with the locking seals." I said.

"The what?!" Obito-nii turned to me with shouting.

"Your apartment was easy to get into for anyone with a master key so I placed locking seals so they wouldn't be opened by picking the lock or just using a key."

"How do you get in then?" Obito-nii asked.

"You use your key and your chakra along with it to open. I've been picking the lock and using my chakra to open it." I replied. "The seal is specified to my chakra though."

"How am I supposed to get in?!"

"You weren't there when I made it, I couldn't add your chakra so the seal would recognize you too."

"It would still work if someone had already been to the place. They could just use shunshin." Minato-san said.

I shrugged. "Yes, but when I made that seal it was to keep Itachi away from my sealing equipment. I can only open it with my chakra…" I trailed off in thought, wait, my chakra…how am I supposed to get to my fuinjutsu equipment and seals in my room?! "Damn it!" I cursed.

"Iruna-chan!" Minato-san chastised me for my use of words.

"Sorry." I said but not every bit of it.

We returned to Obito-niis' apartment, and I opened the door with his key and pushing a bit of my chakra in. There was an intake of breath from Obito-nii when he entered his apartment. I looked around his place, there were ten scrolls unrolled on the floor and about twenty explosive tags on the dining table. He turned to me with his eyebrows scrunched together before he went to his room and slid the door close. I guess he's too tired to ask about the scrolls and tags.

It was in the middle of the afternoon by this time I would still be at Hokage Monument. I didn't want to check on the scrolls and tags yet. It has been a while since I walked around the village, which was three weeks ago with Obito-nii. I guess a bit of a walk won't hurt.

I was in the business district late in the afternoon only I was on the roofs watching civilians walking in the street. While I was there people watching, I saw Itachi and he was by himself. He was carrying a bag Mother must have sent him to go shopping. I wanted to jump down then and tackle him into a hug. I miss him sorely, but with the villagers' thoughts on me. I didn't want to get Itachi into any trouble.

I watched him as he went from one shop to the next buying ingredients for dinner. There were villagers that ignored him and there were some that gave him glances and glares. He's not me you! Forget not getting him in trouble, the villagers might as well give me angry glares instead of Itachi.

I jumped down onto a nearby alley entering the street from there and intercepting Itachi.

"Hi, Itachi, it's been a while hasn't it?" I said smiling.

He didn't answer and stared right back at me surprise evident on him.

"Itachi?" I said waving my hand in front of me. "It's me, Iruna, don't you recognize me?"

Itachi looked about then, but I didn't. I already know there were eyes on me. He grabbed my wrist then and pulled me out of there and to a deserted street.

"Neesama shouldn't be out in the streets." He said then.

I ignored that. "What? No hug?" I said. "I haven't seen you in almost three months and this is what I get?"

"Neesama, why are you here?"

"Just getting some air."

"You should go."

"But"

Itachi shook his head. "You should go." He said before turning and heading back.

I didn't do as he said though and stealthily followed him back. There were still some glances at him, but I had to make sure he was fine until he got back to the compound. When I turned to go back to Obito-niis' apartment, I stopped when two from the Uchiha Police Force on patrol were there giving me cold looks and they had their arms folded. Oh, hell.

They brought me in one of the detaining rooms and forced me to sit down on the metal chair there.

"Why were you following Uchiha Itachi?" They asked me, and there was great emphasis on Uchiha there.

"I wanted to make sure he returned to the compound safely." I said truthfully. "He's my brother."

"You're not an Uchiha any longer. You're an ex-Uchiha."

"That doesn't mean he's my brother by blood."

"Did you not read the scroll the elders hand over? You are not welcome to the Uchiha compound, and you are not to speak to any Uchiha unless it is for a mission."

How can I possibly read that off an exploding scroll?

"You are detained here for the entire night." They said.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I protested.

"You did for following Uchiha Itachi."

"Is that a new rule for the Uchiha clan? That anyone following him will be detained?"

I didn't get an answer, and got shoved into an empty cell. I was the only person there even. It wasn't fair. I just wanted to make sure Itachi was safe on his way back. Itachi was getting glared by the villagers. I was on probation. I couldn't fight them.

It was the anbu following me that got me out of the cell. They gave word to Minato-san that I had been detained by the Uchiha Police Force for charges that I trailed after Uchiha Itachi as going against the restriction placed on me by the clan. What was next? That speaking to him or Shisui or any of my family wasn't allowed? I was already kicked out of the clan, now they're restricting me from my own family.

"Iruna-chan, I understand that you're worried for Itachi, but it would be best to avoid going to the Uchiha compound."

"I didn't do anything wrong." I complained, and it was true. "They only said that I wasn't allowed in the compound and to speak to any Uchiha unless it was because of a mission."

"And from what the anbu told me you spoke to Itachi."

"But they detained me for the reason I was following Itachi! They didn't see me speak to Itachi. It was completely unfair."

"Even so, Iruna-chan, you have to stay away from the Uchiha compound and the Uchihas."

"What about Obito-nii then? He's also an Uchiha then I have to stay away from him too, and the entire police force is the Uchiha clan. Does that mean I have to avoid the police force?" I asked irritated.

"No, you just have to avoid their attention."

"But what if one of the Uchihas' found out that I'm staying with Obito-nii? I'll just get him in trouble with the clan, and you know that they outcast him. I can't imagine what else they would do."

"I'll see about finding you your own place." He said.

Obito-nii was still asleep when I returned. I sighed and looked at the table to find the tags above it. I got the table cleared and started with dinner. I made chicken soup for that evening, and woke Obito-nii up to eat once it was done.

"This is delicious, Iruna-chan." Obito-nii said fully awake when he took a sip of the soup.

"Thanks." I replied.

"So, what are the explosive tags and scrolls for?"

I explained to Obito-nii about the offer Minato-san gave me while he was gone.

"That's great. You get to save a bit of money."

"I guess."

"Anything else happened while I was away?"

"Nothing much." I replied finishing my soup. "Just a bit of training and chakra control, I still have nine weeks before my probation—" I paused in my words when I looked at Obito-niis' eyes. "Why is your other eye brown?"

"Er, it must be the lighting in here." Obito-nii answered a bit nervous.

I got a closer look at his eye. "No, it's—"

"Ah, you're done eating Iruna-chan?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Why don't I wash the dishes and you continue with the rest of the tags? You just made ten or so, right? You still have an order to finish."

"I—"

Obito-nii wouldn't let me finish what I wanted to say and kept telling me to continue with the rest of the tags. He was rather insistent on keeping it a secret it seems. His eye was replaced, that was obvious. The only question was, why.

The alarm rang at the usual time I had it set. Obito-nii groaned from beneath his sheets when I stood up to turn it off. I left the room then and changed into my training clothes in the bathroom. I opened the door right then to find Guy with his hand in the air in the motion of knocking.

"Iruna-san!" He said aloud. "Good morning! Shall we start with morning runs?"

Well, Guy really keeps his promise. He showed up.

I tried to keep up with Guys' speed at the beginning, but his speed was too much and without my wristbands getting to my previous speed would take a while. We did our katas and sparred with each other after that.

When I returned to Obito-niis' apartment drenched in sweat, Obito-nii was eating breakfast and my portion was placed in front of the other chair. I was about to take my seat when there was a knock on the door. I frowned, was Obito-nii expecting someone? I turned around and opened the door.

"So you are here." The Uchiha said in front of me. "Ex-Uchiha"

Ha, am I going to be labeled as that from now on?

"Hey, don't call her that." Obito-nii snapped, but before he could approach the Uchiha in front of me. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, activating the locking seal on my side. Another thing about the locking seal, I made it so that the lock is on one side. If it's activated from the outside, you can only open it from the outside.

There was a bang behind us, and a shout from inside.

"Iruna-chan! Open this door!" Obito-nii shouted.

I don't plan to, not with his other eye being brown. I remembered the masked man saying about the eye Kakashi had, how long had they been keeping it a secret?

The Uchiha in front of me looked at the door then at me coolly.

"You're not allowed to speak to any Uchiha unless it is about a mission. That also includes Uchiha Obito."

"I understand." I said. I couldn't stay with Obito-nii it seems. "I'll just get my belongings and get out of here."

The Uchiha nodded and left without waiting for me to do so. I couldn't stay though. I didn't know why Obito-niis' other eye was brown, but if the clan didn't know about it. That would be bad for him especially if he gave it to Kakashi.

There was another loud bang from behind me, and I had to wait for Obito-nii to relax before I released the seal and opened the door. Obito-nii it seems had entered his bedroom. I turned to breakfast on the table it was rice omelet when I took a bite. After eating and cleaning the dishes, I took a shower and changed into cleaner clothes. I folded my clothes, and placed them in a storage scroll I used to keep my dirty clothes. I kept my clothes in storage scrolls that were in the bag Obito-nii had given me when he went to my house.

I packed up most of the items I asked from Minato-san both for making the tags and scrolls and my belongings. Thanks to the storage scrolls that I had, I didn't have a lot to carry. Obito-niis' bedroom door was still closed and I could bet he was angry.

I knocked on his door. "Obito-nii, I'm going to go to the Hokage tower." I said.

There was no answer and I didn't wait for one. He was probably moping because I closed the door on him earlier. I wasn't sorry to do that though, I wouldn't want him in trouble.

"You should be careful about your sharingan, Obito-nii. The Uchiha clan wouldn't be happy to learn of what you've done."

Like I said I went to the Hokage tower to speak to Minato-san, but it seemed Minato-san had guests and would take him a while to allow other meetings. I left and went to the Monument for my chakra control. I was hungry by then, but I didn't have any food with me. I should have grabbed a fruit in Obito-niis' fridge before leaving. Minato-san was busy that day it seems, he didn't show up in the middle of the day.

A thought occurred to me though, maybe I can go to Minato-sans' house. I went to Minato-sans' house and knocked. I stayed there for a while maybe Kakashi had Naruto with him elsewhere. Somewhere safer or Minato-san moved to a different house. I turned away from the door then, and looked at the trees. I guess I can try looking for berries or nuts.

I went to the forest and looked for those, while I was lucky to find some it wouldn't be enough to last me for the evening. I still had that order to fill-up. This is wrecking my schedule. I sighed. I went to the library by then and made the remaining five tags. While it was drying, I grabbed a book on taijutsu and stayed until the tag was dry.

I was able to meet Minato-san and I handed him the scrolls and tags then.

"You can have the anbu give me the scrolls and tags when the shop owner has an order." I said before leaving.

Survival is another way of training and the forest is as good as any.

 **POV: MINATO**

I didn't find Iruna-chan at the monument like I usually did. While the anbu that were watching her told me she was doing training in the forest. I left it as that and continued with the paperwork in front of me. It was late in the evening and I was about to leave did the door to my office burst open.

"Minato-sensei!" Obito shouted. "Have you seen Iruna-chan today?"

"No." I shook my head. "Can you tell her to come by tomorrow? I have something to tell her."

"I didn't see her the entire day."

"Maybe you just missed her. The anbu said she was in the middle of her training."

"Guy isn't with her. I asked him."

"The anbu said she's fine."

"But, there might be anbus' that are angry with her!"

"No, there aren't any." I said frowning at him. "They follow my orders and I told them they are not to harm her in any way."

"But—"

"Obito, I understand you're worried for her, but she's fine the entire time you were gone. I have the anbu watching her."

Obito relented and I had him go back to his apartment assuring him that Iruna-chan will be back. The next day, Obito showed up in my office.

"She didn't come back last night. I noticed that her sealing equipment and her bag aren't in my apartment."

"The anbu said she's fine."

"But where is she?"

After asking the anbu the whereabouts of Iruna-chan, and learning she was in the Forest of Death apparently in the middle of survival training.

"She can't train there!" Obito shouted. "She can get killed in there."

"Obito"

"Who knows what animals live there?!"

"Obito"

"She's alone in there."

"Obito!" I said aloud to get his attention. "I understand you're worried for her, but you can't always be there for her."

"But she's just—a kid! She's barely my age! None of the villagers—"

"I know, but she's a shinobi and as a shinobi you're an adult."

"But—"

I held up my hand to stop him from speaking.

"Obito, you're worry might turn to a liability if you don't trust her enough to be responsible with herself."

"It won't!"

"Then, go check on her, but don't stop her. She has reasons for going to the Forest of Death."

Obito left muttering something under his breath, it sounded like 'I hope not her death.' I hope not, but my concern is why she left Obitos' apartment. The only reason she would leave is because—right. None of the villagers would want her living close to them. Still she would mostly be out for training and she won't stay too long only for necessities and filling up the order.

I tapped on my desk and wondered where Kushina would think her apprentice should live for a while or at least have a place to leave her belongings safely. There was only one answer I can assume if Kushina was still alive. Her voice was even clear in my head.

 **POV: IRUNA**

I had been staying in the Forest of Death for four days undisturbed and going against nature and the food chain at the same time. It was rough at the beginning, but it was late in the afternoon when an anbu appeared saying the Hokage summoned me. It wasn't an order for tags or sealing scrolls, I told Minato-san that he can hand the anbu the supplies and what the order is.

While I didn't have my seals, I did have extra slips of tags to use to make them. One of them the banishment seal, I used that to get to the entrance and from there I made my way to the tower. I entered Minato-sans' office and found Kakashi carrying a bright yellow haired Naruto wearing a baby blue jumper and was in a carrier.

"Aw, how cute." I cooed looking at Naruto sleeping soundly even before I looked at Kaka-nii giving me a withering look. He had his other eye covered with his hitaite.

"Iruna-chan how was your training?" Minato-san asked.

"No need to beat around the bush, Minato-san, or is it Hokage-sama?"

"Just Minato-san for this meeting." He replied smiling. "I called you here to tell you I found you a place to stay for a while."

When Minato-san said he found me a place, I didn't think it was here.

* * *

 **AN: Any guess on where she's going to live? Thank you for reading and the support guys! I love you my dear readers! Sorry for the late upload.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** **Just a reminder guys. This is a fanfic and AU as well. So there are tweaks with their ages. Iruna and Itachis' ages are the same and you'll know how old they are from reading. Don't get angry at me if I tweaked it, it was necessary because of the plotbunny that made that bloody hole!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: IRUNA**

After taking a shower and changing into the only remaining set of clean clothes I had, I stepped out and into the hallway of the house. They had showed me the room I was going to use earlier, it was just across Kakashis' room and it was the same size as my old room at the compound.

Minato-san told me that I was not to make seals and scrolls in the living area, which is Narutos' play area it seems with the toys lying around. He showed me his study room, and it was as large as the living area. He told me I could use the other half of the room to make the scrolls and tags. I would need a table though I told him, and he said he'll have the anbu take care of it.

It wasn't the same house Minato-san and Kushina-sensei stayed in though, he must have moved in the previous months or his old place got wrecked during the Kyuubi attack. I walked back to the living, dining and kitchen area.

I sat on one of the dining table chairs leaving Kakashi to his cooking and I watched Minato-san play with Naruto. Minato-san was holding out a stuffed reindeer to him. Narutos' eyes were wide crawling towards the reindeer and ultimately settling into his fathers' lap. I smiled watching them it was cute.

"Iruna" I heard Kakashi call my attention.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"Can you help me for a bit?"

I nodded and helped him set the table. Once the table was set Kakashi pulled out a baby bottle from a pot and wiped it with a cloth before he called out 'dinner.'

"You hear that Naruto, it's dinner!" Minato-san said cooing Naruto who burbled out which his father took as an affirmative. "You must be hungry by now Naruto. Let's hope what Kakashi made this time isn't just eggplants and more eggplants!"

I giggled at Minato-sans' antics it was cute and Naruto burbled more his hands even going up. He's going to be an energetic brat when he's older. I glanced at Kakashi though he had a disgruntled look on him.

Dinner was pleasant. Minato-san ate while keeping an eye on Naruto who was on a baby chair with his baby bottle. Kakashi ate his curry and there was a small dish next to him that seemed like eggplants. I ate on my own pace and while eating somehow I wished there was some leafy vegetables in it. I've taken a liking to green vegetables it seems.

I was the first to finish eating and Naruto it seems had taken notice of me. His eyes were on me while he held his bottle. I returned the look and tilted my head to the side which he imitated and I slowly moved my head to the other side which he followed.

"Iruna-chan" Minato-san said and I turned my attention to the other bright yellowed haired person. "since you'll be staying here there are some house rules I want you to follow aside from what I mentioned earlier."

I nodded.

"You're staying here with us. Meaning you will have to take a turn on making dinner and breakfast, that is if you are not in the middle of survival training. Be sure to mention that Iruna-chan." So, he knows that I was in the forest for days. "We'll be alternating on who cooks—"

"Drruu" came from Naruto.

"—and I expect that you also keep the place clean like all of us. You're room is your responsibility as well, but we keep out of the others room. And we each have to do our respective laundries too."

"Bwah!"

"What about Naruto?" I asked turning to the said baby who was speaking in burble.

"Well, when I come back here that means Kakashi is off from his mission for a while. I handle Naruto when he cries in the night and morning before I go back to the office. Kakashi for the rest of the day."

I nodded. "Who cleans the dishes?"

"When Kakashi cooks I do the dishes. I'll do them this evening and I'll be the one to cook the next day. We can make it that who washes the dishes will cook breakfast and dinner the following day. How does that sound to the two of you?"

"Fine with me." Kakashi replied.

"Good for me." I nodded. "But what about the grocery?"

"I'll have the anbu do that for us."

I glanced at Kakashi and met his gaze.

"Iruna-chan why don't you watch Naruto while Kakashi prepares his bath." Minato-san said getting to his feet and piling the plates on top of the other.

Kakashi got to his feet too and went to the bathroom leaving me with Naruto by the table. I also got to my feet and went towards Naruto holding out a finger to him. He looked at it and grabbed it before he moved his hand up and down then a giggle came from him. Am I glad Sasuke was born, or I wouldn't know what to do with a baby.

After Minato-san washed the dishes he grabbed Naruto and went to the bathroom. Kakashi didn't return to the lounging area, but I did hear a door sliding close. I entered my room then and took out some of the scrolls I had in my bag. I placed the scroll containing my dirty clothes so I could start wash them tomorrow or maybe two sets of clothing for this evening. I didn't have any clothes for tomorrow and from the clock in the room it was only seven. It was enough time to wash up clothes before going to bed, so I at least would have something to wear tomorrow.

"Minato-san?" I peeked inside the bathroom Minato-san was just drying Naruto. He answered with a hum. "Erhm, is it alright for me to wash some of my clothes this evening?"

"Sure. I don't think Kakashis' going to do his. You can use the laundry room it's next to this room right at the end of the hallway." He replied.

"Can we get my desk at my house?" I asked recalling that maybe the anbu can get my desk at home instead of buying a new table.

"Your desk?" Minato-san turned to me confused.

"My seals and fuinjutsu equipment is in it, along with my seal notebook." I replied.

"Alright. I'll see if I can have it placed in the study room."

It felt like staying in a boarding house and I lived with different people. Kakashi liked eggplants the most and often made dishes that had eggplants. Minato-san liked carrots and sometimes there were carrot sticks during dinner. They both did have something in common in their taste about food.

It was my turn to cook dinner again, and I decided to make a bit of pumpkin soup instead of miso soup together with fried meat.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked when he looked at his bowl of soup.

"Pumpkin soup" I replied.

"Oh"

Kakashi stared at his bowl and Minato-san made small sips. They didn't tell me, but they're faces were showing.

"You don't like it." I said.

"No!" Minato-san said.

"Bwuh!" came from Naruto.

"I mean—" I don't know what they saw on my face, but I cut him off before he could say anything else. It was disheartening to know at the same time annoying to know they didn't like what I made.

"Too bad I made it then, but we can't waste food can we?" I excused myself then and went to the study room to continue with the rest of the tags.

For a couple of days, I was still miffed with them not wanting to eat what I made.

"Iruna" Kakashi said from the doorway of the wash room.

"Yes, Kaka-nii?" I replied blankly as I turned to him.

"You're not still angry with us are you?"

I didn't reply and turned back to what I was doing.

There was a sigh. "It was just food, Iruna."

Just food? "I'm going to camp out in the Forest of Death tomorrow." I replied. It was my turn to cook tomorrow.

I came back after ten days of stay in the forest. I just came in time for dinner too. I didn't know who made dinner, but it was omelette with lettuce and some meat mixed in. It was what I often made for breakfast. There was even dango near my plate together with pumpkin soup.

"You two can have the pumpkin soup and the dango. I don't want to eat it." I said when I sat down with them, even if I did like those two foods.

I was the first to finish eating and left for my room. I was just getting ready to sleep then when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Naruto was right in my face, I looked up at Minato-sans' face.

"Can we come in?"

"No."

"Iruna-chan, we're sorry about how we reacted. I should have told you that I don't like pumpkin so does Kakashi."

I stared at him, while Naruto stared at me wide eyed.

"I'll be sure to make it when I get annoyed with you two again." I said closing the door. They could have just told me instead of reacting the way they did!

I was already in the second month of my probation and after one more month I'll finally get back my weapon pouch along with my hitaite and other shinobi gear. My training continued as it should Guy didn't show up in front of Minato-sans' house as I asked him to meet me by the main gates of Konoha. When he wasn't present it meant he was on a mission.

Obito-nii sometimes comes over at Minato-sans' when he heard from their sensei I was staying with him and Kakashi. He played with Naruto, even though he pulled on Obito-niis' hair. Naruto found it enjoyable pulling on his black hair.

My only interactions were with Obito, Minato-san, Naruto, Guy and Kakashi that meeting a familiar face felt foreign.

"Well, well, it's the pipsqueak." Anko said next to Hayate as they approached me.

I paused in my stance and held the bokken to my side watching them as they approached me.

"Hello, Anko-san, Hayate-san." I said politely looking at them each. "Are you training here today?"

"Something like that." Anko replied indifferently. "How is it being an ex-Uchiha?"

"Anko!" Hayate glared at Anko.

"Aside from losing rights to live in the Uchiha compound? I can't speak to an Uchiha unless it was about a mission, but I suppose everyone knows that? There are also the glares but you get used to it. Overall, it's okay."

A tense silence fell on us as I stared back at Anko.

"I didn't know you were learning kenjutsu." Hayate said changing the subject. I turned to him wondering if he still thinks of me as his friend or not.

"My sensei taught me." I replied coolly. I looked up at the sky then, it was close to eight. "I will take my leave." I tilted my head to them before sealing away the bokken into a scroll and making my way back.

When I got back, Minato-san was just leaving and Kakashi was on babysitting duties already. It was my turn to wash the dishes and my breakfast was left on the table like the usual. Kakashi had Naruto by his play area while I ate watching them.

"Kaka-nii, do you still train?" I asked. "I know you're on orders to watch Naruto-kun, but won't your physique be strained?"

"I train early in the morning before Minato-sensei wakes up."

"Earlier than I do?"

"Yes."

I snorted, of course, he's an anbu. "Want to spar in the morning?" I asked.

"Guy isn't good enough?"

"He's good, but he won't always be around."

"Sure." He shrugged.

After breakfast and washing the dishes I went to the study room to make the scrolls or tags, but if I'm done with those I do chakra exercises in the backyard or do my stances or go to the library or get cracking with seals. My desk was in the study room two days after my first night at Minato-sans' house. I was glad to finally have my seals, along with my equipment and notebook with it.

Within the week I saw Hayate and Anko again, but I was headed to the Forest of Death then.

"Where are you off to?" Anko asked me.

"Training" I responded.

"It's late in the afternoon." Hayate said.

"I know."

"Won't anyone look for you in the night?" This was Anko, but there was no trace of worry on her face. There was just wonder. Still, tactless, couldn't get that in her mind that there aren't a lot that would care where I am. Maybe my family, but why would she even ask?

"Why would anyone look for the ex-Uchiha?" I asked her. "Some of the villagers and some shinobi don't like me."

Anko looked affronted and gave me a level glare. I laughed humorlessly.

"I don't see why you even speak to me. You have no business with me. If you'll excuse me, I have other things to do and you might as well not waste your time with me."

My goal is to get stronger and to be strong enough that Itachi doesn't have to sacrifice himself and ultimately screw up Sasukes' thinking.

That wasn't the last I saw of Anko though. She showed up in the training ground me and Guy use for sparring and where I do my kenjutsu stances. She would throw kunais and shurikens at me in the middle of my stances or just interrupt me. While it was a great way to train in a way, she had done that a number of times it got annoying.

I decided then to place a banishing seal just by the entrance into the clearing. Anyone who shows up would get sent to the main gates of Konoha. Of course, Anko while she was also rash caught on eventually and avoided the obvious entry into the training ground. She didn't limit it to the training grounds though.

I was on my back to the house from the library. There were some kids playing in the street I passed in, I was just near them when I saw a couple of kunais thrown my way. I made to move, but realized the kids nearby were in the pathway of the kunai. I could have deflected them, but I didn't have anything to stop the incoming kunai. I could try a seal, but with my restrictions I didn't try and gritted my teeth as the kunai hit my arm and shoulder.

I looked at the person who threw the kunais as I pulled on them and glared.

"You were supposed to dodge that!" Anko shouted from the roof.

I jumped to the roof Anko was on. I stood right in front of her.

"What?" She asked after a moment of me staring at her.

"Do you think?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Do you have a brain?"

"I do."

"Then, what kind of brain do you have if you think you can just throw kunais at me and not even think of who can get injured aside from me?" I asked coldly. "You could have hurt those kids."

Anko glanced over at the kids in the street oblivious to what happened earlier.

"So?

"Anko-san, I don't care if you try to hurt me or get back at me, but leave others out of it. Do they deserve to get hurt too when like those other kids don't know anything?"

"You're also a kid."

"I am a kid, a seven year old that is a **chuunin on probation**. Those kids aren't shinobi like me or you." I said dropping her kunais at her feet. "Did you forget about the shinobi code?"

"I…"

I didn't stay to listen and left. I don't have to listen to her excuses. I went back to the house with Kakashis' eye widening at me. I looked down at myself and saw there was blood on my shirt by the shoulder area and there were small trails of blood on my arm. The kunai had been sharp and left a small wound.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked me.

"I couldn't avoid two incoming kunais and got hurt." I replied passing by him and going to the bathroom. I had to clean the wound and patch myself up.

Kakashi sometimes glanced and narrowed his eyes at me. He was curious that was obvious, but he didn't ask further.

Anko at least had listened to my words and only came at me with kunais when I was the only one present in the street. I have to thank her though, because of her constant appearances and her always getting in my face. I figured out a way to place seals onto a person's clothes or someone close, of course she wasn't the best of the best so I would need a bit more of practice there.

A small brush of my hands onto her clothes was enough to place a banishment seal on her and send her away with a small push of charka onto the seal. Once triggered the seal disappears from the surface I placed the seal on. The other point of the banishment seal which I call 'the gate', Ankos' destination is the lake. She held a grudge by then because I kept sending her away.

At the end of my probation, I went to the Hokages' office wearing casual clothes. It was only a meeting didn't mean I was on a mission.

"I'm here Hokage-sama." I said mirroring the smile Minato-san had on him.

"Glad to have you here Iruna-chan. You're probation has ended and so far you've been on good behavior."

Not like I can if I stayed away from the village center, spent my time in the library or indoors. The library is one place most of the villagers seldom go to. He pulled out two storage scrolls from his drawer, one was a bit longer and the other was smaller, and held it out to me.

"It's not going to explode is it?" I asked, because the last time I took a scroll from Minato-san it exploded.

"No." Minato-san said. "I kept this one safe until you're probation is over. This contains your weapon pouch and your wristband. The other one is from Kushina. Tomorrow, I want you to come to my office at nine in the morning."

I was in my room unsealing my weapon pouch and wristband checking that it contained everything I had before I fell into a coma. The wristband I checked seemed frayed, meaning I had to replace them. I didn't want to throw them away it had the seal Kushina-sensei placed for me to gain speed. I suppose I can replicate them, I just hope I can do that.

I unsealed the other storage seal, and was I surprised to find a wooden box that was half the size of my desk. There was a seal on the lid and it was a storage seal. Just like with what I did with my desk. I unsealed the contents of the storage seal and another box came out. I opened it and found a tanto, the handle was black and the blade, when I pulled it from its cover, looked like glass but there was a faded color of red close to the guard. There were four scrolls inside the box the tanto was in and a book.

I lifted the lid of the larger box and I blinked at the large scroll inside. There was a piece of paper attached on it, and it was addressed to me.

 _Iruna, if you're reading this then I'm not on the same plane as you anymore. You have seen the storage seal on the lid of the box, right? If not, what kind of apprentice are you not to notice it?! If you did then you already know the contents. I'm leaving a scroll of the Uzumaki style to you, and the other scrolls are styles I think that would suit you. The book contains theories on seals from my clan. I'm passing that knowledge to you, I trust you with them. The tanto was gifted to me by the Sandaime when I became a genin, and now I gift it to you. The large scroll you see was in the box we found back at my home village. Jiraiya-sama confirmed it for me that it is a summoners' contract scroll, one I didn't know our clan even held. Make good use of it, if you decide to sign your name. Take care and don't show up on the same plane as me too early or I'll kick you back to the living.  
—Uzumaki Kushina_

I laughed at the last sentence, count on Kushina-sensei to threaten me. I folded the paper and looked at the large scroll. Kushina-sensei didn't mention what animal contract scroll this is, but what the heck it was a summoners' contract. I was thinking of asking Kakashi to let me sign a contract like him, but this is so much better!

I unrolled the scroll and found there had been eleven summoners before me and all Uzumakis. I signed my name, just my name next to the last one who signed. Now, I—

"You are Iruna-san?"

* * *

I stood on the roof of one of the houses in the residential area looking for a stupid cat. I'm a chuunin and I get D-ranked missions meant for a team consisting of three genin plus their sensei. I can remember what Minato-sans' excuse was when he gave me the mission scroll.

 _"To get you used to missions and help with your training."_

I don't know which training, but it's annoying and I had no choice. If it weren't—a shadow casted over me then I looked up to find Mirus, the hawk I've met days ago flying in circles above me. I held up my arm to let her land on it.

'The cat you're looking for is sleeping on a terrace.' Mirus said, but to anyone else it would sound more of a screech. It was only me who can understand her.

"You could have nabbed the cat by its neck and dropped it to me." I answered.

It was felt like it was just yesterday that she appeared by the window of my room.

 _I stared at the hawk on my window sill._

 _"Did you just talk?" I asked feeling a bit silly while I said that._

 _The hawks' beak opened and I anticipated hearing a screech not a female voice. 'If you can understand me then yes.'_

 _"Err, are you…ah… is this your summon scroll?" I gestured at the scroll I had just written my name in blood._

 _'It is in fact of ours, and you are our new summoner. I am Mirus, Iruna-san once called Uchiha Iruna.'_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _'Word gets around easily, even to our realm. I am your guide.'_

 _"Guide?"_

 _'Yes. I will be teaching you what it means to be our summoner, and how you will gain your flock.'_

 _"Sorry, what? Flock? I don't follow."_

 _'You will once I've explained it to you. Now pay attention.' She said and a bit sternly too._

Mirus flapped her wings and flew away, but not before she told me. 'I will show you where it is.'

* * *

 **AN: Hmmm... a notebook filled with fuinjutsu, scrolls about other kenjutsu styles and a summon? What next then? A choice comes up and a challenge is handed, but there are still restrictions that chain our dear Iruna down.**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! I await for your creative feedback and thoughts. I love you my dear readers! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: IRUNA**

Mirus had been a great help to me, while she isn't one of my flock, though I still don't have one. She had been helping me with my missions, especially with Tora. Then there's help with my seals.

I was reading the notes about nature chakra seals and elemental chakra seals in the book Kushina-sensei left me when Mirus showed up by my window.

'You have Uzumaki Eishis' notes.'

I looked up from the page and turned to Mirus.

"You knew him?"

'Yes. I belonged to his flock when he was alive. I often saw him writing in that book you hold. He had been learning about seals from his father then and nature chakra from us.'

"He was trying to make seals that were fueled on nature chakra or part of it."

'A tall feat he made for himself. Nature chakra is the most volatile, difficult to cultivate and use. His seals were sure to fail.'

"But there's a way to cultivate chakra just by your focus you can even use it."

'I believe you are speaking about becoming a sage.'

"Yes that…his notes only mention of using nature chakra for his seals, but not on how he would acquire the chakra using a seal."

'Do you not have a seal such as that?'

"I don't have a seal that can acquire nature chakra."

'Then, how does your banishment seal function? You're banishment seal requires a large amount of chakra to send someone away in this realm. I have seen you use it a number of times to send one child away and quite a fair distance even, during your ventures into that place you call the Forest of Death. You should have fainted just by using it twice.'

"I made that seal by mistake."

'Then it would be wise to see where the difference lies. I believe comparing your banishment seal with a seal close to it will be good start.'

The closest to the banishment seal would be my summoning seal, one that used almost all of my chakra to pull Team Minato out of the cavern. There were three of them not one like how I've been using the banishment seal. I could try the banishment seal on three persons. I can ask for Obito-nii and Guy, now I just need one more person. I wonder if I can use the seal on three different persons without me close by and send them to one area. I've never tried that one before, better now than never.

I leaned on the railing looking down from the rooftop of the Hokage Tower it was the designated gate I decided on to send them to. We've tried how far the banishment seal would allow one person to be sent away to, but not on how close the user should be. With half of the ram hand seal, I activated the banishment seal.

I stayed there for an hour waiting for them to appear, but none of them appeared it seemed proximity of the user is a key for the banishment seal. Minato-sans' doesn't work on proximity, but he uses his three pronged kunai as points, like my gates. Only his is two way, while mine is one way. I guess that's something to note about my banishment seal, now do I use my summoning seal to test it out or just compare the two seals?

I stared at the two seals on my desk looking between the two of them. The banishment seal is the mistake of the summoning seal I made. The summoning seal I made required a lot of energy which doesn't seem to be the case with the ones with the scrolls used in the chuunin—

"Is there something wrong with your seals?" I snapped my head to Minato-san standing by my desk.

"No. I'm trying to see how they differ they look the same to me there are just two extra strokes on the banishment seal compared to the summoning seal I made. They both have a gate point."

"Gate point?"

"It's what I call where I send or summon them to."

"You based your summoning seal on the scrolls they used for the chuunin exams."

I nodded. "I had to modify them though that it could be activated without opening the scroll the holder has."

"To be used in an emergency where extraction is needed?"

"Err, something like that." I guess it was an emergency then.

"But?"

"It's a chakra drainer." I replied grimacing. "I was knocked out when I used it." To save three persons and that was while I got stabbed. A chakra drainer, that's an idea. I can make a seal where the person wouldn't have enough chakra to use ninjutsu. That would be dangerous to make though. How am I going to test that?

"Ah, the one you used to save my team." Minato-san said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "I don't understand why that one drained me so much while the banishment seal hasn't." I said taking the banishment seal off the desk and squinting at it. Two strokes made quite a difference, in effect and chakra requirement.

"Why not eat first?" Minato-san suggested. "Maybe once your stomachs filled your mind will start working."

Even with my stomach filled no thoughts came to mind only that stroke I made. I was getting nowhere, and decided to call it a night. It had been days since Mirus mentioned about looking at the difference of the two seals.

I was just walking back to the Hokage tower to report after finishing my mission on walking four Inuzuka dogs. I took a step to the aside to avoid the kunai that had impaled the ground. I turned avoiding two more kunais to face Anko-san.

"Hello, Anko-san." I greeted her politely.

"Not going to send me off again?" She asked me.

"Unless you do want me to send you off?" I asked raising an eyebrow that would be odd if she does ask me to do so.

"You can try, but it won't work." Anko answered pushing out her flat chest.

I did as she asked and after seconds she was gone. I wonder what she meant by it won't work? Did she find the seal I placed on her? Huh, she often shows up where I am in the streets. Is she on orders from the snake to watch me?

Orochimaru and Danzo are cohorts after all. Did they start on taking someone's sharingan? I haven't heard of any missing Uchihas yet, or there are disappearances but no one has noticed it or that the elders of the Uchiha clan are keeping that a secret. That's worrying while I have come to dislike our clan elders I wouldn't wish any of my clans men to die.

I do wonder what Minato-san did about the exploding scroll, did the clan really send that or it was tampered? I will have to tell Obito-nii to be on guard and Itachi to be very careful of mummies as well as snakes.

After taking a total of three D-ranked missions that day, I was at the Hokage Monument looking at the village. There were still some areas that were still being built I could see the wooden structure before it becomes a building. While looking at its wooden structure it made me think of how it was made—step by step.

* * *

"Minato-san!" I burst into his office without a knock and found Nara Shika inside with him.

"Yes, Iruna-chan?" Minato-san turned to me smiling in amusement.

I flushed in embarrassment. I just interrupted his meeting with Nara Shika.

"I'm sorry. I'll just wait outside until you done with your meeting." I said hastily grabbing the door knob and closing it.

I stayed outside the office for almost an hour until Nara Shika came out and bypassed me. I then entered Minato-sans' office sedately unlike my earlier entry.

"What did you want to see me about, Iruna-chan?" He asked.

"The two extra strokes on the banishment seal cancelled out the Yang seal." I said then.

"And?"

"That left the seal with only yin, water and wind. The scripts surrounding the seals seemed to balance them out without the yang seal but were also affected. Instead of summoning someone it would send someone away, the arrangement was also turned around. It became water then wind, the water doesn't actually mean water in a way to its description is liquid. It doesn't necessarily mean water literally but it can be attributed to air or the energy in nature! The wind aspect refers to its flow, but this is where it becomes confusing."

"Confusing?"

"The wind element is both inward and outward in the seal. It seems to cancel out if that were it, but the seal still works. I think I missed something while I studied the seal earlier." I said in thought. Or the Yang seal wasn't entirely cancelled out, but its function had been changed.

"You might be on the right track Iruna-chan."

I looked up at him confused on what he meant by that. "The Yang seal may not have been cancelled but altered with the last two strokes."

Oh, I must have spoken that last bit aloud.

"Did you come here to tell me this?" He asked amusement on his face.

"Err, well, that and I wanted to ask if there were any seals that had only a Yang or Yin in it, but it worked in the end."

"I wouldn't know for sure, Iruna-chan. My knowledge of seals comes from Kushina and being her apprentice you've learned from her that those two are usually found together, but that doesn't mean that other attributes of the seal would not cause the effect of Yang to be changed or cancelled."

I nodded then. "Thank you, Minato-san. I have to go. I need to go find…something."

I thought on all those seal ideas from the book Kushina-sensei gave me. If I want to use Fuinjutsu as my arsenal, those ideas may help, but they're based on using nature chakra. I'll die if I relied on my own chakra to use those seals. I'm not a jinchuriki with limitless chakra. One of the seal ideas is a ninjutsu that he wanted to turn into a seal trap, I knew it because it was a fire attribute and was in the scroll gifted to me before. It was a class B ninjutsu and used a great amount of chakra.

I was at the backyard of the house when I whistled using my fingers calling Mirus from where she was in the village. She said she wasn't going to disappear until I go to their realm to search for members of my flock.

'Yes?' Mirus said from a branch in the tree in the backyard of the house.

"Was Uzumaki Eishi trying to be a sage?" I asked.

'What else was he trying to do learning about nature chakra from us?'

"I thought you just had knowledge in your realm about it and taught him about it. You did tell me you collect knowledge in your realm."

'Yes, we do have knowledge of it. When he asked about learning nature chakra, he said 'It would help me to figure out how to incorporate it to my seal.' Are you to try to accomplish where he failed?'

"His theories made sense" and Uzushiogakure would still be standing if he was able to accomplish this. "But he just didn't know how to gather the chakra just by the seals. It would have taken him a thousand or more combinations to get it right. He would need more than his lifetime to get the right ones. You're the one who pointed out that my seal also worked on na—"

'I did not. I merely stated that you would have fainted from your usage of your banishment seal.'

"But still it was because you pointed it out to me that I even discovered it."

'None of you humans would have noticed, maybe that toad summoner if he had been in sage mode.'

"I think you wanted Uzumaki Eishis' goal to be realized did you even tell me about my seal." I said smugly.

'I most certainly did not!' She said affronted, but at the same time I think she's blushing even though I couldn't see it on her with her feathers. It was from her voice actually.

I smiled at her. "I think otherwise." Mirus huffed not even trying to argue. "So, will you also teach me?"

'Do not ask without even knowing what you will get yourself into.'

"But it's going to help me with my seals."

'Let me tell you then that it will take you two years to learn it, and another two years to learn our style.'

"You're style?" I said confused.

'You don't think we would just teach you nature chakra?' That was my assumption. 'You're mistaken, have you already forgotten about what it means to be an avian summoner?'

 _'_ _We give our respect and we ask the same. Show us your truth and we shall be truthful to you. Only then shall you be truly ours to keep. You will learn of us as we will learn you. If you wish to learn from us, we would be sure to teach you more than what you ask. But remember this if greed, and power consume you we shall make be your executioner.'_

 _"_ _Is that always your opening?" I asked her out of curiosity._

 _'_ _No. That is a revised version.'_

 _"_ _Then, what's the original?"_

 _'_ _That is of no importance to you.'_

'Not to mention you still have to earn your flock. I would advise you to think wisely on your decision.'

Four years away from Konoha? Away from everyone I care, but it would help me with the seals and I can get stronger. I don't have a sensei that can teach me about nature chakra except for them. Asking Minato-san to ask the elder toads to teach me nature chakra but not be their summoner, that doesn't seem right. It would be like betraying the summons I would have.

"What about kenjutsu?"

'I've told you what it means to be our summoner, try to recall it.' She said in a scolding tone.

"Why are you even my guide if you don't like repeating your words?" I asked.

Mirus decided to assault me on my question. It was a reasonable question. I only signed the scroll a month ago. She has a rather short fuse. Are all avians in their realm like this?

It was a tough decision to make when I thought about going. I would be missing out on some occasions. Like Itachi graduating, and Sasukes' first birthday. What will happen while I'm away? My knowledge of events to occur isn't going to help me that I knew. I know it's going to happen, but watching and reading about it didn't really place a definite when to the events.

Stay here and try to grow stronger on my own without a sensei. I wouldn't be able to test out seals here without Minato-san or any approved person to be present and I need to learn about nature chakra. I make tags and storage scrolls for a shop and I take missions, which reduces time for training or seal revisions. If I go, I would learn more, not just nature chakra and I would have more time to myself.

I spoke to Minato-san in his study room in the house about leaving Konoha to train before he left to head to his office.

"I don't think that's wise, Iruna-chan." He said. "It hasn't been a month since your probation is over."

"One of Kushina-senseis' gifts to me is a contract summons scroll. I signed it and met Mirus…"

From there I told him that Mirus offered to train me, I didn't tell him the entire truth that I was going because I wanted to learn about nature chakra. Even about the missions I've been taking none of them brought me out of the village. It was often a patrol or post mission, most of them I've been alone. How am I going to improve that way?

There were also the seals. The seals using nature chakra will be dangerous, and Minato-san may not approve of me making them. That would defeat the purpose of even making them. There was another extra gift that was hidden in the box where I found the tanto in. I've tried it before in my room without the prying eyes of the anbu. I made sure of that using a privacy seal in my room. It was Minato-san who had those anbu watching me, and it was becoming annoying to have eyes on me all the time.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied.

It took me two weeks to come to a decision. I know I would miss out a lot of stuff, but…I can celebrate those when I return. I have to get stronger and to get away from this place even just for a bit.

Minato-san sighed then it was a first. "They're going to ask where you are Iruna-chan. If anyone finds out that you disappeared without a reason, they might think that you fled Konoha."

"Why would it mean I fled Konoha? I'm not some criminal." I replied angry.

He didn't answer my question and continued on. "If you can have Mirus tell me that you'll be with her then I can say that, but if you're the only one who can hear her. I don't think I can tell them the truth."

"Lying will only be used against us." I said. "You only need Mirus to tell you that then I just have to ask her to tell you then."

"What do you mean?"

"I will bring Mirus later an hour after lunch, please keep that time open, Hokage-sama." I said turning and leaving the study.

It was close to one in the afternoon. I came across Anko with her usual greeting to me. She was with Orochimaru. I looked at her then at her sensei, he was smiling, if I had to categorize it. It was a disturbing smile.

"Hello Anko-san and Orochimaru-san." I said nodding to them.

"Hello, Iruna-san." Orochimaru said, and the way he spoke seemed like he was even hissing. Snake just defines him. "Are you also headed to the tower?"

"Yes. I have a meeting with the Hokage." I replied.

Orochimaru nodded. "Why not walk with us? We are headed there as well."

I never did ask if Anko is a chuunin right now or a genin. We walked in a tense silence in the direction of the tower, and it was only when I separated ways from them did I relax for a bit. It was unnerving to be with the snake.

I entered the Hokages' office then and found Mirus near the edge of Minato-sans' desk.

"Iruna-chan, don't mind the hawk on my desk. It won't leave the room no matter what I do." Minato-san said.

'Quite rude of him even, he was the one who wanted to speak to me!' Mirus complained. 'I demand that he apologize to me!'

What a demanding hawk.

"Hokage-sama, you should apologize to her."

"To who?" Minato-san looked at me confused.

"To Mirus" I said. "She's the hawk on your desk."

"The one you said is a summon?"

'Yes, Toad summoner.'

"Yes." I said smiling wryly at Minato-san.

"I apologize for trying to make you leave." Minato-san said to Mirus.

Mirus spread her wings and flapped them. 'You should be. Have him summon one of his toads.'

Minato-san summoned a yellow toad and it was close to my height. It was large that I had to admit.

"Minato, what did you call me to your office for?" The toad asked.

Toriki served as a sort of interpreter or speaker for Mirus. I just stood there listening to the conversation like a decoration. They talked about my leave to train with Mirus in their realm and other things like how long or if I can come back whenever I wish. Mirus said it was up to me to if I do wish to come back and forth between realms, but discouraged it. It was still up to me.

"When do you leave?" Minato-san asked me when Mirus and Toriki had left the office.

* * *

Obito-nii joined us for dinner so far I haven't heard anything about his brown eye he has been keeping under an eyepatch and that was when he came to the house to join us for dinner. I didn't ask if it was falsely reported that Obito-nii had come into an accident and injured his other eye and there was a donor. It's a bit too coincidental. I didn't ask about his eye though, he'll tell me about it when the time comes.

It was my turn to wash the dishes that night and Obito-nii helped me by wiping the dishes.

"Obito-nii, did you notice anything different with the clan?" I asked him.

"What do you mean by different?"

"You tell me Obito-nii."

It was one or two moment before he replied. "Nothing much, aside from the police force going around the compound."

They have patrols in the in compound, why? Are they patrolling because of me or something else?

"Neh, Obito-nii, can you hand Itachi a letter from me?" I asked when we were done with the dishes.

"Sure." Obito-nii nodded.

"Be careful of a presence, Obito-nii." I said handing him the letter.

"Don't say that! I don't like ghosts." Obito-nii said nervously. I didn't realize he was frightened of ghosts.

I waved after Obito-nii as he disappeared around the corner. I hope Itachi gets the letter and find what I hid in it. I trust Obito-nii, but just to be sure. I'm not really sure who to trust, anything can happen at this point.

* * *

 **AN: For the past mistakes I've made in my fic, sorry for that I don't have a beta and... english is my second language. Until the next.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 **POV: ITACHI**

Obito-san has been coming to the house for dinner after coming from a mission. His training with his sharingan was over, but Mother often invited him to come to our house. Mother loved to have him around the house, she is fond of him and he knows how Neesama is doing.

"Before I forget again" Obito-san pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to me. "Iruna-chan told me to hand it to you. Sorry, it took a while."

I nodded and opened it for me to read.

 _Itachi, meet me where you can see the beauty of Konoha after your class at the academy. I'll be waiting.—Iruna_

"When did Neesama hand this to you Obito-san?" I asked.

"A month ago, I was going to hand it to you the following day, but I had a mission."

Then, Neesama won't be there anymore. I'm a month late.

 _P.S. Don't trust your eyes for they deceive and feel. You're a genius. I'm sure you know what I mean or it's too vague that you'll miss it_. _Also, watch out for mummies and snakes._

 **POV: IRUNA**

I was seated in front of a pond while I concentrated channeling the nature chakra into me before water fell over my head again. I blinked away the water from my eyes and glowered at the reflection of the black long haired, yellow eyed guy wearing a deep blue yukata his black wings folded behind him. He held an empty basin at his side.

"Don't think of anything else, Iruna." Nabi said. "The point of this is for you to free your mind of any thoughts."

"I know that." I said huffing.

The water Nabi poured on me was equivalent to the club the elder toad hits Naruto with. Falling into the pool of bath when I arrived allowed me to be sensitive and vulnerable to nature chakra at the same time. It was no joke when I have to be doused with water every eight hours, or else be turned to a real bird and remain like that for the rest of my short shinobi life.

"Again clear your mind of everything."

Nabi is my designated teacher for Nature Chakra, who is a crow. How is he a crow, but has a human form? It's a norm here. It's something you don't ask a why on. It just is. One can try to ask, but it's like how the world or the universe came to be. You're not sure what the answer really is.

* * *

I did as Mirus instructed forming the needed hand seals and just as my view of Konoha disappeared…I felt the wind beneath me or I felt gravity doing its work.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I shouted for I don't know how long but soon fell in a pool of…hot water.

I resurfaced then blinking away the water from my eyes or blinking to get rid of the hallucination in front of me or I was in heaven? There were two men there with wings on their back sans any clothes except for a towel wrapped around their waist. I would have thought they were angels if their wings didn't vary in color, one had black wings, and the other had red-orange wings.

"Iruna!" I heard Mirus voice clearly above me while I had a staring contest with the three men in front of me.

I looked up to find a woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown wings hovering above me. She looked as young as the three men present and even pretty. She wore a white and brown yukata. Her eyes were sharp and yellowish.

"Ah, Mirus?" I asked.

"At least you recognize me by my voice." She said dropping onto the stone floor at the edge of the pool. "I should have explained some things before coming here."

"Like falling into a pool of water that makes me hallucinate?"

I heard a low chuckle from one of the others present and ignored it.

"You're not hallucinating. You fell into the baths or specifically the mens' bath. Eishi ended up here like every other summoner before him who wanted to learn about nature chakra."

Huh, I didn't think that this would happen to me ever. It felt like retribution for sending Anko to the lake a number of times. The baths isn't a bad idea, maybe…

"You can think about seals some other time." Mirus said. It hasn't been that long and she already learned that. "You're cleansing is over."

"Cleansing?"

"Yes. It's a custom for every summoner to fall into the baths before entering the domain."

I blinked at her. That was the strangest thing I have ever heard.

"Now, come on get out of there. We have to hurry."

"Sorry for falling out of the sky and disturbing your bath." I said bowing to the men there and getting out of the pool.

I trailed after Mirus like a lost puppy as we left the bath bypassing others like them having wings on their back and there were children in the streets with small wings behind them. There were some without wings, but they had feathers hanging about their hair or it was their hair?

I didn't know how long we were walking, but looking about the place it was close to nature. The area where the bath was on the ground yet the buildings seemed to be made around the greenery and rocks here. We walked towards the direction of large trees like the ones I saw in the Forest of Death. It had wide trunks and leaf canopies covering the place into the shadows.

They have winding stairs about the trunks to get up near the branches and it was a lot of turns it made me a bit dizzy. They had bridges from one tree to another and certain ones lead to a higher area or to a lower area. There were houses by the branches, sort of like nests.

"Mirus?" I said then as I looked at the bridges, a maze of bridges actually.

She hummed in answer.

"Where is your house?"

"You mean my nest, but you can call it that."

They are avian, but I think I'll go with house.

"Just past this bridge then take the northern bridge from this one and your there."

"I'm going to get lost." I mumbled as we got to about seven diverging bridges, and there's one of them leading to another area with eight paths.

"Getting lost is one way to learn."

We got to her house eventually and she handed me a yukata to change into. It was black and had a red obi. After changing we set off again, taking a different bridge.

"Now, to start it off, you thought I would be in the same form I was in, in your realm, right?" She asked.

"I thought it was the same for you as the toads. How old are you by the way?" I replied and earned a whack on the back of my head for my latter question.

"In your realm we are in our avian form, but in our realm we are in our true form. The toads are in their truest form."

"So there are also eagles, sparrows, parrots and other avians living here?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen those without wings, but have feathers on their hair, correct?" I nodded. "They are those that do have wings, but cannot use them to fly. This realm is connected to where you are from as is connected to the toads, dogs, slugs, and other still present summoning scrolls."

At least I know I'm still in the Narutoverse.

"You're not surprised." Mirus said then.

I shrugged. "Anything seems to be possible."

"Not anything, just some things."

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"To the Tree top."

"Aren't we already in the Tree top?"

"No. We are in the residential area. The Tree top is an equivalent to the Hokage tower you have or a palace."

"So, you have royals here?"

"You can consider them that seeing as their species has lived longer than my own or the others here. While the rest of us are in our seventh or ninth generation, they are still in their second."

I wonder what species they are.

"Why are we going there?"

"It's custom for the visiting summoner to present themselves."

"So, I have to show them courtesy and be polite?"

"Remember what I said when we met and you'll be fine. I won't repeat it to you."

Ah, yes, her opening speech to me then. Be truthful, so don't lie, I guess.

"Why are you the guide again?"

"You should remember to listen carefully." She replied with some annoyance in there. "I don't like repeating myself."

"Why are you the guide again?"

She sighed in return.

We got to a large tree I meant the largest tree present. It was like the mother of all mother trees here. It was taller, wider and had a long flight of stairs to go with it. Yet the view as we got higher was brilliant. It was like looking over Konoha at the Hokages' monument only this one was under the cover and the small lights that passed through made the place shine more in the cover of shadows. It was that beautiful.

When we got past the canopy of leaves and got blinded by the sunlight for a few seconds. I gaped at what I was seeing. It was like…it was like a place in the game of Final Fantasy Nine. The place in the game was a tree, of course, guarded by a sand storm, and above the branches was a place or a village, but in front of me was so much better. I don't think I can compare a palace to something that seemed to work well with nature.

It was like looking at a tree with a lot of bird houses placed on strong branches. Only the bird houses were majestic, breathtaking and large.

"You can gape later." Mirus said amused. "We're already late because you wanted to wait a bit longer for your brother."

But she didn't rush me. Itachi didn't come like I hoped he would. I didn't want to leave without a goodbye to him, maybe he was busy.

I followed Mirus pass by two men with black wings and held spears in their right hand by the main entrance. They nodded to Mirus before resuming their earlier position, standing like statues and their gazes fixed straight ahead.

We entered a chamber that had a low table and ten seats by it. At the head of that table were two persons, looking at them they were the same men at the baths that I fell in arriving here.

The man with red-orange wings gave us a warm smile when he saw us. His coppery long hair was left untied unlike in the bath and fell over his shoulder. The man with black wings seated on his right wore glasses over his yellow eyes, his black hair was also long but he had it tied. They're hair color was the same with the colors of their wings, but that wasn't true for everyone here.

"Welcome" The one with coppery hair said. "Come sit." He gestured to the available seats.

 **POV: MINATO**

I just left Naruto in his crib to let him sleep before I went to the study room. I was just by the doorway and I looked over at Iruna-chans' desk opposite of mine. Usually it had scrolls, books and some of her fuinjutsu tools or the scrolls and notes that were ordered sitting there to dry.

Now, it was empty of anything. It was a barren desk right now. It seemed a bit lonely not to see her by her desk working on a seal or reading while I checked on some paperwork here before sleeping. It would be the first to look up not to see her there.

I went over to my desk and just sat down, when there was a poof and a letter appeared on top of my desk. I stared at it for a while, at the front of the envelope it was addressed to me.

 _Hokage-sama,  
You are the only one who can read contents of this letter, and it took me a while to even get it right. I have wished to tell you this, but with my leave I believe this would be better. There is a person in Konoha that covets the powers of the sharingan and may already possess it without anyone knowing. What secrets Konoha has, this person knows as well. They have done actions thinking it is for the good of the village, but done so with an iron hand and have destroyed lives outside and within Konoha. They are not alone and have help. This help seeks to prolong their life and has done some heinous actions for this sole purpose._

 _P.S. You may want to give Kakashi a different mission every once in a while aside from babysitting. He gets bored inside the house. You can get Obito to do the babysitting. Naruto likes him even with the hair pulling and biting. On another note can you hand Itachi something for me when he graduates? I might not be there to congratulate him myself. I left it with Kaka-nii._

 _P.P.S. This letter will turn to ashes after ten minutes._

Iruna-chan knows about Kushina being a jinchuriki, what else does she really know? Allowing her to leave Konoha to train, was that really a wise decision? She knows some things. She didn't answer my question the night before she left.

 _"_ _Why didn't you accept my offer to have one of the anbu help you with kenjutsu?" I asked her when she gave me the box containing the seal orders._

 _"_ _I appreciate the offer, Minato-san, but…there are things that you won't always be able to help me with." She replied._

 _"_ _Is this about you becoming stronger?"_

 _"_ _Yes and no. I just don't think anyone in Konoha can help me right now." She said walking towards the door._

 _"_ _Is there a chance that you won't come back to Konoha?"_

 _Her hand fell on the doorknob as she stood there her back to me._

 _"_ _Good night, Minato-san." She pulled on the door and closed it behind her._

I couldn't tell what she would have answered to my question. I understood why she wanted to train with Mirus and leave Konoha. There are eyes on her here. I failed to return to her the freedom she had before the Kyuubi was released.

 **POV: IRUNA**

I entered Mirus' house and was about to sit down for dinner.

"Stop right there." Mirus said from her place in front of the stove, which consisted of something like a fireplace and a pot hanging above the flames. "Go wash up."

I sighed. I didn't bother complaining about that, after complaining a number of times about washing up when I already get doused with water by Nabi she wouldn't let me eat without doing what she says. She told me before 'This is my house. You're under my roof. You're not doing anything else except eat, train and learn here. You're doing what I tell you.' I can't say anything to that, she reminds me a bit of Mother that way.

I came back after washing up and changing into cleaner clothes. Nabi was there as the usual after Mirus introduced him to me as my teacher. They were friends even for a hawk and a crow. You'd think they had a certain dislike for each other like the falcons and eagles. I have seen a fight between those two, and it was something Mirus told me to take into consideration when choosing someone for my flock. To get my flock though, I have to interact with them.

"How was it?" Mirus asked when I sat down.

Nabi snorted as he snatching almost all of the meat from the servings in front of us. He's a glutton, but it doesn't show.

"Are you even trying, Iruna?" Mirus turned to me a frown on her.

"You should know better than asking that question." Nabi said rolling her eyes. "We'll take some time off tomorrow. You may want to use that time to reflect on yourself."

I was thankful for Nabi replying, it saved me from answering. I had to redo my chakra control and I managed that for three or so months, but nature chakra isn't the same as the chakra in my body. I am trying, but I don't know what's wrong. I'm the one who's the most disappointed with myself. It was already four months and it felt like I was still at the beginning.

After breakfast the following day I decided to head to the center. The center was where they stored all of the knowledge their scholars gathered from the other realms, or what one calls a library. It was housed in a tower at the center of their habitat or city.

The library being the center point, the residential area was to the west of it, the baths are on the east, to the north is the business district and the south side was the beach and cliffs. The center is where the younglings head to something like going to elementary then to a secondary education. It was like being in my previous world only it was more of fantasy than science.

On the way to the center I bumped into the two young love birds, in human years they're around Minato-sans' age. There names are Shiri and Kaori. I met them when I got myself lost and didn't know how to get back to Mirus' place.

An interesting thing about love birds, they mate for life. Also, they know where the other is no matter the distance. A good thing too because after helping them one time to carry their groceries they had given me their feathers to which Mirus told me meant that they now belonged to my flock. Here, I thought I had to fight with some, to which Mirus said there were some that asked for one to gauge the summoners strengths before handing their feather.

"Iruna-chan, lost again?" Kaori asked.

"No." I said.

She had been amused when I was lost the last five times I came across her and didn't help the first few times in navigating me back to Mirus'.

"I just thought to head to the center and do some reading."

"How's your training on nature chakra?" Shiri asked. "It's been a while since someone like you came to learn nature chakra. It's not easy the longest a human tried to learn nature chakra from us was a decade."

"That long?!" I said surprised. I can't waste ten years of my life here!

Shiri nodded. "But the shortest was two years."

Am I even going to get back by four years?

"You can always live here instead." Kaori said offhandedly. "You don't have to worry about war here, not like in your realm. Scholar Shota said humans have that tendency to fight over land, but it's strange since you can't own the land. It belongs to nature, like all of us do."

"It's about whose the better." I said.

"Well, I suppose there is the alpha, but that happens with those in a pack. You're all humans there. Why fight on whose better?"

"You're only confusing her, love." Shiri said. "She already has nature chakra to worry about."

"Oh, sorry!" Kaori apologized. "It's just you humans are strange and fight on silly things."

"It's fine. Sometimes I think what we do is silly." I replied smiling.

"Why aren't you with Nabi today?" Shiri asked me.

"Nabi gave me the day off, said I need to reflect."

"Oh, well then isn't nature the best place to reflect instead of the center?" Kaori said there was a bit of a calming aura I get from her, even though she says some strange things. "I find myself sometimes going to the cliffs to listen."

"I don't follow."

"Well, you're learning how to harness nature chakra. That statement though is a bit contradictory in itself." Shiri said. "Think about it, nature and its chakra."

"Okay." I nodded.

"See you around, Iruna-chan." Shiri said waving at me. "Don't hesitate to approach us if you need any wisdom on love or anything. We are members of your flock we'll help as much as we can."

"Thank you." I said bowing to them.

"Bye, Iruna-chan. Go to the cliffs, you might find your answers there." Kaori said over her shoulder following after Shiri and holding his hand.

It was strange advice from Kaori, but it was still advice. I wouldn't lose anything from going there.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for not updating this in a while. I got busy with my other fic and that fic nabbed me good. Ideas just kept coming, but there was a nagging in the back of my head the ideas I had for this fic.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this and for those that patiently waited for this update. Tell me your thoughts and how different it is with the previous ones. I really want your feedback, sometimes I need your help via your reviews. Anyway, until the next! I hope I can balance my job while writing this. ^^, A big THANKS TO ALL OF YOU MY DEAR READERS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my Ocs.**

* * *

After tossing the tanto to the woman I chased after the boy that she threw over the cliff. Why did that woman have to break the kids' wing!? Pushing chakra onto my feet I jumped to grab him and when I did I focused my attention on my landing. It was a long drop down, and I would need to get the timing right. I didn't have anything to stop our descend into the water. It was the only option I could think of.

As we got closer to the water I applied chakra under my feet. There would be a backlash from the height we fell from, and physics still works even if this is the naruto-verse. In physics for the forces to be cancelled out they have to be equal, but they weren't.

I gritted my teeth as I landed on top of the water, as I felt pressure onto my ankles. The crash of the waves sounded as I kept my balance and slowly stood. The kid I had in my arms was crying aloud, and I hummed to him as I walked in the direction I assumed would take me to a shore and back.

When his cries slowly died away, he raised his unruly, orange head and I met his shiny brown eyes.

I smiled down at him and said. "Can you show me which way that would get us back? I don't know if I'm going in the right direction or not."

When we got to the shore, I placed him down on his feet on the wet sand. It was a bit of relief, gravity was doing its job and the pain I felt in my ankles was almost unbearable that I landed on all fours.

I stayed like that for some seconds before I looked up to see the kid running off. I didn't know what to think of the kid running all of a sudden and leaving me there. I wondered to myself if I was expecting anything from him in return, then again…I think it was me that owed him.

With a sigh, I crawled away from the wet shore and lied down on the dry sand to look up at the cloud covered sky. The sound of the waves was my companion that moment. The sound was calming, like it was lulling me to sleep. Along with the waves there was a sudden roar in the sky, I looked up just as water started to fall.

Water had a cycle. When it rains, water goes down on the ground, and when it shines, water goes back up absorbed by the clouds. If I think about it…I'm like the ground or the clouds. I open my channels so nature chakra would enter, but not to the point that I won't be able to handle it. Eventually, I would have to release the chakra for it to go back.

Ha, but what do I need to know that I didn't already know?

"Over here!" I heard from a distance followed by another roar in the clouds.

ooo

I was brought to their hospital near the center and the healer that would take a look at my injury was currently drying my hair with a towel then combing it so it wouldn't be tangled.

"There" He said. "Better"

"Shouldn't you be looking at my injury not grooming me?" I said after he did those two.

"You still have to take care of your looks." He answered. "Now then…let us start. I am Tohru, resident healer and an albino peacock."

That explains his silver hair and pale skin, but his eyes were red and he was wearing white clothes.

"You're too white." I told him bluntly.

"I know. I would almost blend in with the wall." Tohru said chuckling. That was almost true with the white walls they had. "But before we get started on stories, let us patch you up first."

He cleaned the cut on my arm and wrapped a bandage around it. He also checked my ankles using chakra like a medic-nin.

I guess it shouldn't be surprising, but in a way it was. It was the first I saw anyone in this place use chakra, or I just wasn't present to see how or when they use chakra here. Four months, I've been here and I was only focused on learning about nature chakra. I wasn't even curious about how they live here. I only know that sometimes they take signs from nature or circumstances if they're troubled with two choices.

Was that the reason Nabi postponed my lessons with him? I was so focused on one thing I didn't see the entire picture? Was that it?

"You are Iruna, correct?" Tohru said then getting my attention.

"Yes." I answered.

"Would you like to wait for Mirus or not?"

"It's fine. I can tell her what happened when I get back to her house."

"You have a fracture." He said.

Well, I didn't expect not to go unscatched.

"Is it bad?"

"Fortunately, it is not. It would have been worse if not for the kyuubi chakra in your body. It has healed a bit of the fracture, but not completely hence the pain you felt when I pressed down on your ankle earlier."

"Can you heal it?"

"I am afraid not." He shook his head. "You will have to allow your fracture to heal naturally. Meaning you cannot do any extraneous activities."

"But you can use chakra." I said confused.

"Yes, I can, but the best for you right now is to allow the Kyuubi chakra to hasten your healing with enough rest and food. You will have to stay here for a while, so we can make sure that you're healing properly. I do wonder, how did you incur an injury to your ankles?"

 _Past the bridge and the trees, I entered the area they called the cliffs. There was a woman there with a dagger in each hand and she appeared to be dancing with them, a deadly dance at that. While watching her one of the daggers flew past my cheek surprising me._

 _The woman there had the same patterns on her wings like Mirus. She had long brown hair and sharp yellow eyes, and there was a tattoo on her neck that Mirus warned me about before._

 _"_ _Oh, the little summoner." The woman said. "Shouldn't you be in the middle of your training?"_

 _"_ _I was given a break."_

 _"_ _You're not busy at the moment, how about a spar with me?"_

 _The look in her eyes was scary, I was about to refuse, and before I could she was already in front of me slicing through air if I hadn't jumped away._

 _"_ _You have at least quick reflexes." She said her eyes shining with mirth._

 _I pulled out the tanto I had hidden in my armband._

 _"_ _Who gave that to you?" She asked looking at the tanto in my hands._

 _"_ _My sensei gave it to me." I answered cautiously._

 _"_ _Uzumaki Kura gave that to you?"_

 _"_ _No." I answered. I never heard of that name before. "Uzumaki Kushina gave it to me."_

 _"_ _Ah, you don't deserve to have that." She said then taking a step towards me with her eyes was cold and had malice in them. "If I win in this spar, I'm taking that from you. Do your best to keep it, little summoner."_

 _I flinched and took a step back, scared, but I couldn't let her take my tanto. The glint in her eyes made me swallow. It wasn't any of those I've seen before during my missions then. She was dead serious, and her killing intent had me pinned there._

 _She chuckled darkly. "You can leave, but that includes the tanto you have. If you're frightened of me."_

 _"_ _I-I'm not giving this to you." I said, my mind going on overdrive on how to get away from her._

 _I never felt so scared in my life. There was deep hatred in her eyes when I said it was handed down to me. She takes the win compared the the glares I had received in Konoha._

 _"_ _Then, shall we?" She said lightly, like she had already won. "You can use that tanto if you want."_

 _I gripped the handle of the tanto and stood there ready to spar with her as she pulled out two knives from under her sleeves. My hands trembled while I held the tanto._

 _For someone with large wings on their back, she moved swiftly like she didn't have them. I parried and avoided most of the time. I continued to avoid, and my speed was enough to leave me unscatched for the moment, but she had a trick up her sleeve._

 _Using the side of her dagger she reflected the light of the sun into my eyes making me use my left arm to cover my eyes and giving her an opening. I hissed and backed up from her. I glared at her and annoyed at myself. I could have used a substitute clone for that!_

 _"_ _You're going to lose." She said._

 _I used both hands to parry her strikes, and when I tried to activate my sharingan to at least get a better read on her movements I felt a kick in my gut._

 _In reality though, I had already placed a genjutsu on her. I was relieved that the genjutsu worked, but when I turned to leave. There she was blocking the path to the bridge grinning and holding a kid by the neck._

 _"_ _Did you think that party trick would work on me?" She said. "You need to use stronger tricks with me. Now, I don't feel like playing around anymore. For a kid, you're speed is decent enough, but your strategies are easy to read."_

 _The dagger she held was close to the kid's neck. The orange haired kid was close to tears with what was happening. Where did he come from and how did she…_

 _"_ _Let him go." I said. "He's not part of this."_

 _"_ _I know, but I don't really care. Lesson one, little summoner, in a fight there is no playing fair. In fact, there are no rules in a fight. It's either winning or losing. If you think there's fairness in everything, you need more lessons to learn from life."_

 _I was thinking on using another genjutsu to get the kid from her, but that idea was useless as she placed the sharp edge of the dagger close to the boys' neck making him whimper._

 _"_ _Ah, ah, ah, don't even try to use another trick or this boys' blood will drip. Toss me your tanto and I'll release this boy unharmed."_

 _I looked at the boy in front of me, he already had tears in his eyes and I was lost on what to do. This tanto was from Kushina sensei. There had to be something I can do! Why did I leave my pouch at—there was a crack from in front of me and the boy shrieked. I stared at the boy after his small wing was snapped by the woman._

 _"_ _Another lesson, when someone's demanding they don't wait. Give me your tanto or his other wing might be_ _ **removed.**_ _"_

 _I had no other choice._

 _"_ _Here!" I shouted tossing her the tanto in its sheath and when I did that she tossed the boy towards the cliff._

"This tanto was the blade like glass?" Tohru asked after I told him what happened.

"Yes."

How did he know that?

"I'll be seeing you again tomorrow, Iruna. An assistant will come here and bring you to the room you will be using."

"What about—"

"Not to worry Mirus will be making her way here. We will inform her on what we found." He answered leaving the room.

That was strange. Shouldn't he have said he would tell Mirus about my injury?

"Hello there, my name is Koushi." The male crow in a light gray yukata and a white haori above it came in. The color gray of his yukata reflected the same color of his hair. He didn't have wings, nor any feathers in his hair making me wonder if he is an avian or not.

"I'm Iruna." I answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Iruna. I'll be bringing you to your room."

When he said that I thought I would have to follow him out of the room, not to be carried in his arms like a princess.

"Erhm…" I never liked being carried this way even in my previous life.

"Yes?" He said a gentle smile forming on his lips as he looked at me with kind eyes.

"N-nothing." I stammered before I looked away feeling my cheeks warming up.

I just shook my head. He just has a nice smile, that's all there is.

For the following days, Mirus would visit me to bring me food, but that was only for breakfast and lunch. Dinner was brought to me by Koushi. He sometimes stays in the room to eat with me, when his shift was in the afternoon until in the early morning. It made me think of Minato when he would show up while I was doing my chakra training and invite me to eat lunch.

Koushi and I didn't talk while eating, but I guess after three days of silence he decided to break the ice.

"Do you not like me, Iruna-san?" He asked me all of a sudden surprising me. "You would sometimes turn away when I smile at you."

That's because I didn't want him to see me blushing!

"N—No. It's not…that I don't like you. I just...I…"

What am I doing? If I avoid him, this is going to get worst! Before this gets out of hand I should just tell him. I don't want or need to have an infatuation right now!

"It's just…" I felt my cheeks blushing I lowered my head. "I like you."

"Thank you." He said and I felt his hand on my head.

I snapped my head up to look at him, he was smiling, but there was sorrow in his eyes. Before I could ask why he looksed sad, he told me he still had to check on other patients and left the room.

Tohru like Mirus came to my room, to see my progress on healing, but it was around in the afternoon. Koushi didn't show up anymore after I told him I liked him, I wondered if that had something to do with their culture here that I didn't know. Did I do something I shouldn't have?

To pass the time in the room, Mirus brought me books to read. One was about chakra, almost everything about chakra that I didn't learn in the academy or from Kushina-sensei.

Another book of them talked about their ages, their growth and their ways too. It even included the range of the age of those that can be part of a summoners' flock. There was the process of how to gain a flock.

"How are you doing, Iruna-san?" I heard, and I looked up from the book I was reading to find Koushi there.

I blinked. I haven't seen him for a while. It was a bit surprising to see him there.

"Is something wrong?" He asked confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry for last time." I said. He was sad after I told him I liked him.

"Last time?"

"When I told you that I like you, you were sad and I didn't see you the following day. I thought I offended you or something." I replied honestly.

"I wasn't offended." He answered smiling his eyes closing a bit as he did. "I was going to come here the following day after you told me that to apologize for abruptly leaving, but I had to look after my younger brother. His wing was broken the other day and his balance is off with a broken wing. I also wanted to thank you for saving him, but you always looked away from me and I couldn't bring it up."

"Save?"

"You saved my brother from falling into the sea the other day. He told me that you even carried him while getting back to land and that was while you were injured."

"I don't deserve any thanks or apologies." I told him.

"You saved him from a fate worse than a broken wing. He would have lost his wing without you there."

"He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I wasn't there!" I shouted.

"Maybe, but if you weren't there do you think that woman wouldn't have done something to him?"

Vagrants are avians that follow their own rules and do not follow the one's set by their governor. They are skilled and survive outside of the village. They are also aggressive and they have tattoos on their necks to show they live as they wish.

"I don't." I answered.

"Haven't you wondered why I don't have wings or feathers in my hair?"

"I did, but I didn't want to be rude."

"I used to have wings. I'm a crow." He replied. "I lost one of my wings while I tried to save my younger brother. When an avian loses one or two wings, they also lose their standing with everyone. No one would wish to speak a wingless avian if they can help it, either they had wings or feathers in their hair."

"You said you only lost one wing." I said.

"Yes." He nodded. "It was the same either way. I removed my other wing myself."

Silence. It was a heavy silence.

"I'm sorry that you lost your wings, but…I can't accept your apology or thanks either way." I replied.

"You're not guilty for his injury."

"I am."

I am responsible for it. I didn't hesitate to save Team Minato then it didn't bother me that I would get injured. I didn't hesitate when it came to those that are precious to me. I didn't stay with Obito-nii so he wouldn't get in trouble with the clan, leaving me roofless. When it came to a kid, a stranger, I faltered. Someone else's life should have weighed more in my mind over a tanto, but it didn't.

"Iruna-san" Koushi said by his tone, he was sad.

"I'm a bit tired. I'm going to sleep for a bit." I replied.

"I understand. I'll see you, tomorrow."

The door closed and I lied down on the bed pulling up the blanket before closing my eyes.

Koushi came back the next day like he said he would. He greeted me with a smile, but what I could think was that it was my fault his brother got hurt.

"Hello Koushi-san." I replied trying to sound cheerful.

"It sounds like you're bored from staying in here."

"I've had my own share of ending up in the hospital a number of times."

"Oh, how come?"

"I'm a shinobi. We get injured from missions every now and then."

"Do you have any siblings Iruna-san?"

"I have a twin brother and a younger brother."

"What are they like?"

"My twin is...well opposite of me. I'm a bit nosier than him and I guess I'm the trouble maker between the two of us. He used to call me Iruna-nee even though were twins."

"What does he call you now?"

"Iruna-neesama" I replied.

Koushi chuckled into his hand. "That's cute."

I felt a blush coming onto my cheeks then. I lowered my head so my hair would hide my face.

"Are you okay? Do you suddenly feel unwell?"

"I'm fine." I answered making sure my face wasn't warm before I raised my head. "I just feel sleepy right now."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow, Iruna-san."

Can he not come or can't this crush be over already?!

"What about your younger brother what's he like?" He asked the next day.

"He's only months old. His name is Sasuke. He likes to play with Obito-nii when he comes to the house to visit."

"Oh, you have another sibling?"

I shook my head. "I just call him that because he has been looking after us when mother and father aren't in the village."

"You must have a lot of persons you want to protect."

I got used to having Koushi enter my room for small chats. He would tell me stories about his brother or the trouble he sometimes ended up in. I thought he would have entered my room with his younger brother by then.

I was sleeping when I felt someone poke my cheek. I was still half-awake then and I just ignored it. There was another poke.

"Five more minutes" I grumbled.

But the person kept poking me. I snapped my eyes open and turned glaring at the kid next to my bed. It was Koushi's younger brother, Shoyou.

I stared at him as he stared back.

"You're Iruna, right?"

"Yes."

"Stop making my brother worried."

"Er, why?"

"He keeps talking about you. He says he's worried."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's often worried when he has a far off look on him."

"Talk to him not me. He doesn't have a reason to be worried for me. I'm only a patient."

"I can't."

"Why not? Is it because he doesn't have wings?" I asked a bit annoyed and grumpy. I was sleeping earlier.

"I don't care about that. I only care that because of you my brother has been silent at our nest."

"Like I said kid, talk to him not me. I don't know why he would even be worried for me."

"Shouyou?" Koushi was surprised to find his younger brother in my room. "What are you doing here?"

Tohru, Nabi and Mirus were behind him when he entered. Why is Nabi here?

"I..." Shouyou started and the way he bowed his head made him look small. It reminded me of Itachi when he was scolded by Father during our morning practice for our katas. "I...just."

"He came here to talk to me." I answered for him. "Because his brother was too preoccupied with their thoughts at home."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you worry Shou." Koushi said. "We'll talk later. You shouldn't be here right now. They have to talk with Iruna-san."

Shouyou glanced at me, before he nodded and left the room. Like a good kid following his older brothers' instructions.

"Iruna, you know that bijuus are beings made out only of chakra and cannot really die, correct?" Nabi asked.

I nodded. "They can only be dispersed, but after some time they will return to their original form."

That would mean the Kyuubis' yang part will form again somewhere after some time. Just like the three tails, this is bad. If Yang Kurama ever shows up in random, there will be chaos.

"Iruna, you have the yang kyuubi's chakra inside of you."

"What does that mean for me?"

"Nothing, apart from your increased healing, your chakra coils wouldn't have been able to handle the strain of the chakra if you were not descended from the sage of the six paths." Tohru answered.

"Okay, then why mention the kyuubi's chakra at all?"

"Since the kyuubi was not sealed in you, but some of its chakra entered your chakra coils. It is blocking the pathways where the nature chakra can be absorbed into."

"So, we just have to remove the kyuubi chakra in me." I said naively.

"Iruna, we can remove the kyuubi chakra, but doing that would mean your death." Mirus said.

Oh, right. I forgot that.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic. It means a lot to me! It's a bit difficult to write now that I'm working, but I'll keep writing this. THANK YOU SO MUCH for your time! I love you guys! Until the next chapter. ;) Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was six months ago that the 'operation' had been carried out, well, that was how Tohru called it. Only it was concerned with chakra.

Nabi explained to me that there was a difference with the bijuu being sealed into you. The bijuu after all would be contained in another space, the one created by the seal. Bijuu chakra entering your system is different, the bijuu chakra is like fluid entering the blood stream, but is considered as foreign. Until your body knows it won't cause harm or is destroyed or has been assimilated to your body will one be in a state of chaos.

I wasn't in chaos per say, but I was in a coma for a month. It had been the same with the Kyuubi chakra, only longer. No thanks to that I had to start from scratch with my chakra training, **again**.

Hand in hand with my basic chakra training, I was given a training routine that I was strictly to follow for a month. If I ever forget one of them, I couldn't change the routine to what I wanted.

It was a great struggle when I have to wake up in the morning and I had meditation to do for an hour, followed by stretching and I think I was doing something close to tai chi. A struggle because I fell asleep while trying to meditate.

In the evenings? I hated that training. I had to do my runs coming from Mirus house always going in diffferent directions until I get back without taking the same bridge twice, and it was dark! It was difficult to see when the place didn't have enough lighting. I was also banned from using sharingan after they caught me.

The rest of the day was reserved for my chakra, taijutsu or kenjutsu training. The training depended on who was present at our designated training ground.

If it's Nabi it would be chakra, he had me do the leaf exercise for a week increasing the number by two each day. On the third month, from my coma, I was able to reach the tree tops without falling off from the side of the trunk. Those times that I did fall, Nabi would catch me before reaching the ground and I would try again from the roots.

 _"_ _Iruna, do you recall that time the seal you made for the purpose of stopping the Yang Kyuubi from being taken by the Shinigami?" Nabi said. "There was a tug-of-war in three directions for the chakra and you were at the center, but you couldn't win against the shinigami.—"_

 _The level on how much information they know is really creepy._

 _"—_ _Not alone. The shinigami still managed to take some of your chakra, and to compensate for that chakra. The Kyuubi chakra entered into your system."_

 _"_ _Is there no other way to remove it?" I asked._

 _"_ _There is, but that would mean taking someone else's chakra." Nabi explained._

 _Just like with Gaara, but it's not like I can ask anyone to give me their chakra life force._

 _"_ _There's always 'that' method." Tohru said._

 _"_ _What method?" I asked curious._

 _"_ _No." Nabi said interrupting Tohru who seemed to pout, before he could suggest it._

 _"_ _It is only a suggestion, if Iruna-san agrees, do we continue with it." Tohru said._

 _"_ _Can I at least know what you're talking about?" I said feeling left out._

 _"_ _There's another way for you to utilize nature chakra without having to remove the Kyuubi chakra." Tohru said. "We just have to pierce small rods near the chakra points where the Kyuubi chakra entered. Only they'll have to stay there and you can't remove them."_

 _"_ _You know how dangerous that is Tohru. If the rods enter her body that would only cause disorder with her chakra that would result to her inability to use chakra."_

 _Aside from that it seemed to be painful and uncomfortable to me._

 _"_ _No, thank you." I said wrinkling my nose. I do not want to be like Pain. It seemed to close to that, and they have objects like that here?_

 _"_ _Can't we use nature chakra to replace the kyuubi chakra we remove?" I asked._

 _"_ _A good idea, but no." Nabi answered. "If we do that you will have to replenish the chakra a number of times within a day. Someone would have to act as your replenisher."_

 _When he says it like that, it sounds like I would turn into a chakra vampire._

 _"_ _I'll do it." Koushi said then, when the room fell into silence. "I'll give her some of my chakra."_

 _"_ _You can't!" I said. "What if you die during the process?"_

 _"_ _He'll be fine." Tohru said off-handedly._

 _"_ _But—"_

 _"_ _Just believe us on this one Iruna." Mirus said to me. "He'll be fine."_

 _"But—" and before I could say another word I was interrupted yet again._

 _"_ _I will be fine, Iruna-san." Koushi said smiling, which only made me annoyed now. "Thank you for worrying about me."_

 _"_ _But what about Shouyou?" I asked. "What if soemthing does go wrong? What about him?"_

 _Shouyou would blame me if he losses his brother._

 _"I like you, Iruna-san." Koushi said all of a sudden._

 _I felt my cheeks heat up._

 _"Didn't you tell me the same?"_

 _"Th—that was two weeks ago!" I said stammering._

 _"You what!?" Mirus shouted._

 _"Oh, wow. What a sudden turn of events." Tohru said smiling in amusement._

 _I sat there confused, but with Nabi shaking his head and Mirus sighing I probably did something I shouldn't have._

 _"_ _Congrats, you have a new member for your flock—"_

 _That doesn't sound—_

 _"—_ _and a fiance if you had been an avian."_

 _—_ _bad. I blinked, wondering if I heard that right._

 _"_ _Can you repeat that?" I said._

 _"_ _Well, you're our summoner so he's not really your fiance. It does give him some privelages though. Didn't you read that as one way to have a member of your flock?" Mirus said._

 _I only stared back at her._

 _"_ _You may want to explain this one throughly. I don't think she's gotten to that part." Tohru said chuckling._

 _"_ _If for example that I told another hawk that I like them, that would mean I'm proposing to them. If they say the same thing to me, that means he agrees to marry me in the future. The only way to cancel that out is if one of you dies."_

 _"_ _I'm not an avian."_

 _"_ _True and it has happened that a summoner told an avian they like them and was told the same. They earned a new member of their flock. That avian can show up whenever they wish in the human realm. Either it was in avian or human form. Also, you can't banish them back here if you get annoyed with them."_

 _"_ _But can I stop them from doing something?" I asked._

 _"_ _No. In a way, they're like a bodyguard." Mirus replied. "So if they choose to give you their chakra, they will."_

 _"_ _What if I refuse to continue with removing the Kyuubi chakra?"_

 _"_ _It's either this one or the other. You only have two options to choose from." Nabi answered._

 _A painful operation or one that wasn't, great I had no other choices, and I don't think a seal would work either since I came here to learn about nature chakra. I reluctantly agreed with removing the Kyuubi chakra and accepted Koushis' offer._

 _I woke up a month later from the 'operation' to remove the Kyuubi chakra. Koushi was the one who had been keeping watch over me, even if he is now part of my flock I still disliked his choice. Did he even talk to Shouyou about this?_

 _Nabi told me I would have a different trainer for my taijutsu and kenjutsu and that I would meet that person a week later. What he forgot to tell me was that whoever was at our designated training place would decide what I would be training for that day._

 _I froze in my steps, and couldn't help but scowl when I arrived._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" I asked him._

 _"_ _Hm? Nabi told you, didn't he?" He said smiling. "I'll be your trainer for taijutsu and kenjutsu."_

I grunted when the roundhouse kick landed on my side, my footing was good enough, but I was still sent a distance from him. Channeling of chakra wasn't allowed, hence that cancels out my sharingan. I was still getting used to the taijutsu he taught me.

Our clan taijutsu had heavier strikes, and solid footing. Attack and defense were the main points for the Uchiha clan. As for the taijutsu Koushi was teaching me, it was attack and speed.

When I met him at the training ground Nabi and I used, we didn't touch on taijutsu right away, but we had dancing lessons. Even I was surprised, what were the dancing lessons for? It was a pre-requisite for the next step and he was the one training me so I had no choice.

The name of the taijutsu is'Kaze no odori'. When I heard that did the dancing lessons make sense. Your steps had to have a spring in it. It was how I couldn't land a hit on Koushi when we had a spar first to show me what kind of taijutsu it is. His defense was sacrificed, but that small spring helped him dodge and with the momentum from it added weigh to his strikes.

You lose momentum once you've made a connection with another object, and that was true for everything. Koushi loss momentum and was close enough for me to retaliate, but I let my guard down and he used that connection to hit me with that kick.

Although, this fighting style was almost similar to that vagrant I met at the cliffs.

 _"_ _Koushi, this taijutsu, does everyone know about it?" I asked during one of our breaks._

 _"_ _No. Only those that entered our guard forces learn it there. Why do you ask?"_

 _"_ _The vagrant that I met seemed to know this style."_

 _"_ _Some vagrants used to be members of the guard force. So, it's not surprising that you came across one that knew this."_

 _"_ _Why did they leave?"_

 _"_ _Maybe they just didn't want to be rooted to one place anymore or they felt trapped here." Koushi answered, making me think of my situation in Konoha._

 _Trapped in Konoha, even if Minato-san as the Hokage did what he could for me to have a bit of freedom. There were still shadows lurking around me and saw me as a threat. Still, home for me isn't Konoha, but those that are precious to me. I will do everything to protect 'that' home._

"Iruna-chan, you're doing it again." Koushi told me. "Just because you see an opening right that second does it mean is it one. Your opponent could have deliberately done it to get you off guard. You need to observe your enemy first and see how they fight if you're taking on a stronger enemy."

"Sorry force of habit." I answered.

"You can't blame it all on your habits. It's your thought process. Take in everything first before you act."

Koushi knew more on how to fight than I did with those spars I had with everyone back in Konoha. He had a point about taking everything in, like looking at the bigger picture but not take all of the hits. Sometimes though the small details, made a difference to the entire picture.

"But if I do that won't I be late on another aspect? Also, don't I need to plan ahead?"

"Yes, you do, but that is if the present plan was a failure."

"Question, when will we start on kenjutsu?"

"Come on, Iruna-chan. Another two more rounds before we take a break." He said smiling, the same one that made me blush before. Before because when he was the one I met at our designated training area, I was annoyed with him a great deal.

ooo

"Koushi!" I heard a high-pitched shriek from the direction of the bridge to find the orange headed ball of energy coming our way, right on time even. "Iruna!" He was carrying with him our lunch for the day.

It had become a routine that Shouyou would show up with our lunches. It used to be Mirus to come here to bring mine, but she got the idea of just handing mine to Shouyou to deliver it to us. Even when I was training with Nabi for the day he would show up with Koushi, if he was free, and would join us for lunch.

I did keep my distance from the two brothers during our breaks. They're both nice, but Koushis' decision still irked me. Strong people had the strength to sacrifice what they had, yet I couldn't accept it entirely. I don't want that kind of strength if it would lead me to death. I would rather be strong enough to get through those obstacles without sacrificing anything, but that's far off. In any reality, I suppose, that one point you would have to let go of something.

After running up and around the gigantic tree for the past four months until I get to the top was over. Now, I was by the shore at the beach working on my water-walking technique. It was only two weeks since I started with this, and Nabi together with Koushi was sending arrows my way. If it's not arrows it would be senbons, and some of them had poison at the tips. The poisons weren't deadly, but it affected my chakra output.

When I got hit with one I fell right through the water and when I broke through the surface, the sharp edge of a katana was close to my neck and Koushi was the one wielding it.

The memory of Kushina-sensei flashed in my mind right there when I looked up at Koushi. The places were different, but the situation was close to it.

 _Kushina-sensei entered the training ground while I was hiding in the trees and masking my chakra. Just a bit more and she'll be stepping onto my seal. It was one of my old seals the water burst seal._

 _It had become our way of announcing our presence. The first one to arrive at the grounds had priviliges to prank the late comer, it had often been me who was late and was always pranked by sensei._

 _Now it was my turn, well, I managed to activate the seal but after that I had no view of sensei and I felt a blade at the back of my neck._

" _Your guard is down. Training starts when I step in or you." Kushina-senseis' voice came from behind me._

"Don't let your guard down." Koushi said. "This is still a training session."

"I didn't realize it was a combined one." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Expect the unexpected." Nabi said from the shore.

"Does this also mean the beginning of my kenjutsu lessons?" I asked.

"No." The both of them chorused.

"You missed the point of why the both of us are here." Nabi said.

"Er, it's not because you needed another set of hands?"

"No." Koushi replied. "Let's continue sh—"

Before Koushi finished his words and I was on the water, I jumped away to avoid getting cut, but part of my sleeve was sliced off.

"Iruna! Continue to dodge his strikes. No retaliating and keep yourself a float!" Nabi called from the shore. "To end your training session with Koushi just get over here to land, if you get injured…" He trailed off. "We'll just bring you to Tohru!"

What!?

Koushi made a slice by my mid-riff and I clearly heard him cutting through the air. When Shouyou mentioned his brother was a great warrior and that person wasn't holding back from the look in his eyes.

"Iruna-chan, use what you've already learned from us." Koushi said before charging at me with the katana in his hands.

ooo

I snapped my eyes open, recalling the strike to the back of my neck.

"Finally, awake?" The owner of those red eyes said looking down at me.

"How many times?" I asked.

"I think this is the twenty-first?"

I sighed.

"Don't worry you're making progress." Tohru said smiling down at me. "They were telling me earlier it was just one or two more steps before you got close enough to the shore."

"There was that one time I was already on the shore." I told him. "Then, Nabi started to engage me in a taijutsu fight!"

"Well, it's your training and they are your teachers for each art. Ah, they said same time and place."

"He did say to end my training with Koushi." I sighed in resignation, why didn't I see that coming? "Thanks for healing me, Tohru." I said to the albino peacock.

"You are welcome, Iruna-san. This is just like hitting two cats with one stone. You do have to come here for check-ups, so we can make sure that there are no other effects."

"This is just so you can add more information to your research. I'm your perfect subject."

"Well, you're not wrong." He said shrugging. "We haven't had a summoner in years. Have you gotten used to your hair?"

"Somewhat." I answered combing my hand through the silver locks with black-brownish ends. "I miss my black hair."

"You can always dye it black."

"I'll just use a genjutsu seal, dye can come off and it takes time."

"I would have been happy to help you."

"Like dying it red?" I said glaring at him. "That took months to wash off."

"I just wanted to see how you looked with red hair." Tohru said playfully.

"No thanks." I don't want to copy Kushina-sensei and besides Shouyou is already calling me a copycat of his brother which irked me a bit.

My training continued as usual, but when we're taking a short break I would stare off at a distance. Nostalgia often crept into my mind making me think of sensei, my family, or Konoha. Everytime that happened I would shake my head and push it into the back of my mind.

"Do you want to go back to Konoha for a while?" Mirus asked before I could leave her house.

I felt my gut twist, that gnawing feeling I had been supressing came up and I had to fight it down. I had to train. I have to get stronger, it's the reason I'm here.

"No." I said leaving.

I knew then what I was feeling for the past days, maybe even for weeks. I was homesick.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! And I'm thinking of editing the first chapter a bit. The blocks of text are too...well, I just realized how much it hurts the eyes. Anyways, I would really appreciate any REVIEW from you guys! I need input!**

 **Also to CarolineLoveMary, hello fellow Haikyuu fan! ^^ I also love Haikyuu, and Hinata is my favourite. He's such a ball of energy and sunshine. I love that about him.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hm, I don't know if I'm on a roll or something.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

There was no calendar for me to know what day of the year it was as the days passed by. I wouldn't know if it was my birthday or anyone else's. I only knew that the day ended and began with my daily routines.

When we finally began with my kenjutsu training, and I arrived at Mirus' house she threw a scroll at me.

"You have a message from your Hokage via Toad delivery." Mirus told me. "It's on the table."

 _Iruna, I understand that you are busy with your training, but can I ask you to come to Konoha for just a day? There are somethings I want to ask you.  
—Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage_

Well, that's unusual, what would Minato-san want to ask me personally? It would be nice to see the village even though I won't get to see Itachi or Sasuke. Well, I can see them as long as none of our clan members recognize me.

A henge, no, they'll see through that. My hair isn't brownish black, but the ends are black. I wonder how much our clan pays attention to other villagers. I grinned to myself, maybe not that much if they won't recognize me.

"Looks like good news." Mirus said her eyes on me.

"Not really, just shinobi business, I guess. I'll be going to Konoha tomorrow."

"Sure, come find me before you head there. As your guide, I'm the one that can send you back or our governor."

I nodded and headed to my room. It's a bit of a coincidence. Mirus did ask me if I wanted to visit Konoha for a bit.

ooo

After losing sight of Mirus, we found ourselves at the monument of the Hokage. It was morning and judging from the sun, it was close to ten. Minato-san was already in his office.

I showed the secretary the seal of the Hokage at the end of the scroll Minato-san sent me and we were allowed entry into the office.

"Good Morning, Hokage-sama." I greeted when we entered his office.

The blond hokage lifted his eyes from the paper he had been reading and met my gaze.

"You sent me a letter asking me to come to Konoha because you had questions for me?"

"And you are?" He asked me.

"Iruna" I answered grinning when he didn't recognize me.

"What's the name of your clan?"

"Uchiha"

"The name of your sibling?"

"Which one? My twin or my younger brother?" I don't look suspicious, do I?

"Both, if you can provide it."

"Itachi and Sasuke"

"When was the first time you met me?"

"When you babysat us, mother had a mission and that time Kakashi really stuck to the rules. We also met Uzumaki Kushina at your home after you found us in the academy." I said. "During the Kannabi bridge mission, I saved Team Minato then from being buried alive. There's also the seal that—"

Minato-san held up his hand then stopping me before smiling at me. "You've gotten good with your disguise. I didn't recognize you, not even your chakra signature, but you're not even hiding your chakra." He said frowning. "There's something different about your chakra."

"You can tell Minato-san?" I asked surprised.

Tohru mentioned that my chakra signature will change after we remove the kyuubi chakra. I don't know how much, but it would.

"I am the Hokage." He answered raising an eyebrow.

Well, there is that. He didn't become Hokage if he didn't know that.

"Well, some things happened while I was there." I replied.

"Is it something I should be worried about?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, but just to ask did you dye your hair grey? I thought you hated doing that?"

"Er, this isn't something I wanted to happen it's kind of a side-effect."

"Is it the Kyuubi chakra?"

"Not really." I said laughing wryly. I wonder if the kyuubi chakra just dispersed.

"Okay. I'm glad you seem to be doing well. You're training must be easy if you're not tired."

I pouted. "My training is tiring. I don't even know if my training before was brutal compared to the one I do have."

Minato-san laughed a soft expression coming onto his face.

"So, what did you want to ask from me?" I asked.

"Did Kushina have you come with her when she checks on the seals around Konoha?" He asked.

"Only once" I answered. "She told me she would teach me how to maintain them when I become jonin, but…why are you asking about those seals, Minato-san?"

"The seals around Konoha that would detect any intruders were taken down. It had been disabled at the beginning of October." Minato-san answered staring at me.

"It wasn't me if that's what you wanted to ask me." I replied evenly. "When I saw those seals, I knew there were still a lot of things about fuinjutsu I needed to learn. Is that what you called me here for?"

"I'm not blaming you on anything, Iruna-chan. I trust you." Minato-san said. "I'm just trying to figure out something. Can you show me the points Kushina went to when she checked on the seal?"

"I can. Do I also show you how to reveal it?"

"Yes."

There were seven points of the seal around Konoha. Three of them were easy to locate, as they were found near the gates. The other four? One is on the chin of the Shodaimes monument, the second is in the garden of the Hyuugas' main house, the third—in the center of the village and the last one—in the Uchiha compound.

It was easy enough to enter the Hyuugas' household with Minato-san there telling the head about an inspection of a seal and he added it was only known to a number of individuals. They didn't question my presence with Minato-san and left us alone.

When we stepped out of the Hyuuga compound and headed in the direction of the Uchiha compound, I froze when I saw two from the Uchiha Police Force. I jumped a bit when Minato-san placed his hand on my head.

"Nothing to worry about." He said to me.

They nodded to the Hokage, when they saw him and glanced at me, but they continued to walk away.

"See?"

I nodded and we continued on our way to the compound.

We stood outside the house for some minutes before it was opened by Mother. The first person she looked at was Minato-san then me.

"Hokage-sama, what brings you here?" Mother asked confusion showing on her face on the sudden visit.

"We're here to check on a seal connected with the village."

"I don't know of any seals connected to the village in our house." Mother answered.

"You wouldn't be able to see it." I replied. "It's hidden away both from the sharingan and byakugan."

"Can we come inside? We'll only see to the seal then leave." Minato-san said.

"It's okay." Mother nodded glancing at me. "I'll just go back to the kitchen."

I entered the house and went to the backyard, right away. The seal here was the trickiest to reveal since it was in our koi fish pond. Sensei said since it was the last point, it was often the most difficult to deal with even for her.

I was on the fourth hand seal, did it appear when it should have been after the fifteenth hand seal.

"How?" I said staring at the seal.

"What's wrong? Was it destroyed?"

"This was re-arranged. You had to be versed with the Uzumaki seals to be able to re-arrange this. How?" I stared at it dumbfounded.

"It's possible that someone stole the Uzumakis' records on their seals." Minato-san said.

That's possible, but that was years ago.

"What now, Minato-san?" I asked. Should I have activated my sharingan that time?

"It's fine."

"Fine?"

"Even if we return it to its original state, no one here in Konoha about the Uzumaki seals. It would be useless to us, and if the one who did this knows of the seals they can just re-arrange it again."

Right. "Then, we just leave it like this?"

"Not unless you can make us a replacement seal for the one that was disabled?"

I didn't have an answer for that. I know that I wouldn't be able to do that for one lifetime. I would need to be immortal.

"It's okay." Minato-san said. "This is my problem to handle. I only asked you to show the seal points to me to find out what happened. You've done your part."

Before leaving the house, Mother gave us some tea and crackers, she didn't want us to leave without even eating one cracker or taking a sip of tea.

"We'll be going then, Mikoto-san." Minato-san said. "Thank you for the tea and crackers."

"You're welcome. Is Iruna okay?" Mother asked then. "I only heard from Itachi that she's on a long term mission, but she reports to you every now and then, doesn't she?"

"Yes. She's doing fine." The Hokage answered.

"Want to get some lunch?" Minato-san asked when we were outside of the compound.

"We were offered crackers and tea, Minato-san." I said frowning.

"I know, but it's not everyday I get to eat with someone."

"The anbus are there."

"They're on duty. They can't eat with me even if I order them."

He ordered them to eat with him? How lonely is Minato-san? He can always eat with Naruto. I wonder who's babysitting him now.

"I missed eating ramen." I said breaking the chopsticks when my bowl was placed in front of me. We were at Ichiraku ramen. "They don't have this over there."

"What do you eat over there?" Minato-san asked taking his own chopsticks from the container.

"It depends on what Mirus makes. Most of the time it's lizard meat." I replied.

"That's…exotic."

"It's actually good, close to what chicken tastes like."

"No chicken?"

I gaped at Minato-san.

"Oh, are they there too?"

I nodded.

"So, why did you order the anbu to eat with you?" I asked.

Minato-san laughed embarassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was thinking they must be hungry watching me eat. They can still do their job and eat with me, but rules are rules."

"When do they even eat if they have to watch you for 24 hours everyday?"

"You can ask Kakashi about that."

"Why did Kakashi enter anbu? He's not feeling guilty about Rin is he?"

"You would have to ask him that. It's his to tell."

"If he's even willing to tell me, if I tried to pry it out from him he'll just clam up."

Minato-san chuckled. "Kakashi isn't as open as you are, but he has his reasons. Well, you can try, who knows he might just tell you."

Minato-san continued to tell me about everyone. Obito-nii still went to Mothers' house even though he had learned all he can about the sharingan from her. If he's not on a mission he would be at Minato-sans' house babysitting Naruto.

Kakashi was wrapped up in his missions. He's only present in Konoha for a week before leaving again. There's no reason for Kakashi to run himself ragged or to keep taking missions, did he still blame himself for Rin?

Itachi and Shisui started in the academy, and while it hasn't been that long they were already getting the attention of everyone. They had the highest scores in quizzes, and their first year wasn't even over yet! Itachi was often seen in the hospital helping the medics there, something other Uchihas' looked down on him for.

"I'm gonna pulverize them for looking down on him!" I growled. "Itachi is already doing great! I mean being a medic is no easy fit! They don't even realize how awesome it is to be one."

"Choosing to be a medic means they would rather save than kill someone." Minato-san said.

I would prefer that for Itachi. "Then, what about me choosing fuinjutsu?" I asked.

"You're the one who can answer that." Minato-san answered. "The same way Kakashi chose to be in anbu."

I turned to my bowl, with only the broth remaining.

I chose fuinjutsu because…it's not cool, I know that, but when I was able to make the seal work, it was worth it. I enjoyed making the seal, while it was still a pain to work on at the end when you see it working all of that just disappears. I guess the reward out-weighs the pain I went through to create the seal.

"Do you think Minato-san that there are still records out there of the Uzumakis' sealing techniques?" I asked.

"If there's a place that records most of the events taking place at the present or taking note of all of seals made."

 _"_ _In the center, you'd find a lot of knowledge, there are records of creations made by certain individuals or clans in the human realm. We also have knowledge here on your kekkai genkai if you want to study on it. If you want a better grasp on your sharingan, even on some principles of fuinjutsu." Mirus explained to me before when I asked about the tower that most young avians head to._

Maybe they have records of the Uzumakis' sealing technique in the center, but someone or Madara Uchiha knows about those. So, it would be better to make my own sealing formulas.

"When are you going back over there?" Minato-san asked.

"I was thinking in the evening."

"Dinner? I'll be the one cooking."

I chuckled. "I'll see you later, Minato-san."

Minato-san headed to his office via Hiraishin. Now, that I had some time for myself. Itachi and Shisui were in the academy in the middle of classes, so I wouldn't see them either. I already saw mother and from the cries above when we were about to leave. Sasuke was fine, too.

I decided to go to the KIA monument. I wanted to buy some flowers, but I remembered that Minato-san is holding onto my money for me and I didn't have any on me either. I'll just pick some wild flowers for the mean time. Now, where was the flower field again?

When I got to the flower field, there was a kunoichi class on going and their sensei was teaching them about flower arrangement. I never went to any of those classes. One because it's too feminine and second seducing was not my thing. That's a form of manipulation, and one I prefer not to use. Just doing that makes me shudder.

It made me wonder if Kushina-sensei ever seduced anyone on a mission, but with the nickname that she had, maybe not. I didn't see her flirt with anyone during any of our missions to gather information. There's also Mother, did she ever…oh, kami, that I never ever want to know.

I payed my respects to Rin-san, Father, Kushina-sensei and the Sandaime Hokage before I headed back to the village. I went around letting my feet lead me. I didn't have a particular place to head to, but I ended up in front of the academy.

I stayed by the swing there until the students were coming out to head home for the day or something else. I saw Itachi and Shisui walking together and there were some glances made in their direction. Oh, kami, don't tell me they already have fans…or is it haters? Maybe both.

"Where to Itachi?" Shisui asked when they were bypassing me.

"I'm heading to the hospital." Itachi answered, his expression was stoic reminding me of Father.

"All right, just remember to get back before your mom gets worried. You were helping out too much last time you didn't even notice it was midnight already!"

"I will."

"Iruna told you to take care of yourself. You never know she might have eyes on you right now. She might come right back to force you to rest like you sometimes did with her."

Huh, he has a point.

"What do you think she's doing now?" Shisui said all of a sudden, getting my attention.

"If it's Neesama, it would either be training or fuinjutsu." Itachi said. There was a bit of amusement in his tone, too.

He knows me too well.

"We have to catch up to her." Shisui said. "We're not going to let her deal with things by herself anymore. We'll be there, next to her the next time something happens."

"When you do catch up, I'll be happy to have you guys with me." I said to myself.

I was happy to see them. Although to awaken one's sharingan, does it always have to be traumatic? Hm, it made me think of when I awakened mine. I was dubbed mentally stable. That's interesting.

The village had an orange hue covering it then and I went to the Hokages' tower. I entered Minato-sans' office and found baby Naruto on his lap. Naruto was in a fit of giggles, while Minato-san was reading a scroll. I wish I had—oh, right, I have my sharingan.

I activated my sharingan and smiled when Minato-san turned to me.

"Maybe I should be the one to make dinner Minato-san? You seem to have your hands full right now." I said with the paperwork on his table and baby Naruto with his saliva falling from his mouth.

"If you don't mind" He said smiling. "The ingredients are at the house."

"No locking me out?"

"No."

ooo

Minato-san was in the bathroom giving Naruto a bath, while I was cleaning the dishes at the sink when the door opened and seconds later I feel the point of a kunai on my back.

"Don't move." He said his voice muffled by the mask.

I pushed my back towards the kunai, but instead of impaling myself the sound of a breaking plate sounded. Kakashi dropped to his knees avoiding the kick I aimed at his head. Time slowed down for that moment, my foot was still in the air and Kakashi made to sweep my other foot off the floor. Not like I'd let him, he was close enough for me to push myself off using his head and to jump away. I was on the opposite side of table.

"You know, I don't want to owe Minato-san for wrecking his furniture. I already broke one plate."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at me, and he wasn't going to listen to me. Well, I know where he's coming from. This is one way to learn. I found that thought a bit amusing. The avians thought process was rubbing of on me.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked after the chuckle escaped me.

"You two stop right now, before I do have you replace the furniture." Minato-san said with Naruto in his arms.

"Aww, Minato-san, I was so close to gauging myself!" I said disappointed.

"There's another time for that, you dropped the plate, right?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for the idiot grey head." I mumbled aloud.

"You also have grey hair." Minato-san said chuckling.

He got me there, but… "Not me, some other grey head." I said walking around the table and picking up the broken plates off the floor.

"Welcome back, Kakashi." Minato-san said. "If you're hungry, we have some leftover curry and roasted eggplant."

Kakashis' eye shined a bit when he heard eggplant. I chuckled, and that instantly disappeared. He turned away.

"I'll be in my room." He said over his shoulder.

"Nice to see you, too." I said when he disappeared around the corner and we heard the sound of his door closing.

Typical Kakashi, when embarassed making his leave.

"I'm done with cleaning the dishes." I said entering Minato-sans' office. "Thanks for having me over."

"You're always welcome here." Minato-san said smiling.

"Before I leave can I ask you a favor, Minato-san?"

"Sure."

I went back up to the monument, where Mirus was waiting on the railing.

'Ready to go back?'

I looked at the village one more time. Even if it was bathe in the moonlight, it was beautiful as always.

'You just have to tell me if you want to visit this village.'

"Thanks, but I'm good."

I returned to the realm of the avians, and during our break from training on taijutsu and chakra control. Shouyou sat down next to me on the sand, something he never did before.

"What's it like in your village?" He asked me.

I smiled at Shouyou and I decided to tell him about the village hidden in the leaves. I guess, it was almost the same as their village, but their village is hidden in the branches. It didn't have the monument of the Hokages and the view I loved the most. Konoha is my village, but home…is those that I consider as family.

I don't have to worry about them, but just to be on the safe side. I'll have my summons visit the village from time to time. The most dangerous of all enemies are those that are the closest.

 **POV: Minato**

It was a short visit, but a lot of things seem to have changed with Iruna after a year and a half away from the village. She allowed her hair to grow past her elbow, when she said before that she preferred to have her hair short. Her chakra, it was warm and fiery, it still is, but there was a calm and gust with it.

"Who was the girl from the other day, sensei?" Kakashi asked after handing me his report for his mission.

"You know her." I answered amused while looking through his report.

"I do?" Kakashi was confused himself.

"Yes."

"I don't recall meeting a girl with grey hair before."

"Don't worry you'll meet her again."

 _"_ _I forgot to write it in my letter. If there are any reports of Uchiha children missing, can you inform me?"_

Irunas' favor echoed in my mind, why would she want to know that? Is it connected to the snake and mummy? The only ones that seem to apply to those two words is…I can't apprehend them not without any evidence.

Iruna, why can't you tell me everything?

* * *

 **AN: And the next will be... I don't know, bec my job is really sucking, right about now. I won't know if I would still have the brain to make this in a week anymore! Or I can use the stress from work to make this, but I don't want that! There's still a lot of things I have to think for the coming chapters and I maybe be needing red threads for this. Maybe...**

 **Anyway, leave a review, for your thoughts on this chapter. Until the next! Thank you for the time! Ja ne!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **POV: Obito**

The sun wasn't out yet, and I can hear someone beating down on my door. The only person I could think that was behind—

"Obito! Come my rival, let us go and enjoy this morning sun!" Guy shouted. "It's a beautiful day for a run!"

I swear he never runs out of energy. We just came back from a three month long mission. I grudgingly left the confines of my bed to open the door. I tried to ignore him before, but he was loud and my land lady shouted at me for my morning visitor disturbing the neighbors and especially her.

"I don't feel like running this morning." I told Guy as soon as I open the door. "I'm tired."

Tears suddenly started to pour out from his eyes then and he tried to cover it with his arm.

"I understand. You gave your all on our mission and returning to Konoha is a breath of fresh air. You need your rest while our other rival is out on a mission."

"Eh?" What is Guy saying now?

"Kakashi left earlier for another mission."

Ever since I heard from Minato-sensei two years ago that Iruna-chan is on a long term mission, Kakashi has been busy with missions. I don't think I've spoken to him more than once in a year.

 _"_ _Is Kakashi, okay?" I asked Minato-sensei after returning from our mission._

 _"_ _Why do you ask Obito?"_

 _"_ _I haven't seen the cyclops in a while even when I'm not on a mission, and anbu…receives harsher missions than jonins do."_

 _"_ _Yes, that's true, but he wouldn't still be in anbu if he couldn't handle it."_

 _"_ _Why is he working so hard? He doesn't blame himself about Rin, does he?"_

 _"_ _No, and you shouldn't either. There was a reason Rin did what she had to do."_

 _"_ _What reason is that, sensei?"_

 _"_ _The same reason Kushina's gone." Minato-san said steel and sadness in his eyes. "She wanted to protect something precious to her."_

Is Kakashi working hard, so he can protect Iruna? I don't think that's completely it though. He isn't transparent, but he must have a reason to be working so hard in anbu.

"Obito?" Guy said waving his hand in front of me. "Are you awake?"

"Yes. I'm awake."

"Then, you are awake to go run laps around Konoha with me?" Guy said.

"That's not—"

"I shall wait for you here to change for our run." He said not even giving me a chance to finish my words.

I don't mind doing laps, but there has to be at least a day I can rest without doing any training! I wish Iruna-chan was here, she would have joined Guy.

ooo

On the way back to my apartment, I saw a notice posted on the wall.

 **Notice: For children ages 11 and below, curfew is 6:30pm. Any child seen out past the time without their parents or guardian will be brought to the Uchiha Police Force station.**

"Hey, Obito" I heard from behind me and saw Kurenai. "Been a while the last I saw you."

"It's only been eight months." I said. "How's Asuma?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that, when they see me?" Kurenai said annoyed.

Maybe because we can tell that you guys have feelings for each other? I wanted to say that to her, but getting her mad is not a wise choice. Especially with her, she's the best with Genjutsu. I'm still learning on Genjutsu using my eyes after all.

"So, what's up with this notice?" I asked pointing to the one in front of me.

"Oh, that, the Yondaime had that placed two months ago, there are rumors going around that four kids went missing in those past months. Two of them were Uchihas. They're still looking into the case of those missing children."

I paled when she mentioned Uchiha. It wasn't any of those brats, right?

"Relax" Kurenai said probably noticing the expression on my face. "The three kids that you're sometimes with isn't one of them. Although, it's a bit worrying."

"Why?" I asked.

"Recently, one of the Uchiha elders was found in the morning with his eyes missing."

"That's creepy." I said shuddering when that image came up in my head an Uchiha opening their eyelids, but they didn't have any eyes.

"You should be careful the targets seem to be the Uchihas, or your eyes from my speculations. The Yondaime has some chuunins going on patrol with someone from the Uchiha Police Force in the evening just so no one from them disappears."

"Weren't the elders against that?" I asked, I mean the elders wouldn't want the village to think the Uchiha were weak.

"They were, but after the incident with the elder they changed their mind. The only good thing about the Uchiha is their sharingan."

I blinked at Kurenai when she said that.

"Oh, sorry." She said recalling I'm also an Uchiha. "I—"

"It's fine." I told her. "You're only saying the truth. Once we lose them were just like everyone else."

After giving my other sharingan to Kakashi, and having one normal eye. It was like when I haven't activated my sharingan yet. I even realized how much Kakashi used the resources he had to become a jonin. He got ahead of us and without the sharingan.

I'll never admit it to him, but it was a bit inspiring. He got to where he wanted through his determination. Which reminds me of Genjutsu, and Kurenai is right here.

"Are you free today, Kurenai?" I asked her.

She gave me a wary look before she answered. "I have patrol later, but I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Great! Can you give me some hints on Genjutsu?"

ooo

For a week, I would meet with Kurenai in one of the training grounds in the morning after my run with Guy. She was teaching me about visualization and the layering of the illusions that would block an enemys' senses from sight to one's sense of touch. I was never that good at genjutsu, and I lost to Iruna on that when she already had fuinjutsu as her main focus.

Our training time was only from eight to twelve, since Kurenai had to get some rest before her patrol I would head to the Mikoto-san and ask her about the Genjutsus' we can use with our eyes.

I was playing with Sasuke in the dining room while Mikoto-san did the dishes. Itachis' food was still on the table and he should have already returned by now. I glanced at the clock and saw it was already five minutes past 6:30. Itachi should have been here by now.

"Niisan is late." Sasuke said raising his eyes to the clock.

"Do you think he's at the station?" Mikoto-san asked when it was 6:45.

"Maybe, but they would have brought him straight to the house." I answered like most of the time.

"I'll go and—"

"Let me, Mikoto-san." I said getting to my feet. "Itachi might show up later on when I go out and…" I glanced at Sasuke.

She nodded. After Iruna was kicked out of the clan, Mikoto-san was stricter with Itachi and Sasuke in the house. She would have Itachi go with Shisui to the academy together and she doesn't leave Sasuke alone at the house.

I left the compound heading in the direction of the hospital, thinking that the medics had another case that took longer than the usual. On the way there, I saw a girl with a fanning ponytail by herself in the streets.

"Hey" I called the girls' attention, making her jump. "How old are you?"

"I'm not 11." She replied right away like. "I'm on my way to my senseis'."

"And where's that?"

"Just around the corner." She answered.

I looked down the street she was headed to, but that didn't lead to anywhere, only a manhole which lead to the sewage.

"Your sensei lives in a sewer?" I gawked, what kind of sensei lives there?!

"Not really—he has this—" She paused. "Nevermind. I'll just visit sensei another time."

"Obito?" I turned around to find Kurenai there and with someone from the Police force.

"Good timing, this kid is by herself." I said gesturing to the girl with me.

"I'm not 11!" She growled. "They can't keep me at the station."

"You still have to go home." I told her.

She glared at me before stomping away and leaving us. Weird kid.

"Let's go. Your mom's worried." I told Itachi when I saw him just come out of the Hospital.

After dropping Itachi at their house, I went on my way to return to my apartment. Mikoto-san asked me to stay for the night since it was already late and with the rumors going around. I politely declined her offer and told her I'll use the rooftops to get back.

Every now and then, when I would come from the Uchiha compound I would see the same girl in that same street. She would stop in the middle of the intersection her eyebrows knit and a conflicted look on her, before she would turn around and go back where she came from.

It was weeks later, I was walking Itachi back to his home when I saw 'her' again this time there was a determined look on her and she looked like she was marching towards a battlefield. I glanced at Itachi next to me and he did the same. We peered into the street she went to and saw two anbus together with Minato-sensei there looking at her.

With a nod from the girl, she went towards the right where the manhole is, seconds later the two anbus followed. Minato-sensei made to follow, stopping in his steps for a moment.

"Obito, you should take Itachi back to his home." He told me before disappearing from view.

I did bring Itachi back home, but after that I followed after sensei into the stinking sewers.

 **POV: Iruna**

After I mastered my chakra control, and increased my chakra reserves through usage until near exhaustion. We moved to nature chakra training, I had to meditate, that was the first and sensing the chakra around me.

It was almost the same as Narutos' sage training, only I didn't have to balance myself on a piece of wooden board on a spike meters high from the ground. My nature chakra training was way up in the trees sitting on a board where the ropes were tied onto a slim branch. The goal was to keep the rope from twisting or me falling towards the ground and that was the second level of nature chakra training.

My training for nature chakra for the day was over, and Nabi told me to go to the center by tomorrow.

"Iruna" Nabi said nodding to me when I entered his office in the center. "Please sit down."

I sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Mirus has mentioned that you wanted to learn nature chakra so you can turn Uzumaki Eishis' work to life."

"Yes, I do."

"For what purpose? Do you plan to sell them?"

"I wouldn't sell those seals they're more dangerous than a normal explosive seal is."

"Then, why make them in the first place?"

"Because I plan to use them."

"For what?"

"To fight"

"How? You cannot pull out a scroll and make a seal on spot while fighting not like with hand signs. You know that seals are complex the greater their power and it could blow up if you make a mistake with the combination of elements in it. The seals must be premade for you to be able to use them."

He had a point. I had to make them before I could even use them, now that's a problem.

"I don't know."I replied truthfully.

"That is your first assignment." He said. "Return when you've thought of a way to fight with seals and that is without using hand signs. I would advise that you consider how to fight before making those seals."

I didn't think Nabi calling me to his office would have anything to do with fuinjutsu, but he made a point with the seals. I may be able to make them, but using them in an actual fight is a different story.

I found myself wandering their shopping district thinking of a way to fight with seals. During my wandering I stopped in my steps in front of a weapon shop. I thought I might as well enter and see if I can get an idea from anything inside. Entering the shop there were swords, axes, knives, shuriken and other weapons on the shelves and tables. I stopped when I saw a tri-pronged kunai.

Minato-sans' tri-pronged kunai helps him pinpoint to an area or place. His seal assist him, but I plan to use seals as an offensive weapon. Do I place those seals on a kunai like Minato-san? Most of the seals in Uzumaki Eishis' notes were destructive and would destroy the item it's attached to, that would be counterproductive not to mention expensive. I'm not rich. I will have to think on something for that.

I kept looking at the wares in the shop, and stopped when I found a dagger that looked to be made of glass like the tanto Kushina-sensei had gifted me.

"Excuse me?" I called to the female clerk by the counter. "This tanto, what is it made of?"

"Glass"

"Glass?" I asked surprised. "That's possible? Won't it break?"

"No. This glass is forged with nature chakra. If glass is forged with nature chakra, it strengthens the glass making it as sharp as a metalworked sword. Depending on the nature chakra and elemental chakra used for forging the weapon there can be effects added to the weapon."

Wow.

"You must be the summoner they said."

"How are you sure?"

"You don't have any feathers on your hair and you don't have wings. You must have seen another dagger like that if you asked about it, but you're not here to buy anything."

I flushed, thinking of leaving.

"You can stay and look around if you want." She said as if reading my mind. "It's not a crime to look."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She grinned at me. "I'm Suzume, a sparrow. You are?"

"Iruna"

"No family name?"

"Afraid so, I was ousted from my clan."

"Oh, their loss then." Suzume said shrugging, she had short brown hair and wings, but there was a bit of white in her feathers. She reminds me a bit of Rin-san.

I chuckled feeling better than earlier. "Is it alright if I come back tomorrow?"

"I'm not stopping you." She replied smiling.

I sometimes dropped by the weapon shop which turned out to be a blacksmith with the orders the customers asked, when I was close by.

"So, what are you trying to look for while looking at the weapons?" Suzume asked me while I was looking at the weapons.

"An idea" I replied. "I was told that I couldn't continue with training not unless I figured how to make the seals while fighting."

Suzume looked thoughtful then before she nodded to herself, like she was debating in her mind and she came to a decision. "Want to come with me some time at the end of the week?" She asked.

"Where specifically?" I asked.

She grinned at me wickedly, not in the sense that it was scary, but it was wide. A smile you had on you when you knew something the other didn't.

"It's a secret. You'll find out if you come."

"I'm not going to have to fight with anyone, do I?" I asked, because the last time I followed someone's advise…

"I'll take that as a yes, and you won't regret coming with me!" She said excitement in her voice.

I looked at the shop Suzume lead me to, she already entered and I was left there outside. It was desolate, that I'm sure. There was nothing special about it outside, aside from it having a worn look.

I can't judge simply by the outside, whatever was inside I hope it does give me some ideas for fuinjutsu. I entered the shop, and froze just by the doorway when I saw how Suzume was speaking to. The woman Suzume was speaking to noticed me as a malicious smile came up on her face.

"Oh, the little summoner, what brings you here?"

I gaped at her before glaring. Why was she in a shop at the outskirts of their shopping district? She broke Shou-chans' wing and is a vagrant! Mirus said they lived outside the village!

"You know Iruna?" Suzume asked the hawk behind the counter.

"You could say that, we met before. So, little summoner, did you come here to retrieve your tanto?"

"No." I snapped at her. I didn't even know I would find her here!

She raised an eyebrow at me, crossed her arms before she turned her attention to Suzume.

"Care to explain to me why you brought the little summoner to my atelier?"

Atelier? I glanced around the room to find it was filled with frames containing paintings of portraits, and landscapes on top of table tops or they were on the floor to the sides. Looking at the portraits they were good, not like I would ever admit it to her. She did hurt Shou-chan.

"Fine, she can look around since it's you. Just don't disturb me. I'm finishing something at the back. And you little summoner destroy or add anything to any of my work and that tanto might be on your back before you realize it." The female hawk said before retreating to the back of the room.

Not like I'll do that, I'm not 'that' vengeful and it was my fault why Shou-chan got hurt. I can also imagine her doing that stabbing me with that tanto.

"She's your friend?" I asked Suzume when her 'friend' was gone from sight. "She's…the opposite of you and she hates me."

"She wasn't like that before." Suzume answered smiling sadly. "Something happened, that's why she's like that."

I nodded. Pain after all changes you and you don't know how much.

"Well, you can look at some of her works. Ah! I'll show you my favourite!" Suzume said. "I'll just look for it."

While Suzume was searching for that painting, I looked at those that were in sight. Some of the paintings were places that I've seen in their village. There were three paintings of the palace at the tree tops each showing a different time of the day—dawn, day and dusk.

"Iruna-chan!" I heard from the doorway.

I snapped my head to find Kaori there.

"Your brother Sasuke—"

My insides twisted as she mentioned Sasuke that I didn't hear the rest of Kaoris' words. I didn't stay there for long and ran out of the Atelier pass Kaori rushing to Mirus' house hoping that she was there.

Oh, kami, please, let him be fine.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you my dear readers! I love you, guys! Tell me your thoughts! As for the next update, there will be one. Don't worry. ^^ Until the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**EDITED!**

 **AN:** This' **ooo** ' are timeskips just for your information. Let's move on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. We all know that.**

* * *

 **POV: Obito**

Sasuke never really warmed up to me even when he was a baby. He often cried when I carried him. He bit my hand a number of times and he pulled my hair. It didn't improve, but it did go up a level, which isn't good all the same. Now, when I come over he deliberately avoids me like if there was seat available either next to me or Shisui. He would choose to seat next to Shisui. I'm already used to his dislike of me, but I don't understand why. I'm not an evil person!

Mikoto-san told Sasuke not to trust strangers, but right in front of me inside their house Sasuke is more comfortable with having this girl we met earlier feed him! What the hell is wrong with this kid?! It feels like having Shisui hog Rins' attention all the time!

 _Sasuke walked ahead of me on our way back to their house. I was babysitting him while Mikoto-san went to buy ingredients for dinner. The brat had a knack for climbing trees lately especially the ones at their backyard. I left him for a minute when I heard someone knock at the door, seconds later I heard him wailing saying his arm hurt._

 _I brought him to the hospital to get his arm looked and we learned he fractured his arm. Great, Mikoto-san will have my skin for this. I just left him for a minute and he gets injured. On our way back to the house, when we were rounding the corner a girl with long grey hair showed up and almost knocked Sasuke down to the ground if it weren't for her reflexes. Before Sasuke could fall she had swooped down twisting in place and she had him in her arms then as she smoothly stood up._

 _"_ _Hey, little guy, sorry about that." She told Sasuke smiling sweetly at the brat._

 _Sasukes' eyes then had been wide and shining as he looked at her._

 _"_ _You're not—" She stopped when she saw the cast on his arm. "Oh, what happened to you?"_

 _"_ _I fell from the tree." Sasuke answered shyly blushing._

 _"_ _Well, they already treated you at the hospital correct?" She said placing him down onto the ground before ruffling his hair._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _That's good." She nodded. "Sorry for earlier, who are you with?" She stood back up before her black eyes fell on me. "Are you his brother?"_

 _"_ _No way!" Sasuke said pouting. "My brother is cooler than him! He's a loser!"_

 _"_ _I am not!" I glared at the kid._

 _The girl smiled wryly at me._

 _"_ _Well, I should get going." She said bowing to me and turning towards the left, but Sasuke wrapped his one arm around her leg._

 _"_ _Don't go." He said. "Can't you come with us to my house?"_

 _"_ _Er, that's not up to me to decide." She answered eyeing me._

 _Sasuke glanced at me then at her. "Please?" He asked his eyes going wide and close to tears._

 _"_ _Sasuke, come on it's getting late and—"_

 _"_ _If it's only for a bit." She answered smiling. "But I can't stay too long."_

By a bit that's until ten in the evening and she has yet to leave, where's Mikoto-san?

I narrowed my eyes at the girl. She looked familiar after staring at her for a while. Her grey hair was long, and she had of half of her hair tied up with a black ribbon. She had a grey and dark green kimono styled blouse on and black knee length pants.

"I should really go." She said raising her black eyes to me. "I can't stay any longer."

"I don't want you to leave!" Sasuke wailed holding onto the end of the sleeve of her blouse.

"I'm sorry, but I have curfew." She said turning to Sasuke with a sad smile on her and somehow I felt my heart squeeze when I saw the way she looked at the brat. "I'll see you another time."

"When would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out. Don't give your babysitter too much of a headache." She said before tapping her two fingers on his forehead and smiling.

"I'll walk you out of the compound." I said getting to my feet, but she shook her head.

"You can't leave him alone. What if something happens?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Mikoto-san along with Itachi will probably have my skin, and if Iruna was here she would be on the same train as them.

"Right, but…"

"I don't care about manners right now." She said. "If something happens to him what then? You're responsible for him not me." And from the look in her eyes she wasn't budging on it either.

We settled on seeing her out by the front door and she was gone after she closed the door behind her.

"Sasuke" I said as he walked towards the doorway to the kitchen. "Did she give us her name?"

"She did." Sasuke answered glancing at me over his shoulder.

"What's her name?"

"You weren't listening." He replied before walking away.

"Okay, but what was it?"

"It's our secret." Sasuke sang as he continued to walk away.

That's strange. I was there the entire time listening to their conversation while eating, I didn't hear a name.

 **POV: Iruna**

Now, I'm starting to wonder if it was a good idea to save Obito-nii, he had been strong because Madara taught him while he was in captivity of the guy that wouldn't just die. He had a goal, I wonder if Obito-nii still plans to be Hokage. I don't…well that's a bit judgemental of me, but it's already been what two or three years, judging from how big Sasuke is.

The night was serene, but while I hopped on the roofs towards the monument I saw someone headed towards the borders of the village and carried something. Minato-san said there wouldn't be anymore kidnapping that would happen after that case was solved, but the snake was able to escape. So much for using the snake to have the mummy be arrested for taking sharingan eyes.

I didn't come here to save someone right now, just to see Sasuke, but I can't just turn a blind eye. I can say that my conscience would kill me. I just hope it isn't a root anbu, and since the snake was labeled as a traitor to the village, he wouldn't dare come back here unless it was to do something with taking an Uchihas' body or more so the sharingan. Huh, maybe Danzos' obsession with the sharingan was transferred to the snake.

I activated my sharingan and with my restraining seals disabled I followed the shinobi, before they got any closer to the walls of Konoha. The shinobi had a mask over his face, so I couldn't see their face, not like that matters. I released the kunai I had in one of wristbands and I threw it at his lower leg and it hit its mark because the idiot shinobi thought no one would stop him.

"Good evening, sir, it's a lovely evening, but it's a crime to kidnap children from their homes." I said landing on the roof across from him when he dropped on one knee.

Of course, like any shinobi on a mission to accomplish it, remove the obstacle in front of you. That meant fighting the enemy shinobi.

"I suppose there's no room for negotiation then. I was hoping for that." I said grinning.

It was good time as any to test out how much I really learned, or to see how much better I got at using genjutsu with my sharingan. I guess re-reading about our clan kekkei genkai wasn't a bad idea. It helped me learn how to use it more efficiently and at times like this when the goal is to stop a kidnapping, genjutsu seemed to be the best option.

As the enemy shinobi fell to his knees, I jumped over to the roof he was on and pressed down on a pressure point to make him faint before I extracted the male Hyuuga. I wasn't sure if it was Hyuuga Neji…almost everyone in that clan looked alike.

It was too easy actually to save him, and I would know if I was in a genjutsu myself. After that operation with my chakra it was easier for me to tell if I was in a genjutsu or not. Something just wouldn't fit right with me.

"Release my nephew, now." I heard behind me after they landed on the tiled roofing.

"How am I sure that you're not someone that's trying to kidnap him?" I said over my shoulder. "I can't see you, and I don't know anything about this boy either."

Aside from him being a Hyuuga that was it.

"Leave him there and back away to face me."

I did as he asked, but I was still wary of the person behind me. When I met the pale eyes of the Hyuuga, I relaxed a bit, but he had a forehead protector on. That meant it was Hyuuga Hiz—wait he said nephew and this Hyuuga is male that means—I stared back at the Hyuuga in front of me, I don't know if this was one of fate's doing or me messing up the timeline. It can be both.

"An Uchiha?" He said when his eyes widened when I faced him.

"Well, Hyuuga-san, how can I be sure that you are really one?" I said.

"You would know if I am in a henge with your sharingan."

That's true, and he didn't have one on him. "Then, I leave the enemy shinobi and your nephew to you. I will be taking my leave."

"You're just going to believe me?"

"I don't really believe you a 100%, but I believe in what I'm capable off." I replied before taking off and in the direction of the monument. Thank you, Hyuuga-san. You just gave me an idea on how to fight with fuinjutsu.

It's only in the makings, but it's going somewhere.

 **ooo**

"Look, little summoner, I agreed with Suzume for you to **look** around. I don't plan on being a part of your flock." Ami, the vagrant hawk, who is Suzumes's friend said venomously.

"Flock?" I stared at her before laughing at that before her killing intent came at me forcing me to stop laughing. "Ah, that's not why I've been coming here a lot."

"If this is about that tanto…"

I shook my head when she mentioned that.

"That tanto may have come from my sensei, but it was yours from the beginning who am I to keep it to myself?" I answered. "I came here to ask for your help."

"And that would be?" Ami raised her eyebrow at me.

"Just your skill, well, not the one that kills that is." I said smiling at her. "Oh, also can I ask to spar with you sometime, without the whole killing intent in the mix?"

ooo

"I found the mineral you said." I said placing the bag of rocks on the counter in front of Suzume, and it took me two weeks to find it with the help of my flock.

It was something like training in its own way, and it helped me decide who not to summon together unless otherwise I had no choice in that matter.

"Woah" Suzume said her eyes widening after she turned the bag upside down allowing the three blue rocks to fall on the counter top. "I just needed one."

I snorted. "You have the mineral. You said you would make them."

"Sure. I'll be done with them by next week. You can pick them up by then. Did you get Ami to agree?"

I just grinned back at Suzume it was an answer on its own.

 **POV: Kakashi**

"Hey, Kakashi!" Obito called me in the streets. I was on my way to the house.

I turned to find him with Sasuke carrying a plastic of food. "Did you get another nickname?"

I blinked. "What are you talking about now?" I said to the oranged goggled chuunin. I've heard what they call me, but I don't recall getting another one.

"There's this shinobi they call 'grey trickster'." He continued.

"Just because I have grey hair does it mean it's me." I said giving him a glowering look.

"Yeah, but have you heard of this shinobi?"

"Only the name."

"They say this shinobi would use hand seals for a ninjutsu and wouldn't finish the jutsu, but then later on the jutsu would be used on them kind of like magic."

"Magic isn't real." I deadpanned.

"So? How do you explain what that shinobi does?" Obito said raising an eyebrow. "They also call that person 'Half-way jutsu user', but more so the Grey trickster, because no one knows how they're able to use those ninjutsu without finishing the handseals and their even high-leveled jutsus. Do you think their strong?"

"Probably, if they earned that nickname from their enemies, unlike you." I answered.

There was a pause before—

"Say that again cyclops!" Obito snapped his sharingan eye activating behind his goggles.

"Forget it." I said shaking my head before turning my back to him and walked away. "You haven't changed."

"Cyclops!" He shouted at my back when I walked away. I side-stepped him to avoid his incoming strike and left him to fall on the ground himself. To save him from further embarassment I took to the roofs to get back to the house, but not without hearing Obito shout my name.

"Hey, Kashi-san," Naruto said while he was on a chair by the stove cooking, and from the smell it was— "Want some ramen?"

"If it has eggplants, sure, if not you can pig-out." I answered.

"What so good about eggplants?" Naruto turned to me his brows meeting. "It's a vegetable!"

"It's not a vegetable, it's a fruit."

"How can that be a fruit?! It's not like oranges or apples or persimmons or kiwi or grapes or...or…or…it's not a fruit!"

"Just cook your ramen." I said shaking my head.

"And you're not getting any! Only dad and me will be eating this." He said grumpily, before a sad look came on his face and then he shook his head turning his attention back to the stove.

Honestly, this kid. "Naruto, are you sure you can finish all of that?" I asked looking at the three packets he had emptied out. Minato-sensei does tell him when I'll be back after all.

"I said you're not getting any. This is only for two persons." He said probably pouting.

I left him alone in the kitchen to finish making his ramen. I took a bath and changed into cleaner clothes before re-entering the kitchen. Naruto was done placing the bowls into a carrier which was too heavy for him. I went over before he could even try to lift it and spill the contents onto the floor, like last time.

I picked it up before he could and earned a glare from him. "Hey! I'm bringing this to dad and you're not invited!" He said.

"I know, and as a shinobi I have to report to him." I answered raising an eyebrow telling him to try and challenge me on that, he didn't have to know I already did go to Minato-senseis' office.

"Fine. I'll let you carry it for me." Naruto answered before he walked towards the door.

After three knocks on the door, we entered the Hokage's office with Minato-senseis' eyebrows meeting as he read the scroll in his hands.

"Dad! Time to eat!" Naruto said running around the desk and next to senseis' chair.

"Oh, is it time for dinner?" Minato-sensei said snapping his eyes to Naruto.

"You always lose track of time, it's why I keep bringing you dinner." Naruto answered earning him a pat on his head from his dad, to which the brat relished in, even if this five year old pranked some of the shinobi in the tower even the anbu at headquarters.

Dinner—ramen, I don't think I ever heard Minato-sensei complain about eating ramen for dinner everytime. This kid loves ramen that he'd eat it three times a day! If Minato-sensei or me or one of the anbus' on guard aren't the ones making the food, I would have sworn never to eat it.

"You're not joining us Kakashi?" Minato-sensei asked pulling out the scroll containing the small table, he and Naruto often used to eat inside the office when it's lunch or dinner.

"Naruto only made food good for two." I answered, but from previous experience Naruto wasn't that heartless.

Minato-sensei just laughed unsealing the table and I placed the carrier next to the table to pull out the four bowls Naruto placed inside. Two of them were for Naruto.

 **ooo**

I was on my way to the west gate to head to Yugakure to escort someone back to Konoha. There were no specifics on how they looked only I was given a line to ask and the password the person had to answer for me to know who they are. It didn't seem like some of the mission I've had in the previous months. It was actually easy if I think about it, then again if I recall babysitting two kids should have been the same.

"Hey, Kakashi, another mission?" Asuma waved at me as he along with Guy and Obito were just reporting in with the guards.

I nodded to answer Asumas' question.

"I will not lose to you my rival! I will go to the Hokage and ask for another mission!" Guy said before he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Asuma shook his head. "Let's go, Obito, or Guy might really convince the Hokage to hand us another mission scroll when we just got back."

Obito didn't glance at me as he walked away following after Asuma. I must have really gotten on his nerves, I was only telling the truth. He didn't have to take bear a grudge over it, it's already two years. If he wants to survive in this world, he'll have to get stronger.

I arrived in the Yugakure in the afternoon, not in my anbu clothes. I changed out of them and into more plain clothes. It was a covert mission and I was just here to look for someone, but this place is a tourist spot. I have no other way to find this person, but with the line I was provided.

I went around the village, but I didn't just directly go to any random person I saw. The place was filled with people and I'm sure it wasn't a child I would be telling the line to.

"A dove in a web?"

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"Is that a riddle?"

"A dove isn't an insect."

"Okay? And?"

"Is that a story or something?"

"Shouldn't it be a bug?"

"How can a dove get caught in a web of a spider?"

"The dove knocks into a tree because its disoriented and breaks it wings."

"The spider manages to capture the dove again and eat it, because the spider is a cannibal." That was one of the weirdest answers I received.

Damn it. I'm running out of time. It's already been three days since I arrived. I haven't even found that person yet and Minato-sensei said that this person would stay in this place for only four days when I arrived. I was running out of time. Why is it so hard to find this person!?

While I was walking in the streets I saw the white mane of Jiraiya-sama. Maybe it's him I have to bring to Konoha? Or not he does visit the village from time to time. I still went to the sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama" I called making him turn to me.

"Oh! Kakashi!" He said grinning widely. "What brings you to this place? On vacation?"

"No. Can you humor me?"

The sannin blinked at me before nodding. "A dove was caught in a web, and escaped."

"Sorry, not me." He answered.

Damn. I had one more day before they left this village.

"You're looking in the wrong place."

"Wrong place?"

"The one you're looking for isn't here for leisure even if they want to. Can't say I blame them for it? This place is filled with hot spring resorts and…a good place for research too." He said the last bit with a nod to himself, probably has something to do with his books. "But I can tell you that they're probably in the outskirts of this village."

I nodded deciding to check the outskirts. I hope I'm not on a cat and mouse game right now.

"Oh, and you're turning eighteen by next week, right?" Jiraiya-sama said grinning widely at me like he had a plan or something.

"Yes." I answered blinking at the sannin.

"That's great! Here take this as an early present." He said handing me small orange book with the title Icha-Icha.

"Ah, thank you?" I said not knowing why he would present me with this. I didn't read novels.

"Read it on your birthday." He said before turned and walked away.

I slid the book in my pouch before and headed to the outskirts where the steam was thickest. Through the steam, I could see a hazy shadow of a person. I walked closer to find a girl with long grey hair meditating on a rock in the middle of the hot spring with an old man with red hair and a beard behind her, also meditating. It was hot in this area, how were they able to ignore the heat and I'm sure that rock should be scorching they can't sit on it.

It was rude interrupting, but I coughed into my hand to get their attention. I waited for some seconds for them to move, but they sat there like statues. I wasn't sure if they were even breathing. I coughed one more time before the girl spoke.

"Yes?" She said her voice sounded familiar to me.

"There was a dove that was caught in a web, but they escaped."

"Good for the dove." The old man snorted. "Would they even want to return?"

"Maybe to return as a crow." She said before opening her eyes amusement glinting as she met mine.

We walked out of the steamy area and returned to the village proper. Our clothes were a bit wet from the heavy steam, and I think my hair was drooping down from the water. I eyed the girl as she bid the old man from Iwagakure goodbye.

She didn't look like a kunoichi, but looks can be deceiving. She had a navy blue long sleeved dress that reached to her thighs with slits on either side with white knee length pants under the dress, and an obi around her waist acting as a belt but it also brough out her feminine features.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." I shook my head. Lucky for me I had my mask to hide the flush on my cheeks when she caught me looking. "Where are you staying?"

I gawked when we stood in front of the ryokan she was staying.

"You know for someone of your ranking I wonder how you managed to miss me if we lodge in the same ryokan. See you later for dinner." She said before entering her room.

Somehow that annoyed me. I was an anbu for kamis' sake! It should have taken me at least two days to find her if she was this close. I managed to find her in the end, so it's not a failure of a mission.

I opted to have dinner in my room instead of the dining hall they had that night before we returned to Konoha. I was done eating my meal when there was a knock. I got to my feet and opened the door to find her there. She didn't have her hair in a braid anymore, but it was in a ponytail. She was in a Yukata, the one the ryokan provided.

"You ate in your room?" She said looking past me and at the table inside. She had a stoic expression on her, no emotion flashed in her eyes or I just missed it?

"Yes. We'll be leaving in the morning when the sun rises." I told her.

"All right." She answered blankly before she re-entered her room.

The following day outside the ryokan, I found her leaning against the wall by the doorway outside of the ryokan.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

I stared back at her.

"What, not a morning person?" She asked still smiling.

"No."

"If you say so." She shrugged heading in the direction of the gate of the village. I never liked dealing with girls, or generally anyone even those in my age group, and kami just had to give me something I don't like.

I wonder if Minato-sensei knew about her. Her attire was different from her clothes when I met her yesterday.

She had elbow length mesh armor under a black sleeveless kimono blouse and a white obi around her, grey armwarmers with black diamond pattern by the arm area and I think there was a seal by the wrist of her armwarmers, white knee length pants and black shinobi sandals. She had her braided hair in a bun, and she had blue-green earrings shimmering a bit in the light. She didn't have a kunai holster by her thigh, but there were two scrolls on her back.

There was vibe of her being a civilian then, if I didn't find her in the middle of heavy steam and with a shinobi from Iwagakure meditating. I would have believed she's only a civilian, but from her light steps and how she held herself she wasn't.

"You know I can tell if someone's eyeing me." She said as we jumped through the branches.

I didn't reply. Knowing girls' took things to a different level.

We arrived in Konoha five days later, and it was mid-day. I glanced at the girl with me as we headed in the direction of the tower. She had her eyes on the monument earlier. There was something that flashed in her eyes then. Also, she didn't look around the village like a visitor from another place she seemed familiar with the streets.

"Something you want to ask me?" She asked without glancing at me.

"Did I meet you before?"

She chuckled. "Are you already in your old age you can't remember that?" She said teasingly.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Yes."

"To which question?"

"Yes on both."

"When?"

"The latest was four years ago, the earliest was when I was three." She answered.

The earliest? Why would she mention that? The only thing I recall was Minato-sensei allowing her to eat dinner with him and Naruto at his house. Who is she anyway? Minato-sensei won't just let anyone eat with him and his child, not even the public knows about Naruto since he beared the name of Kushina-san.

I entered senseis' office with her behind me. Minato-sensei wasn't alone in the room, Itachi and Shisui were there. The duo that rose through the ranks in a matter of five years, and were a now part of anbu.

"Kakashi, just in time, too." Minato-sensei said when I entered and his eyes fell on my companion, the edge of his lips went up when his eyes met with the girl next to me. "Welcome back, Iruna."

"Thanks, Minato-san." The girl replied smiling sweetly.

* * *

 **AN: And there we have it, Iruna is back in Konoha! Finally!**

 **If anyone's wondering about their ages:  
** **Iruna, Itachi and Shisui - 15  
Kakashi - 17 (going on 18)  
** **  
THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING AND THE TIME AS ALWAYS! Any thoughts for this chapter or questions you have? ^^ I'll see if I can answer them with the next chapter. Ja ne! ~burstenna** **  
**


End file.
